The Strong Side of Darkness
by Venquine1990
Summary: Light is evil and Darkness is good. This Harry discovers only a fortnight after - supposedly - losing his godfather, Sirius Black. But if Voldemort is good and Dumbledore bad, then who can Harry trust? And what is the Cruore Dolor Potion? And who is Lea? Find out and read this story. WARNING mentions of adult content, male/male romance, multishipping and HEAVY AD/MW/GW BASHING!
1. The Gathering And The Truth

**The Strong Side Of Darkness  
><strong>_**Chapter 01  
><strong>__**The gathering and the truth**_

It's the 19th of June and in one of the deepest lying rooms of Riddle Manor four men and a woman are sitting together at a large, nicely ornamented table. The four men all look quite different, but each of their attention is drawn at the woman – two of them out of shock and the other two out of sympathy – as the woman cries her eyes out.  
>The woman has a pale skin color, which contrasts strongly with her wavy black hair reaching down to her armpits and her dark eyes with long, wavy eyelashes. The man next to her has thick brown-red hair that is curly and lies on top of his head, reaching to just below his ears and his dark brown eyes look at the woman in pained sympathy.<br>The man at the head of the table can barely be described as human as he has a pale, chalk-white skin, snakelike nose thrills and blood red eyes with cat-like pupils inside them. This man too is looking at the woman in sympathy, which greatens the shock of the other two males and lets them look at each other in shocked wonder.  
>The man on the left, next to the white-skinned man and opposite of the woman, has greasy black hair that lies all the way down to float just above his shoulders and his pale complexion is, like with the woman, strengthened by the dark color of his hair and his dark brownish black eyes are currently looking at his companion in barely concealed confusion.<br>His companion in question is the only one with paleblond hair and still, like his partners, he has a pale complexion and a straight face with pointed chin. The man's blond hair reaches down to his upper arms and his grey eyes are obviously trying to see if his black-haired companion knows anymore of why the woman is crying.

The woman then sniffs: "What have I done? What on earth? How could it? He – he wasn't supposed to die! He was supposed to part with Harry, not push the boy away from my spell! I wanted them apart! Apart, so Dumbledore wouldn't further target their relationship! He wasn't supposed to die! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"  
>She screams and the brown haired man quickly hugs her with a tendency that further shocks the two men opposite them. Then the pale man speaks and with a calming voice he says: "You need not to worry, Lily. I already suspected Dumbledore would undo of Sirius this way, so I made sure nothing in that Department could kill anyone."<br>The three men and woman look at him and he says: "You see, Nagini might not have been able to locate the Prophesy last Christmas, but she was clever enough to tell me something else of the same interest. It seems that the Department Rooms act quite alike to the Room of Requirement stationed at Hogwarts school.  
>At the Room if you want a certain something, you walk past the wall with your mind firmly on what you want three times. The Rooms of the Department are quite alike and the doors there hold the same magic. So how could Harry and his friends reach the Death Chamber if they obviously wanted to escape the Department?"<p>

The woman seems shocked, as if she understands what the pale man is implying and she growls: "Dumbledore." The man she looks at nods and says: "Dumbledore. I have, from reliable source, heard that Dumbledore spoke of Sirius and, and I quote, _how convenient the Crouch-Black feud was working on Sirius' impatience.  
><em>He obviously locked Sirius up in the one place he would have nothing to do but remember the night he lost everything and then, to be surrounded by everything that reminds him of his terrible youth, combined with his own natural need to help his friends and loved ones and that Feud working on his mind and nerves – it was all planned, my dear."

Now both the woman and her partner still holding her look beyond furious and then the pale man at the head pulls a pale blue potion out of his black cloak and slides it over the table to the reddish brown haired man, saying: "James, take this and go to Harry's house. Then cast the spell _Slyteri Mortue Transi _on his bedroom door. It's the same spell I put on the Veil of Death and it will, if Harry leaves his room, transport him to a saver location."  
>The man nods, stands up, bows to the pale man and kisses the woman on the cheek before leaving the small room. The pale man then turns to the woman and says: "Lily, dry your tears and return to your potions. We need to find an antidote to that everlasting Polyjuice Potion you and James are wearing if we want to continue our plans."<br>The woman nods and bows as well to which the pale man says: "Oh, and inform James that he has to put an illusion spell on himself. We can't have Dumbledore's spies recognize him." The woman smiles and leaves. Over and over the other two men share shocked and confused glances with each other and finally the pale man turns to them and says:  
>"Severus, please aid your long time friend in her search. I'm afraid her combination of Potions and Charms talents are working a little too well." This makes the man named Severus look shocked and he asks: "Potions and Charms talents. My Lord – was that – is Bellatrix really – is she?" But the man seems unable to end his question and Voldemort asks:<br>"Lily Potter under an Everlasting Polyjuice Potion that is working overtime? Yes, Severus, yes indeed. And Rodolphus is really James Potter, who was so kind as to, two weeks after his son's first birthday, inform me of the true deaths of my two most loyal friends, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, tortured to death by Albus Dumbledore."

Severus and his friend share a shocked glance and the blonde asks: "My Lord, how – how were they – how did Dumbledore kill them?" Voldemort sighs, making the two share another shocked glance and says: "If I have to go by what James told me, it was a death even crueler than my Darkest forms of magic, my friends.  
>Apparently on Harry's birthday, Dumbledore attacked the Lestranges, making Bella bleed badly and forcing Rodolphus to carry her to the woods. There Dumbledore caught up with them and cast 3 quick Bone Crushing spells on Rodolphus's legs, so quick and so strong they completely obliterated his left upper and lower leg and his left kneecap.<br>Rodolphus fell and asked what Dumbledore was doing as it is apparently a Hollow Law not to attack a fellow Hollow citizen no matter what side of a war you are on. Dumbledore then told them they were in the way for his plans concerning young Harry – obviously having to do with the Prophesy – and that the Greater Good had to prevail.  
>James didn't trust those plans as he had not heard of any plans of Dumbledore's concerning his son himself and then he saw the man throw away Bella and Rodolphus's wands before casting Non-verbal Pressure spells on their ribcage. These slowly pressed their ribcages onto and through their organs and then he left.<br>James knew he was not strong enough to go against Dumbledore's strongest spells, his non-verbal spellwork and so he faked to agree with Dumbledore's suggestion of the Fidelius and then let Peter bring himself and Lily to me. This happened 2 ½ months before they went down under and a week before they did they reached through my insanity.  
>We planned and planned and agreed we would let Dumbledore have his way until Harry's 16th birthday and then, together with Harry and his partner chosen by the Potter Curse, James explained this one to me, quite interesting really, we would destroy Dumbledore's credibility and then fight to let the world believe in Caring Light and Strong Darkness."<p>

Severus and the other man look at each other shocked and Severus asks: "My Lord, what exactly is the Potter curse?" And Voldemort says: "It is apparently a gene that resides in all Potter men and that makes every 3 out of 4 Potters between 15 and 16 years old fall for a redhead that is, by destiny, by magic and by personality, absolutely perfect for them."  
>Severus looks shocked and asks: "And Potter Senior was under that too?" Voldemort nods and Severus sighs and says: "So Lily was never supposed to be mine. Her entire being was not just perfect in my eyes but for Potter too." And the man hangs his head down, only to snap it up in pure shock when he feels Voldemort pat him on the shoulder.<br>The gesture is obviously comforting and the blond man, having noticed the gesture, says: "My – My Lord!" To which Voldemort says: "Calm yourself, Lucius. Lily and James have been talking to me over and over again these last 5 months and just like before my defeat have they been successful in giving me back my sanity."

The two men nod and then Severus asks: "My Lord, what really happened? That Halloween night, I mean?" The white man sighs and while Severus whitens slightly does Voldemort say: "I knew how much it meant for Bella and Rodolphus to be killed by no one but me, it was a dream they confided in me shortly before their deaths.  
>And so I turned them into Inferi and Lily induced them with a Polyjuice Potion that would last 2 weeks. On Halloween Night James, Lily and Peter helped me through the wards before Lily and James said goodbye to their son and gave him a little bit of their family magic. I then killed Bella and Rodolphus, but I never intended to kill Harry."<p>

The two men look shocked and Voldemort says: "The Prophesy speaks of a boy with the Power to defeat the Dark Lord and James told me it said one would die by the hand of the other. But Potters are immortal until their 21st birthday, so only if forces as strong as Dumbledore would interfere would I be able to kill Harry.  
>Yet, for the sake of our plans and out of gratitude of Lily and James getting me my sanity back, did I keep my choice on Harry and so we knew Dumbledore would make Harry his vulnerable, weak little weapon, intended only to weaken, but not kill me, so that Harry would die a hero, Dumbledore would kill me and keep the fame he's had all these years.<p>

James and Lily each made sure Harry had some of their family magic, Lily's making sure I could not kill Harry incase I lost my sanity again and James' making sure part of him would always be with Harry, thus explaining Harry's Patronus form. They then left and I decided to see if Dumbledore had already done a number on Harry.  
>I cast a power revelation spell, combining it with a life aging spell and the combination of that showed me how much Light power Harry would have in the future. But that Light Power got in contact with the Dark Power of the Killing curse residue that was still in the room and that caused an explosion strong enough to destroy my body."<br>The man sighs and says: "And unfortunately was my travel past the way of immortality a little too far. I had created too many Horcruxes – vessels in which I keep parts of my soul – and so my soul was too badly shattered to handle such an explosion of opposite powers. My soul further cracked, causing my insanity to return, and part of it –

Now resides in Harry's scar."

The two men whiten in fear and Severus says: "But – but My Lord, if that's true – and – and if Dumbledore knows of this – then surely he will – he will –." And Voldemort ends: "Let Harry kill himself, yes. That is why I wanted Harry's blood. So that his blood in my body would tie him to this world would Dumbledore's plan succeed."  
>Color returns to the men's faces and then Voldemort turns stern and says: "Severus, Lucius, you are now part of our plans. But we discovered that Dumbledore has two very loyal lackeys and part of our plan is letting him know we are onto his real plans, the plans he hides behind his acts of being a grandfather like saint.<br>I need you two to pick these two up and wait with them here until James returns. Then we will reside in a more comfortable and – for Dumbledore unpredictable – location. After all, the old coot is not the only one who can hide out in the house of the enemy." His two companions grin evilly and Lucius asks: "Who are we to get, My Lord?"  
>And Voldemort says: "Molly and Ginny Weasley." Shocking the two and Lucius asks: "Ginny Weasley? Again her?" Voldemort nods and says: "Yes. Apparently her Boy Who Lived Crush has diminished over the years and she is now willing to feed Harry a Jealousy Potion, ensnare him and get his kid before Dumbledore kills him.<br>All she and Molly want are to be seen as the heroes of the Potter line and through that get access to the Potter fortune. They care nothing for Harry, but for the sake of Harry falling for Ginny they pretend that they do. That needs to stop and it needs to stop now." The two men nod, stand up and say as one: "Count on us, My Lord." Before bowing to the white man and leaving the room, already silently discussing all kinds of plans.


	2. The Spellwork In Action

_**Chapter 02  
><strong>__**The spellwork in action**_

**James' POV**

Having put up an illusion I now look like a middle aged man with graying brown hair and my wand looks like a leash holding a retired looking golden retriever. This is all part of the plan as such a man really lives here and that makes it less suspicious for me to walk past Privet Drive number four, the house of my repulsive Sister-in-law.  
>I look at the neatly trimmed lawn, the perfectly kept flowerbeds and the brilliantly painted fence and repress the urge to gag as it all looks as fake as a Barbie doll house. I shake my head and fake to wipe some dust of my shoes, using the kneeling position to find my son's room, which really is not that hard to do.<br>The entire house looks perfectly bricked and painted and yet a good trained eye can detect strangely shaped holes positioned over the top and bottom of a single window in the right front wall on the second floor. Looking closer, faking to retie my shoes, I see a rusty pin still stuck in one of the holes and wonder what all that could be for.

I shake my head, knowing I will have to ask my son later and instead fake to tug at my dog's leash, silently casting the spell Voldemort teaches me. I see a soft green glow changing to the same color as a Portkey spell and quickly scan the area, my sharp Auror-trained eye seeing absolutely no one – not in obvious hiding spots, nor in the obscure ones.  
>Feeling relieved and wondering where the Portkey will lead my son too, I quickly fake to walk my dog back to my house and at the front door – pull out my famous Invisibility Cloak. Sniffling as I see it I remember giving Dumbledore a perfect copy of it, with a spell on it to make it work for at least 20 years, just to make him think I was still loyal to his cause.<br>I then thank myself for having picked this citizen of Privet Drive, as he is known to be as paranoid as Moody, and skittishly look around, checking the area once again before putting on my cloak and fleeing the area. Arriving at the same tunnel where I heard my son had, last year, encountered 2 Dementors, I take a deep breath and Apparate away.

**10 days later**

Harry Potter feels terrible. The death of his beloved Godfather is not even the cause as it had been the entire last week. No, Harry Potter feels terrible, because he is terribly afraid. The last 3 summers have been hell for him, especially last, because his uncle is determined to make him, Harry, a slut and make money of him having sex.  
>The man, fat as a whale and with black hair and blue eyes had sworn to him that, the minute he leaves his room he will be subjected to his <em>new lessons<em> and so Harry had kept himself to his room for the last 3 days, using an empty flower pot that had been hanging from aunt Petunia's window as a toilet and using many bottles of water to keep himself clean.

Food had luckily enough been given to him deep at night by his cousin Dudley, who whispered he was repaying him for saving his life, but Harry was only able to eat a bite or two before fear, pain, hatred and loss took him the rest of his appetite and so he had been giving most of it to his snow white Snow Owl named Hedwig.  
>Harry had kept Hedwig indoors, not wanting Vernon to use her to get Harry out of his room and Hedwig, like always, had seemingly understood his reason for not letting her hunt. He had, though, kept her cage door open and she had been residing on his shoulder, chair or bed for the last 3 days, only going into her cage to sleep.<p>

Harry is now looking at the floor, sitting on the side of the bed and having his hands clasped together just over his knees. He had just woken from another nightmare, again about his Godfather's death, but it was not the nightmare that kept him awake. Harry had seen the shock and pain Bellatrix Lestrange had felt when she had seen Sirius die and the confusion about how this murderer could feel like that kept him from falling asleep.  
>"She was of course his cousin." Harry thought, but then he remembered that this was the same woman that had tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom – parents of his good friend Neville Longbottom – into pure insanity and that Sirius had hated every member of his family except for the Tonks part, which consisted of Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora.<br>Harry sighs and mutters: "It just makes no sense, Hedwig. No sense at all." The owl crows softly, knowing she has to be quiet if she doesn't want to wake Vernon and Harry says: "I mean, why would the same woman who tortured 2 people insane feel so shocked and hurt about killing a family member she doesn't even like? I just don't understand any of it." Harry sighs again and shakes his head, not knowing he is being watched.

**James' POV**

For the last 3 days have I wondered. Wondered why my son won't leave his room. On the same day I had cast the spell had Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy apparently been ordered to take Molly and Ginny Weasley out of their family Home and to bring them to our lair, something the two men had done with absolute brilliance a week later.  
>Lucius had hidden himself in the deep grass and bushes surrounding the wards of the Burrow and had silently summoned the two witches' wands, while Severus brought Ginny to the front yard, which in turned lured Molly out. Severus then offered them both some Felix Felicis – a potion that would grant them nothing but good luck.<br>Severus had even gone so far as to take his Potions Kit with him and had convinced the two that they had to help him search the perimeters of their grounds for the last ingredient and they had split into three, making it easier for Lucius to first stun and apparate Ginny and then Molly into Riddle Manor before throwing them both in the dungeons there.

I personally shake my head at the stupidity of the two females and have to snicker again as we had induced two House Elves with long lasting Polyjuice Potions and so no one of the Weasley family was any wiser about their actual missing family members, not even with the overenthusiastic way that one of the House Elves cleans.  
>I then spare another glance around and see Remus – an amazingly good friend of mine with light brown hair that seems more and more flecked with grey – sitting on a garden bench of a yard opposite Harry's house. The man is obviously invisible for Muggles and fakes to be reading the newspaper, as he has been reading the same page for the last hour.<p>

Then suddenly he shocks me as he growls: "You won't get him, scum." And his amber brown eyes stare straight at me from behind his newspaper. Cursing myself for not having put up any deodorant, a spray that would surely hide my natural scent and keep Moony from noticing me, I focus back on my son, faking not to have heard him.  
>This takes a lot out of me as I have to try really hard not to joke around with the man like I did back in school and I whisper: "Come on, son. Just walk out your bedroom door. You'll be safe then. Just walk out." But I make sure to whisper this soundlessly as I don't want Remus to be onto me more than he already is.<p>

Another ten minutes pass and all I see Harry do is grab that same flower pot he _stole_ from his aunt's window on the afternoon of his arrival. For some reason he sniffs at the pot and then pulls a face as if he's smelling 3 days old garbage. He opens his bedroom window and I hide myself a little lower, not wanting him to see me as well.  
>Then he shocks me as he turns the pot upside down right over an opened garbage can and I see a large amount of poop and pee fall out of the pot. I stick half my head out of the bush I'm hiding in and shout: "Why on earth is he?" But then Harry looks up and I stick my head back down quicker than the Snitch flies around.<br>Turning up a single leaf to see through I see Harry looking around and again stare at the garbage can, now seeing that some drops of the pee have missed their goal. Looking back up, I wonder why my son would use a flower pot as toilet and with a breaking heart, I think: "Oh my poor little boy, how much are you suffering in there?"

Then suddenly Remus says: "Well, well, seems today is my lucky day." I turn around, not about to show myself in the bushes to Harry just to look at Remus and he says: "I have to watch over my cub and instead I get to catch a torturer and a traitor." I wonder what he means until I hear a soft squeaking coming from below me.  
>I look down and see Peter in rat form sitting next to me. Shocked that Remus sniff him out even as a rat and even from at least 10 feet away, I look from the rat to the man and back to my son before suddenly a brilliant idea comes to my mind. I turn away from Remus and with my head hidden well inside the bush, I whisper:<p>

"Peter, I want you to get into Harry's room. Lure him out of it. Let him see you and run through the door. Please hurry, Pete. My son is treated so badly there he doesn't even dare to go to the bathroom. I want him out of there, Pete." The rat nods and scurries across the street, causing a hard growl to erupt from behind me.  
>I turn around and see Remus close his newspaper firmly, only now noticing that the thing itself is three years old and that the pictures are moving. I spare one last glance at my other best friend and when I see him climbing the drainpipe leading to Harry's bedroom window, I know my son will be safe soon and with a smile, I apparate away<p>

Just seconds before a spell is supposed to hit me.


	3. Stories Inside A Chamber

_**Chapter 3  
><strong>__**Stories inside a Chamber**_

**Harry's POV**

I have just thrown out yesterday's garbage – under which my poop and pee and have heard a loud shout, but couldn't discern the words or where they came from. Scanning the area for any Order members or Death Eaters, I suddenly see a spell coming from the house opposite mine and hitting a bush in the garden next to it.  
>Looking at the house opposite mine closely I see an amber brown eye and instantly realize who I am looking at. This both pleases and hurts me as I had made Remus Lupin lose the only friend he had left and I close the window with guilt eating at my heart, while still unable to understand those emotions I saw in Lestrange's eyes.<p>

Then suddenly Hedwig turns violent and starts diving down to the floor and it only takes my Seeker trained eyes a few seconds to see a colorless rat with silver paw scurrying over the floor, his moves making it look as if he wants me to see him. Realizing who this rat really is, my anger rears as Pettigrew has no right to live now that Sirius is dead.  
>Jumping to catch the rat myself I miss and fall on the floor. Hedwig flies up and lands on my chair, encouraging my with her hoots to catch the bastard. I grab onto my wand, but don't pull it out as I stand up, knowing I should only cast magic if the man-now-rat attacks me first as underage wizards are not allowed to use magic.<br>The rat then runs for the door and while fearing for my uncle and what he could do, concerning my _new lessons_, am I not about to be lenient to that traitorous rat again and in a wild burst of instincts, do I grab my trunk, having not even unpacked a thing in the last three days. Hedwig seems to understand my instinct and enters her cage.  
>I then release my hand from my wand and grab her cage, all the while looking at the rat. But for some reason has Pettigrew not moved from the doorframe and instead is he just sitting there in his hind legs, looking at me directly as if telling me to follow him.<br>Wondering what the bastard is up to, I put Hedwig's cage on my trunk and grab my wand again before dragging the heavy item across the floor over to the rat. He quickly scurries over the doorframe and to my shock disappears before he reaches the other side. Shocked that the rat tricked me, anger clouds my better judgment and I follow.

But when I cross the doorway myself do I feel a familiar tug behind my navel and while feeling absolutely ridiculous for falling for yet another Portkey trap, do I also wonder how the rat could have cast this spell on my bedroom door without me noticing. Then I wonder if that was the shout I heard and with that I land on hard, wet stone.

Quickly standing up, I pull my wand, knowing that I will now need it, but then a painfully familiar voice shouts: "GET BACK HERE, YOU SCUMBAG!" And I see a man with long brownish black hair, deep grey-blue eyes and a pale face with hollow cheeks and dirty cloths running after the same rat I chased earlier.  
>My mouth drops as I see my dead Godfather chase the betrayer of myself and my parents and the one who ruined my, my parents and my godfather's life and whisper hoarsely: "S-Si-Si-Siri-Sirius?" The man stops chasing the rat and only then, when I see the rat scurrying up the statue of someone who resembles a monkey in my eyes, do I realize where I am.<p>

I look around myself wildly and indeed do I see the wet puddles, the small lakes, the tunnels, the large statue of a man of great stature and everything else that makes Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secret a place you would rather not be, especially because the dead Basilisk still lying on the same spot as where it fell when I killed it 3 years ago.  
>I then turn back to my godfather, who has – while I was looking around – come closer to me and while I suppress tears and call up all the strength that I have within me, do I raise my wand at him and he stops, shocked and standing only 5 steps away from me. Trying not to give in to the urge to close the distance, do I ask:<br>"What did you not want Molly Weasley to see, when and to who did you give it?" Feeling guilt eating at me as I remember the broken two-way mirror that I keep in my trunk and that I dared not to watch at until after Sirius had died, but that I had broken when it had failed to contact Sirius' mirror a day before I came back to Privet Drive.  
>The man looks confused for a second and I whisper: "Petrificus –." But then understanding shines on his face and he says: "A Two-way mirror, on the day Harry Potter, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were to return to Hogwarts and given to Harry Potter to make sure I could keep in touch with him."<p>

I lower my wand to my side in shock and then he says: "And to further prove you it's me." And before my teary eyes does the man change into a wild looking black-furred dog with a close resemblance to the Grim and with his pink tongue hanging happily out of his mouth as he barks at me and with his muzzle caresses my trunk-holding hand.  
>Hedwig then flies out of her cage, as I had forgotten to close it, and lands on the dog's back, which is the last bit of evidence I need and with a loud clank I drop my wand and trunk, causing Hedwig's cage to roll across the watery, slippery floor and while paying it no notice, do I hug the dog tightly, crying all the while.<p>

The dog happily licks my neck and nuzzles my shoulder and all the while do I whisper apologies, unable to talk any louder thanks to the happiness causing a lump to stay stuck in my throat. Then suddenly the dog yelps and when I look up I see Lupin standing a few feet away and with his wand on the dog's back.  
>He swishes his wand again, obviously getting ready for a new spell, but I use my reflexes to stand in front of the creature with my arms wide and my mind chastising me for dropping my wand. I then shout: "No Lupin! It's really him! I swear!" And the man's eyes widen as he sees – and I feel – Sirius changing back to human behind me.<p>

I then quickly say: "I already asked him something only he could know. Trust me, it was something out of a private conversation, I swear it." The man nods and Sirius says: "And next to that, cannot even Polyjuice Potion make someone capable of taking the same Animagus form as me, so my transformation says it all."  
>This makes me smile at him and then he turns around and asks: "But why take your entire trunk and owl cage when chasing that rat?" I shrug and say: "I don't know. My instinct was telling me it would be better to take them with me and Hedwig seemed to agree as she returned to her cage when she saw me reach for my trunk."<br>The man nods and Remus asks: "But where did that filthy scumbag take us?" And I look around, saying: "I would prefer to know how he can even cast a spell that portkeys someone into the Chamber of Secrets. I thought there were Anti-Apparation and Anti-Portkey spells included in the wards around Hogwarts, were there not?"

And a velvety voice that makes pure shivers of fear run over my spine and makes Hedwig fly all the way up to the top of the statue with craws of shock and fear, says: "There are, but the Chamber is situated so deeply under the school, the wards can't reach them. Therefore, only one with Slytherin blood can cast spells connected to the Chamber."  
>And a man with chalk-white skin, snakelike nose thrills and blood red eyes with catlike pupils walks into the room from one of the pipes on the far left, cloaked in a long black robe and with his wand casually in his hand. Instantly I dive behind Sirius and reach for my wand, while Sirius and Lupin aim theirs at Voldemort.<br>I turn to Sirius' side, but he pushes me behind him and so I aim my wand past his side and aim it at Voldemort as well, but the man waves us away and says: "Don't be silly, I don't believe a word that stupid prophesy says. Never have, except for the times where I was suffering from insanity caused by my own stupid actions."

We all look shocked and then he casually slings his wand arm so that his wand falls out of his hand and slides to my trunk, which is still lying behind me. I look at the white piece of Yew wood and while the urge to step on it and rid the world of an evil wand is very strong, do I suppress it to keep my focus on the man.  
>Then Sirius asks: "And just because we now have your wand, you think we trust you? We know darn well how well you are with non-verbal spellwork, Voldemort." The man sighs and says: "Very well, if that is how you wish to see it. But tell me this, who's non-verbal spellwork can even the strongest wizard not break?"<p>

The two men in front of me share a look and Lupin says: "Well, next to yours, you mean?" The man nods and Sirius says: "That's simple. The only wizard who's non-verbal spellwork even you can't break is Dumbledore's." This makes me spare a glance up to the front of the Chamber and then up to my owl.  
>Hedwig shares a glance with me and for some reason do I get the feeling that she won't go up the pipe to warn Dumbledore about our location. Wondering why, I see her turning her attentive brown eyes back on Voldemort and focus on him myself, my hold on my wand strengthening as the man speaks again and says:<br>"Yes, indeed. And what other mark was there often to see up in the Air, next to my Famous Dark Mark?" To which I ask: "Trying to be teacher again, Tom?" Trying to lure him into making a mistake, but for some reason does hearing his birth name not anger the man like I have seen him do the last 2 times we met.  
>The man sighs and says: "Yes, yes, that would have angered me, had I not finally been cured of my insanity. Really, 2 ½ months of talking in on me and getting me my sanity back and one single Power check spell getting in the way of some Killing Curse residue destroys not just my body but those 2 ½ months of work. Ridiculous, I tell you."<p>

Wondering what he could be on about, he asks: "Have you remembered yet, gentlemen?" And Lupin says: "Well, I do remember there being a weird mark up in the air often between 1976 and 1981, but somewhere around Harry's first birthday did that disappear. Wasn't it one that seemed to crush the Dark Mark, Padfoot?"  
>Sirius nods shortly, but his eyes are trained on Voldemort and I can see the trained Auror he must have been all those years ago. Voldemort nods and says: "Indeed, but the last one Dumbledore ever made was never seen, did you know that. It was destroyed before it could pull anyone's attention. Did you know who destroyed that?"<p>

And Sirius spats: "Let me guess! You before you killed my best friends!" But Voldemort shakes his head and his next words shock the living daylights out of me, almost making me drop my wand as Voldemort lowers his head and says: "I really owe you 3 an apology for the illusion and the lies I kept up all these years."  
>I shake my head and ask: "Are we sure that's him? My scar sure isn't hurting, so it could be someone else. Could be Dumbledore testing us, right?" But then Voldemort says: "I can assure you, Harry, Dumbledore knows nothing of this. Not yet, at least. I do plan to let him know soon enough that his little plans are through."<p>

"His plans?" Sirius, Lupin and I ask and Voldemort says: "Let me first prove that Peter leading me into the Potter Home all those years ago did not have the devastating after effects you remember." And with a single slim finger he points straight over Sirius' shoulder. We all keep our wands on him and still I slightly tilt my head.  
>Looking behind me, I focus my ears, which are trained to hear even a leaf fall from the backyard while sitting in my room, and suddenly hear something hard and sturdy run over the wet stone floor. Trying to decipher what it could be, I hear Lupin ask: "Do you hear hooves?" And I realize that the sound is indeed a hoofed creature running towards us.<p>

I spare a quick glance at Voldemort, who just looks over our shoulder expectantly, then at Pettigrew, who sits a few feet away from Hedwig on the statue, and then focus back on the sound, locating it to come from one of the first pipes on the right at the start of the chamber. Aiming my wand at the sound, I slowly walk towards it.  
>I feel Sirius and Lupin walking behind me and, as if the creature can hear our feet splash in the small puddles and step on the hard stone floor, do I hear it slow down its pace. I stop on the right of the pipe and share a tentative glance with my Godfather and ex-teacher, who nod, standing close to me as sign of back-up.<p>

I nod back, take a deep breath, spare another glance at Voldemort, who sees it and to my shock nods to the pipe invitingly and then turn back to the pipe. But then the fact that Voldemort wants me to do this sets my inner alarms on the highest levels and, without my enemy noticing, do I move my right arm together with my face around the corner.  
>Only to come face to face with a stag. I shake my head bewildered and turn to look back at Voldemort, who has his head tilted in pleased confusion, as if he's enjoying my discovery of the creature and I blink before turning my face around the corner again, only to come face to face with the same brown colored, black hoofed, silver eyed beast.<br>I step into the opening of the pipe, my wand now hanging down by my side and look at the creature, for some reason getting the same weird feeling as I did when I first conjured my Patronus on the lake. I shake my head and look at the creature closely, wondering why its looks look so familiar to me, while I never before saw a stag in my life.

"That's not true." A small voice whispers in my mind and my eyes widen as I suddenly see my Patronus form somehow, before my mind's eyes, merge with the shape of the stag, the two creatures fitting each other every inch. My mouth drops and my eyes widen as I hear Sirius ask: "Everything alright, Harry?"  
>He also turns his head around the corner and his mouth drops all the quicker, his memory of my dad's form of course a lot fresher and better than mine and I suddenly remember that, inside Hogwarts I can cast Magic freely. I look at Sirius and with the realization that he is alive and still has a chance to be part of my life, I raise my wand.<br>The stag seems not even alarmed that I have my wand aimed at it and with the mental thought of Sirius still alive pushing away the pain and loss of when he supposedly died, I whisper: "Expecto Patronum!" Only for a perfect replica of the stag standing in front of me to come out of my wand and join his side.  
>Lupin has by now also turned his head around the corner and all three of us are looking at the amazing, twin-like resemblance between the actual creature and the magically summoned guardian. Then slowly the creature starts to transform, but instead of my dad, does Rodolphus Lestrange appear before us.<p>

Completely lost, I turn to Voldemort and ask: "What in blazes name is going on here?" To which Lestrange says: "Harry James Potter, watch your language." And I actually lower my head, feeling chastised. Wondering how that can even be possible, I turn everything Voldemort has told me over in my mind and suddenly it all fits.  
>I look up at Voldemort and say: "Someone hurt the Lestranges and did this in front of someone of the Order, who then destroyed that mark you told us about, before – together with Pettigrew – joining your side and talking in on your insanity, long enough that you no longer wanted to kill me, but still went to my house for different reasons, am I right?"<p>

The man nods and says: "Very good, Harry. You are almost completely right. You see, it was not that someone hurt the Lestranges, it's more that someone killed them." This makes me look from the man to Lestrange and back and then I ask: "Did you hit your head on one of these pipes when you got here or something?"  
>The man laughs, making me wonder if I'm having a weird dream and says: "No Harry, I did not. You see, on your first birthday your Godfather got you a sublime gift and your father wanted to overtop that. So he decided to use his talent in wooden and stone structured art to make you a personal gift and went to the woods on the outskirts of town."<p>

I wonder how he knows this and spare a quick glance at Lestrange as I listen on: "Now, one of the most important rules of Godric's Hollow is that those who live in the Hollow do not harm each other when inside the Hollow, no matter what side of any war they are on. The families that lived there were yours, the Dumbledore's and the Lestranges.  
>Your father knew this and wanted to use it to let Bellatrix Lestrange become your aunt and Babysitter, to make her Neutral like so many families that sought sanctuary in the Hollow. Unfortunately did Dumbledore know about this plan and apparently, like the plans of so many others, did it go against his own plans.<p>

He wouldn't have that, so on your birthday, Harry, your father was in the woods when he suddenly saw Bella, being carried by Rodolphus and badly bleeding. Rodolphus was tired, exhausted if I have to believe the tale I heard and then suddenly three quick and powerful Bone Crushing spells hit his left upper and lower leg and left kneecap.  
>The strength of those spells was enough to completely obliterate the entire bone structure of Rodolphus' leg and he fell down, before your father saw Dumbledore appear from where the spells had been cast." I look at the man shocked and turn to Hedwig, but the owl shocks me as she flies down to sit on Voldemort's shoulder.<p>

Fearing for my pet's life, I whiten and want to send my Patronus at Voldemort, when I see him softly pet her belly. Shaking my head, I turn to Sirius and Lupin, who both have shock visible in their eyes, but still have their stances ready to cast any kind of spell would Voldemort change his mind about not casting Non-verbal magic.  
>Taking the same stance and feeling stupid for letting my guard down, I listen on as Voldemort says: "James wanted to go stop Dumbledore, but then the old man spoke and said that Bella and Rodolphus were not to be and that their very presences would disrupt his plans for you and your family – plans James knew nothing about.<br>This of course got your father suspicious and Rodolphus asked about the Hollow Law, to which Dumbledore retorted that the Greater Good must prevail, no matter what law. By then it was quite obvious to your father that Dumbledore had lost sight of Humanity in his need for the Greater good, but then it became even worse.  
>Dumbledore showed his true colors and threw Bella and Rodolphus' wands far away from the two before casting a Slow Working Pressure spell on both of their ribcages. He then cast that very mark and disappeared and because the Pressure spell was non-verbal, James knew there was nothing he could do to save my two most loyal followers.<p>

Bella and Rodolphus died that night and James undid any kind of illusions that could have let Dumbledore make it look as if their deaths were for the sake of innocents staying alive before burying the two bodies in his own backyard. A week later Dumbledore offered himself as Secret Keeper and offered your family the Fidelius charm.  
>That was when your dad realized what Dumbledore's plans concerning your family were. The Fidelius charm is part of the Hogwarts protection, but it is also the most delicate and the weakest part of the protection, no matter how complicated the spellwork. Dumbledore wanted easy access to your family home and thus only offered that one protection.<p>

That was when your father had enough. He was no longer part of the Order and he decided to trick Dumbledore. He took the Fidelius Charm and told Dumbledore he would take Sirius there as Secret Keeper. In truth had he planned for Peter all along, so that Sirius could use his Black Heritage to search for even better protection."  
>Sirius looks shocked at this and Voldemort says: "Something he obviously forgot to tell Sirius, I see." Making my Godfather hit himself on the forehead. Remus on the other hand keeps his eyes on Voldemort and I keep my eyes on both him and Lestrange as I wonder where this story could be going and listen.<br>"He called Peter to him and told him of the attack he had witnessed. Peter asked him if there was even any loyalty to Dumbledore left in James and when your father answered negative, Peter arranged an audience between myself and your parents. They talked in on me for –." And finally all of it makes sense and I say:  
>"Two and a half months, like you said, and by the time you got your sanity back it was one week before my parents were supposed to go down under. They planned with you and somehow that plan consisted of them taking the places of the Lestranges and – the Lestranges taking the places of my parents under the Fidelius spell?"<p>

Voldemort nods and then Lestrange says: "Bella's deepest wish was to be killed by Voldemort, not Dumbledore and Voldemort cared for Bella enough to, even after her death, make that wish come true. And so he turned her into an Inferi, a human body under the spell of an dark witch or wizard and did the same with Rodolphus.  
>Lily then used her brilliance as Potions and Charms Mistress and made a Polyjuice Potion that was charmed to last two weeks. I also got her to make a Potion that strengthened the Black Blood in us Potters and that made the family bond between you and Bella strong enough to protect you, would anything happen to her."<p>

I look at him shocked and he deadpans: "No one ever told you that your Grandmother, my mum, is Dorea Potter née Black, did they?" I shake my head and then Sirius asks: "So it's – it's really you, Prongs?" And the man shows a smile I have often seen in my photo book as he says: "Glad to finally let you know, Padfoot old pall."  
>Sirius embraces him and I cry silently as the man weeps tears and tears, obviously finally letting go of all the pain he had to suffer over the years. Lupin wraps an arm around me and I slightly push myself against him, wanting his comfort as we both know Sirius needs this chance to relieve himself of everything Azkaban and Halloween caused him.<p>

Then I feel a soft pat on my shoulder and turn my head. My first instinct, on seeing Bellatrix Lestrange, is to curse her for killing Sirius, but then finally the pain and loss I constantly remember seeing on her face make sense and my eyes widen as I softly ask: "Mu-mu-mum?" Making the mean looking woman look very gentle as she smiles at me.  
>I smile back and then turn to Voldemort and ask: "How long have you been planning this?" And the man says: "We knew we could do nothing to stop Dumbledore's plan without refusing to continue with the Fidelius charm. And seeing the crude way he killed the real Lestranges, we had to think a little more long-termed."<br>Dad then continues and says: "So we decided to let Dumbledore mess up and think he was winning until you turned Sixteen – or nearing that age. That would, after all, be when your Potter Genes would start acting up, which would grant you a powerful Dominant to protect you and us a powerful wizard to help us take that madman out."

I shake my head and ask: "Potter, what now?" The man sighs again, obviously in pure defeat and asks: "Did anyone even tell you anything about your heritage?" And I answer: "Not really, no. They never went further than you and mum and even that was, at best, quite compact, seeing I still barely know anything of your pasts."  
>The man hits himself on the head and shakes his head before Voldemort says: "Something which we will surely change and soon. For now, let's move back to Potter Place where we can meet with the other two companions who are, up until now, the only other people who know of what we have planned, shall we?"<br>We all nod and Dad offers me a small green rock that looks a lot like Floo Powder turned solid before he says: "Hold onto this with one hand and onto me with the other, okay?" I nod and Lupin shrinks my trunk. Pettigrew then transforms and grabs a hold of Voldemort as he, dad and mum Apparate me, Sirius and Lupin away from Hogwarts.


	4. Potter Place - What A Home

_**Chapter 04  
><strong>__**Potter Place – what a home**_

**Harry's POV**

To be in Potter Place, the location my parents would have raised me had Dumbledore not offered them Godric's Hollow as a wedding gift – wedding gift, yeah right – is still something I cannot wrap my mind around as this place is better protected and more luxurious than Hogwarts or any other place I have ever been.  
>Waking up at any time of my liking back before my third year had been an concept almost impossible to wrap my mind around, but to wake up at any time I want in a bed of the softest, finest linen, with a comforter made of the thickest wool and a pillow filled with freely given Unicorn hairs is more than any dream I could have ever had.<br>And then to look around and see a room of 20 feet wide and 25 feet long makes me pinch myself on the arm every morning for the last 2 days, no matter how much it hurts to push my nails in my own flesh. This action is then repeated when I walk into my new walk-in closet, filled with all the cloths our Family House Elves have been collecting for me. No, living here is definitely not something I think I can ever get used.

I take a deep breath and, dressed in a soft blue linen button up shirt, beige shorts and a pair of brown loafers, I walk down the mahogany wooden staircase, carpeted with a luscious warm beige carpet with frills on both sides and with a warm comforter over the top of the banister, and down to the amazing looking dining room.  
>Entering this from the 50 feet wide by 50 feet tall circular entrance hall, the walls all painted to depicture all the greatest achievements of my family over the last century, I sigh and shake my head at the sight of the gigantic dining table, where Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius, Remus and my parents are already sitting.<p>

Then a soft voice sounds behind me and says: "Still getting used, Harry." And Voldemort – or Tom as he has been telling me to call him – walks over to the table from behind me, still causing me a shiver of fear to run down my spine. To this Sirius says: "Give the kid some time, Tom. You've seen the state he was in before he came here."  
>This makes me turn my eyes skyward as neither my parents, nor Sirius, nor Lupin has been willing to let go of the fact that I was throwing a flowerpot filled with my private business into the garbage bin on the same day as when we all discovered the truth and I know it irritates them to no end that I won't speak any word more of it.<p>

But the thought of me hiding in my room and the fact that I almost allowed myself to fall victim to Vernon's _new lessons_ still scares the crap out of me and, when I had seen the amazing room given to me by my dad, I had firmly decided to let my memories of this family life forever overshadow any memories I have of that life.  
>Keeping myself to that decision, I plain ignore my godfather's hint at said previous life and simply sit down, to which my mum softly runs a hand through my hair and says: "You look very dashing today, dear." And I smile at her loving tone as I say: "Thanks mum, all thanks to the House Elves keeping up with today's fashion."<p>

Then Voldemort says: "Perhaps so, perhaps not. It matters not." And he resolutely puts down his cutlery before he looks at me with a firm straight face and says: "What matters is that you seem not to be showing any signs of the Potter Curse calling out to your Destined mate. I believe we can all guess who is behind that."  
>This worries me as the amazing bond between mum and dad – and the fact that this was thanks to the Potter Curse – had amazed and intrigued me so much I didn't even care that I would take my mum's place in my own relationship. Fearing that Dumbledore really did something to keep me from my destined mate, I ask:<br>"Is there anything we can do?" The man nods and says: "I have asked Lucius for a Labes Revelare Parchment and Severus has, over the last week, brewed a Cruore Dolor Potion. These two, combined with a small vial of your own blood, will literally write down whatever there is that is part of you, whether by gene or by force."  
>I nod and ask: "How much longer for the Potion?" To which Snape says: "Normally it would have lasted me until your birthday, Mr. Potter, but thanks to the brilliance of your mother and the amazing stocks of Potions ingredients will I be able to finish tonight. I therefore strongly suggest you have a heavy lunch, as dinner will be very unwise."<p>

I nod and the rest of the day, I simply sit in the lounge attached to my dad's bedroom and talk with him, Lupin and Sirius about my school years. Dad of course moans about not being able to spend time with mum, but Sirius seems quite capable of keeping his mind off of it, even without me revealing the most important parts of my school years.  
>One thing I feel quite giddy about keeping dad away is my actual Quidditch talent as I want to show dad what I can, not tell him and Lupin quickly catches on as he notices me changing the subject every time we get close to talking about Quidditch. The man seems amused at my attempts, but we still get to fill the entire morning.<p>

Then lunch arrives and mum, Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy and Voldemort actually come into the lounge as well. Taking my chance, I say: "Hey dad, seeing what that potion can cause once it reveals everything I am and everything Dumbledore has done to me, what do you say to a father-son Seeker match after lunch?"  
>I had of course already seen the amazing Quidditch pitch – the same size as the one used during the World Cup – and had actually felt bold enough to go around for a spin on the second morning of my time spent here. Sirius had been the one to catch me and I had sworn him into keeping this secret from my dad, to my godfather's amusement.<p>

Dad smiles widely and toasts his glass of pumpkin juice, saying: "You're on, son. If what I heard from Sirius and Remus these last few days is anything to go by, you have my and your grandfather's Quidditch genes." To this I share a glance with the two and then, with actual pride, say: "Dad, you have no idea."  
>Making the Animagus and werewolf in question snicker and making me think of the fact that I was appointed Seeker in my First year with pride. Wondering if Lupin or Sirius know of this, I snicker at the chance of them not knowing and how their faces will look when I tell them – after showing my dad my talents of course.<p>

Then Snape, obviously still wanting to best my dad and actually willing to use me to do it, says: "Potter, why don't we make this little match a little more interesting?" Dad looks at him confused and Snape says: "Your son has obviously hidden a very important fact about him from you, for you to accept his challenge so easily.  
>So here's my suggestion. You both release 50 Snitches and the one with the most Snitches in 30 minutes wins. If your son wins, he tells you the fact. If you win, you have to wait until your son's birthday to be told and Black and Lupin get told first. How's that sound?" Dad looks confused and then looks at me.<br>Quickly showing him my innocent look, a look that often got the other students at Hogwarts to underestimate me – especially the twins during a Snowball fight – the man keeps looking at me for a few seconds and then turns back to the victoriously smirking Snape. The smirk on the face obviously infuriates my dad and he says:  
>"You're on, Snape. Although I don't understand why you made it that my victory would give me a longer time period of getting to know this secret." Snape shrugs and says: "Just my way of keeping your big-head deflated. Your arrogance was always at its worst whenever you won another match and don't deny it."<p>

My dad sighs resigned and while I try not to think back to the memory I saw in Snape's mind, do dad and I spend the next half our preparing ourselves. I ask permission from Professor Snape and when the man has given me such, I put on my official Gryffindor Quidditch robes to lift a tip of the slumber concerning the secret.  
>Smirking at the amazingly comfortable feeling of wearing these wondrous cloths again after almost a year, I happily grab my Firebolt – Lupin having gone to the Quidditch store to buy one for dad as well to make the match a little more even – and while rejoicing over the fact that I get to fly her again, do I step out into the ring.<p>

Dad is also wearing his old Quidditch gear – obviously enlarged to fit his grown form – and a large smile appears on his face when he sees my gear. We then both get on our brooms and dad says: "Man, just sitting on these babies feels amazing." And I nod in agreement, while knowing that my experience of a year ago makes me the better flyer.  
>I gaze up at the higher stands where Lupin and Professor Snape both open a small metal barred cage, releasing each 25 Snitches, which flutter together to cause a Golden Cloud to be shown above our heads before each and every Snitch shoots into a different direction, making it hard for me to decide which way to go first.<br>Looking back down at my dad, I see him looking just as befuddled and when he looks back down at me, we show each other matching grins of enthusiasm and pride before I take off as the first, the Firebolt really a broom made for me and me alone and therefore responding to my every desire and every slightest of moves.

Feeling the wind blow through my hair, blowing through the large open neckline and causing Goosebumps to appear all over my body, I focus with all my might on catching the Snitches, not wanting to revel in the delicious feeling of being in the air again – being away from responsibility and being free.  
>Then, from the corner of my eye, I spot a Goldmine. At least 10 Snitches are all fluttering together in opposite directions, some of them bumping against each other and others flying around each other in circles. I grab onto my Firebolt a little more tightly and whisper: "There's our target, girl. Let's show them who they're dealing with."<br>And I feel the wood vibrate in excited pleasure. Trusting in my skills and trusting in my broom, I loosen my grip with my hands and strengthen the grip of my knees as I shoot for the small clutter of Snitches. I then slowly let go with both hands and while waving my entire body to direct my broom, do I fly in circles around the Snitches.

Every now and then I swoop in and every now and then do I fly far away as to, not only catch other Snitches I see flying further away, but also to keep my dad from this little Goldmine. Then I have all 10 Snitches and I proudly put each of them in the pouch attached to my Quidditch belt that Sirius handed to me and dad before the match.  
>The half an hour lasts on and on and all the while is it obvious to me that my Firebolt loves weaving through the air with me and making complicated moves and techniques as much as I love it. We catch one Snitch after another and after about 10 minutes my pouch is buzzing with Snitches trying to fly out of it.<p>

Then 18 minutes have passed and suddenly Sirius blows a whistle, which we had agreed he would once the half hour was over. Dad and I stop in shock, dad a few ten feet below me and floating in the opposite direction. We both look at my Godfather and he smiles as he says: "Seekers, how many Snitches are there left on the field, I ask you?"  
>We both look around and dad says: "As far as I can see there are still 3 left." And I nod, having quickly scanned the entire pitch while my dad talked. Sirius also nods and says: "Correct, and while it would be interesting to see who would get those 3 first, would it also be a little useless, concerning the current score."<p>

We look at him and he says: "James, out of 47 Snitches, did you catch 17 in the last 18 minutes, which means you caught at least one a minute. A nice score, but the other 30 were, in last than the last 18 minutes – caught by your son." Dad looks shocked and asks: "Harry – my baby boy Harry – caught 30 Snitches in 18 minutes?"  
>To which I say: "And hold the Hogwarts Seeker Record Time of 3 minutes and 48 seconds." This makes all three men look at me shocked and Remus asks: "You beat your dad's record with 27 seconds?" And I nod in pride. The three men look at me shocked and I spare a glance at Professor Snape, before I say:<br>"Hey, what did you expect from the Youngest Seeker in a Century?" And dad and Sirius ask: "The Youngest WHAT NOW?" To which Snape retorts: "The Youngest Seeker in a Century, awarded position by McGonagall after catching a Remembrall from a fellow student out of a 50 foot dive on a school broom – unscratched."

Dad almost falls off his broom hearing this and I smirk at Professor Snape, who has a very satisfied grin on his own face. Then Remus says: "I knew there was a reason you kept changing subjects whenever your dad molded the subject into Quidditch, but hiding the fact that you are the Youngest Seeker in a Century, I didn't expect."  
>I shrug and say: "Have been playing for 5 years now and only lost a single match so far. Of course, I haven't exactly been playing any matches since the start of last year, but that aside." But then Sirius says: "Wow, wow, wow, wow, what do you mean, you haven't played any matches since the start of last year?"<br>And I shrug as I ask: "Didn't I tell you? I caught the Snitch in the First Hogwarts Game, but then Goyle hit me in the back of the head with a Bludger and then Malfoy started insulting mum and the Weasley Parents, so Fred and I attacked him and while McGonagall just wanted to give us some lines, did Umbridge ban us for life."  
>I then scratch the back of my head and say: "To be honest, I wonder if I'm even allowed to have played in this match." But then Snape says: "Don't worry about that, Potter. With Umbridge gone, all her decisions and actions regarding the school and the students have been undone, including your lifelong ban."<p>

I sigh in relief and then the man stands up and wipes off his cloak before he says: "If you'll excuse me, I have to continue that potion." And he leaves the stand while dad and Sirius still look at me shocked. To this I mutter: "Wonder what they're more shocked about. My title, my record or that I was almost banned from Quidditch for life."  
>And instantly I have my dad hugging the life out of me, shouting in my ear and cheering loudly of how proud he is of me and how happy he is that I further strengthened the Potter genes and of course his delight in the fact that Dumbledore didn't block these abilities out of me. I personally shake my head and ask:<br>"Dad, think you can be exuberantly happy without making me turn deaf?" And instantly the man stops and instead he flies off and starts flying circles and other moves around the pitch. But while looking at my dad, do I still wonder one thing: "How can people say I fly like my dad when my skills on the Firebolt obviously outmatch his?"

I shrug and decide to just give my dad some more time to get used to the Firebolt and how easily it moves and floats around before slowly going down, giving my pouch with Snitches to Remus and then feeling a proud hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I see Mr. Malfoy standing behind me and the man says:  
>"Draco sure wasn't kidding when he said you constantly push him to beyond his limits. If this was just you having fun I wonder how you play in a real match." I smile and say: "Wait till the first game next year and you'll find out. My seeker talents are the only thing I am willing to gloat about like my dad surely would have done."<br>To which the man says: "Not quite, had your father known you could fly this well it would have been all over the newspapers." Making me hit myself on the head, knowing he is probably right. We then head back inside and the rest of the afternoon I talk with my mum about things that have been bugging me the last few years.


	5. The Potion And The Revelation

_**Chapter 05**_

_**The Potions and the Revelations**_

It's nearing dinner time and Professor Snape knocks on my parents' lounge-room door before entering, Mr. Malfoy behind him and carrying an opened roll of soft beige parchment. The blonde man lies the parchment out over the small coffee table we had placed next to our joined couch and Snape puts the Potion on its left upper side.  
>He then turns to mum and says: "Lily, it's best if you sit up. Once we know what Dumbledore has done to Harry, he will probably need you for support and then I will need him to lie down straight so that I can put him under a magical coma and – if needed – a magical statis, before I will start undoing whatever foul Dumbledore has done to him."<p>

Mum nods, while we had been lying on the couch sideways, our lower legs falling over the left side of the couch and our heads on the upper pillows on the top of the right arm rest. We change position and while mum sits up straight, does she pull me close enough that our hips lie against each other and does she rub my side with her warm hand.

Professor Snape then draws his wand and says: "I will need to cast a certain little spell, Potter, that will cause a small amount of blood to be cut from your arm and instantly transported to this vial of potion. I will instantly heal the wound afterwards and then I will slowly let both the potion and the blood flow over the parchment.  
>The parchment will then soak up the combo and through the magic of the parchment will we be able to read everything about you, from your name and your birthday, to your blood type and your secret talents. Do you understand, Potter?" I nod, glad that the man is first taking the time to explain this all to me and the man nods back.<br>To help him along – and show him my gratefulness for the explanation – do I hold out my left arm and he says: "Good, Potter, the curse has to be done on the non-wand-arm of the witch or wizard." This makes me smile sheepishly and the man shakes his head before quickly casting the spell, making me hiss as a painful sensation runs down my arm.  
>Feeling as if a hundred needles have pricked my arm at the same time, I feel my skin tear open in a very small line and while the wound is barely thick enough to let the blood through, do I still see some red substance join with the almost purple substance in the vial. Then Snape swishes his wand again and instantly my wound is healed.<p>

The hiss was of course quite softly as I have felt pain much worse than this, yet I still hissed as I had not expected the pain to go skin deep. Mum softly rubs the spot where a line of magically placed stitches are now tying my flesh together and Snape asks: "Lily, Lucius, Harry, are you ready for me to spill the potion?"  
>I look at my mum, who has clear fear in her eyes, obviously for whatever Dumbledore could have been able to do to me over the last 15 years, but this only strengthens me as I know this will help us cripple Dumbledore's reputation and credibility and I turn from my mum to the man holding the potion just above the parchment.<p>

Looking at what will tell me exactly who Harry James Potter is, I know there were many times when I wanted to exploit myself more, give myself new chances for new abilities, but that I would always get a migraine once I decided to indeed do so and that, when closing my eyes, I would see Dumbledore's face before forgetting the whole thing.  
>Mentally counting how many times this happened, I almost blanch as it already happened 14 times in only my first year, but had been lessening the last two years as I just didn't have the time nor saw the need to do so and I look at the parchment determinedly, wanting it to release me so that I can finally do what I tried 14 times at age eleven.<p>

I look up at Professor Snape with nothing but determination and self-assurance coursing through my body and the man seems temporarily shocked as he sees this within my eyes. I then shortly let him see, in my mind, the many migraine attacks, before I nod at him resolutely. The man seems dazed for a second, but nods back and lifts the potion.  
>He slowly lets it cascade over the parchment and once the purple and red fluid has covered every inch, does he softly put the vial down on the right upper corner. He and Mr. Malfoy then sit down and we all look at the parchment as it slowly seeps in the substance. The purple-red color disappears and black colors, in shape of lines, take its place:<p>

_**Birthname: Harry James Potter  
><strong>__**Mother: Lily Rose Potter née Evans  
><strong>__**  
>Birthfather: James Christian Potter<br>**__**Magical Father: Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Date of Birth: 31**__**st**__** of July 1981  
><strong>__**Hour of Birth: 22.38 PM**_

_**Blood type: O Negative  
><strong>__**Allergies: Pine wood, Peppermint Humbugs, Sea Salt, Rhododendrons**_

_**Likings of Foods: Chocolate, Lasagna, Treacle  
><strong>__**Hating of Foods: Spicy Meat, Overcooked food, Tea with Honey**_

_**Favorite animal: Stallion  
><strong>__**Least favorite Animal: Great White Shark**_

_**Specialties and blocks:**_

_**Cooking – 28% blocked  
><strong>__**Drawing – 99% blocked  
><strong>__**Painting – 99% blocked  
><strong>__**Singing – 98% blocked**_

_**Musical instruments – 97% blocked  
><strong>__**Creation of songs – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Creation of instruments – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Creation of notes – 100% blocked**_

_**Creation of weapons – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Healing – 76% blocked  
><strong>__**Jewelry – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Wooden Art – ability inherited 28% – 28% blocked**_

_**Sculpture Art – ability inherited 45% – 45% blocked  
><strong>__**Gems – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Gardening – 12% blocked**_

_**Flying – 0.1% blocked  
><strong>__**Pottery – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Dancing – 82% blocked  
><strong>__**Photography – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Sowing – 55% blocked**_

_**Defensive spells – 23% blocked  
><strong>__**Offensive spells – 23% blocked  
><strong>__**Weaponry – 92% blocked**_

_**Transfigurative spells – 78% blocked  
><strong>__**Charms Mastery – 88% blocked  
><strong>__**Potions Mastery – 50% blocked  
><strong>__**Herbology Mastery – 67% blocked  
><strong>__**Divinations – level: Novice – 98% blocked  
><strong>__**Care of Magical Creatures – 45% blocked**_

_**Mannerism: 54% blocked  
><strong>__**Potter Protection Blood Magic: 22% blocked  
><strong>__**Evans Protection Blood Magic – 76% complete  
><strong>__**Black Magic Enchanter: 100% active**_

_**Potions and poisons**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 77% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of October 1981  
><strong>__**Target: Vernon Dursley**_

_**Obedience Spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of October 1981  
><strong>__**Target: Petunia Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Vernon Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Dudley Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Petunia Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Vernon Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Dudley Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Petunia Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted 31**__**st**__** of July  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 89% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Vernon Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Dudley Dursley**_

_**Obedience spell – 98% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Petunia Dursley**_

_**Obedience Spell – 100% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted 31**__**st**__** of July1995  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Fear spell – 75% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 10 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1993  
><strong>__**Target: fear to bond as son to Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of October 1981  
><strong>__**Target: Parents Memories, Quick Growth, Progress as Child, Love of Aunt or Uncle**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Parents Memories, Quick Growth, Progress as Child, Love of Aunt or Uncle**_

_**Mind block – 47% completed – 53% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Parents Memories, Quick Growth, Progress as Child, Love of Aunt or Uncle**_

_**Mind block – 100% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Parents Memories, Quick Growth, Progress as Child, Love of Aunt or Uncle**_

_**Special Mind Block – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Attempts At Self-improvisation, Practicing Personal Talents**_

_**Special Mind Block – 10% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: _**Attempts At Self-improvisation, Practicing Personal Talents**_**_

_**Ignorance Spell – 57% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 10 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Slytherins**_

_**Ignorance spell – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of July 1991  
><strong>__**Target: All personal talents except flying, offensive and defensive spells**_

_**Ignorance spell – 10% completed – 10% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: All personal talents except flying, offensive and defensive spells**_

_**Ignorance spell – 13% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted 31**__**st**__** of July 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Inheritance, Potter family History, Ancient House History, Ancient House Rules, Ancient House Etiquettes, Ancient House Society Gatherings**_

_**Magical Core Disrupter – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990**_

_**Magical Core Disrupter – 10% completed – 20% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 10 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995**_

_**Temper enlargement potion – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Ingested: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Severus Snape, attempts at Occlumency**_

_**Concentration block – 50% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Transfigurations, Charms, History, Potions, Divinations, Astronomy, Herbology,**_

_**Mind block – 98% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of December 1992  
><strong>__**Target: Ancient Runes, Divinations, Muggle Studies, Extended Studies, Extended Homework, Arithmacy, History of Magic, Occlumency**_

_**Potter Curse – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1994  
><strong>__**Target: Lea – Radiant Garden**_

_**Jealousy Potion - 95% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Dose  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Ingested: 5**__**th**__** of August 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Boys dating Ginny Weasley**_

_**Amortentia Potion – 95% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Very Light Dose – fused with Jealousy Potion  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Ingested: 5**__**th**__** of August 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Ginerva Molly Weasley**_

_**Birth-giving ability Block – 99% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Ingested: 31**__**st**__** of July 1994**_

_**Paternal Enchanter – 89% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Ingested 31**__**st**__** of July 1994  
><strong>__**Target: Any child birthed by Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular forms of Accidental Magic**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular Forms of Accidental Magic, Most Common Lesson spells**_

_**Magical Core Block – 15% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular Forms of Accidental Magic, Most Common Lesson spells**_

_**Curse Scar Enchanter – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Causes pain whenever Scar comes in contact with Voldemort**_

_**Curse Scar Enchanter – 40% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 10 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Causes extreme pain whenever Scar comes in contact with Voldemort**_

Here the parchment stops and by this time all four of us are trembling, wide-mouthed and tears are running down my, my mother and Mr. Malfoy's eyes. I personally stopped watching when I saw that Dark Obedience Potion concerning my Uncle and mum quickly responded to that, pushing my face away in her shoulder.  
>Snape on the other hand seems not just shocked, but furious and he hisses: "Merlin, am I glad we have those 2 bitches down in the dungeons where they belong." And Mr. Malfoy nods, while I don't even want to know what they could be on about. Then mum asks: "Severus, those completed potions? Are they – are they any danger to?"<p>

But professor Snape shakes his head and says: "Only the ones that have been completed and lasted to beyond this date of today, which is gladly none of them. Potions and spells like that, once completed, have to be ingested or cast again or their magic will wear off and the subject of them will be able to grow an immunity against them."  
>Mum and I nod and then dad sticks his head out the door and asks: "Have you guys started yet?" And Mr. Malfoy says: "We just finished reading the list, James. It's beyond terrible." Instantly my dad is sitting next to the blonde man and he scans over the parchment quickly, his eyes widening more and more as he reads.<p>

The man caves in and only Snape and Malfoy catching him quickly save him from a nasty collision with the floor. Sirius and Lupin are next to stick their heads around the doorframe and when they see their friend in the arms of the two snakes, they hurry over to help him up and onto a chair standing in between the couch and the other two chairs.  
>Dad almost falls off of the chair as well, completely lack of body by the shock he got and then he asks: "Severus, can you – will you be able to – is there any chance you can –." But the fact that the man can't end any of those questions proves how desperate he has become while reading all that has been done to me.<p>

I look at my dad hurt and slowly untangle myself from my mum's arm, before I cuddle myself tentatively in my dad's lap. This seems to be exactly what the man needs as he hugs my frame tightly, pushing every inch of me in his form and obviously needing to feel my presence near his to reassure himself I still exist.  
>Sirius and Lupin share a worried look and they grab the parchment themselves, Sirius turning redder and redder the longer he reads and Lupin turner whiter and whiter the longer he reads. Sirius seems unable to read any further than halfway through the list before he throws it down on the table and storms out, obviously needing to vent.<br>Remus on the other hand sits down weakly next to my mum and she wraps a strong comforting arm around the man. Then Snape says: "Yes James. I can heal your son, but I will need Lily's help, it will probably take all night and even then I can heal only the spells and potions that have been cast and ingested recently, the ones not yet completed."

James nods and then he pulls a small flask of dark white potion out of his pocket and hands it to me, saying: "We already suspected that your Potter Curse was blocked, so your mother – with my family instruction booklet – made this antidote which will slowly undo the block. You deserve and need your mate, Harry. So go on, son, take it."  
>I nod, smiling at my parents gratefully and then, before taking the potion, I ask: "Who exactly are down in the dungeons, Mr. Malfoy?" And the man says: "Molly and Ginny Weasley. We took them on the very day you all returned home and replaced them with Polyjuiced House-elves to keep the other Weasleys from noticing anything amiss."<p>

I look shocked and ask: "What on earth do they?" But Dad shows me the Jealousy and Amortentia Potion that are on the list, together with the Paternal Enchanter focused on kids I would get from Ginny. Shocked that my new friend would do all this to me – let alone the woman I considered a mother – I turn away again.  
>Dad hugs me closely and says: "Don't worry, little one. Severus will heal you and then your Block will be gone and you will have your mate in no time. Sirius and I will look for this Radiant Garden place while your mum and Severus heal you. Is that alright with you, little one?" And I nod at him, desperately wanting my mate.<br>Dad nods back at me and then he resolutely nods at mum and Snape. The two nod back and then Snape, with a soft voice that I've barely heard before, says: "Harry, I will have to put your body under a Magical coma to heal of this, is that clear?" I nod, but just before the man starts waving his wand, do I suddenly ask:

"Wait, what does this mean?" And I aim for the line saying Sirius is my Magical Father. Dad smiles and says: "It was a little something I was able to do while Tom gave Rodolphus the death he wanted. I enchanted your Black blood, given to you by my mum and that strengthened the magic of Sirius as your Godfather, making him your father by magic."  
>I smile at the man and ask: "Can you tell him that? I want him to know that the magic really made it easier for me to see him as a possible guardian. I want him to know so much that I wasn't able to tell him before and – and when he died, I –." But dad hugs me again and says: "He knows, Harry. He knows, trust me."<br>I nod and when I see Snape looking at me expectantly, I take a deep breath, part of me wondering how it will feel to be under a magical coma, the spell cast by someone else and whether or not I will then feel the magic keeping me in the coma or if the coma will even make me feel anything at all. Pushing those thoughts to the back, I nod at the man.  
>The man nods back, his eyes showing me he has seen my curiosity as a small gleam of pride is seen in the usual vacant black eyes that I – so long ago – believed to resemble endless tunnels. Dad then extends the chair into a couch and lies me down, my head on his lap, before Snape casts the spell and for a short second, do I indeed feel the spell taking effect<p>

Before everything turns black.


	6. More Discoveries, More Actions Taken

_**Chapter 06  
><strong>__**More discoveries, more actions taken**_

**James' POV**

Having kept my word, I have looked all over Potter place for my best friend and finally, after an hour of looking, Remus and I gather in the entrance hall and he says: "Well, I can only think of one more place he can be." I nod at him, having not wanted to think of my best friend there and we descend down to the dungeons.  
>There, 5 floors below the Earth's surface, the walls made out of the Earth itself, but strengthened by centuries and centuries of Potters casting Strengthening, protection and Captivity spells on the walls, floors and cellar doors, we see our best friend, his entire stance straight and fierce, his glare aimed at one of the last doors of this floor.<p>

Already knowing who is in there, I walk over and lie my hand on his shoulder. He turns fierce, pure grey eyes to me and he says: "She kept him, James. She kept him from me and she kept him from his mate. From his partner, perfect by everything. Everything for my little cub." I nod and then a shrill voice shrieks:  
>"He is not yours, you madman! He is mine, mine and Ginny's. He has no mate! He has no mate and he will never have one! Ginny will have him and when his core breaks his spirit he will be her bitch and she will be praised all around for keeping the Potter line alive!" Making me cast a quick, powerful stinging spell into the cell.<p>

Sirius looks at me shocked and with a smirk I say: "Only Potters are able to cast magic down here and only in defence of other Potters." Making my two best friends snicker, before Molly shouts: "What are you rambling about, Lestrange! Harry is the only Potter left, Dumbledore saw to that years ago!" This gets my attention and I spat:

"What do you mean? Voldemort killed Lily and James!" And I quickly motion for my friends to keep quiet. The woman then laughs deliriously and says: "Those Dragon Pox Charlus and Dorea got? Those weren't because of old age! Heck, Dorea was only 57! No, Albus just cursed them with bad health, so they got the Dragon Pox!"  
>Hurt beyond words that even my parents were under the influence and manipulations of Dumbledore, I hiss: "Why? Why did he kill them?" Trying not to let the pain come through to my voice, while Remus softly cries on Sirius' shoulder. The woman laughs again and I curse her again, shouting: "Answer me, woman!"<p>

Looking through the small, barred window in the door, I see her glaring at me, but my glare is fueled by the anger I feel for losing my parents and thus causes the woman to flinch back before she says: "Charlus discovered something that had happened between me and Albus, something he was planning to tell Arthur. He had to die."  
>This confuses me, but I keep my confusion to the back and ask: "And Dorea?" Feeling absolutely mind-boggled at calling my own mother by her giving name. The woman shrugs and says: "Why should Albus kill only one of them? If Dorea found out it had been Albus, she would have surely talked, something which Albus couldn't have."<p>

I take a deep breath, trying to remember when my dad first got sick with Dragon Pox and what Molly could have done that would come in time with that event and then remember that my dad first started showing signs of weakness during the Christmas holidays of my 5th year. Casting a little truth spell on the cell, I look at the woman and ask:  
>"So Prewett, what is it that you and Dumbledore did that Charlus saw you do?" And to my shock, she says: "He saw me betray that lousy, stupid husband of mine. He apparently wanted to ask Albus to permanently transfer Sirius to his place and saw me, naked, on Albus' desk with that man's amazing cock in my cunt!"<p>

My mouth drops in shock and I ask: "YOU DID WHAT?" Hoping with all my heart that Lily would never do such a thing. The woman laughs, her voice sounding to me to be enlaced with magic and making me know that the Potter Truth Spell is all over her. Wanting to know the whole story, I hear her out as she says:  
>"Of course I did! That stupid faggot was such a waste of my time, only willing to sleep with me if I induced him with a Lust Potion and never once granting me the daughter I wanted. I got sick of him not looking at me that way and, because my marriage with him was thanks to Albus in the first place, I went to Albus for a quickie."<p>

She then sighs and says: "And of course I had to do it during the Christmas Holidays. I mean, I couldn't do it when there were so many students around, too much risk for Albus' reputation. So I came to him when he had dealt with all of his colleagues and their stupid issues and he happily showed me the love I deserved.  
>Only for Charlus Bloody Potter to come in and see us just when I reached my climax and my magic accepted Albus' sperm as my next child. I was terrified of course, but not Albus. No, he cast a notice me not spell on Charlus' memory of us together and then began bringing him ingestible gifts, all laced with potions meant to weaken his physical defenses.<br>Charlus and Dorea were of course stupid enough to share all those gifts together and – a little mold spell on their beds later – they were both diagnosed with Dragon Pox, all Healers cursed by Albus to believe that their age was too old for them to be able to heal. Unfortunately it took those two idiots until 1979 to die, but oh well."

Tears are running down my face at this – hurt at how easy the woman talks of my parents' death, furious at Dumbledore for killing my folks and furious at the woman for betraying her own husband like she did. But then something she said confuses me and I ask: "Wait a second, what do you mean Arthur is a faggot?"  
>And Molly says: "Of course he's a faggot. But one under Amortentia and with a block on his Soul Bound Marriage Contract. Oh, I love that Block. Take that, Rabastan Lestrange. The Grey side of the Prewett Family triumphed over your stupid dark side, all thanks to Albus, and now I birthed 7 kids of your worthless mate!"<br>She then grins at me evilly and says: "Why don't you tell your worthless brother that, next time you see him in Azkaban?" And finally I've had enough and say: "Because he's not my brother. And you will pay for talking about my parents' deaths so callously, you heartless bitch!" And I open the cell door, stepping inside and changing into Prongs.

The woman screams and I reign up, my instincts much more wild and feral and the pain turning to pure fury at the injustice done to my pack. I then scrape my hooves over the ground and run at her, making sure to only barely miss her with my antlers every time and still cause the extended parts of my antlers to scratch her sides.  
>The woman screams and shouts and after ten hits, of which one I almost got stuck in the dirt behind the woman's left side, I step back and transform back, hissing: "As I said before, only Potters are able to cast magic down here and only in defence of other Potters. I do believe you've heard the tale of who joined Moony on full-moon nights."<p>

I then strongly grab her chubby chin, almost crushing it with my strong hand and whisper: "You will never get out of here, Prewett Bitch, but it will be my pleasure to bring Arthur back with his partner, to crush Dumbledore and to officially adopt your little boy – whichever one of them was birthed by that bastard's disgusting sperm."  
>I then slowly inch my face closer to hers and hiss: "But heed my words, bitch, you will be here and you will, one way or another, know of everything we do to ruin your little fantasy world. It will never be and I will personally see to that." I then let her go and step away, walking out of the cell and closing the door before I say:<br>"Oh, and Severus is taking away all the spells, blocks and potions you and Dumbledore put on my little boy as we speak. He probably already cleansed Harry of the Amortentia, seeing how it was just a light dose." The woman looks shocked and screams, but I tell the wards to keep her screaming voice inside her cell and leave the dungeons.

Sirius and Remus follow me and with the air of the Leader of the Marauders and Lord of the Potter House, I say: "Remus, go to the Weasleys, undo our work with the House-Elves and get all Weasleys tested. Take those potions and enough of that parchment with you for all of them." The man nods and the minute we reach the entrance hall he runs off.  
>I then say: "Sirius, come with me. We have to inform Tom, find my parents' painting, inform them and then go look for Radiant Garden. We have to get Lea here for when Harry wakes from his coma." Sirius nods and says: "I'm really sorry, Prongs." I sigh and say: "Don't be, Padfoot. If you hadn't been down there, I would have never known this."<p>

The man smiles and we quickly leave for the lounge where Voldemort resides whenever there isn't a Death Eater Meeting or a meal. We knock twice and I say: "Lord Potter wishes an Audience with the Dark Lord!" Making the door open magically before Tom can grant us entrance, Tom himself standing in front of his chair.  
>We nod at each other and Sirius takes a seat behind mine, while I sit opposite of the man. I then say: "We tested Harry, he has more curses and spells on him than we could have ever imagined. Severus is undoing all of the spell, block and potions work as we speak." Tom nods and says: "I see, but that is not the reason for this audience, is it?"<br>I shake my head and say: "Sirius here couldn't handle seeing everything that was written on the parchment and when we discovered Harry was under a light dose of Jealousy and Amortentia Potion he sped straight for our prisoners. I went there after Harry was put under the Coma spell and – well, Molly talked."

The man looks intrigued and asks: "She already confessed to all Albus did?" I shake my head and say: "No, she talked of other things. Harry wasn't the first Dumbledore targeted of my family – my parents were his first victims." The man looks shocked and says: "I thought Dorea and Charlus Potter died of old age and Dragon Pox."  
>I shake my head again and say: "They did, but the Dragon Pox were not natural. Dumbledore – he slept with that bitch and when he did, my dad discovered it and so Dumbledore tricked him, sending his ingestible gifts, meant to lower his physical defenses. He and my mum both took those and they both got sick.<br>He then cursed the Saint Mungo's crew and they all told my parents the same. That they were too old for the Dragon Pox to be treated." The man looks devastated and shakes his head. I take a deep breath and say: "There is more." The man looks up shocked and asks: "More, did Dumbledore do anything to you too, or something?"

I shake my head and say: "No, there is more concerning Molly and Arthur. Arthur is gay, he is Marriage and Soul Bound to Rabastan. They must have even been dating at some point, but because the Prewetts were seen as a Grey Family and the Lestranges as a Dark Family, did Dumbledore bond Arthur to Molly to save the Prewett reputation.  
>He allowed Molly to put Arthur under Amortentia Potion and blocked his Soul Bond Marriage Contract. We have to get Rabastan out of Azkaban and tell him the truth, Tom. The whole truth. About his brother and sister-in-law, about me and Lily, about Harry, about Arthur and about what Molly and Dumbledore have been doing to us all."<p>

Tom nods and says: "I'll let Lucius get Rabastan out of Azkaban. He told me he has been granting his family certain lockets that allow him to locate and retrieve them from wherever they are." I nod and stand up, before I say: "Sirius and I will go look for Harry's mate now. He apparently lives in something called Radiant Garden."  
>Tom looks contemplative and says: "I have travelled far and wide while making my Horcruxes and while being but a spirit, but I must admit that I have never heard of any such location. Search outside of England, James, that seems to be your best chance right now." I nod and thank the man before leaving his room, Sirius at my side.<br>At the door I turn around and say: "Remus will head for the Burrow the minute he has the potions and the parchments. Let's hope that discovering the secrets and manipulations done by their family and friends will turn the Weasleys to our side too. Harry will need his friends once he wakes up." To which Tom nods in agreement.


	7. Picking Up The Weasleys

_**Chapter 07  
><strong>__**Picking up the Weasleys**_

**Remus' POV**

Hating Molly, not only for what she was planning with Harry, but all the pain she must have caused Arthur and her own children, I use the Order of the Phoenix Communication necklaces to send a private message to Charlie, telling him his family – and I – need him at the Burrow, using the special magic to let Charlie know how important this is.  
>While doing so, I walk through Gringotts, some Goblins and some Pureblood wizards looking at me contemplatively as I wear official Lordship Robes, something my family hasn't done in over 15 generations. The clothes are thereby quite out of date, but still hold the same prestige as the Lupin House has done over the last century.<br>Walking over to the Lordship Counter, indicated by a large badge symbol posted at the golden pole on the left of said Goblin, I say loudly: "I wish to see William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. It concerns their Head of House." The Goblin, iron-grey skinned and with dark grey eyes, nods shortly and leads me to the Employment office.

There Bill and Fleur arrive shortly and I nod at the Goblin, thanking him with a small blue gem as is tradition for the Lupin Family. The Goblin bows to me – as the Goblins have often seen the Lupin's as a Family worthy to be considered Goblin Friends – and leaves us, closing and locking the door behind him, as was my request.  
>I turn to the young couple, knowing Bill has proposed to Fleur just at the beginning of this month, only a week before Sirius supposedly died, and say: "Bill, I need you and Fleur to come with me to the Burrow. We discovered some things that concern your family that are very disconcerting." The grave man nods and I nod back.<p>

I then say: "Get your twin brothers from their shop and tell them exactly what I just told you. Fleur, you come with me. You can get Percy, while I pick Arthur up from the Ministry." The woman nods and kisses Bill on the cheek before taking my hand. Feeling absolutely nothing, I feel glad for my lycanthropy and apparate us away.

Arriving at the Ministry's visitor's entrance, I tell her: "It's better to get in through here. I don't want other Ministerial members knowing there could be something wrong with the Weasleys." The woman nods gratefully and after dialing the word magic and giving the metallic voice our reason for visiting, I smile at the woman and ask:  
>"So, when are you and Bill going to give your family the good news?" The woman looks at me shocked and I say: "Werewolf, remember Fleur? My senses were quite sharp the night Bill proposed and he forgot to add a silencing spell, so –." I end the sentence suggestively and the woman giggles before our lift reaches the Atrium floor.<br>We step out of it and I whisper: "Walk just a step behind me, Fleur. We have to make sure people know this is important without letting them know why. It's better that way." The woman nods and – with my Lordship robes clearly visible – do I walk through the Atrium briskly, using my Werewolf reflexes to weave through the busy crowd.  
>Fleur obviously does the same, but then using her own Veela reflexes and I whisper: "Ever used those reflexes on a Quidditch Pitch?" And the woman whispers back: "Oh yes, a lot. The Goblins have their own private pitch, you know." This makes me snicker and I ask: "Let me guess, your talents were one of the things that made you get Bill's heart?"<p>

But then the girl blushes and says: "I don't want to give in to my Veela side, seeing I am only a quarter Veela, but it did pick Bill for me as perfect partner, so I can't really complain." This makes me smile at the girl and then we enter one of the lesser occupied lifts, only for Fudge to step into the same, just a second before the doors close.  
>The man seems enamored by Fleur's looks, obviously too weak to fight off the Veela charms and says: "Mss. Delacour, how wonderful to see you back on English grounds. What brings you here?" And I say: "My charge is at the Ministry for only one reason, Minister. To pick up the father and brother of her future husband."<br>The man looks at me shocked and I step in front of Fleur, showing off my Robes and standing with a firm face in front of the man, showing him I take my protection of Fleur very seriously. The man nods and says: "Very well, that – that is wonderful news. Who is the lucky family?" To which I smirk and cynically ask:  
>"Surely, Minister, you wouldn't want to ruin such a wonderful surprise if even the family themselves don't know yet. You'll just have to be patient and maybe Mss. Delacour will be so kind as to invite you to the wedding." The man nods and then the lift stops, letting a few people step off, and for one of our targets to step in.<p>

Percy Weasley, red haired, soft blue eyes hidden by rimmed glasses and with his face almost completely hidden by papers and other documents, doesn't instantly notice us as he walks in, but when he does, he blushes and I wonder if he feels remorse for his demeaning actions against his family over the last year.  
>Then suddenly, looking at the ashamed, but proud looking blue eyes, I gasp as I realize something. If Molly had become pregnant of Dumbledore in December 1975, then surely she would give birth to his child – in 1976, the year Percy was born. I step closer discreetly and whisper almost soundlessly: "I know who your father is."<p>

The man's head turns my way so quickly I wonder if he doesn't break his neck, but I shake my head, telling him silently not to make it too noticeable and he turns back to his papers, while I wait for the elevator to land somewhere near Arthur's office. Then Percy whispers: "How?" And I whisper: "Your mother talked. She's Tom's prisoner."  
>And a small relieved smile shows on the man's face. I then whisper: "I'm picking up your dad before we leave for the Burrow. Meet me there with Fleur." The man nods and I say: "Look here, Fleur. Our first guest. Why don't you take him back to our base?" Wanting to let Fudge believe I am doing this on orders of the Order of the Phoenix.<br>The woman nods and finally the lift stops only a floor away from Arthur's office. I turn to Fleur and kiss her hand, as is a Lord's custom, before slapping an important hand on Percy's shoulder, silently converging him my support and nodding at Cornelius as greeting from one official to the next as I get off the lift.

Fudge nods back and the lift doors close before I leave for a floor lower and after taking a deep breath, as Molly must have really been doing her number on Arthur over the years to make him still loyal to her, which makes me know this will be no easy task as Arthur is extremely protective of those he loves, do I knock on the man's office door.  
>The balding red-haired man opens the door and says: "Remus, what brings you here?" And I say: "There is important news regarding your family that has come to my ears, Arthur. There are things going on inside your own family circles that you need to be aware of and, as Lord of the House Weasley, that you will need to fix."<br>The man seems shocked for a second, but when I end my speech, he nods, turns his head to his office and says: "Jenkins, I need to go. My family needs me." His co-worker, an elderly wizard with white hair, nods, the same determined look on his elder face as are currently visible on my and Arthur's faces and we leave.

Soon we arrive at the Burrow and do so on the same time that Bill Apparates in with Fred and George and that Fleur Apparates in with Percy. The twins and Arthur are shocked to see the rimmed-glassed man, but before the twins can even open their mouths, I say: "Jokes later, this is more important." And the two instantly shut up.  
>Percy sends me a grateful smile, but my determined returned gaze lets him know I expect him to tell the tale of his heritage. He whitens in fear for a second, but then nods, showing the determination Weasleys are known for. Proud of the young man, I nod back with a small smile and we all enter the Burrow together.<br>Ron and the two House-elves looking like Molly and Ginny come down from their rooms – as James had ordered the Molly House Elf to remain in her room unless she was cleaning or cooking – and I say: "Ron, come here. You need to hear this too. Molly, Ginny, return to your master. Here is the Antidote to the Polyjuice."  
>And I hand them each a bottle with a clear white substance in them. The House-Elves quickly grab the potions, obviously sick of having to look like humans and while they drink the beverages, does Arthur aim his wand at me, obviously now suspicious of who I am and what I could be planning while we all see them changing back into House Elves.<p>

I then take a deep breath, having to focus really hard as I barely ever do this and a howl, so like a wolf out for a hunt it even causes my neck hairs to stand on end in fear escapes my throat, shocking the Weasleys senseless and letting Arthur drop his wand as this was exactly how he discovered about me being a werewolf in the first place.  
>I look at the man and he asks: "If – if those were – were House-elves then –." And Ron ends: "Then were is mum? And where is my sister?" To which I answer: "Where they belong. In the dungeons of Potter place, five floors below the earth's surface." Everyone looks shocked, but then Bill notices that Percy doesn't and asks:<p>

"You knew this?" Percy shakes his head and says: "I've just been told that mum and Ginny were kept prisoner, but I didn't know where. And I don't care either." To which Fred wants to retort, but I snap: "Percy has all reason not to care and neither should you. Just hear us out and you will find out more than you will ever want."  
>The entire family looks at me in slight fear and just then the fireplace erupts, shocking us all. Charlie steps out and asks: "Is something wrong? I got a message from Lupin that my family needs me. Where are mum and Ginny?" And I say: "I'll explain everything in due time, Charlie. But first I need you all to sit down and listen."<p>

The wild-looking man with lots of burn marks on his arms, visible thanks to the short sleeved shirt he wears, nods and sits down between Fred and George. I then enlarge the coffee table in the room and spread out all the parchments over it, setting each and every potion in the left upper corner, before Ron suddenly shouts:

"LOOK, THE CLOCK!"

And when we all look at the magical Weasley Family clock, hanging just outside the kitchen door and showing not the time but the family members of the Weasley House and where who is, we all see the hands of Molly and Ginny disappearing on the same time that Charlie's hand changes from _abroad_ back to _home.  
><em>This makes me hum and I say: "Guess her confessions were even heard by the Family Magic. Only better." And everyone looks at me, Percy the only one nodding in agreement. I then say: "I have a lot to tell you, but to be honest – can I not do that here. I have, since Sirius' death, lost my faith in Albus and so I don't trust him not to listen in."

The Weasleys all look shocked, everyone except Percy knowing how I have always been grateful to Albus for offering me a spot on Hogwarts and therefore making me eternally loyal to the man and knowing that I will have to reveal a small bit of what I know of the truth to convince them, do I take a deep breath and say:  
>"I, Remus John Lupin, swear on my magic and life that Sirius Orion Black is not dead, but that his death was orchestrated by Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, in the intention of letting Harry James Potter, son of James Christian Potter and Lily Rose Potter née Evans, depend on him and only him. So I swear, so mote it be."<br>And when the Weasleys see that the magic activates, but that I keep standing and after that see me lighting my wand to prove I still have my magic, do they all look shocked, again except for Percy. I then take a deep breath and ask: "So, who is willing to come with me to a safer location and find out the entire truth?"

And all eight hands rise in the air.


	8. Potions Never Lie

_**Chapter 08  
><strong>__**Potions never lie**_

**Arthur's POV**

I cannot believe that Albus, the man that got me together with my darling, ever confident Molly, has planned for our friend Sirius to be killed, but the fact that the man who told me, Remus, was able to get Percy to come home and that he swore this on his magic and life and is still with us makes me need to believe it.  
>Remus had then asked us if we wanted to know the entire truth and this time even Percy had risen to the occasion, while I know of the studious boy that he would rather stay clear of anything big or life-changing. I smile in pride at my son and then Remus hands us all a small green rock which looks like Floo powder turned solid.<br>He directs us to the fireplace and say: "Just say Potter Place Protect and make sure you say Protect clearly. It will make sure no one can trace us back there and I do prefer for the safest place on earth to remain so, if you don't mind." We all nod and one by one we step through, me and Remus going last to guide everyone through safely.

Remus goes after me, but seems to take a lot longer than the rest of us and that gives my sons and me time to look around the circular entrance hall. A single large fireplace is situated right next to one of two large, round shaped staircases, in between which a large set of double doors with stained glass are giving view to a large backyard.  
>The carpet we are on almost makes me want to take off my socks and shoes, just to feel how thick and deep it feels and is a beautiful mix of dark red and soft black spots, weaved together so well it seems almost mahogany red. There are several doors, all with a different color, and one more set of double doors stands opposite the back doors.<p>

Then Remus comes through and says: "There. I'm sorry, Arthur, but I had to let it look as if Death Eaters racked your place. Trust me, once you hear the full truth, you will be as loyal to Dumblefuck as I am." I look at him shocked and then a deep voice: "Dumblefuck, good one, Remus. We'll have to remember that one."  
>And I see Sirius walking down the right set of stairs. "SIRIUS!" Ron and the twins shout and Sirius happily hugs all three, before Ron says: "Aw man, I can't wait to tell Harry –." But then Sirius says: "Harry already knows.""He does?" The twins chorus excitedly and Sirius nods, saying: "He does. He's here too."<br>"Can we see him?" Ron asks, but Sirius shakes his head and says: "We discovered very disconcerting things that have happened to Harry and he's currently in a magical coma, being healed by Severus. It will take the man all night to heal him, so we best not disturb him." My sons and I look at the man shocked and I ask:

"Sirius, since when do you trust Severus with Harry's safety?" And Sirius answers: "Since my near-death experience healed me off all the insanity Azkaban caused me. It made me unable to think clearly and made me irrational to the wrong people, but no more." I nod, feeling happy for the man and then he turns to Remus and says:  
>"Let's head for the main lounge. It's best to talk there." Remus nods and says: "You take them there. I have to go see if –." But Sirius says: "He arrived. Our blondie is letting him in on everything as we speak." The two men both look as serious as a librarian and I share a glance with my kids, wondering what they could be on about.<p>

Sirius then leads us up the left set of stairs, which leads to a floor only half a floor higher than the one the right staircase leads to and Sirius asks: "Isn't magic great? This floor is right in-between the first and second floor and still it doesn't cut a single inch of height from either floor, nor does it make this one look cramped."  
>We all smile at the man and he leads us into an amazingly beautiful looking lounge, where several sets of love seats, single chairs, double chairs and even double and triple couches are placed around a marble circular fireplace, a tube made of magic obviously visible around the fireplace and intended to keep the smoke out of the room.<br>We all take our seats, Bill sitting with Fleur and the twins sitting far away from Percy, who guiltily takes a seat between Sirius and Remus. Sirius gives him an amused raised eyebrow and my third eldest says: "If my teacher and family trusts you, then so do I." Making the man nod in pride, while small smiles appear on the faces of my other children.

Sirius then takes a deep breath and says: "Potter Place, the drinks if you please." And just by saying _the_ do I wonder what he could have to tell us and what he could be up to. I then look at the two and ask: "This isn't one of your attempts to relive your days at Hogwarts, is it now boys?" The two shake their heads and both raise their glasses.  
>Remus then says: "No, this is just to prove to you that we speak the truth with what we have to tell you. Sirius prepared 2 drinks for us which are laced with a special form of Veritaserum. It won't work like regular Veritaserum where you ask us questions and we answer, but it will prove to you that we can't lie."<p>

Shocked that the two are going that far, I hear Ron asking: "Why would you do that?" And Sirius says: "Because over the last 10 days have we discovered things that make us absolutely hate Dumbledore and we want to make sure you understand where our hatred comes from. This just seemed like the best solution right now."  
>Remus then goes on and says: "We can of course tell Potter Place to let us tell nothing but the truth, but because you don't know this place could that make you doubt the truth behind our statements, so therefore the Veritaserum." I look at my sons and then Charlie asks: "And do these tales concern our family as well?"<p>

Remus nods and then he and Sirius take their drinks in one fell swoop, shocking me. I look at them closely and see a ring of vagueness appearing around their irises, proving that they are under the influence of the beverage. Deciding to check and be sure just in case, I tentatively ask: "What are your nicknames and why did you make them?"  
>And Sirius answers: "I am Padfoot, because my Animagus form – a form I achieved getting to help Remus Lupin during full moons – looks quite like a grim, but then with flat footing making it easier for me to run than for other dog-like animals." The twins look at this absolutely gob-smacked, while Ron snickers at them and Remus says:<br>"I am Moony, a nickname I got after Sirius joked about my lycanthropy one time too many and James Christian Potter stepped in. The name was made official on the same night as when Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail used their Animagus forms for the first time as one – on the 20th of October of 1975 – and therefore christened their own nicknames."

The twins now seem almost weak with shock and Ron asks: "Why are you so shocked? You've seen Sirius' form plenty of times, you've never been able to prank either of them and know that they still love pranks and support your dream. Didn't you figure it out by that alone?" And the two shake their heads, making Ron snicker.

To me the words confirm the Truth Serum being active and while wondering why these two have my Molly in a dungeon, do I say: "Tell us the tale." The two nod and Sirius starts: "On Harry's first birthday, I gave him a kiddy-broom, something that made Harry's day and made James want to outdo me, as always.  
>He went to the woods of Godric's Hollow, where the law was that one Hollow family never attacks another Hollow family while inside the Hollow and there he saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange running from someone. He saw that Bella was bleeding, that Rodolphus was carrying her and then he saw spells being shot at them.<br>They were Bone Crushing spells and they hit Rodolphus in the upper and lower left leg and in the left kneecap so badly they completely obliterated the bones. Rodolphus fell down, having to let go of Bella, who he had carried over his shoulder and James saw Dumbledore come out from where the spells had been cast.

James then heard Dumbledore say that the Lestranges were a bother to his plans for the Potters, plans James knew nothing about and when Rodolphus asked about the Hollow Law, Dumbledore stated that no law should keep the Greater Good from prevailing, something which proved that the old man had lost sight of humanity.  
>He further proved this by throwing Rodolphus and Bella's wands out of their reach and casting Slow Working Pressure Charms on them, casting these Non-verbally so that no one could break them. Bella and Rodolphus Lestrange died that night by their own ribcages slowly and painfully ripping apart their own organs."<p>

I look at Sirius shocked and Remus says: "James saw all this and when Dumbledore, a week later, offered only the Fidelius charm out of all the protective wards he, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, had to offer, James had enough and defected. He would not follow a man who killed others more mercilessly than even Tom did.  
>Peter then got him an audience with Tom and for 2 ½ months did he and Lily talk in on Tom, giving him back his sanity and planning with him for ways of taking Dumbledore down before he would start killing his own men in the same way he killed the Lestranges. Unfortunately, do we have proof that Dumbledore had already done so."<p>

I shake my head and take another deep look at their eyes, the glazed ring still there and Percy asks: "When?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "The tale first. It is important." Percy nods and while I wonder how Albus can kill his own men, let alone enemies as cruelly as he apparently did, does Remus go on:  
>"Lily, James and Tom knew they could not suddenly let Tom switch from Harry to Neville and feared what Dumbledore would do to Neville to make Tom go after Harry again, so they decided to disappear until Harry's 16th birthday, when the Potter Curse would come up in Harry and he would get a Dominant strong enough to protect him.<br>Tom also knew that the Lestranges really wanted to be struck down by him and no one else and so turned them into Inferi, before Lily gave them a Polyjuice Potion that would make them look like Lily and James for 2 weeks. The Lestranges then went down under and on Halloween Lily, Tom and James entered their house.  
>Tom took care of the Lestranges like they wanted to and Lily and James gave Harry some of their own family protective magic. They then took a Polyjuice Potion themselves, changing them into Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, before Lily merged the Polyjuice Potion with an Everlasting spell, making them look like that to this day."<p>

We all look shocked and I ask: "Wait, Lily and James are – alive?" Sirius and Remus both nod and Sirius says: "Lily is working with Severus to undo everything Dumbledore and Molly did to Harry through spells, blocks and potions. They will be done in the morning." I look confused and ask: "What do you mean?"  
>And Remus says: "We used a Labes Revelare Parchment and a Cruore Dolor Potion to discover why Harry seemed unaffected by the Potter Curse and discovered he'd been drugged with a Jealousy Potion, enlaced with a small bit of Amortentia and that there was a Paternal Enchanter on him, focused on kids being made by him and Ginny."<br>We look shocked and Sirius says: "We kidnapped the two of them and Molly already confessed to wanting to break Harry's magical core, while Ginny would have his kids, which would make them famous for upholding the Potter line. She also confessed to something else, something concerning the murder Dumbledore committed."

We all look at him and he says: "Charlus Potter visited Dumbledore during the Christmas holidays of my and James' 5th year and did this on the same time Molly Weasley did. He caught them –." The man stops and I see him looking at me pained, making me wonder what Charlus caught my wife doing that makes him fear telling me.  
>But then Percy spats: "He caught them making love, didn't he?" We all turn to Percy, the twins and Ron green with sickness and the rest of us shocked he would even suggest something like that, but then my world comes crashing down as the dead voice of a man, who had once served Azkaban, says: "Yes, yes he did."<br>I look from my son to my friend and fellow Order member, not wanting to believe either of them and Ron asks: "How – how can you?" But Percy states: "Just think about it, Ron. If she really slept with Dumbledore in Christmas 1975, she would have given birth to a child in August 1975. And surprise, surprise, that's my birth month."  
>All his brothers look at him shocked and I ask: "Percy, how long – how long have you – have you known this?" And Percy says: "Since –." The man shudders and suddenly I feel as if part of me is getting weaker. Wondering what could be happening to my third eldest son, I look at him in feared worry as he says:<br>"Since my 3rd year. It was the 2nd day of classes when Dumbledore called me to his office and when I entered I felt an euphoria unlike any I had ever felt. I could barely think, let alone realize what I was doing, but by the time I had regained my full consciousness – had mother put me under an Unbreakable Vow with my own father."

We all look shocked, this time even Sirius and Remus look shocked and Percy starts to pant as he says: "The Oath stated that I had to do Dumbledore's bidding to the letter and fulfill his every order – or Fred and George's lives would be forfeit." My twin sons whiten in pure fear and tears of pain run down my cheeks as I listen on.  
>Percy seems to have more and more trouble breathing as he continues and he even coughs a little – something that worries me as my son has never before coughed – as he says: "The same happened 2 years later when Ron came to Hogwarts, and again when Ginny entered. It - it didn't even end when I graduated or when I went to work at the Ministry."<br>Percy wheezes in his breath as he says this and exhales longer than he inhales, coughing again before he goes on: "Dumbledore wanted someone to spy on Fudge and who better than his own offspring. And to make sure I would follow orders, did Mother tell Umbridge of my actual heritage and that toad used that to let me do her bidding.  
>She made me go down to the Department of Mysteries, where the Unspeakables needed test subjects for Potions and Spells they wanted to sell in Apothecaries or through spellbooks, but most of those were only to be sold in Knockturn Alley." Percy shudders and then suddenly he falls from his chair down on the ground.<p>

We all rush at him and he says: "I was sworn never to speak of this. But – but now that – now that I know that there are – there are people who can – who can make that – that bastard and that – that bitch pay – I welcome death if – if it means my – my family is – is finally safe." Tears run down our cheeks as we hear this and Percy looks up.  
>He looks straight at me and then he looks down again and coughs again, spitting out at least a gallon of blood and making the twins scream in shock while Bill and Charlie start casting diagnostic spells, obviously trying to break the oath and save their brother. I personally grab Percy's shoulders, not wanting to lose him now, and he looks up again.<br>I see his love for me shining in his eyes and he rasps: "I'm – I'm so sorry I was – disobedient, father. But I was a good – a good boy to Dumbledore and – and you – you were all safe. I did my best, father. I did my best to protect you all." I cry and whisper: "Percy." Before the boy's weakened body slowly tries to get closer to mine.  
>I pull him close, wanting to hold his body one more time and then, while Bill and Charlie are still casting all kinds of spells which I know are useless and while Ron is leading away Fred and George, who obviously look close to fainting, do I take a small hand of Percy's blood, still lying on the floor, and do I gulp it down before I say:<p>

"I, Arthur William Weasley, recognize you, Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, as the newborn son Percy Ignatius Weasley, son of Arthur William Weasley and Rabastan Lestrange. May my Soulbond keep you safe and loved until the time of your death and may you always, in heart, in soul and in magic, know you have my heart.

So I swear,  
>So mote it be."<p>

I then allow the tears in my eyes to fall, knowing I gave magical birth to a son who will soon die and with my trembling arm, do I stop Bill and Charlie from casting anymore spells, knowing that an Unbreakable Vow bonding my son to Albus Dumbledore can never be broken. My two eldest stop and we all close our eyes.

But then an unknown voice suddenly says: "Curaga!" And I feel a form of magic I have never felt before fall over my son's dead body. Feeling the strange magic seep into my son's form I wonder if someone wanted to do a last honor to my son, when I suddenly, with my hand on his chest, feel his breathing steady once again.  
>Looking down at my son, I see him weakly opening his eyes, which he closed when I laid him on my lap with his back and as he looks up at me I can see my own disbelief reflected in those blue eyes that now hold a strong hint of dark blue and no longer looking like a more serious resemblance to Albus' clear blue eyes.<br>Moving a trembling hand from his chest to his cheek, I feel the warmth of his skin against mine and whisper: "Percy." Making Percy blink again, before a small, weak smile graces his lips and he rasps: "Father." I slowly lower my head and kiss his forehead, grateful beyond words that someone saved my little boy.

Looking up, I wonder who it could have been and then see Sirius and Remus looking over my head with clear shock. Feeling a strong presence behind me, a presence I ignored in favor of my son's dying body, I turn around and see an amazingly sturdy body, clad in a black robe with silver trimmings and a man's face with strong green eyes and

fiery red hair.


	9. Lea's Arrival

_**Chapter 09  
><strong>__**Lea's Arrival**_

_**Lea's POV**_

All throughout dinner have I felt this strange urge calling me to a world I have never been to before. It irritated me after about ten minutes and I transported myself to Axel, my Nobody, and Roxas, his partner, and explained them the annoying urge. They both smiled at me and Roxas told me to just follow it, that I would regret it if I didn't.  
>Following the advice of the First Nobody to be born with a Heart, I had magically travelled to Sora and Riku's island, telling them I might not be able to meet with them for their important news that same night and they had told me they would leave me a plate of food in case I did show up, before I transported off to wherever the urge led me.<p>

It had led me into a very nice looking lounge room, but the scene that met my eyes was all but pleasant. A family of seven redheads were sitting, together with a black-haired man and a brown-haired man, around on different chairs and couches and three of the redheads were gathered around the fourth, who seemed dying.  
>The other two seemed to be kept away from the scene by the last redhead, but all nine members in the room were crying over the obviously dying elder teen and when I hear him whisper: "I did my best, father. I did my best to protect you all." I know I have to step in and save this poor soul of whatever is causing him this pain.<p>

I step forward when I suddenly feel a strong bout of, to me, unknown magic come from the eldest of the redheads and he seems to be swearing some kind of love-oath directed at the young man lying on his lap. Hearing not everything, but enough to know this young man can't die, I summon my newly acquired Keyblade, The Bond of Eternal Flames.  
>I wait until the man is done with his oath and then walk over the body, barely able to sense any life in him anymore. Deciding that, if my Keyblade Magic can't cure him, I'll have to change him into a Nobody, I focus my power over the fire to change into Earth and Wind and while holding the curved, flamed tip over the youth, do I shout:<br>"Curaga!" And I feel strong magic leave my Keyblade in the shape of a soft wind, flower and leaf petals and all three those powers join with the life energy of the youth, making me feel it strengthen. Holding the spell until I am sure the youth will live, I break the spell and dismiss my Keyblade, content to just be.

I look up from the youth and see that the two non-red-heads look at me shocked, as if they cannot believe I'm here and wonder if they are the reason I was called here. I focus on that same urge, but detect that it comes from another room in this, apparently, large house, therefore deducing that it's not because of the dying youth I was called here.  
>Still glad that it had been this room where I ended up, I feel another pair of eyes on me and looking down, I look straight in shocked dark blue eyes of the elder man and the obvious father of all other red-heads. The man then asks: "You? You're the one, aren't you? You saved my son? You saved Percy's life."<p>

I nod and say: "The name's Lea." Before tapping my left temple like I always do and say: "Got it memorized?" The man nods and then he slowly gives Percy to the brown-haired man, who lies him on a long couch. The red-haired man then stands up and says: "I am Arthur William Weasley. In name of the House of Weasley, I thank you."  
>Wondering why he sounds so formal, I shrug and say: "Ah, it was nothing. I save people's lives all the time. Especially Roxas and Sora. Boy, those two need a babysitter, I'm telling you." This makes a small hint of humor be seen in the grateful smile of the man and then he says: "Let me introduce you to my sons."<p>

He turns to the eldest, who looks pretty cool with his long hair and tooth earring and says: "This is Bill and his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour." I see the brown-haired man hold back a snicker and wonder what he could be on about, but – like Arthur – wave it off and focus on the second son, who has some really awesome burns on his arms.  
>"This is Charlie. He is my second eldest and works in Romania. He's a Dragon Tamer." This makes me wonder how this lad will react to the Dragons of Ancient China and then Arthur sighs and says: "And the man you just saved is my son Percy, who apparently – until today – was not my son by blood, but –."<p>

The man stops, but already I know enough and nod at him, showing him I understand. The man nods back gratefully and then he motions for the other three boys to come over. With help of who seems to be the youngest they do so and the first two – who are obviously twins – quickly and lovingly hug Percy before they sit down.  
>Arthur smiles at this and so does Percy, who tries to take a spot between the two, but instead they sit down so that Percy's head is on one of their laps and that the other is calmingly caressing the boy's hairs. Percy relaxes at this and sends his younger brother a grateful smile, which is returned by a teary, loving smile.<p>

Arthur then says: "Those are Fred and George. I don't really know which of them is which, but that is mostly because they often call each other Greg and Forge, so –." I nod, already feeling amused and knowing that the two are pranksters, making me decide to introduce them to Jack Skellington of Halloween Town some day.  
>I then look at the youngest, who seems really responsible and seems quite capable of pressing his own emotions to the back to worry over others and then Arthur shocks him as he says: "And there is my youngest son, Ronald. The one who, out of all my sons, has made me most proud during his years at Hogwarts School."<p>

Ronald seems shocked at this and asks: "Really, dad?" And Arthur nods and says: "You know how I am, Ron. Always thinking outside the box, always trying to invent something new out of Muggle Stuff. And you do the same – with all the adventures you have ventured on with Harry and Hermione – and that makes you my biggest pride."  
>This seems to make the dam Ron had hidden his emotions behind to tend to those of Fred and George break and he clings to his father as well, crying tears obviously meant for the fear he must have felt when he thought Percy was dying and others out of gratitude. I smile at the family picture and then focus on the other two men in the room.<p>

The black-haired man sees this and says: "I'm Sirius, this is Remus and we're very glad you're here, Lea. Let me guess, some kind of urge inside your heart told you to come here?" I nod and he turns to Remus and says: "Figures. All mates just always feel the same, I guess." To which Remus asks: "How do you even know how they feel?"  
>And Sirius says: "Simple. Lily told me. After her third date with James, when you were on that round with James, she cornered me in the common room and told me how weird it was dating James and finally giving into that weird urge she had been feeling since fifteen. I then told her of the Potter Curse and that officially brought them together."<p>

Remus hits himself on the head and then Sirius stands up and says: "I'll go tell James that his boy's mate is here. You tell Lea the details, will you?" Remus looks up shocked, but before he can object, has Sirius fled from the room, making me look at a groaning Remus with a raised eyebrow, wondering what could be going on here.  
>The man sighs and says: "Lea, listen. This might come as a shock to you, but there is this family called the Potters, and they have this gene that they call a Curse; the Potter Curse. It basically makes every Potter male immortal until age 21 and makes them each have a partner, perfect for them by magic, destiny and character.<br>Unfortunately was Harry's blocked, together with many other talents and stuff, and right now are his mother and our top Potioneer curing him off all curses, spells, blocks and potions that Dumbledore and Molly Prewett once Weasley have been putting in and casting onto his system since he was just a one year old infant in 1981."

I look shocked that anyone would do that and ask: "And let me guess, I'm that mate, perfect to this, to me still unknown boy, by destiny, character and magic?" Remus nods and then Ron, with a weird raised eyebrow, asks: "Say Lea, does the name Boy Who Lived say anything to you?" I shake my head and he instantly smiles widely and asks:  
>"Really, you've never heard of him?" I shake my head and ask: "No, should I?" To which Fred says: "Seeing that The Boy Who Lived is really Harry." And George – or maybe that is Fred – goes on: "I'd say that yes, you should." And then they chorus: "But do tell him you don't know of his fame. He'll love you for it, really."<br>And for some reason do I trust them, maybe because Ron is happily nodding in agreement. Then a man with thick, curly red-brown hair, strong muscles and dark brown eyes walks into the room and asks: "Are you Lea, my son's perfect mate?" I nod, already feeling quite comfortable with that title and he sticks out his hand and says:  
>"James Potter, pleasure to meet you. Oh, and just so you already know. I already had to keep away from my son for 15 years because of one madman, I don't plan to do it again. So hurt my son and you have an angry stag to deal with." And for some reason do I get the feeling I have to take the angry stag part seriously.<p>

Then Arthur asks: "James, is it – is it really you?" And the man nods, while I wonder what could have happened to the father of my mate that makes Arthur look at him as if he's seeing someone long gone. The red-head then lowers his head and says: "James, about your father – about what Molly and Albus did – did to Charlus –."  
>But James shakes his head and says: "Please Arthur, not yet. It's – it's too soon." The red-head nods and says: "Please know that the Potter House will always have the Alliance of the Weasley House, James. Seeing all the Life Depths my family has to your House, I feel it's only right for our Houses to Unite against Dumbledore for once and for all."<br>James nods and says: "And know that the House of Potter will always open her doors for the House of Weasley, no matter what. Only if the actions of Ginerva Ariana Dumbledore or Molly Anne Prewett are repeated will we repel the House of Weasley and then only those causing those actions. All others will always be welcome to the House of Potter."  
>And together the two men say: "So we swear, so mote it be." Making me wonder if being this official and uptight is part of this world. James then turns to me and asks: "So Lea, where exactly is this Radiant Garden? It was on the paper showing you as my son's perfect mate, but I have to admit I never heard of it."<p>

This shocks me and then I groan and say: "Oh, this is just bloody terrific." Making everyone wonder what could be wrong with me. I sigh and lean against the arm rest of one of the chairs, before I ask: "Do you believe in life up there?" And with my right hand I motion to the ceiling, indicating the heavens and the skies above.  
>The other occupants of the room all look at each other and I say: "Look, I'm not going to lie. I'm from another Universe. One where worlds are all very different and where there are pathways from one world to the next that you can travel on through two ways. One is the way I came here and the other is through a Gummi ship."<p>

Everyone looks at me shocked and I ask: "Hey, I can prove it. I mean, it's not as if you ever saw something like this before, did you?" And I re-summon my Keyblade, which over the last year and a half has become easier and easier the more I do so. Everyone looks at the blade shocked and then Remus clears his throat and says:  
>"Well no, can't really say I ever saw a weapon like that before. By Merlin, Lea, I never expected to see someone from another Universe. I mean, sure Muggles believe there is life on other planets and they really have discovered a few other planets over the last few years, but never with life on them, so yeah – it sure is a shock."<p>

I nod and then ask: "So, what's a Muggle?" And Arthur says: "Oh, that's how we call someone with no magic. Our world – or planet, I guess you should call it – is divided by two people. Muggles and Magicals. The Magicals are of course divided in many more, but that is mostly because of how a witch or wizard is born."  
>I nod and ask: "So – can I see my mate. I would like to see how my future partner looks like." To which Sirius jokes: "Well Lea, you could have already seen quite how your mate looked, had my buddy James not been under irreversible Polyjuice Potion, making him look like Rodolphus Lestrange for the rest of his life."<p>

I look intrigued and ask: "So if we turn this irreversible Polyjuice thing into something reversible and undo it, I will see how my mate looks?" The crew nods and then James says: "But don't waste your breath trying, Lea. Not even my Animagus form can undo the magic of that potion." But then I aim my Keyblade at him and say:  
>"Curaga!" And the wind of flower and leaf petals hits James straight on. Everyone looks shocked and then I sense the potion fused and running through his veins together with his own blood. Using the magic of the Healing spell, I separate the potion and thin it down to nothing, working all throughout the man's body to do this.<br>And while in my mind's eye I see this, do my eyes see the sturdy, large, red-brown haired man change into a man of smaller stature, with messy black hair that really stands up in the back and who has circular hazel brown eyes. Everyone looks at the changing shocked and when I stop, I have to say I'm impressed with what I see.  
>The man blinks and then puts on a terrible pair of circular, black-rimmed glasses, making me want to aim my Keyblade at him again, but he says: "No! Please Lea, this is something every Potter male has had over the last 150 generations. It's a family tradition I don't want to lose." I nod at him and dismiss my Keyblade yet again.<p>

Then Sirius asks jokingly: "So, what do you think?" And I ask: "And my mate looks exactly the same?" But then Ron says: "Not exactly the same, no. He has a little more button shaped nose, his eyebrows turn down at the sides and he has emerald green, almond shaped eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead."  
>Everyone looks at the redhead shocked and then Ron tilts his head a little and says: "To be honest, now that I take a close look, do I have to say that it's pretty stupid that so many people say that Harry looks exactly like his father. His forehead is more covered by his hair, a little shorter too, I think and he has different lips too."<br>To this I ask: "Should I feel jealous?" But Ron turns green and says: "Oh juck NO! Harry's my brother in all but blood. I just look out for him a lot when he lands his ass in the Hospital wing again. It just makes it easy for me to see the differences between Harry and James, because I know Harry's looks by heart."

I nod and ask: "So, when can I see my mate?" And James disappoints me as he says: "Tomorrow. Severus and Lily will need all night to get everything Dumbledore and Molly did to him out of his system and even then it will probably take Harry himself another hour to let his body adjust to the new, unblocked abilities and all."  
>To this Arthur asks: "James – can we please see all Dumbledore has done to Harry?" And Sirius says: "Only if you're willing to recite what you said when you made that family oath, bonding Percy to you as your son by blood. Because I think that Percy breaking the Unbreakable Vow made you able to break a few spells yourself, Arthur."<br>The man looks confused and then he murmurs: "I, Arthur William … Percival … as newborn son of –." His eyes widen and he says: "Of Arthur William Weasley and Rabastan Lestrange." Every other redhead also looks at this shocked, obviously having missed it in their grief over the near loss of their brother and Arthur asks:  
>"But – but how?" And Remus says: "Molly confessed. Her family, the Prewetts, were seen as a Grey family and so Albus let her induce you with Amortentia and put a block on the Soul Bond Marriage Contract you had set up with Rabastan. Lucius already has Rabastan downstairs and is explaining to him what we explained to you."<p>

Arthur seems shocked at this and then two other men enter the room. One of them is a tall blond with a pointed face, clear grey eyes and a cane in his left hand that seems to have a silver snake put on top of the cane. The other seems to be a brother of the man James resembled earlier, but then quite a bit thinner than the sturdy man.  
>Other than the thin looks is the second man still quite equal to James' impersonation and does he have the same thick curly hair, but then more a brown-red color, the brown a little more visible between the red locks. The man also has lighter brown eyes, but they don't look the same as James', instead they look a little more hollow – perhaps of shock.<p>

The thin man sees Arthur and rushes to him, grabbing his hands desperately and asking, almost begging: "Is it true? Is it true what Lucius says? Did Dumblefuck really put spells on you to make you that bint's? Did he really put spells on you to make you forget about me, about us? Please tell me if it's really true, Archie?"  
>And that nickname seems to be the key to undoing the so-called blocks and spells and Arthur starts to cry as he grabs the man's hands the same way his partner held his and he says: "Yes Rassie. It's true. Molly and Albus cursed me. Cursed me and hexed me and put me under their influence, but no more. No more, Rassie."<br>The two look at each other, tears of love and happiness falling down their faces and then Fred asks: "So does that make dad our mum and you our dad?" And George goes on: "Or you our mum and dad our dad?" The two adults look at them shocked, while James, Sirius and Remus roll over the floor laughing and Bill and Charlie shout:

"FRED! GEORGE!"

But the twins shrug and chorus: "What? We're curious." Making Remus, who had stopped laughing, fall on Sirius in a new bout of laughter. Then the thin man asks: "Are all those yours, Archie, I thought you had a daughter too. Where is she?" And everyone in the room turns grim with fury, the three men stopping their laughter.  
>The thin man looks around and asks: "Did I say something?" And James says: "Ginny is in on Molly's plans. She was planning to do the same to Harry what Molly did to you and Arthur, Rabastan. Only, she did worse, she even messed with his Potter Curse gene, willingly taking him his destined mate, Lea, who is over there."<br>Rabastan looks at me and then asks James: "That young bint dared to mess with a gene that has been in every Potter male over the last 1500 years?" And James nods, making Rabastan curse quite vocally. He then sees Percy and asks: "What's with him?" Turning the grim atmosphere even worse. The man groans and asks:  
>"What? What did I do wrong this time?" And Arthur lovingly rubs his stubbly cheek as he says: "Not you, Rassie. Molly cheated on me with Albus and that made Percy. She put him under Unbreakable Vow and, if it weren't for Lea and his outer world magic, my son would have died, confiding Dumbledore's secrets."<p>

Rabastan looks shocked and then he says: "Okay, just a minute, let me get this straight. Dumbledore messes with my bond with Archie, gets the Potters supposedly killed, kills my brother and sister-in-law, lets a younger version of that bint Molly mess with a boy's Ancient Gene and puts his own son under Unbreakable Vow?"  
>We all nod and James says: "And that is only the tip of the iceberg. You should see the spells and enchantments and blocks he's been putting on my poor boy over the last 15 years." And he hands the man a beige-colored roll of parchment. But then I use the curled tip of my Keyblade to take that out of the man's hand and take it myself.<br>Everyone looks at me and I ask: "What, shouldn't I know what to protect my mate against?" And the elders all smile at me in pride, while the elder teens smile gratefully and the three youngest smile in pure joy, obviously glad that their best friend has someone as worried over his safety as I feel myself becoming the more I hear.

But then I start reading the list and the more I do, the angrier I get and I feel the need to turn Nobody all over again, if only to be heartless enough to kill the people targeted on this list. I feel the fire inside me burning up worse than ever before and while my hands turn warm with the fire burning inside them, do I feel a spell hitting the parchment.  
>I look up, having just reached the fear spell, and Lucius says: "I rather keep that parchment as something we can use to completely cripple all that Dumbledore stands for, thank you." I nod and then Rabastan asks: "Is that custom? For you to get fire-hands, I mean?" And I see that a small flame is indeed burning around my left hand.<p>

I focus softly and defuse the flame easily, before I say: "Well, that's quite a long story. You see, in my Universe, you have three different kind of people. Humans, Heartless and Nobodies. Humans can be anything and are in all the worlds of my Universe – well, except Hundred Acre Wood, Disney Castle and Pride Lands, but that aside.  
>Heartless are creatures that come from the Darkness in a person's heart. You see, if a person loses his heart to the Darkness, his heart turns into a creature and that creature knows nothing but to spread fear and to cause more of his brethren to come forth, no matter what the cost. Those creatures can be anything and are called Heartless.<br>Now, if your Heart is strong when you lose it to the Darkness and you also have a strong will, your body gets left behind and then, it depends on the strength of your will. The stronger it is, the more likely you get to keep your human form, but then with a few physical adjustments, shall we say. Those creatures are called Nobodies.

Got it memorized so far?" I ask and everyone nods, while I have everyone's amazed interest and attention and I smirk at this as I go on and say: "Good. Well, I was little, I think I was nine or so, when my ex-best friend, Isa, and I snuck into our Master and Leader's castle at, what you can call, exactly the wrong time.  
>It was apparently on the same time as when one of the Master's Apprentices turned against him, shoving him into the Dark Meridan and then called all other Apprentices to him in the Computer room. Isa and I pretended to be Apprentices too and that was when the Head Apprentice, Xehanort, took action.<p>

He made us give up our hearts, saying we could become creatures of much greater strength and that we could serve a much bigger purpose than to follow Master Ansem, that we could continue tests and experiments Master Ansem had apparently forbidden them. We, of course, had to look like we belonged there, so we agreed.  
>Xehanort made us lose our hearts and we both became Nobodies. I named mine Axel and Isa named his Saïx. He soon became quite close to Xehanort's Nobody, probably – because he had no heart – learning to agree with Xemnas' real plan and became his Second in Command. Still, Axel got the better deal out of it, really."<br>Everyone looks at me and he says: "You see, there is this young boy named Sora, who was granted a Keyblade because he has the ability to touch other people's hearts, and he, for a short time, was the – you could say – storage factor of one of his friend's hearts. But to give her back her heart, he had to give up his own.  
>He did so and that made the Nobody Roxas, who then became best friends and – after a while – the true love of my Nobody Axel. But the secret of Xemnas' true plans drove Roxas and Axel apart and if my friend Even hadn't discovered a way to separate Nobody from his original Persona, Roxas and Axel would have never gotten together."<p>

The group looks shocked and Bill asks: "So Roxas is no longer part of Sora and he and Axel are now together? But what of Xemnas?" And I smile and say: "He met his end by the Keyblades of Sora and his true love Riku. And after that, Xehanort discovered that you can hurt Sora all you want, but never touch Riku."  
>Everyone looks intrigued and I say: "You see, it's like this, and keep this memorized, understand?" Everyone nods and I say: "Good, well. It was about half a year ago and Sora and Riku had just both gone through their Mark Of Mastery Exams, which is what makes Keyblade Wielders become Keyblade Masters.<br>Unfortunately did Master Xehanort use this Exam to try and make Sora one of his thirteen Dark Vessels, I'll explain another time, but because Riku loved him, Mickey and the others cared for him and because I had to keep Axel's promise to Roxas, did we save him before Xehanort could complete his plans.  
>Then I got my own Keyblade and then my friends, Ienzo, Dilan, Even and Aelaeus, discovered that way to part a Nobody from his Original Persona. We did so and after a month, did Riku confess that he was in love with Sora. Sora confessed the same, but on that same day, did Xehanort trick and kidnap Riku."<p>

This makes some of my audience cringe and when I look at them curiously, Ron says: "Sorry, bad memory. A little too early. Go on, Lea." I nod, feeling curious as to the nature of the memory and decide to ask them about it at a later date, when they've had some more time to process it before I continue talking:  
>"Anyway, Sora contacted Roxas as he had been a member of Xehanort's Organization and could therefore enter their stronghold no problem, but before Roxas even got there, had Riku been returned to Destiny Islands. He was not the same and he confessed to how the Organization had put a terrible curse on his Keyblade.<br>He himself had, over the years, learned this amazing technique that allowed him to trap darkness inside his heart and therefore he could use Darkness to protect the Light – walk the Road to Dawn, he calls it. But his Keyblade didn't have this protection and so each of the 12 Organization members infused it with some of their own Darkness.

Riku told us that now, he could no longer be a Keyblade Master, that he could no longer use the Keyblade and therefore no longer protect Sora as using the Keyblade, just summoning it, would allow some of that Darkness to infiltrate his heart through his own Keyblade." I shake my head, still remembering that day and say:  
>"Poor fellow, he seemed so lost. So hopeless. It broke us all. All of us, except Sora, who was apparently done with others using Riku to hurt him. He was so fueled with anger, he actually used the Nobody Transport technique to get into Where Nothing Gathers, the centre room of Organization XIII stronghold.<br>There he unleashed so much light, right from within his own heart, and with that so much power, that what he called the Wings of Fate destroyed all of the Darkness and therefore all the Dark Beings making Organization XIII. Xehanort, a man we have been fighting over the last 11 years, was destroyed as well."

Everyone smiles at this and I say: "And of course, by destroying the Organization, Sora also broke the curse over Riku's Keyblade and while he had been unable to pass his Mark of Mastery Exam, did Master Yen Sid believe his defeat of the Organization enough to grant him the rights as a New Keyblade Master."  
>I shake my head and say: "The happiness they felt when they heard that. When Riku heard he no longer had to fear using his Keyblade and when Sora heard he was a real Keyblade Master, it was as bright as the sun on the hottest day of the year. I really think they spent the rest of that day celebrating by loving the heck out of each other."<p>

We all laugh and I say: "And finally did Sora discovering his ability to travel the Nobody way also cause one other handy little thing. You see, because Sora had travelled to so many other worlds and because he had touched so many hearts, did new ways of travel appear between the worlds once Sora had opened the most important Keyhole.  
>It was a Keyhole that had been inside that very Computer room and as long as it had been closed, had the people of the worlds been unable to reach each other no matter how close they were connected to each other's hearts. It made walls appear between the worlds and those walls kept worlds from knowing about each other's existence.<br>Sora unlocked that Keyhole, let a close friend from a very closely connected world put up strong defenses around it so that no wandering Heartless or Nobody could get to it and since then have people been able to jump between worlds as long as they really focus on getting to someone connected to their hearts and make the right jump."

Everyone looks amazed and then a deep voice that makes the redheads gasp in fear says: "What an amazing tale. I really hope to hear more soon." And I see a man who can really use a tan walk into the room, his chalk white skin, deep blood red eyes and snakelike nose thrills giving me the creeps beyond anything else.  
>And apparently I'm not the only one as all Weasleys look at the man terrified and he says: "What, you accept Death Eaters in your circle, but not their leader?" And Arthur admits: "The situations are a little different, don't you think. Rassie is my Soul Mate and we know Rabastan is really James, but you – well –."<br>But the white man shakes his head and says: "Say no more, Arthur, I understand. I just wished to tell you that I have come up with some plans we can use to cripple Dumbledore's reputation. And your sons being owners of a Jokeshop fit most of those plans perfectly." This seems to make the Weasley elder alarmed and the man asks:

"How well are you with making devices that look to have dangerous effects, until you see what they are really used for?" The twins look a little confused and then one of them says: "Not too bad." And the other goes on: "Yeah, we made firework that lasts forever." And Ron says: "And of course that brilliant swamp of yours."  
>The twins nod at this with a brilliant smile on their faces and the white man says: "Excellent. Now, what we need for my plan are a few things that give the illusion they cause Damage and Destruction, but then actually show off something funny. We will also need to find a way to make the Dark Marks able to come off of skin.<br>Once we have that done, we can let as many of my men terrorize the streets as possible, which will make Dumbledore want to arrest them, but when they show that they can take off their marks, everyone will wonder if Dumbledore is still able to see a villain from an innocent prankster, especially thanks to those products."

To this Ron says: "I know some people better than your men! Dumbledore's Army!" This actually seems to anger the white skinned man and he spats: "And why would I use his lackeys?" And Ron makes me see what a strategic genius he actually is as, with a large smile, he says: "They're not lackeys, they're his students!"  
>Everyone looks shocked and Ron says: "We had Umbridge as our Defense teacher this year and she made terrible to be the understatement of the year. So Harry, Hermione and I formed our own Defensive Study group and to really piss off the Ministry, mostly because Fudge feared him, we named ourselves Dumbledore's Army."<br>He and the twins then all show us a large golden coin and he says: "These were our Communication devices. They worked quite like your Dark Mark, because every time Harry had written down the next date for a meeting the date would be scribbled here in the margin and the Galleons would warm up to warn us of the change of date."

Everyone looks at the Galleons surprised and impressed and the white man asks: "And you can assure me that these members will join our side and help us fight for a Caring Light and Strong Darkness?" Ron nods and says: "If you give me the list to use as evidence against Dumbledore, yes. Yes, I can assure you indeed, Tom."  
>The man named Tom nods and says: "We will further discuss this in the morning. For now, let us all return – or in the case of our 9 new guests – enter our new sleeping quarters and sleep, so that the morning will come to us all the sooner and we will be able to see Harry, healthy and cured of all Dumbledore has caused him."<br>Everyone nods and Remus says: "Me and Sirius will lead the Weasleys. James, you make sure Lea has some rooms near Harry's, okay? Just until they're comfortable enough with each other for a little closer bond." My – perhaps – future father in law nods and I say: "Sorry, but I have one last important trip I have to take and then I'll be back."

Another nod and I quickly transport myself back to Destiny Island. Just in time to be grabbed by Roxas who is laughing and twirling around Axel, who has Riku and Sora squashed between his arms and is hugging the life out of them. I laugh at the sight and ask: "The news that good?" Only for Roxas to notice who's arm he's holding.  
>He smiles widely and shouts: "Sora and Riku are engaged!" Shocking me senseless as the two have only been dating for 5 months and I ask: "A little early, is it not?" To which Riku asks: "Are you mad, Lea?" And Sora ends: "Yeah, I've loved Riku since I woke up from my year long sleep. No way am I waiting any longer than I have to."<br>To which I can't find a reasonable argument and I laugh as I say: "Congratulations, you two. And Roxas, thanks for telling me to follow that weird urge. Seems I have my own perfect mate and he really seems like a nice little fellow if I have to go by what others have told me so far." The group smiles and Kairi asks:

"What do you mean, Lea, haven't you seen him yet?" I shake my head and say: "It seems someone named Dumbledore has been cursing and hexing him over the last 15 years and now little Harry is being cured of all the things that Dumbledore man did to him. The healing will take all night. I won't get to see him until morning."  
>The girl pats me on the shoulder supportively, but then Aeleus asks: "If that is so, then why are you here, when you can try to at least be near the lad?" And I say: "Because I promised to get here to hear the important news if I could. So Sora, Riku, congratulations and don't you dare to have a wedding without me."<p>

The two laugh at this and I happily take some coconut cake and fresh water before transporting myself back, James still waiting at the same lounge for me. I smile at the man and say: "Seems that Sora has loved Riku a little longer than I expected. He and Riku are engaged." The man shines with happiness at this and he shakes my hand, saying:  
>"Congratulations, Lea. You think you can make sure me and my family can attend the wedding too?" I nod and he smiles before showing me the way to a very nicely furnished lounge room, which apparently has a bathroom, bedroom, small study and a door to Harry's room added to it. James then leaves the room and says:<br>"Just get some sleep, Lea. Harry's in a special Lounge on another floor and he'll probably be there until 11 tomorrow morning. Which is only better because that little guy hasn't had a decent night of sleep in the last week." I nod, while worried for my little mate and while imagining to have his body against mine, do I fall asleep.


	10. Harry in his New Form

_**Chapter 10  
><strong>__**Harry in his new form**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Waking up and feeling that I am not under the warm comforter and blanket of my new bedroom, nor the thin, yet woolen blanket of Hogwarts, I wake instantly, but when I move up, my hair seems to block my sight and to my shock, I discover that it has turned silky smooth, dark, onyx black and has grown down to below my midriff.  
>Taking my hair between my fingers, I focus first on the strands and how easily my fingers glide over the length, before noticing how long and slim my fingers have become and that, while my hand is still slightly small in a male way, most of my body has been given a slim, feminine touch, slimming out and growing a few curves.<p>

Running to the closest mirror I am amazed at how much I have suddenly changed in looks. Small, but slightly broad feet with a clear ankle sticking out of long, slim legs that are at least over 1 meter long and still with slightly knobbly knees, even if those are barely noticeable now that I am able to stand up straight so well.  
>My hips are slim and sticking out at the sides a little, showing off a nice and strong hipbone, while the trained six-pack I have developed thanks to Quidditch is now all the more visible through my shirt thanks to my slim waist growing out into a broad, lightly muscular chest. Slim, but sturdy shoulders support my feminine shaped neck.<br>My arms are, like the arms of every person, also 1 meter long, but they seem longer thanks to the almost invisible elbow and the long slim fingers attached to my hands. My face has changed the most and while I still have my dad's forehead, my scar and my mum's almond shaped, emerald green eyes has the rest of my face changed immensely.

My skin seems completely flawless, making me wonder if the Professor and Mum also took care of all the bruises and other forms of abuse my Uncle laid down on me over the years, but then the reminder of his _new lessons_ makes me shake my head, deciding to put my focus away from that and back on my changed face.  
>My cheeks are full and pale, but with a slightly rosy color hidden under their pale tan, making me get the look as if I'm blushing. My cheekbones slide down from my eyes to my cheeks and large, circular shaped ears with grace, while my eyelashes have thickened in their black color and have seem to grow in number, making them look even fuller.<br>My nose still has the same button shape it had before and while it thins out to my eyebrows a lot more now and seems to disappear completely halfway up between my eyes and eyebrows, is it still quite a male nose, something I'm glad about. My eyebrows have also thickened, but luckily enough does this give my entire face a more serious, devious look.

All in all I can barely believe how well my body has found a perfect way to combine my Submissive Mate Side with my Male Potter genes and I happily turn around in my bathrobe, wanting to see every part of myself before I show it to others. Then the spinning causes the bathrobe to rise up and I see a cute, bubbly ass peaking under the cloth.  
>Quickly pushing it down I feel deadly embarrassed as I had apparently been clothed in briefs and very short ones too. Wondering if this is a prank by my dad, I decide to see how much has, on the inside, changed of me and I say: "Dad, you better not be behind this." Only to hear a deep, melodious voice escape my lips.<br>Slapping a hand on my lips, I look shocked and can almost hear a hint of my tones reverberate in the entire room. Wondering if I can use that to my advantage, I lower my hand again and then my eyes land on my lips. Long and curvy, with a tanned red color, my lips show my inner strength and are still, in a feminine way, quite beautiful.

I smile at this, my lips curving up at the tips and expanding a little to the sides and then decide to go see what my dad thinks. I look around the room and see a nice set of clothes. Quickly putting them on, I feel some kind of magic run through my hands as I strike off any possible creaks and to my shock, the magic makes the clothes fit me perfectly.  
>Looking at my hands shocked, I remember that one of my blocked talents was sowing and with a shock, I realize that I can use wandless magic to make my clothes fit me perfectly. Thrilled to the core with the prospect of never more having to wear clothes five times my size, I decide to quickly throw away Dudley's rags and walk out of the lounge.<p>

I end up on what I can see through an open window has to be at least the 4th floor and then find the bended staircases and follow them all the way down to the ground floor, my bright green eyes obviously having improved in sight and vision and able to make me see all the more detail in the splendor of my home.  
>I walk over to the door to the Dining room where I have a strong feeling my family will be waiting for me. But just when I grab the door handle, does a strong male voice that makes a shiver of happiness run down my spine say: "My, my I better keep it memorized just how beautiful you are." And I turn back to the staircase.<p>

Long arms filled with muscles, messy red hair standing up in long spikes, a slightly visible widow's peak, short thin, red eyebrows that end halfway up a pair of striking green eyes and a cheeky smile formed by a very thin, almost invisible upper lip and a thin, nicely curved lower lip, while the entire body is clad in a large black cloak.  
>I slightly gulp back a lump of nervousness that seems to have appeared in my throat at seeing this man and then I realize that he must have come here when my blocks were disappearing – including the Block on my Potter Curse Gene. Shocked that my Destiny, Character and Magic have chosen this amazing man, I can only watch as he comes over.<p>

**Lea's POV**

I cannot believe how much Ron lied to me. Harry looks nothing like his father. Where James is short and scrawny, Harry is small, feminine and still slightly tall. Where James has short messy hair, Harry has beautiful long hair reaching halfway down his back. And where James seems to lean on his knees, are Harry's legs long, curvy and absolutely breathtaking.  
>I walk down the curved staircase, admiring my partner from every angle possible and loving how the rosy color he seems to naturally have added to his pale cheek skin deepens as he looks at me. I walk over and, following instincts I didn't even know I had myself, I grab his deliciously slim hand, raise it a little and kiss it's tender skin.<br>I can see his shock and embarrassment amazingly clearly in those beautiful emerald green orbs that are looking down at me and I feel myself getting lost in the amazing gems, while I can instinctively tell that Harry seems to lose himself in my gaze as well. Trapping him with my eyes, I slowly lean closer and whisper:  
>"I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" And a very short, shy nod is my answer, making me smile at his cute behavior. I then mutter: "Are you always this silently adorable or is it just my lucky day?" And again I see that pale, slender neck move as Harry seems to gulp away another bout of nervousness, something that makes me smile at his cuteness.<p>

Then he seems to realize what I asked and he shakes his head frantically in a negative gesture before he says: "You – you just – startled me, that's all. I didn't – didn't think dad would be able to locate you this quickly and – well – I'm just – just glad you're here." All the while looking down at his own feet as he, in the end, mumbles this.  
>I smile at him and softly take that perfectly shaped chin in my hand, slowly lifting his gaze back to mine and captivating him with my gaze as I say: "So am I. And your dad didn't locate me. Your genes were unblocked and you – you yourself, Harry – called out to me. I felt it here, in my heart, and came here. Came to you."<p>

The slender neck moves in another gulping motion and he says breathlessly: "Thank you." Making me smile and I softly give in to my Dominant side, kissing his delicate, button shaped nose and whispering: "No, thank you. For being who you are." To which Harry pulls back and says: "But – you – you don't even know me."  
>I shrug and with my arms crossed and says: "I know, but a person's body often says a lot about his personality. And your body makes me want to get to know your personality. I'm already deeply enjoying this one on one time, you know?" A small smile appears on his lips and he says softly: "Me – me too."<p>

Just then the door behinds him opens and James says: "I knew I heard voices outside. Good morning, Lea. And – Harry?" He asks, seeing the back of his son's form and Harry turns around, looking just as shocked as his dad as he sees that James looks like himself again. I smirk in pride and say: "Oh yeah, I undid that Polyjuice thing on your dad."  
>He turns to me shocked and I ask James: "Lily in there too? I think I can use Curaga on her as well and take that stuff out of her system like I did yours, you know." The man nods with a smile and says: "Good idea, come on in." And he steps aside to let us in. Harry seems a little too shocked to move and so I walk over.<p>

I lie a hand on his lower back, feeling the muscles of his body through the skin-tight fabric and slowly, gently escort him inside, seating him next to his dad and taking the seat on his other side for myself. Harry looks around the table, sees all of the Weasleys – except Percy and Ron – and turns to his dad as he asks:  
>"What happened? Why did we call the Weasleys here?" And one of the twins says: "Harry, you wound us." And the other goes on: "Yeah, we thought you'd be pleased to see us." But Harry just looks at him, those amazing, emerald green eyes turning stern and to my shock – and Arthur's – the twins focus back on their breakfast.<br>Arthur looks at his sons in shock and then I ask: "So, how's Percy fairing? He feeling better after last night?" James nods and says: "Severus is running a quick diagnostic scan over his system and then he will have breakfast with us and return to the Potter Potion Dungeons to make more Cruore Dolor Potions for all Weasley siblings."

Harry looks shocked and asks: "Why would the Weasleys need Cruore Dolor Potions? What happened?" And James sighs, lying down his sandwich and says: "We questioned Molly about the Amortentia and Jealousy Potion we found in your body and she confessed to some terrible things, Harry. Some really terrible things."  
>Harry lies a worried hand on his dad's and Sirius says: "Harry, you know how you never met your grandparents?" Harry nods and while I see Voldemort enter the room, does Sirius say: "Well, that is because they died in 1979. But last night, thanks to Molly, we discovered that it was a little more than old age and Dragon Pox that killed them."<br>Harry looks inquisitive and Sirius says: "Apparently Arthur here is destiny Soul Bound to Rabastan Lestrange and they made up a Marriage contract – just when –." But then Rabastan stops the man and says: "Sirius, may I? It does concern the family of my partner." Sirius nods and while Harry seems to have only just noticed the thin man, does he say:  
>"Arthur had agreed to a Marriage Contract on the same time that the Prewett family, Molly's House, was starting to get the reputation change of Grey Family to Dark Family. And so, to prevent that, she let Albus help her drug my Archie and he was, since that time, fed Love Potions and Lust potions when she was feeling needy.<br>Bill, Charlie, the twins and Ron are all kids birthed from those Lust Potions, but after giving birth to two kids created by her drugging her husband she was sick of him not wanting her when he wasn't drugged and went to Dumbledore. He did give her the _attention_ she wanted, but just when he gave her Percy – did your granddad walk into his office."

Harry whitens at this and Rabastan sighs with his head low as he says: "That must be when he decided he needed to watch the Potter family – might have even been his motivation to do what he did to you, but anyway, after that he started sending Charlus edible gifts that were filled with a Potion meant to weaken one's physical defenses.  
>Charlus and Dorea, your grandma, both ate these gifts, probably cursed with a Compulsion charm to make them, and with their weakened defenses, they both got the Dragon Pox. They then went to Saint Mungoes, but Dumbledore had expected this and had cursed the staff, making them tell Dorea and Charlus that they were too old to be treated."<p>

By now tears are softly falling down Harry's eyes, sticking to his skin like crystals and still I can see a furious rage shining in his beautiful green eyes and I again give into my Dominant urges, lifting Harry up into my lap and softly rubbing his back as he seems to slink into a hurt little boy inside the safety of my embrace.  
>Hating Dumbledore, whoever he is, for doing this to my mate, I hear him ask: "So I – I never – I never got to meet my grandparents, because – because Mrs. Weasley betrayed the Light and then betrayed her – her own husband?" And Rabastan nods before Harry asks his dad: "When – when did they – when did grandpa and grandma – die?"<p>

And James closes his eyes in pain and says: "On Halloween 1979. I was celebrating my 2 year anniversary with your mum in our bedroom when we got the Family House Elf over the floor telling us I was the New Lord Potter." The man lowers his head and shakes it in pained denial as he goes on and says:  
>"I was heartbroken and unable to be cheered up again until that same Christmas, when your mother told me you were coming. That you came so shortly after I had lost my only leftover family – it felt like a Christmas miracle." He then looks up at his son with a loving smile and Harry looks back happily as James says:<br>"That's one of the reasons why I love you so much and why I was willing to face 15 years Azkaban, just for you. Because you were someone I couldn't lose. Losing you would be like losing my parents all over again. I couldn't let it happen, Harry, and Tom promised he wouldn't let it happen. He swore on his life."

They both smile at the man, who has taken a seat at the head of the table and then Percy and Ron come in. Percy seems still a little weakened by last night's activities and Ron walks in groggily, but they both open their eyes wide when they see my mate sitting in my lap and Ron asks: "Harry – mate, is that you?"  
>To which I instinctively say: "I do prefer it if you didn't call him that, Ron. Got it memorized?" The boy looks at me and nods before Harry asks: "Why shouldn't he call me that? I am Harry, am I not?" And I softly caress his cheek, reveling in the amazing soft suppleness of his skin and smiling at how he closes his eyes as I say:<br>"I didn't mean that, my little flame. I meant the title of friendship he mentioned. My instincts just don't like it that he calls you mate, when your destiny, magic and character chose me as your Dominant partner." But while Harry smiles at my sweet words shortly, does he lower his head with a frown next and I ask:

"Something amiss, little flame?" And Harry takes a deep breath before he says: "I don't know if it's my new instincts that makes it so easy for me to fall into a Submissive role, or if it's just because I always wanted to be loved for who I am, but I – I just – I just don't see myself in a Submissive role with anyone."  
>I look at him shocked and he says: "Don't get me wrong, this feels better than anything I've ever felt, but – I've always had to look after myself. When I was a toddler, a kid, a teenager. When I was doing chores, when I was at Primary school, when I was at Hogwarts. I just – I just don't – I just don't know how to – depend on someone else."<br>He whispers at the end and I feel my heart break at the fact that my little Submissive had to fend for himself his whole life. That, his entire youth, there was no one looking out for him or making sure he was safe and hug him tightly, not wanting to let go if that is the life others try to put on my mate's delicate little shoulders.

Sirius sighs and says: "Well, at least he admits that those Muggles are the worst." And Remus nods, while I keep Harry close to my body, wanting to be sure that there is nothing ailing my mate that could have been caused by those Muggles. And apparently does Harry have no objections to this as his body easily merges with my own.  
>Like this we stay seated for a long time, before I pull his plate with his sandwich close and hand him the sandwich, taking some coffee myself and keeping one arm around my partner as we eat. The others also resume eating and the conversation takes a lighter tone, changing to more pleasant topics, as we all continue finishing our breakfast.<p> 


	11. More Cruore Dolor Potions - Part 01

_**Chapter 11  
><strong>__**More Cruore Dolor Potions – part 01**_

_**Lea's POV**_

We soon finish our breakfast and James says he'll show me how to play Quidditch to kill time until Snape finishes the Cruore Dolor Potion. He and Sirius lead me to their Quidditch pitch and quickly teach me how to fly a broom, reminding me of when Axel and Roxas were in Neverland, before teaching me the basics of Quidditch.  
>This the two do by playing against each other, Sirius as Keeper and James as Chaser to explain me these two positions and the two of them actually having a little Bludger Competition with the twins to explain me the necessity of Beaters. Finally the last position is explained to me, just when Sirius hits yet another Bludger at Fred.<p>

The red head avoids the Bludger, only to make another spin-dive in order to avoid my amazing mate, who flies with grace and speed, his hair tied up halfway down his upper chest, and his eyes focused on a point I can barely see. Focusing on where he is looking, I see something gold flutter around and just when I recognize it as a ball – does my mate grab it.  
>All four Beaters are shocked that Harry did so and then James asks: "Okay …. Who released the Snitch?" And his three team mates shake their heads, showing it was neither one of them. Then Harry laughs and says: "Sorry dad, but your love for Quidditch is equaled by mine and I too wanted to explain Lea this brilliant game."<p>

The man smiles and says: "Glad to hear, champ. And you really earned that title of Youngest Seeker in a Century. That is clear to see and it makes me really proud." Instantly the face of my partner shines as bright as the sun and I love to see how he lights up in love and enjoyment just from that 1 compliment of pride from his father.  
>Father and son then play a couple of games together, James winning 1 out of 3 and only – in my opinion – because the Snitch was behind Harry when James caught it, but I keep quiet and kiss Harry's temple in pride and adoration when he lands on the ground about half an hour later, 2 hours after we had breakfast.<p>

Harry giggles at this and I say: "You were brilliant. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Before I whisper in his hair: "And the only reason you won 2 out of 3 was because that 3rd Snitch was behind you when your dad caught it. I know you would have caught it had it been somewhere else." Making Harry snicker.  
>He then pulls off the hair band keeping his low ponytail up and waves his hair free, making him look like a beautiful princess waving her hair to lure her prince charming closer. Mesmerized by the just beautiful vision that is my mate and his wavy hair, I grab some strands and, without anyone seeing, sniff them softly.<br>Harry blushes as he sees this and I whisper: "It smells like hot syrup, autumn leaves and a daffodil full in bloom. And that daffodil is, when in bloom, just as beautiful as you are, my little flame." Harry smiles at me as I softly tuck the strands of hair in my hand behind his ear and then offer him my arm, leading him back inside.

While walking, I move my face a little closer to his and whisper: "Don't tell your dad, but I know of a place where you can fly without the need of a broom." Harry looks at me shocked and I smile as I say: "If you want, I can take you there once we have dealt with the problems concerning the Weasleys. Or maybe tomorrow?"  
>Harry nods and I smile as we walk on, but then he asks: "Can I ask you a question?" I smile and hum at him in confirmation, before he asks: "Why are you complimenting me so?" I look at him shocked, wondering how on earth he can expect me not to appreciate his incredible beauty and his amazing talents and he says:<br>"You said you felt in your heart that you should come and you did. But you also told me I was calling out to you and I – I know that part of that is that Potter curse Gene dad told me about. Is that, is that gene –." But then I lie a single finger on his curved lips and he stops instantly, while his voice had been weakening the more he spoke.

I then move his face to mine again and whisper: "I'm saying what I say and escorting you to your own home, because I want to. You are an amazing person and I don't know if it is indeed because of the Potter gene, but I can already feel myself falling head over heels for you, Harry. And you, my little flame, better keep that memorized."  
>Harry smiles at me, while he had hung his head when I spoke of the curse and I kiss his nose again, loving to feel his skin against my lips and resisting the fiery urge inside my heart to kiss his lips instead and make him mine. I then walk him back to the house again, but then with my arm lovingly wrapped around his waist.<br>Focusing my energy there, as I can still feel his tense muscles and his worry, I let some of my fire power heat up my hand like my anger did last night and the warmth of my hand, softly moving over and kneading the skin and muscles of my mate's side, seems to have exactly the relaxing effect on him that I wanted it to have.

We enter the House and Ron comes over, saying: "Harry, Professor Snape just finished the last batch. We're going to be meeting in the same study we did last night to take the potion. Are you alright? You look a little tense." He ends worried and Harry says: "Just –." He then looks at me, worry still visible in his eyes.  
>I smile at him and pull him a little closer to have him feel my warmth and love and he sighs, lying his head on my chest and says: "Just getting used to being loved so openly, Ron. I'll be fine." The redhead nods and then he slaps Harry on the shoulder and says: "You deserve it, ma-buddy. Lea is exactly what you deserved and –."<p>

He halts, looking from Harry to me and back and says: "And he is exactly what you need." Harry looks confused and Ron says: "Harry, you took us, my family, Hermione, your parents, Sirius and so many others in your heart and loved and protected us more than anyone has ever done. But, you never realized that we love you back."  
>The boy looks shocked and I feel worry seep into my own heart as I wonder how Harry could not understand that love comes two ways. Ron then sighs and says: "I know we gave you signs, Harry. Trust me, there were plenty of signs, but you – you were raised so unloved and so uncared for – you had grown blind to them."<br>Ron then moves his hand, still patting Harry's shoulder, to the boy's heart and says: "You grew up so unloved, Harry, that this right here stopped believing it could ever receive love. That's why you accepted our friendship so easily, your heart never believed you could ever get more. But now you have it, Harry, now you have it."

By now Harry seems to have trouble holding back tears and Ron embraces his friend, while I look at the redhead in pure pride, relieved beyond words that my mate and growing crush has a friend like Ron and I whisper: "Thank you." To the boy over Harry's shoulder. Ron nods at me and whispers: "Don't hurt him."  
>Sending me a look that makes me know he considers Harry a treasure beyond which no riches can compare. Sending him the same look, as I feel exactly the same, I nod at him, promising him that Harry is safe with me. Safe and loved. Ron seems to see this in my eyes as he smiles at me before letting go of his friend.<p>

Harry has a few tear tracks on his face as he lets go and I hug my mate, telling Ron: "You tell James we'll be a few minutes late. My mate needs some love." Ron nods and Harry hides his face in my chest, my arms wrapping themselves around his small, slightly shaking frame before I can even think of doing so.  
>The redhead leaves us be and I thank the Potter Family for having a small seat set against each staircase. Sitting myself on the left one, I sit Harry on my lap again, but then with his back to me and softly, with my hands heated up again, start to put a little bit of pressure on his back, moving my hands up and down tense muscles.<br>Harry relaxes under the warm touch and whispers: "How – how are your hands so warm?" And I show him one hand, focusing a little more and letting a flame appear around it. Harry tenses as he sees it and I whisper: "Don't worry, it's my element. I control it to the core. I can let a flame appear around my hand and I can let one appear 100 miles away."  
>I then undo the flame, but keep the heat centered in my hand and move back to my mate's back, going back to the massage and making sure that the tenseness of his sudden shock is removed from his muscles gently. Harry sighs and relaxes the more I hit and loosen up tense muscles. Slowly he leans back against me and I move my hands around him.<p>

Lying each of them at his opposite side, I softly let them go up and down there and he mumbles: "Stop – I, I won't – I won't be able to – to move." To which I whisper: "You won't have to. You need to have all tenseness you've kept up this long be taken out of you. You need this, little flame, and you know it."  
>He sighs and says: "Yes, in my heart I do know. But my friends need me now and for that, I need my alertness. I need to be tense to be alert." I sigh and stand up, helping him do the same and say: "Fine, but afterwards we'll go to the lounge of my room and I'm giving you a full-run relaxing massage to take all your worries away."<p>

Harry nods and I lead him to the floor we had been on the day before, letting him enter the room before me. The others are all around the same table and a large stack of parchments and potions are covering every inch of the table. I let Harry sit down near the twins and thank him for that as their seat is near the fireplace.  
>Leaning against it myself, I cross my arms and legs and see Harry looking at me. I smile and say: "I prefer to lean against stuff to sitting. I used to lean against all kinds of walls and upraised platforms when I was a kid." My mate nods, his skin moving flawlessly and his eyes sparkling with worry and he turns back.<p>

I too focus on the table and then the man named Snape, a man with greasy black hair and deep black eyes, says: "I know Remus had some potions and parchment ready yesterday, but seeing the events that transpired we were unable to begin the procedure. Let's hope that now, nothing will keep us from further uncovering the truth."  
>I feel interested in his words and the situation and have to give it to the greasy man that he knows how to hold a speech and how to use words to captivate his crowd. Wondering why this man is a Professor instead of a Politician or a singer, I decide to ask him that later, and focus back on the situation at hand as he asks:<p>

"Who will go first?" And Ron says: "I want to go first. Dumbledore has been keeping Harry under all kinds of spells and whatnot and seeing how much he manipulated Harry, I want to know if he did anything to manipulate our friendship." This makes me look at my mate, who is white with fear at this and lean up a little more.  
>The twins both wrap a comforting arm around my partner and send me a look that says: "We've got him." Making me nod at them in gratefulness. Ron then takes a deep breath and grabs one of the potions as Snape says: "Not so fast, Mr. Weasley." Ron looks up and with his wand drawn, the man speaks and says:<br>"This potion is not ingested. It is unified with a certain amount of blood a certain spell can acquire and then spilled over the parchment on the left under it. If that is the bottle you prefer, tell me and I will make sure it will have the last required ingredient." Ron nods and, with a quick slashing motion of his wand, Snape takes the blood.

Ron hisses and Harry asks: "Shocks you, doesn't it? That small dose of pain so quickly attacking so many nerves?" Ron nods and Snape heals the skin of his arm, while I can see the blood merging with the purple fluid of the potion. Snape then nods at Ron and says: "The parchment is yours, Ronald." And Ron spills the potion fluidly over the parchment.  
>The parchment then seems to absorb the potion quickly and Snape hisses as he says: "The quicker the potion is absorbed, the more spells and blocks the Parchment detects. This cannot end well." And Ron quickly goes to sit with Arthur for comfort as first lines, then letters and then words slowly seep out of the surface of the parchment.<p>

_**Birthname: Ronald Billius Weasley  
><strong>__**Mother: Molly Anne Weasley Née Prewett  
><strong>__**Father: Arthur William Weasley**_

_**Date of Birth: 1**__**st**__** of March 1980  
><strong>__**Hour of Birth: 10.22 AM  
><strong>__**Blood type: B Positive**_

_**Allergies: Mead, green dye, tomatoes, peas, grapes, kitchen salt  
><strong>__**Likings of Foods: Apple pie, shepherd pie, raw-cooked meat, freshly baked potatoes, carrots, several kinds of candies  
><strong>__**Hating of Foods: overcooked food, rotten meat, overcooked potatoes, peas, cabbage  
><strong>__**Favorite Animal: American Eagle  
><strong>__**Least Favorite Animal: Common Northern Viper**_

_**Specialties and Blocks**_

_**Wandless Magic – 77% blocked  
><strong>__**Accidental Magic – 50% blocked  
><strong>__**Non-verbal magic – 89% blocked**_

_**Chess Mastery – 5% blocked  
><strong>__**Charms Mastery – 75% blocked  
><strong>__**Potions Mastery – 77% blocked  
><strong>__**Defense Mastery – 65% blocked**_

_**Animal Care – 33% blocked  
><strong>__**Swimming – 98% blocked  
><strong>__**Water Mastery – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Pyromagic – 100% blocked**_

_**Animagus Magic – 100%  
><strong>__**Rare Creature Magic – 100% blocked**_

_**Wood Art – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Wand Making – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Spell Crafting – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Weasley Protective Magic – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**  
>Flying Mastery – 45% blocked<br>**__**  
>Potions and Poisons<br>**__**  
>Loyalty spell – 100% complete<br>**__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 87% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 98% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience Spell – 100% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 10 years  
><strong>__**Casted 31**__**st**__** of July1990  
><strong>__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Weasley**_

_**Fear Spell – 78% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 7**__**th**__** of May 1983  
><strong>__**Target: All kinds of Muggle and Magical Spiders**_

_**Mind Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Mental growth, Magical Growth, Studies**_

_**Mind Block – 11% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Mental Growth, Magical Growth, Personal Improvement, Boy-on-boy Love, Studies**_

_**Special Mind Block – 24% Complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Brotherly love and Acceptance for boyfriends of Ginerva Arianna Dumbledore (Harry James Potter, not included)**_

_**Ignorance Spell – 57% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 10 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Slytherins**_

_**Ignorance spell – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of July 1991  
><strong>__**Target: All personal talents except flying, defensive spells and Chess**_

_**Ignorance spell – 10% - 10% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: All personal talents except flying, defensive spells and Chess**_

_**Temper Enlargement Potion – 100% Complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 Year  
><strong>__**Ingested: 31**__**st**__** of August 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Slytherins, Severus Tobias Snape, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Crookshanks the Kneazle, Werewolves, Betrayal, Extended Studies**_

_**Temper Enlargement Potion – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Ingested: 31**__**st**__** of August 1994  
><strong>__**Target: Slytherins, Severus Tobias Snape, Voldemort, Barty Crouch Junior, Crookshanks the Kneazle, The Champions (77% broken), Official Dances, Extended Studies, Rita Skeeter**_

_**Temper Enlargement Potion – 84% Complete – 10% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Ingested: 31**__**st**__** of August 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Slytherins, Severus Tobias Snape, Jeannette Andrea Prewett, Extended Studies, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Death Eaters, Voldemort**_

_**Concentration Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Studies, Exam Studies, Homework**_

_**Concentration Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1992  
><strong>__**Target: Studies, Exam Studies, Homework**_

_**Concentration Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Studies, Exam Studies, Homework**_

_**Concentration Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1994  
><strong>__**Target: Studies, Exam Studies, Homework**_

_**Concentration Block – 86% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Studies, O.W.L. Exam Studies, Homework**_

_**Mind block – 88% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of December 1992  
><strong>__**Target: Ancient Runes, Divinations, Muggle Studies, Extended Studies, Extended Homework, Arithmacy, History of Magic**_

_**Jealousy Potion – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
><strong>__**Target: Dates of Jeanette Andrea Prewett**_

_**Jealousy Potion – 88% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Dates of Jeanette Andrea Prewett**_

_**Amortentia Potion – 40% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey (Light Dose)  
><strong>__**Duration: 2 years  
><strong>__**Ingested: 8 May 1996  
><strong>__**Target Jeanette Andrea Prewett**_

_**Special Mind Block Potion – 40% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey (Heavy Dose)  
><strong>__**Duration: 2 years  
><strong>__**Ingested: 8 May 1996  
><strong>__**Target: Other girls than Jeanette Andrea Prewett**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular forms of Accidental Magic**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular Forms of Accidental Magic, Most Common Lesson spells**_

_**Magical Core Block – 15% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of March 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular Forms of Accidental Magic, Most Common Lesson spells**_

Here the list stops and my eyes are wide as saucers as the list is at least 4 pages long and Harry asks: "Who on earth is Jeanette Andrea Prewett? I thought Fabian and Gideon Prewett were killed in the First war." And Sirius says: "They were, together with their wives. Some say Gideon's wife was even protecting her unborn baby."  
>This makes Harry and Ron look at each other shocked and then Harry whispers: "That's it. Dumbledore must have known that Gideon's wife was pregnant, so when she died, he saved the unborn child and let some other woman, maybe a Muggle, maybe one of his own people, give birth and take care of the child."<p>

Everyone looks shocked and Ron gasps: "Wait Harry – I – I remember something." We all look at him and he says: "It – it was the 12th of August, one week before they were killed, and uncle Gideon and his wife came over. Uncle Gideon, he put me on my aunt's lap and told me that, in 1 month, I would become the kiddy guardian of my first ever niece.  
>I was amazingly excited and that woman got irritated by it and send them off, saying my aunt shouldn't be around overexcited children when she was 8 months pregnant. A week later they were killed, but – but Harry – one month from their date of death is the 19th of September in 1979 and that – Harry – that's –."<p>

And Harry whispers: "That's Hermione's birthday." Making everyone look at each other in shock. Harry then lies his face in his hands and instantly I am leaning on his back rest and have my arms wrapped around his hunched shoulders in comfort, while all others look at each other in shock at this new discovery.  
>Ron then says: "We have to pick her up. I know it's hard to take her from her parents, but she needs to know. She needs to know the truth. I know how much being a Muggleborn scares her in this current situation and to hear that she is the daughter of a Pureblood will be a great relief to her." And everyone nods in agreement.<br>The twins then stand up and one of them says: "We'll go pick her up." And the other goes on: "You continue using the Potions and Parchment." James quickly hands them each a green rock and they vanish with a quiet _pop_. I then quickly take the place of the twin on the left and pull my mate close, wondering why he seems so hurt.

Then I hear him mumble and he says: "She can't be an orphan. She can't be. She can't live my life. Not mine. Not her." And I quickly hug her and say: "Don't worry, I know a way we can make sure she is not an orphan. A way we can solve that problem and get our worlds closer together in one hit." Harry looks at me and I smile back.  
>I then motion James with my eyes to take over and he and Lily quickly go sit with their son. I kiss Harry on the forehead and whisper: "I'll be right back, with her new parents." And Harry smiles at me, his eyes shining with the shock he feels over the fact that I already know a good set of parents for this, to me, unknown girl.<p>

I wink at him and use the Corridor of Darkness to transport myself to Radiant Garden – only to run into one of the two men I need. Long black hair which is partly brushed to the side, blue eyes with a serious look in them, a scar running diagonally over his nose and still a friendly smile on his face, Leon takes a step back as I appear.  
>I smile at the Leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, who has been working just so hard over the last year and a half to restore Hollow Bastion and making it the Radiant Garden that I know and love, before I say: "Hey Leon, Cloud anywhere nearby?" Needing his boyfriend of 1 year as much as I need the man himself.<p>

Leon looks a little confused and I say: "I found my own little Roxas, so to say, and his friends seem to have a lot of problems with this fellow named Dumbledore. Got it memorized so far?" The man nods and I go on: "Good. Well, apparently my little Harry has these two friends, one of them named Ronald and the other Hermione.  
>And Hermione is exactly the current issue. She believes herself to be the daughter of two people who have raised her for the last, almost, 17 years, but she is really the daughter of two people who were killed a month before she was born. That Dumbledore fellow just moved her into her other mother's womb and – well, you get the picture."<p>

The man looks shocked and he asks: "And how does all this connect to you needing me and Cloud?" To this I huff and say: "As if I'm deaf. I was lying on top of one of the pipes holding up Master Ansem's palace when I heard you talk, you know. That certain day, about two weeks ago now?" The man turns red and asks:  
>"You heard that? I thought we were alone!" I shake my head and say: "Check your surroundings better next time then. Anyway, yes I was there and yes, I heard that. Which means I know you shocked Cloud with your need to one day have a child and right now, I have a child for you. An almost 17 year old daughter, ready to be adopted."<p>

The man looks shocked and then he sighs and says: "It won't be the same." Making me wonder if he had more conversations like this that I don't know about. Then he says: "Cloud and I agreed we would use the Master's Research to grow a womb near my stomach. I want to give birth to the child myself, Lea. Else, I won't feel like it counts."  
>I sigh, but then I realize something and ask: "And what if I offer you a daughter – and, let me finish." The man shuts his mouth and I say: "A chance for you to grow a womb without needing the Master's research." He looks at me shocked and I say: "You see, I found my Harry thanks to this gene called the Potter Curse Gene.<br>It makes Male Potters – like my little flame – find a redhead that is perfect for them by destiny, magic and personality and seeing how my little flame's dad is not even against me, a male, being his son's mate, I'd say it has happened more often down the line and that means that that world has the magic to let males get pregnant."  
>The man sits down at an upraised part of said Castle looks at me as I just gave him Radiant Garden back in one fell swoop and then a deep voice asks: "And all we have to do for that is adopt a young 16 year old?" And I look behind me as I hear the male voice of the second man I came here to look for coming from the Restoration Sight.<p>

Wild blond hair of which some strands stand straight up and others frame his pale-tanned skin, the man has bright blue eyes that have started to shine a lot more since he and Leon started dating and while he still wears the black clothes with black belts and silver, tiger-shaped buckles, can I obviously see that the man has moved into the Light.  
>Cloud is still wearing the same serious face and frown, but I can see in his eyes that the man is happily excited for the chance of having a child and I nod and say: "Just come with me to pick up and adopt your new daughter, stay in her world for maybe a year, maybe less and you will surely have your Leon pregnant and expecting child."<p>

A small smile appears on the man's face, but then he gasps and turns around, me looking over his shoulder to see the one man neither one of us want to see, each for different reasons. Cloud, because this man can lead him back to Darkness, Leon because the man can make him lose his boyfriend and me because he can screw up my plan.  
>Pale silver hair that leads all the way down to his knees, dark blue eyes shining with a sick kind of pleasure, a very pale face framed by the long hair, a slightly bared chest hidden only by a cross of two red belts and three dark black wings with angel-shaped feathers, Sephiroth – Cloud's dark counterpart – stands before us all.<p>

Cloud and I both jump back, Cloud because Sephiroth somehow managed to get quite close to the lad and me because I just don't want to be near this much darkness, not now that my Light Submissive Mate needs me. Leon himself jumps up to stand slightly in front of Cloud and summons his Gunblade, holding it out threateningly.  
>Sephiroth seems not to be intimidated by the blade and Cloud draws his Buster Sword, all wrapped up and making me wonder when he will ever undo those bandages, that I know represent his wrapped up past and person. I then summon my Chakrams around me and call my Keyblade to my right hand, holding it up high.<br>This seems to draw the man's attention and he asks: "Another wielder? Is the world in that much need of restoration? Or is it perhaps destruction that this terrible light desires?" To which I slash the air and unleash a storm of flames in the shape of a swordstrike upon the man, who quickly jumps further into the Restoration sight.

But I smirk and with my left hand moving in circles and other movements, I draw small flames from the strike and shoot them over to the man, letting them follow him wherever he jumps off to. Finally he lands in front of the gigantic electricity tank and I stop the flames, before opening my hand fully, extinguishing the flames.  
>Sephiroth looks at me, while with my left hand I still – slightly, slowly – let a single bit of ember get closer and closer to the man and he says: "I see that the Darkness is not something you fear, yet – you wish not to be part of it either. Why is that?" And I say: "Because, like Cloud, my heart has been filled with a power you will never understand."<p>

The man looks at me in disbelief and I say: "Oh, don't look like that. Just because you haul in the darkness so much doesn't mean you know everything. Especially not of the Light you never dare step into. Trust me, Sephiroth, I have seen the Darkness and it is nothing but manipulation and an end of your existence."  
>I then give a quick last wave of my left hand and airily say: "Or, in your case, of your wing." And the man looks down at his left lower wing, upon which the ember has festered itself into the feathers of the wing and which is slowly growing to consume and burn up the entire wing. Sending me a ferocious glare, the Dark Angel departs.<br>Leon and Cloud sigh in relief and I say: "Hey, next time he visits, just let me know. Got it memorized?" Cloud nods and Leon asks: "So, should we leave before he decides to come back?" I nod and open a Corridor, saying: "Just go through there. I'll tell the others of what happened and let Ienzo know where to find us."

The happy couple nods and takes off through the Corridor, before another one opens next to it and a cute little blonde, that has my Nobody Axel wrapped around his little finger entirely, enters Radiant Garden through it, looking from the portal to me and asks: "Hey Lea, where were you last night? Did you hear the good news?"  
>I nod and say: "You know I was there too, Roxas, you grabbed my arm, remember? And you were right, I really would have regretted it had I not gone. I met a boy I think as cute as Axel sometimes thinks you and he really is just a beautiful Fire Imp with the flying abilities of a Great Eagle and –." I then hear Roxas laugh and he says:<br>"Alright, alright, I get it. You can stop now." I pout at him, wanting to flaunt with all that is my precious little flame and then he says: "You still haven't answered my second question." I sigh and say: "Yes Roxas, I know. Sora and Riku are getting married." I then look up, realizing the same thing for the second time and say:  
>"And I just thought of the brilliant engagement gift." Instantly Roxas seems as excited as when you offer him some Sea Salt Ice-cream and I decide to tease the little Nobody a little and ask: "How would Axel react if I told him I could let him get you pregnant with child?" Making the blonde whiten in feared shock instantly.<p>

He then whispers: "You – you can't." I shrug and say: "You're right, I can't." The boy sighs and then I motion for the Corridor I have up and say: "But the world that is through that portal can. It's apparently quite normal for males to get pregnant and birth children there." Roxas whitens again and then a studious voice says:  
>"How amazing." And we see a young man of twenty years old with soft purple hair that hangs over his right eye, which is a pale blue color. The man has a white lab coat hanging over his black v-neck top and his black pants and black high boots standing in the passage to the castle, which is build around our current standing point.<p>

The young man walks forward and I raise my arms wide, saying: "Ienzo, just the man I wanted to see." The young man looks at me inquiringly and I say: "Listen, Cloud and Leon are off to the world of my new mate to adopt one of his friends, long story, so can you tell Aeleus he's in charge of everything here for a while?"  
>Ienzo nods and asks: "So, how does this world exactly enable the male body to produce an offspring?" To which I shrug and say: "How should I know?" I then cross my arms and say: "Sure, I've been falling like a rock for my little flame, but I have yet to do anymore than kiss his nose, so it's not as if I have experience with it."<p>

Roxas snickers and Ienzo nods as I ask: "Why don't you send Zexion over? With his reckoning skills, he can keep an eye on Dumbledore for us – trust me, it's required – and you can find out, through him, how males in that world can reproduce." Ienzo nods in agreement and I greet Roxas, before walking through the Corridor.  
>Stepping out on the other side, I say: "Everyone, these are Leon and Cloud. They've been together for 1 year now and they really want to have a child of their own, so them coming to live here is a chance for all of us. A chance for Hermione to have good, protective parents, and a chance for them to gain a child of their own."<br>Arthur nods, smiling at me as proudly as James and Lucius are doing, but then Harry asks: "Just a minute, Lea. I know it was Dumbledore switching Hermione's – I mean Jeanette's – parents from Purebloods to Muggles, but what exactly is the difference between these two men and Hermio – I mean – Jeannette's parents?"

We all look at the boy shocked and he crosses his arms as he says: "I say we let Hermione decide. If she is happy with her current situation we will leave her where she is and then Leon and Cloud can stay here so that the magic of this world can enable them to give birth to their own child. If not, they can adopt her."Everyone nods and then Lucius stands up and says: "To make it the girl a little easier, I believe it better if Severus, Rabastan, Tom and I take our leave until further notice. It will be better if you first inform her of what you know and then let us in." James, Sirius and Remus nod and just as the 4 men have left, do the twins return.


	12. Hermione Hears The Truth

_**Chapter 12  
><strong>__**Hermione hears the truth**_

And with them is a young girl with wild, bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. She might soon be a year older than my mate, she is only a few inches taller than he is now and still, under her long coat and wide jeans, I can easily see that this is a teenage girl who is nicely growing into her female forms and curves.  
>The girl looks around and seems shocked when she sees James, Lily and Sirius and then Harry lies a hand on her shoulder and says: "Hermione, sit down. We have a lot to tell you and none of it is, in any way, positive news." The girl seems worried at this and takes a seat with Lily, who comfortingly lies a hand on her shoulder.<p>

She looks from the woman, to James, to Sirius and then back to Harry and says: "Harry, what's going on?" And Harry says: "Hermione, the whole tale starts in 1965, when Mr. Weasley here is in his Fifth year. He, back then, was in love with his own sex and his dearest love was – Rabastan Lestrange, who Magic also chose as his Soul mate."  
>Hermione looks shocked at this and turns to the man in question, who nods, while Bill goes to the door and says: "Rabastan, you can come in. Harry started with you." And the thin man walks in, to the fear of the young girl. Rabastan sighs at this and sits down next to Arthur, who wraps a loving arm around his shoulder.<br>Rabastan then lies his head under Arthur's, which shocks me as I had expected the thin man to be the one who would be the Dominant in the relationship, but this does seem to comfort Hermione's nerves and she tentatively asks: "So – it's true? You two were really – really soul bond and in – in love with each other, Mr. Weasley?"  
>Arthur nods and says: "Yes, we were. But we had planned to seal our Marriage Contract just when the Prewett House, Molly's House, was starting to look bleak and started getting the reputation of having sided with Grindlewald. Molly didn't want this, as supposed Lady, didn't accept this and called for Albus' help, help he gave a little too willingly."<p>

The girl looks confused and he says: "Hermione, we're using Label Revelare Parchments and Cruore Dolor Potions to find out what has been done to us and trust me, it's a lot. This alone is Ron's list." And he hands the girl the list that made us discover her true identity. The girl's eyes fly over the list and she whitens the more she reads.  
>I personally wrap a loving arm around Harry, thanking the twins for having taken a different seat so that I can take my place on Harry's left again and finally Hermione lies the parchment back down and Lily quickly pulls her closer as the girl starts to cry, obviously completely heart-broken and probably feeling betrayed.<br>Really feeling terrible for the girl, I suddenly see Ron standing up and Harry too stands without a word, making me have to let go of his strong little shoulder and they both walk over to Hermione, who throws herself at them as if sensing their presence. To my shock, they barely respond in shock and instead, just instinctively hug the poor girl.  
>Shocked at their amazing bond I mentally vow to myself to bond to Harry just as strongly, to make our bond just as strong that we can communicate just by looking at how either of us is feeling and after just a few minutes of being hugged by her friends and crying her eyes out, does the girl seem to pull enough comfort from her friends to calm down.<p>

She nods at Mr. Weasley and while she still has tear tracks on her cheeks and while she still hiccups every now and then, does she want to sit down with Lily again, only for Leon to softly grab her hand and pull her onto his lap. Hermione stiffens at this a little, but the gentle, caring hold Leon has on her has her relaxing within seconds.  
>I smile at the obvious need for the man to comfort the girl who could very well become his daughter and then Mr. Weasley says: "We don't know yet what kind of potions Molly has used on me, Hermione, but we do know that I only – and I deeply regret this – made 5 of my 7 children because Molly fed me Lust Potions."<br>Hermione still seems a little hurt, but then she shakes her head and asks: "Wait, 5 of your 7 kids?" She then looks around and asks: "Where are Mrs. Weasley and Ginny?" And Ron growls in raged fury, but Harry gives him a strong elbow in the side and he grumbles: "Those two are no family to us, Hermione. No family at all."

The girl looks confused and James says: "Ginny's official Birthname, we heard Molly confess, is Ginerva Arianna Dumbledore. She was a daughter born by Albus and Molly, raised to seduce Harry and have his kids, so that when the Core Disruption Spells Dumbledore has been putting on his core destroy that and him, he will be her personal slave.  
>Then, her having his kids and keeping up the Potter line by keeping Harry as her husband and raising his kids by herself will give her the same fame Harry currently has and that will grant her access to the Potter Vaults. That is, at least, what we have been able to let Molly confess so far." And the man sighs as he ends his explanation.<p>

Hermione looks shocked once again and then Percy says: "And it gets even worse." The girl looks at him shocked and asks: "Worse? How can it get worse than Mr. Weasley being taken from his Soul Mate, Harry having a Core Disruption spell on him and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley actually being self-centered bitches?"  
>And Percy says: "Mum – or Molly – took dad from Rabastan and let him marry her. She then fed him Lust Potion twice, once for Bill and once for Charlie. After that, she was sick that she needed Lust Potion to make him love her body the way she wanted and so she went to Dumbledore again – and he helped her, again."<br>Hermione looks shocked and whispers: "He didn't." But Percy nods and James says: "And on the worst timing too. He did it, on the day he had an appointment with my dad. My father saw him give Molly his sperm and Albus started sending him and my mother edible gifts, with potions meant to lower his physical defenses.  
>Dumbledore caused my parents to get Dragon Pox and then cursed their Healer to let him tell them they were too old for the Dragon Pox to be treated, while my mother was only 57 years old. My parents died when I was 19 years old, on Halloween night – only because Dumbledore went along with Molly betraying her husband."<p>

Again tears are running down Hermione's cheeks and Leon reacts with the speed I know him to be famous for and shrugs off his the left shoulder of black denim jacket, before pushing the girl's face into his soft white linen shirt with the greatest care and Hermione seems too hurt to fight back as she caves in again.  
>I personally make sure I have Harry close and only better as I softly use the sleeve of my black robe to wipe away his own tears, while I can tell that he is not crying over what he is hearing. Instead his eyes are focused on Hermione and Hermione alone and my heart breaks as I realize that Harry is holding back just to be there for the young girl.<br>I pull him close and whisper: "He is your family, little flame. You never met him. I know you wanted to. I know this hurts. She's safe, little flame. She's safe." And Harry hides his face in my shoulder, obviously crying rivers for his lost grandfather. I warm my hand again and rub his back, while I see Ron give me a proud thumbs up.

The young girl and my mate almost equally calm down and Arthur turns to James who asks: "Harry, are you ready for more, son?" And Harry nods, his face still in my cloak and I give James the sign he can go on, pulling Harry back on my lap and wrapping my arms around his back from under his own, before warming up my hands again.  
>James realizes what I must be doing as I softly start turning circles over my mate's skin-tight clad back and he nods, before he says: "I personally, Hermione, was heartbroken when I heard my parents had died, but 2 months later, on Christmas, Lily told me the most brilliant news in the world. She told me she was expecting our little Harry."<p>

Hermione smiles at this, seemingly feeling comfortable enough not to move out of Leon's embrace and James says: "I loved Harry when he was born and I wanted only the best for him. Luckily enough for us, did we live in the Hollow as that was Magically a Sanctuary for whoever wants to escape whatever war reigns.  
>You see Hermione, the most important Rule of the Hollow – an Ancient Law, you can say – is that magical people in the Hollow do not attack other Magical People while in the Hollow, no matter what side of any war you are on. The Ancient Magical Houses living there were the Lestranges, the Potters and the Dumbledore's."<br>The girl nods and James says: "So, with Bella being Sirius' cousin and Sirius being my cousin as my mother was a Black by Blood, I wanted to use the Ancient Law of the Hollow to make Bella babysit Harry every now and then and make her grow an aunt-nephew relationship with him, hopefully turning her Neutral.  
>Unfortunately did Dumbledore know of this as well and he was not pleased with it. So on the night of Harry's birthday did I discover that Sirius had send him an Infant-standard Broom. I wanted to outdo that, so decided to use my skills in Rock and Wooden art to make Harry something myself. I left for the woods on the outskirts of town.<p>

There I saw Rodolphus Lestrange –." Now James stops and sends a worried glance at Rabastan, but the man nods and says: "Go on, James. I want to know what happened to my brother." James nods and says: "I saw Rodolphus carrying Bella, who was badly bleeding, and saw him running away from something, his face exhausted but terrified.  
>Then three Bone-Crushing spells hit his left upper and lower leg, together with the back of his left kneecap, the power so strong it completely obliterated the bones, making Rodolphus fall onto the forest ground with a tortured cry of pain. And out of the woods, Hermione, from where the spell was cast, I saw Dumbledore appear.<br>The man spoke and said that the presences of Bella and Rodolphus inside Godric's Hollow would disrupt his plans for me and my family – plans I knew nothing about – and that, because of that, their presences were not to be. Rodolphus asked about the Hollow Law, but Dumbledore discarded that, saying the Greater Good must prevail.  
>I knew the man had lost sight of humanity in this ridiculous search for that Greater Good tripe he believed in and wanted to go save Bella and Rodolphus, or at least distract Dumbledore so Rodolphus could cast some protective spells on himself and Bella, but I was too late and Dumbledore showed me and them his true colors.<br>He smirked, like a Malfoy can smirk, threw their wands about 5 feet away from them and cast Non-verbal spells – which are spells no one can break, they are his strongest – that would slowly put pressure on their ribcages, pushing them inward, into and through all of their organs. He cast his own sign over them and Apparated off."

Hermione seems white with shock and disgust and I shortly wonder how Harry must have looked when he heard this tale, while Rabastan is softly crying for the lost lives of his brother and sister-in-law. Arthur has the man in his lap and while Rabastan seems a lot bigger than Arthur, is Arthur able to lie his chin on the man's head easily.  
>James sighs and asks: "Hermione, now that you know this, do you accept that we have let Death Eaters and Tom into our Secret Base?" The girl nods and Bill walks to the door again, saying: "It's cool. She accepts your presence." And Severus, Tom and Lucius all enter the room, Hermione turning white when she sees Tom.<p>

Lucius quickly goes to help Arthur comfort Rabastan and after a few minutes the man stops crying and whispers: "Tell us the rest, James. Please." James nods and asks: "Hermione?" The girl nods in acceptance and James takes a deep breath, Lily offering him a glass of water to drink, which makes him smile at her before he goes on.  
>"I realized there and then I could not trust whatever plans Dumbledore had with my son. I didn't know yet that it was Dumbledore's gifts which had killed my parents, but Harry being announced so shortly after I got to hear that I was the new Lord Potter was something that made him a miracle I could not afford to lose.<p>

Still Albus' plans quickly became known to me when he offered to be Secret Keeper. It was after all part of the Hogwarts protection and as Headmaster Dumbledore knew all about every ward that surrounded Hogwarts, so that he only offered us the most complicated and still most delicate of all the protective spells rubbed me the wrong way.  
>I realized he wanted easy access to my son would Voldemort not decide to go after my child and I faked to accept his offer, slightly. I told him we would take Sirius, when in truth I had been planning to use Peter the entire time – wanting Sirius as Bluff so he could find some Dark protective spells that would give Dumbledore a run for his money."<p>

Here Sirius takes over and says: "Unfortunately James forgot to mention this last part of the plan to me and I got Peter to meet up with them. They told Peter of what James had seen and Peter got them an audience with Voldemort. This happened a week after Harry's birthday and 2 ½ months before they would go down under."  
>Lily then takes the stage and says: "For those 2 ½ months we met with Voldemort whenever we could and talked in on his sanity. He got it back 1 week before we were to go down under and we knew too much time had passed for Voldemort to suddenly switch his choice of target, as Neville had also been on his list.<br>We decided to plan a little further ahead and then James told us about the Potter Curse. I had already known of it, it had won my heart back in our Seventh year, but Tom was quite intrigued and he agreed that, a 16 year old Harry would be much better to help us get back at Dumbledore than an infant Harry, no offence, sweetling."

But Harry shakes his head and Hermione asks: "So you – you let Voldemort into the Fidelius spell and – and then what happened? Sirius said he had seen your bodies, but you're right here. How is that possible?" Lily sighs and mutters softly: "As brilliant as her mother, I'm telling you." Which makes Hermione ask:  
>"You knew my mother?" But Ron lies a hand on hers and says: "Later, Hermione. It's part of what we discovered." The girl nods and I see her glance at Ron's parchment, the wheels in her head obviously turning in overdrive before she turns back to Lily, who must have seen the glance as well as she smiles at the girl before she says:<p>

"Bella and Rodolphus were loyal enough to Tom that they didn't want to be killed by anyone but him. Tom knew this, so he turned them into Inferi and I used my Specialty as Potions and Charms Mistress to make a Polyjuice Potion that would last 2 weeks. They took our places on the day the Fidelius Charm was cast."  
>Tom goes on and says: "Unfortunately did our plan concerning Harry not exactly go the same way we had wanted it to. I killed Bella and Rodolphus to give them the death they wanted." A soft: "Thank you, my Lord." Is mumbled by Rabastan at this and Tom nods before he turns back to Hermione and goes on:<br>"And James and Lily each put some of their own Family Magic on Harry to protect him against Dumbledore, the evil form of Darkness and me if something were to take my Sanity again, which indeed happened. They then took Polyjuice Potions themselves and Lily cast an everlasting spell on their new looks.  
>Bella and Rodolphus died honorably that night, but a new set of the Lestrange couple also came forth that night. I had, unfortunately, killed Bella in the same room as Harry and that, I discovered later, was a big mistake. I then used a Power Proof Charm, together with a little Divinations Magic to see how strong Harry would become.<br>The light power that came from him amazed me, especially because some of it was already inside his infant body. But then the Light of his Infant magic came in contact with the Dark residue of the Killing Curse and that caused the explosion that disintegrated my body, turning me insane and making me flee as nothing but a spirit."

James sighs and says: "We knew this would let Dumbledore target Harry as Weapon all the more and that made us grateful for the Family Magic we had cast upon him, but we also knew that Dumbledore could try and turn to Neville, would Harry not turn out the way he wanted my son to. For that we had to protect Neville.  
>We went to his house, explained his parents and grandmother why we looked like the Lestranges and while I started a fake-duel with Augusta, did Alice put a Mother's Love Block on Neville's magic – a powerful spell that makes sure Neville only uses so much magic that it will keep him away from Dumbledore's notice.<br>Lily then cast a combination of the Cheering Charm and Stupefy on their minds, using Legilimence to enter first, and that combo cast gave them the feeling as if they were under everlasting Imperius, but it would make them look as if they were victims to overused Cruciatus Curse. This too was part of the plan we had made, even if it disgusted us."

Hermione nods and Sirius says: "A few days later I found Peter, who had been told to keep away from me and the Potters until Bella and Rodolphus were in Azkaban and – well, you know what happened afterwards. Apparently James knew I would end up there either way and wanted to use our Blood connection to keep me alive and sane."  
>Hermione now smiles at the Potters and James says: "We did want that, but we had also planned to stay inside Azkaban until Voldemort would come back and break us free. This plan also concerned Sirius, but he escaped and we feared for our plan. Turns out, him escaping was exactly what our plan needed to succeed."<br>Lily takes over and says: "We escaped last January and have since been working on getting Tom his sanity back again. We got it done the 14th of May and he decided to act insane until he had the Prophesy. He wanted it to prove to Harry that it was a load of Bogus and that he had no intentions of killing him.

That did not go as planned and I – I almost killed Sirius, but apparently –." Here Tom goes on and says: "I had been keeping a personal eye on Dumbledore and the Department. I saw him enchant the doors inside the Department and when I saw how high the door of the Death Chamber was, I knew he had dark, murderous plans.  
>I enchanted the Veil of Death with Ancient Slytherin Magic, making the magic of thousands of generations of Slytherin fight against the magic of the Veil and when that gave in, I laid a layer of Portkey magic over the Murderous magic of the Veil. It transported Sirius to the Chamber of Secrets and we set our last few steps in action."<p>

James then smiles and says: "I got some Slytherin blood that worked temporarily, but long enough for me to fake being an old man walking his dog and putting the same Portkey magic on Harry's bedroom door. He walked through it 4 days ago and last night we healed him of everything Dumbledore has been doing to him."  
>The girl smiles at this too and asks: "Is that why Harry looks so different now?" And I say: "Yes, yes. it is. And doesn't he look breathtaking?" To which my lovely mate blushes as I pull him closer and he says: "Hermione, this is Lea, the man my magic, destiny and character chose as my mate. Lea, this is Hermione, the smartest witch her age."<br>The girl smiles up at me and I smile back, while Cloud and Leon still shake their heads at my earlier comment. I send them a _What? Can you blame me _look before Ron says: "They also took mum and Ginerva and both are now in the dungeons. We just started using those parchments and potions to find out if Dumbledore messed with us too."

The girl nods and says: "Okay, I think I understand everything now, except for one thing." She turns to Ron and asks: "Who is this Jeanette Andrea Prewett the parchment told me about and why do I feel as if I know her?" Ron sighs and while Leon pulls the girl a little closer, as if wanting to offer her comfort, Ron says:  
>"Hermione, that's you." The girl looks shocked and says: "No, it – it can't be." But Ron nods and says: "Jeanette Andrea Prewett is the unborn baby my uncle Gideon told me about a week before their deaths. I know this, because Uncle Gideon kidded with me that I would be the kiddy guardian of my 1st ever niece.<br>That was on the 12th of August and on the 19th, 1 month before you were born, they were killed. But Hermione, my Aunt – my Aunt Ambrosia Prewett – was 8 months pregnant when she was killed. So if you add 1 month to the entire thing, you get the 19th of September and that, I'm afraid, is your birthday, Hermione."  
>The girl seems shocked and devastated and Snape says: "There is an easy way to determine whether or not Mr. Weasley is correct. The Cruore Dolor Potions Lupin was planning to use last night are still good and I have a sample of it with me. If Mss. Granger accepts, we will use the Parchment and Potion to find out the truth."<p>

Hermione looks from the potion in the man's hand, to Ron, to Harry and the last one says: "Please understand that if you are really the daughter of Ron's uncle, we can offer you a new magical family. But that is only if you want to know the truth and if you feel you could be happier with a magical family. It's all up to you, Hermione."  
>But then I stop him and put him down next to me. I stand up and walk over to the girl as I ask: "Hermione, what does your heart say about the name I call you now that you know this?" And the girl answers: "That it's – it's not my name." I nod, looking at her calmly and I ask: "Do you want us to call you Jeanette from now on?"<br>The girl nods and I nod back before I ask: "I know all this is a big thing, trust me, I've seen big stuff like this. But what you need to do is grab Harry and Ron's hands, close your eyes and let your heart join with theirs so you can let your heart and theirs help you make the right decision. Trust me, that is the best way to go along with this."

The girl smiles at me as she nods and Harry and Ron quickly come to stand by my sides as Jeanette stands up herself. I then help them each lie their left hand onto the other and lie Jeanette's in between Ron's and Harry's with Harry's on top. I then nod at all three of them and they each nod back before closing their eyes.  
>Taking a step back, I hold up my hand as I hear people wanting to stand up and say: "This is something Jeanette has to decide for herself. Harry, Ron and her share such a close Heartfelt bond they are the best choices to help her decide. They know her inside out, spells or no spells." And looking around, I see everyone nod.<p>

After about ten minutes Jeanette opens her eyes and while tears have been falling down her closed eyelashes, does she say: "I want to know the truth and – and I want to be part of that new family." I nod at her, proud of her decision and say: "Jeanette, these are your new fathers, Leon and Cloud. They'll take good care of you, trust me."  
>The girl smiles at me and then Leon happily embraces her, his strong form almost completely surrounding her delicate form and he says: "We'll make sure no one ever harms you again, little humbug." And the girl giggles at the new nickname. Harry and Ron smile at each other and then Harry hugs me and says:<br>"Nicely done, Lea." I shrug and say: "That's how Sora, a friend of mine, found Riku back even when Riku had lost his form and looks to the power of Darkness. Inside he was still Riku, so when Sora had his left hand on Riku's and when he had his eyes closed he saw his friend under the mask of that being of Darkness." Harry smiles at hearing this and then Snape asks: "Mss. Granger, are you ready?" And Jeanette nods.


	13. More Cruore Dolor Potions - Part 02

_**Chapter 13  
><strong>__**More Cruore Dolor Potions – Part 02**_

_**Leon's POV**_

The story that has just been shared with me and my new daughter is, at the least, shocking and makes me wonder how this world can still be standing if even the Light has traitors inside their own ranks. I look from the greasy-haired man to my new little humbug and hear him explain the way the potion will be administered.  
>Hating that my little girl has to bleed for this potion to work, I feel Cloud wrap an arm around me and lean against his side in need for comfort as Jeanette shows the man her arm and she puts her face in my chest strongly as he takes her blood, obviously not willing to show any pain. Proud of my little girl, I softly stroke her hair.<br>The man named Snape nods and I take Jeanette back on my lap as I sit down, Cloud sitting next to me and softly speaking words of pride to our new child. Then Snape gets our attention and says: "If you want, Lily can start making a Blood Adoption Potion while we handle whatever Dumbledore has done to your new daughter."

I nod, wanting Jeanette to be mine in every form and Jeanette smiles at me before Snape nods back and says: "Then she too will need a sample of blood from each of you." Not against bleeding for the chance of having Jeanette as my own little girl, I summon my Gunblade and softly, delicately cut a small wound in my and Cloud's arm.  
>Lily quickly takes a vial and puts it to the wounds, filling them with the blood and when they are filled she uses her wand to seal up our and Jeanette's wound. I thank her with a nod and she smiles at us, obviously happy with the family we are forming, before she kisses James and Harry on the forehead and leaves the room.<p>

Snape then gains our attention and asks: "If you are ready, Mss. Jeanette?" And I look from the man down to my little girl. Harry and Ron then come to sit at our feet and they each lie a hand on her knees as a sign of support while Lea takes a seat behind his mate. Jeanette smiles at her friends and nods, making Snape nod back at her.  
>For a second I believe to see a hint of a proud smile on his face, but then he turns his face away and delicately spreads the potion – a purple fluid in which I can see the red substance that is my daughter's blood swirl and twist – over the parchment. The purple color seeps into the parchment and black lettered words take its place.<p>

_**Birthname: Jeanette Andrea Prewett  
><strong>__**Chosen Name: Hermione Jeanne Granger**_

_**Birthmother: Ambrosia Prewett née Anderson  
><strong>__**Chosen Mother: Jane Granger née Mackintosh**_

_**Birthfather: Gideon Armando Prewett  
><strong>__**Chosen Father: Michel Granger**_

_**Date of Birth: 19**__**th**__** of September 1979  
><strong>__**Hour of Birth: 17.15 PM  
><strong>__**Blood Type: O Negative**_

_**Allergies: Oak wood, Strawberries, overcooked potatoes, brown, black, green and blue dye  
><strong>__**Likings of Foods: Baked Potatoes, Sandwiches with meat and cheese, Mac and Cheese,  
><strong>__**Hating of Foods: Macaroni, Broccoli, Food with an overdose of ketchup**_

_**Favorite Animal: Hippogriff  
><strong>__**Least Favorite Animal: Basilisk**_

_**Specialties and Blocks**_

_**Hear and Memorize – 22% blocked  
><strong>__**Read and Memorize – 22% blocked  
><strong>__**Photographic Memory – 12% blocked**_

_**Nature Studies – 77% blocked  
><strong>__**Magical Studies Ability – 45% blocked  
><strong>__**Defensive Spells – 66% blocked**_

_**Flying – 89% blocked  
><strong>__**Creature Care – 88% blocked**_

_**Swimming – 65% blocked  
><strong>__**Skiing – 99% blocked  
><strong>__**Fast Speeds – 67% blocked**_

_**Wandlore – 82% blocked  
><strong>__**Animagus Magic – 87% blocked  
><strong>__**Herbology Mastery – 50% blocked**_

_**Strategic Thinking – 50% blocked  
><strong>__**Empathy – 90% blocked  
><strong>__**Fantasy Magic – 89% blocked**_

_**Healing – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Non-verbal Magic – 89% blocked  
><strong>__**Extreme Magic – 78% blocked**_

_**Prewett Ancient Magic – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Anderson Ancient Mother Magic – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Disguisive Magic – 100% blocked**_

_**Accidental Magic – 40% blocked  
><strong>__**Mind-Magic Abilities – 100% blocked**_

_**Potions and poisons**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 77% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Michel Granger**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Jane Granger née Mackintosh**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Michel Granger**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Jane Granger née Mackintosh**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted 31**__**st**__** of June 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 9% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Michel Granger**_

_**Obedience spell – 9% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Jane Granger née Mackintosh**_

_**Obedience spell – 59% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Special Mind-Block – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Will not try to improve talents of Ronald Billius Weasley or Harry James Potter**_

_**Special Mind-Block – 50% completed – 50% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of June 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Will not try to improve talents of Ronald Billius Weasley or Harry James Potter**_

_**Fear Spell – 88% complete – 12% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of August 1984  
><strong>__**Target: Will fear not being able to be best in class, will fear disappointing teachers**_

_**Ignorance Spell – 57% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 10 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Slytherins**_

_**Ignorance spell – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of July 1991  
><strong>__**Target: All personal talents except those required for studies**_

_**Ignorance spell – 30% Completed - 10% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 30**__**th**__** of June 1995  
><strong>__**Target: All personal talents except those required for studies**_

_**Ignorance spell – 13% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 16**__**th**__** of July 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Inheritance, Ancient House History, Ancient House Rules, Ancient House Etiquettes, Ancient House Society Gatherings**_

_**Concentration block – 80% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Transfigurations, Charms, History, Potions, Divinations, Astronomy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Independent Studies**_

_**Jealousy Potion - 30% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Dose  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Ingested: 7**__**th**__** of April 1996  
><strong>__**Target: Girls dating Ronald Billius Weasley**_

_**Amortentia Potion – 30% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Very Light Dose – fused with Jealousy Potion  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Ingested: 7**__**th**__** of April 1996  
><strong>__**Target: Ronald Billius Weasley**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 19**__**th**__** of September 1980  
><strong>__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular forms of Accidental Magic**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 19**__**th**__** of September 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Weak forms of Accidental Magic, Regular forms of Accidental Magic**_

And to my shock the list of stuff added and done to my little girl is more than four pages long. Looking at everything that has been done to my little girl, I look from it to her and whisper: "He'll pay." To which Cloud strengthens his grip on my shoulder in agreement, while I hold my girl's crying face in my shoulder lovingly.  
>Everyone else is also shocked and Ron asks: "She had a Photographic Memory, A Read and Memorize and a Hear and Memorize ability blocked and still she's the brightest witch her age? Dumbledore's lost it!" And while he throws his arms up, does my little girl still smile at him, obviously grateful for his words.<br>Harry also has his face in Lea's shoulder and I can perfectly understand how the poor boy must feel, how devastated he must be over all that he had to read was done to his best friend. Smiling at the young lad, I let go of my daughter with one arm to softly give the black-haired boy a grateful pat on the head.

Lilly then reenters the room and holds up a flask with dark brown potion in it, making me know she's done with the Blood adoption potion. This makes me smile at the girl gratefully and then I whisper: "Little Humbug, Lily has the potion ready that will be the first step to your release out of that old man's clutches."  
>The girl smiles at me while Lily divides the potion over three small vials and says: "You and Cloud will have to take the Potion first. Three minutes after that will be Jeanette's turn. I'll time you, for a better chance of full effects kicking in." We all nod and Cloud and I take our own flask, taking it just like she tells us to.<br>On the same time we take our drinks does Lily casts a spell called Tempus and a large clock appears above our heads before she hands Jeanette her potion. We both take one of our daughter's shoulders in our hands and she smiles at us gratefully. Then, when a full three minutes have passed does she also drink the entire flask down in one go.


	14. The Talk And Worries

_**Chapter 14  
><strong>__**The Talk and Worries**_

_**James' POV**_

"I think we should stop here for now. We have handled the three people Dumbledore was most likely to manipulate the most and it shocked us deeply. We best let the Weasleys get used to this place, let Jeannette get used to her new parents and name and – Harry, I still need to teach you a little more about the Potter Curse bonding you to Lea."  
>The group had reacted with shocks and shouts when I first started, but now they all see that I bring up fair points and we split up, Sirius leading Jeanette and her parents to a separate set of rooms, Ron taking his family to the rooms they got earlier and Harry coming with me up to the room I share with my lovely Lily.<p>

This itself is quite well shown in my room as pictures of her are on almost every surface of the room, on several bookcases, wardrobes, the two nightstands next to the bed, on the edge of the desk, on the wooden plank positioned above the desk, just like there are pictures of me and of Harry also stationed everywhere across the room.  
>Harry looks around and says: "If it weren't for the pictures of you and me, this would have totally crept me out." This makes me laugh and I say: "Your mother said exactly the same thing when we decided to spend our honeymoon here. Dumbledore wasn't happy with this and that must have made him offer Godric's Hollow to us."<br>I sigh at the end, still not believing I trusted a man like that and feel a small hand on my elbow as Harry says: "Dad, you couldn't have known. No one could have. Dumbledore uses a logic that even astounds the most amazing common sense. There was no way we could have predicted what he was going to do until he had done it."

I smile at my son, happier beyond words that his amazing heart fits his new Submissive character so well and then sit down on the bed, Harry sitting a slight bit away and I say: "Harry, there is something very important about the Potter Curse that you are not going to like – and that I'm not going to like telling you about."  
>This causes Harry's comforting smile to disappear and I say: "You see, Submissive or Dominant, whether you have known your mate for years or have even yet to meet him or her, every single Potter Male goes through, what we call, a Dream Stage." Harry looks at me with his head slightly tilted in confusion and I go on:<p>

"The Dream Stage is divided in four stages. The first is the Body Dreams. These are sexual dream and I really wish I didn't just have to tell you that." I say cringing as Harry's eyes widen and he asks: "Sexual? As in – Lea and – and me – doing it?" I nod, really not wanting to think of my son and his new mate like that and go on:  
>"The next part is the Mind Dreams. This part is quite the same as the Body Dreams, except that the time before and – oh god I hate this – after the sexual acts is more detailed during the dreams. The details before and after will also be more romantic, which is a big relief for me to say." Harry nods feverishly and I say:<br>"The Third stage is the Heart Dreams. This – I am very glad to say – is where the dreams divide themselves between half the time dreams of dates and other romantic stuff and half the time – god, I have to tell you again – erotic dreams." Harry shudders and says: "So don't want to hear this." But I smile at him and say:  
>"Don't worry, the best part is coming, the last stage. This is called the Soul Dreams and this is where the erotic dreams completely disappear. Instead of those will you dream of possible futures with your mate. You could dream of a new house, of possible jobs, of possible kids, of travels, anything." Harry smiles at me and I say:<p>

"These four stages are very important – oh god –." This worries Harry and I sigh, hating myself and understanding finally why dad had such trouble telling me and Sirius in the Christmas of my Sixth as I say: "Along with one other Potter Curse moment you and Lea will surely encounter – the Potter Curse Mating Week."  
>Harry looks at me shocked and I take a deep breath, mentally whispering: "This one's for you, dad." As I say: "Harry, Male subs – and Neutrals for that matter –." But then Harry blissfully offers me some spare time and again cocks his head to the side in confusion as he asks: "What are Neutrals? Isn't that a war term?"<p>

I smile at my son and say: "No, it's also a mate term, it describes a person who has both a Dominant for a mate – and is Submissive to this person – and who also has a Submissive for another mate – to who he acts as a Dominant. Do you understand?" Harry nods, while his wide eyes show his shock at this new possibility and I go on:

"Well, Submissive males and Neutral Males have one thing in common with all females – namely, that they have a womb." I cringe, hating how this came out of my mouth and understanding now why my dad did the same. Of course, Harry sends me even further into my own memory as he asks: "We have a WHATNOW?"  
>And, as if his bond is already strengthening, Lea runs into the room and asks: "Is something wrong?" But I shake my head and say: "Simply giving my son the Talk, Potter style." The man cringes and says: "Never mind then, Xaldin gave my Nobody that talk and I remember that event a little too clearly for my liking."<br>He shudders and leaves, while I wonder how he could remember what happened to his Nobody but shrug it off and say: "I don't like saying this, especially because I'm a Dominant myself, we Doms don't like talking about this, but seeing how you're a Submissive, I have to explain this to you before anything goes wrong."  
>Harry nods, but looks as if he rather runs out of the room as fast as Lea ran in and I sigh as I say: "Harry, the male womb is attached to your ass through a small vein, just like another small vein leads from the womb to your balls. The only difference is that this second vein is magically charmed to see certain differences in certain events."<p>

Harry looks uncomfortable but confused and I squirm a little as I say: "The charm on this second vein can register to your mind whether you are jacking off or if you are making love with your mate. If the second is to be, the vein will check to see if your body, mind, soul and heart are ready for you to become pregnant."  
>Harry looks shocked and I quickly lie a hand on his shoulder and pull him close, loving how I can finally hold my little boy as I say: "Don't worry, you can still make love to Lea – when you are ready – without getting pregnant.""I rather not think about that yet." Harry mumbles and I sigh in relief, glad I get to keep my little boy a little longer.<br>I then go on and say: "You see, attached to the womb is – you can best call it a small chamber. This chamber is filled with your very own Submissive eggs, the egg cells needed for pregnancy. But the chamber is attached to the vein to your ass and to your womb itself by two small openings – doors, so to speak."  
>Harry nods and I say: "These doors, like the second vein are magically charmed to see if you are ready for child and only if you are – and with your malnourished body you won't be for a long time –." We both sigh in relief for this and I smile at my son as I say: "Will the doors open one by one to let the eggs be fertilized."<p>

I then lie back, my arm still around my son's shoulder pulling him with me and I say: "Now I get why dad left the room so quickly after telling me and Sirius about this. Only problem Sirius had already been taken." I turn to my son and ask: "Can you believe that that man is actually a Submissive Veela, of all things?"  
>Harry looks shocked and I say: "Yeah, I know. I was shocked too. He just never told me whether or not he bonded. Sure hope he did, someone like him deserves a good and loving Dominant, especially now that Dumbledore is after his life and he is on the run from the Ministry and all that." Harry nods and I hold him close.<br>For a long time we lie on the bed like this and Harry asks: "Dad, what is the Potter Curse Mating Week?" I sigh and say: "Harry, even as a Submissive, you have sperm yourself. Sperm that flows from your own person when you come. But that sperm also has another meaning and I really wish I didn't have to tell you all of this."  
>Harry, by now, has turned red enough to be called a Weasley and I say: "Once the Potter Curse Mating Week starts, you will have probably walked past or spend some time with Lea and have gotten a hard on from this. You will recognize the start of the week by the hard on not being gone half an hour after you and Lea parted ways.<br>When this happens, Harry – and sorry, but I intend to tell him this too – I want you to find Severus at once and give him the signal. I will tell you both what signal is later. He will then send you and Lea to a private set of rooms and trust me, they better be private, because you will be there – with Lea and only Lea – all week."

Harry looks shocked and I turn red as I say: "Yeah, Sirius still hates himself for wanting to ask me to go fly my broom a bit back in our Seventh. He was – you know what, you don't want to know and I don't want to finish that sentence in front of my own son." To which Harry sighs and shouts: "Oh thank Merlin!"  
>I smile at him and he says: "So Male Potters have dreams to prove they belong with someone and a week where they bond to this person the entire week? And Potter males can actually get pregnant as they have wombs?" Really wishing I had not heard my 15 year old son say that, I say: "No Harry, all subs have wombs."<p>

"Sirius too?" Harry asks and I snicker as I imagine Sirius – the wild, ferocious, ever active Sirius – tied to a bed by his own pregnant belly with a caring Dominant to rub his sore feet and happily hug his swollen stomach. I laugh softly, imagining how Sirius will react to my thoughts and happily say: "Yes son, Sirius too."  
>Harry looks shocked and then he says: "Huhn, he'd make a good mum, I'm sure." To which I have to nod as Sirius, like Lily and me, really is willing to go through more than I imagined to take care of Harry and I can barely imagine what the man would do for his own kids. But then a worrying thought enters my mind and I say:<br>"We have to get the club back together." Harry looks at me, shocked that my body tensed this quickly and that my voice turned stern and worried so rapidly as I stand up, help my son stand and call a House Elf, telling it to summon everyone from all rooms and bring them to the formal dining room in the entrance hall.

My son and I then quickly leave, me casting a quick Scourgify spell on my cloths and Harry actually using his Sowing Magic talent to get all the creases out of his cloths with just his hands. I smile at my son, but then my worries return and I enter the dining room, sitting at the head and silently summoning my Head of House Ring.  
>Putting it on I wait as everyone arrives. Lea is the first and instantly sits down next to Harry, who has yet to stop looking at me in worry, but I keep looking forward, until I sense Sirius getting closer. I then turn my worried look at my best friend and, with my gaze, ask him to sit next to Lily, who sits directly on my left.<p>

The man looks worried but when he sees my ring, he instantly obeys and I feel relieved as Subs are more instinctual to following orders of a Family Head, something Walburga couldn't use when she tried to keep Sirius from running away. The others also come in and sit down, Tom at the opposite head and soon the table is filled.  
>I stand up and say: "I just gave my son the Talk, Potter Style. As I did so and explained him Doms, Subs and their anatomy, I remembered that one of my best friends is a Submissive and Harry commented on how well he would do as a mother, something I full-heartedly agree on." Sirius smiles at me and I say:<br>"But this conversation also reminded me of all Sirius did to keep Harry safe and the thought of his staying in Azkaban worries me greatly for one very specified reason. Submissive Bodies can't stand overexposure to Azkaban prison, let alone it's famous guards." This shocks everyone and Sirius gulps as I say:

"Severus, please run a diagnostic spell on Sirius and Lily. They are both Subs and they have both spend a long time in Azkaban. I have to see if the blood connection shared between me and Sirius and the Bond I have with Lily have been able to properly protect their wombs, as they should have done for their lives and sanities."  
>I see Snape look a lot more worried than I had expected and then Sirius sighs and says: "Sev, it's over. We have to come out. It's only best if we do." This shocks me and I ask: "Wait, what?" And Sirius asks: "James, tell me honestly. Before you discovered Dumbledore's treachery, would you have trusted even a single Slytherin?"<p>

I look at my best friend, wondering how he could have changed the subject so quickly and honestly answer: "No – no, I don't think I would have." Sirius nods and while I wonder what he is on about, does he say: "Which is exactly the reason why Severus and I kept something very important a secret for too long."  
>"A secret? What? What didn't you tell me?" I ask, wondering how the subject could have changed from my worries over his and my Lily's womb to a secret he apparently had and Snape says: "Something that, for us, started in our Fourth and that you disrupted in our Sixth, or better said at the near end of our Sixth."<p>

This doesn't get me any further and suddenly Remus asks: "Wait, you mean that Whomping Willow incident?" Snape nods, while I cringe as I can still remember the amazing shouting Sirius gave me while I had been pissed with him over telling Snape of how to get into the Shrieking Shack that same full moon night.  
>I look from Snape to Sirius, wondering what the two could be on about and Sirius sighs: "James, you know I'm a Submissive Veela, but I never told you that I already found my destined mate back in my Fourth. I found him in Sev and while it took me 3 months to get used to it, after those 3 months, I couldn't imagine my life without him.<br>I fell for him, James, but Sev is a Neutral Vampire, meaning he also has a Dominant Mate. And that was why I led him past the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. Because Remus here is a Dominant Werewolf, who just won't accept his chance for a good mate and so we decided to let the werewolf accept his future and fate."

I look shocked, never having imagined that my two best friends could be destined for my school rival and the person I considered the biggest threat to my future with Lily and I ask the black haired, black eyed man: "So you were never a threat to my future with Lily?" And the man looks absolutely shocked as he asks:  
>"Is that the reason you constantly went after me? Because of someone I consider a sister?" I shrug and say: "You were always around her and always made her laugh, while with me the Potter Curse started showing me signs of Lily being my chosen partner at age twelve. What else was I to think?" The man moans and I shrug again.<p>

Then Harry asks: "So the whole reason you hated my dad wasn't because he saved your life like Dumbles told me or because you thought he had a hand in the Whomping Willow incident like Lupin told me, but because you were destined for Lupin and wanted to bond to him in werewolf form and my dad stopped that?"  
>"Nice deduction there." Rabastan comments and he turns to Arthur as he asks: "Is he always that quick on the uptake?" And Arthur nods in pride as he says: "He, Ron and Hermione even solved the Mystery behind the Chamber of Secrets when they were just twelve years old." But this shocks and worries me and I ask:<p>

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Before Severus stands up and says: "You are still right about your concerns, Potter, and I won't risk my future with Sirius any longer. We'll do a womb check-up right away. Lily, will you come too?" My wife and mate nods and we all leave for her rooms, sitting where we sat when Harry was tested.


	15. Even Twins Can Be Different

_**Chapter 15  
><strong>__**Even Twins can be different**_

Lily and Sirius then both lie down on their backs and raise up their shirts as Severus draws his wand over their stomachs, obviously searching for their wombs and doing Sirius first. Feeling the Dominant need to tell him to do Lily first, I keep it back, knowing the man is only looking out after his own Submissive partner.  
>Severus quickly locates Sirius' womb and after casting a few spells, his thin lips turn white and he says: "Well, the womb is still there, but I'm afraid the Blood connection wasn't strong enough to protect it. His stomach and womb are malnourished greatly, but only his stomach can still heal through proper diet."<p>

This makes Sirius look at him with tears shining in his eyes and Severus – to my slight shock – hugs the man, kissing his forehead before looking at Remus, who nods and sits down with Sirius as Severus moves over to Lily. Instantly I cross my fingers behind my back and watch as he does the same with my mate as he did with his own.  
>The wand moves over my wife's stomach, finding the womb quicker with her than with Sirius because a female womb is located at the stomach and attached to her cunt while a male womb is attached to the ass and after a quick spell, he says: "Seems the Blood protection recognized your mate and protected her a little better."<p>

This both pleases and worries me and he says: "Her womb too is malnourished, but less than Siri's. I would suggest you re-bond to her and that should heal her womb completely. Unfortunately the same won't work for Siri." To which Harry asks: "Not even if you both bond? You and Lupin? If you re-bond to him and bond yourself to Lupin?"  
>Severus shakes his head and says: "The womb is far too small, it's almost non-existent. Any children we will get will be birthed by me. Siri no longer has that chance." And with that the man also sits with Sirius, who sits up to sit between his two mates and cuddles himself within Snape's chest while holding Remus' hand tightly.<p>

Then Lea asks: "And my magic? It can break an Unbreakable Vow and it can undo everlasting Polyjuice stuff. It's supposed to heal anything, so maybe –." But then Sirius smiles and says: "Lea, enough. We might one day think about it, but now – I first have to come clean about something." This shocks us all and I ask:  
>"More secrets? What on earth could you be hiding more?" And Sirius gulps, slightly moving away from Snape, which worries me as he should be wanting his mate's comfort when in doubt or worried and he says: "After the Willow Incident, Severus was determined to reinstate his bond with me and we shared beds all summer.<br>I was just stupid enough to think that, without Severus having his Dominant, I couldn't – well – I couldn't get – ehm?" Apparently this is enough information for Snape, while I wonder what my best friend is on about and the Potions Master asks: "I knocked you up? You – you were pregnant?" My eyes widen and Sirius nods.

This seems to hurt Snape and he asks: "Then why did you break up with me? You needed me, you know that." This shocks me and I ask: "You broke up with your mate while pregnant?" And Sirius shouts: "WHAT ELSE WAS I TO DO?" Shocking us all, especially by the desperate and hurt tone in his voice and he goes on:  
>"In my Seventh, I was nothing but an irresponsible, immature, arrogant, self-confident brat who could barely take care of himself, let alone his family. How was I to raise kids like that? You both remember how I was the first 3 months after graduation, don't you? I would have lost my kids to Child Services in the 1st month alone while like that!"<br>To this I have to give him right and he goes on: "And then there was the fact that Severus had turned to Voldemort for me, to spy on him and report back to me if any of you were in danger. How was I to care for his kids, with him knowing it, if Voldemort was such a brilliant master of Legilimency? He would have found out for sure!"  
>Again I nod agreeing and he goes on: "The entire time I was pregnant, all I could think of was what would happen to my babies if they stayed with me or if Voldemort found out about them. I could only think of the ways he would be able to use that information to his advantage and that scared me, so I – I gave them up."<p>

"You aborted your kids?" I ask shocked, not ever imagining Sirius to be the man for such a thing and Sirius shakes his head and says: "I carried them till birth, but – but after that –." The man hides his face in his hands and mumbles, just loud enough for me to hear: "I gave them up to the worst mother I could ever imagine."  
>And instantly we all know who he is talking about. We all look shocked and he says: "I – I didn't know. I didn't know what she had done to Arthur. I didn't know one of her raised sons wasn't his. I thought she was taking brilliant care of three sons and would be just as brilliant for more. I didn't know what she was truly like."<p>

This causes twin gasps to sound through the room and we all look at the twins before Harry says: "Of course, it all makes sense now. The twins don't have Molly or Mr. Weasley's humor, because they have Sirius' talent for Pranks. And Molly drives them wild with their ideas of how they should live their lives because she hates Sirius.  
>That's why she was so cruel to him last year. She feared he would talk about him being the twins' mother and that it would let the ball start rolling and make all her secrets come out. Her drugging Mr. Weasley, her breaking of the Soul Bond Marriage Contract, Percy not being Mr. Weasley's son. Of course she wanted him dead."<p>

Sirius nods, his face still in his hands and Rabastan turns to Arthur as he says: "Really, how can someone his age have such brilliant deduction skills?" And Arthur looks at Sirius, Remus and Snape as he growls: "Albus trained them with heavily dangerous adventures." Making the youngest and only Lestrange Brother turn grim as well.

The twins look at each other and chorus: "We want a Cruore Dolor potion." Fred then says: "We want to know how much that woman has been messing with us, other than keeping us from looking like our birth parents." And George goes on: "We have no doubt that, with how much she hates our mother, she will have messed with us."  
>This makes Sirius whiten and he says: "Sev, get the potion. Get it now, please Sev!" The black haired man nods and a few minutes later the twins have their arms cut, the wound healed and the potion filled with their blood. Everyone looks at the two, worry and fear in just about everyone's eyes and together the two drip the potion over the parchment.<br>We all gasp, some of us gulp as the parchment takes in the fluid and the twins look up at Arthur and say: "Sorry." But Arthur shakes his head and says: "You've always done me proud. And Weasley by blood or not, in my heart you're mine as much as you are Sirius' and Severus'." The two men and their sons smile and the potions start working.

_**Birthname: Unknown  
><strong>__**Given Name: Frederick Fabian Weasley**_

_**Birthmother: Sirius Orion Black  
><strong>__**Birthfather: Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Magical Adoption Father: Arthur William Weasley  
><strong>__**Magical Adoption Mother: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Date of Birth: 1**__**st**__** of April 1978  
><strong>__**Hour of Birth: 10.51 AM  
><strong>__**Blood type: A Positive**_

_**Allergies: Briar wood, caterpillar larvae, daffodil seeds, shed cat hair  
><strong>__**Likings of Foods: chocolate, fresh soup (any flavor), beef  
><strong>__**Hating of Foods: wasted food, sprouts, cabbages  
><strong>__**Favorite animal: Grimm  
><strong>__**Least favorite Animal: Ferret**_

_**Specialties and blocks:**_

_**Wandless magic – 99% blocked  
><strong>__**Non-verbal magic – 70% blocked  
><strong>__**Animal Liking Magic – 65% blocked**_

_**Cooking – 89% blocked  
><strong>__**Weaponry – 50% blocked  
><strong>__**Inventing – 10% blocked – 90% unlocked**_

_**Potions Mastery – 100% unlocked  
><strong>__**Defense Mastery – 89% unlocked  
><strong>__**Black Magic – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Prince Magic – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Ambient Magic – 100% blocked**_

_**Plant Deduction magic – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Prank Magic – 100% unlocked  
><strong>__**Water Magic – 70% blocked – 30% unlocked  
><strong>__**Earth Magic – 70% blocked – 30% unlocked**_

_**Rune Creation Magic – 50% blocked – 50% unlocked  
><strong>__**Singing Magic – 60% blocked – 40% unlocked  
><strong>__**Barber Magic – 100% blocked**_

_**Potions and poisons**_

_**Magical Adoption Potion – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Target: Looks of Sirius Orion Black and Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience Spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 3 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Percival Ignatius Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 10% complete – 90% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience spell – 10% Complete – 90% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 10 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 2**__**nd**__** of November 1981  
><strong>__**Target: Memories of Birth Mother (Sirius Orion Black)**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 3 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 20**__**th**__** of July 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Memories of Birth Mother (Sirius Orion Black)**_

_**Special Mind Block – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 7 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
><strong>__**Target: Special Birth connection to Birth Father (Severus Tobias Snape)**_

_**Ignorance Spell – 57% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 7 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
><strong>__**Target: Any possible resemblances between twins and birthfather (Severus Tobias Snape)**_

_**Ignorance spell – 50% complete – 50% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 20**__**th**__** of July 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Black Inheritance, Ancient House History, Ancient House Rules, Ancient House Etiquettes, Ancient House Society Gatherings**_

_**Ignorance spell – 50% complete – 50% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
><strong>__**Target: Snape/Prince Inheritance, Noble House History, Prince House History, Snape House History, Prince House Social Gatherings**_

_**Concentration block – 50% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 31st of August 1989  
><strong>__**Target: Transfigurations, Charms, History, Potions, Divinations, Astronomy, Herbology,**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 7 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
><strong>__**Target: Magic required for Potions, Pranks and Ancient Runes**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 29**__**th**__** of June 1996  
><strong>__**Target: Magic required for Potions, Pranks and Ancient Runes**_

The same potions and spells seems to be the case down to the letter for George and Fred asks: "What does it mean Birthname Unknown?" And Sirius sighs in pained defeat as he says: "Because I birthed you boys, my official choice as names will be considered your birthnames, only I didn't want to risk second guessing myself, so –."  
>The man holds quiet, but Fred nods and Harry says: "Well, the Potions and spells are the same, but there are still quite some differences between them concerning their talents, allergies, likings of food and other stuff. I guess they mostly focused on the spells and potions and all." And we all start reading George's parchment.<p>

_**Birthname: Unknown  
><strong>__**Given Name: George Gideon Weasley  
><strong>__**Birthmother: Sirius Orion Black  
><strong>__**Birthfather: Severus Tobias Snape  
><strong>__**Magical Adoption Father: Arthur William Weasley  
><strong>__**Magical Adoption Mother: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Date of Birth: 1**__**st**__** of April 1978  
><strong>__**Hour of Birth: 11.11 AM  
><strong>__**Blood type: A Negative**_

_**Allergies: Mesquite Leaves, overuse of Salt (Dangerous), shed dog hair  
><strong>__**Likings of Foods: chocolate, fresh meat (any flavor), corn  
><strong>__**Hating of Foods: wasted food, cabbages, Firewhiskey**_

_**Favorite animal: Viper  
><strong>__**Least favorite Animal: Canary**_

_**Specialties and blocks:**_

_**Wandless magic – 99% blocked  
><strong>__**Non-verbal magic – 70% blocked**_

_**Gardening – 89% blocked  
><strong>__**Weapon Creation Magic – 50% blocked  
><strong>__**Producing – 10% blocked – 90% unlocked**_

_**Herbology Mastery – 100% unlocked  
><strong>__**Offence Mastery – 89% unlocked**_

_**Black Magic – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Prince Magic – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Ambient Magic – 100% blocked**_

_**Plant Preparation magic – 100% blocked  
><strong>__**Prank Magic – 100% unlocked  
><strong>__**Fire Magic – 70% blocked – 30% unlocked  
><strong>__**Air Magic – 70% blocked – 30% unlocked  
><strong>__**Ward Creation Magic – 50% blocked – 50% unlocked**_

_**Dance Magic – 60% blocked – 40% unlocked  
><strong>__**Metamorphmagus – 100% blocked**_

_**Potions and poisons**_

_**Magical Adoption Potion – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Target: Looks of Sirius Orion Black and Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
><strong>__**  
>Loyalty spell – 100% complete<br>**__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1994  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Loyalty spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 1 year  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience Spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 1**__**st**__** of April 1985  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% Complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Light Grey  
><strong>__**Duration: 3 years  
><strong>__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1990  
><strong>__**Target: Percival Ignatius Dumbledore**_

_**Obedience spell – 10% complete – 90% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett**_

_**Obedience spell – 10% Complete – 90% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Black  
><strong>__**Duration: 5 years  
><strong>__**Casted:1**__**st**__** of April 1995  
><strong>__**Target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 10 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 2**__**nd**__** of November 1981  
><strong>__**Target: Memories of Birth Mother (Sirius Orion Black)**_

_**Mind block – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 3 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 20**__**th**__** of July 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Memories of Birth Mother (Sirius Orion Black)**_

_**Special Mind Block – 100% completed  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 7 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
><strong>__**Target: Special Birth connection to Birth Father (Severus Tobias Snape)**_

_**Ignorance Spell – 57% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 7 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
><strong>__**Target: Any possible resemblances between twins and birthfather (Severus Tobias Snape)**_

_**Ignorance spell – 50% complete – 50% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 20**__**th**__** of July 1993  
><strong>__**Target: Black Inheritance, Ancient House History, Ancient House Rules, Ancient House Etiquettes, Ancient House Society Gatherings**_

_**Ignorance spell – 50% complete – 50% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
><strong>__**Target: Snape/Prince Inheritance, Noble House History, Prince House History, Snape House History, Prince House Social Gatherings**_

_**Concentration block – 50% broken  
><strong>__**Concentration: Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 31st of August 1989  
><strong>__**Target: Transfigurations, Charms, History, Potions, Divinations, Astronomy, Herbology,**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: 7 years  
><strong>__**Casted: 31**__**st**__** of August 1989  
><strong>__**Target: Magic required for Potions, Pranks and Ancient Runes**_

_**Magical Core Block – 100% complete  
><strong>__**Concentration: Extreme Dark  
><strong>__**Duration: Everlasting  
><strong>__**Casted: 29**__**th**__** of June 1996  
><strong>__**Target: Magic required for Potions, Pranks and Ancient Runes**_

"See, in the Potions they're the same to the letter, but they sure have quite a few differences in magic and likings." Harry tells us all once the last of us has read the list and the twins smile at each other, but then they frown and ask: "Wait, if we take off the magical adoption potion, we will look like our parents again."  
>We all nod and Fred asks: "Does that mean we won't look like twins anymore?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "You were born only 20 minutes apart from each other. Such a close birth-giving makes you two look alike no matter who your parents are." The two smile and Lea asks: "Should I take that off first?"<br>Snape nods and says: "And afterwards, Lily and I will work on the other potions, spells and blocks put on my boys." Making his sons smile at him before Snape comments: "Sure explains how your potions were at least 70 times better than any of your other brothers. Bill and Percy were still okay, but Charlie and Ronald were nightmares. When he came to Hogwarts and you were still there, I believed you the saving grace of the Weasley House."  
>Making the two first Weasleys mentioned smile, while the second two look ashamed and the twins smile broadly as Snape lounges back with his arms crossed and says: "I just couldn't understand how it was possible that your potions making resembled mine so uncannily. Should have made me realize something was wrong."<p>

But the twins shrug and chorus: "Not your fault, da –." But then they stop and look at Arthur, who smiles and nods. They smile back at the man and chorus: "Not your fault, dad. Dumbledore is too sneaky a man and Molly is no different." Their father – I still slightly shake my head at this – smiles at them and nods.  
>Then Lea suddenly doesn't summon his Keyblade but two weapons made of metal bars with white iron on the outside and red on the inside, with large spikes in the four corners and smaller ones in the four sides and with black handles. With one in both hands he throws them and they float just above the heads of the twins.<br>Everyone looks shocked and curious and the twins look from the weapons to each other as Lea shouts: "Curaga!" And the same magic as what changed me back into my original looks floats over the twins, Lea holding his arms out and with pure focus on his face as the twins, slowly, before our eyes, start to change looks.


	16. Heirs of Black and Prince

_**Chapter 16  
><strong>__**Heirs of Black and Prince**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

I watch as my sons finally turn into the men I know they would have been had I myself raised them, although they would have been these two new boys without all that horrible spell and potion work done to them if I had indeed done so. Still the thought of losing them to my immature younger self haunts me as I look.

Fred changes the first, even if it's only by a few seconds and his red hair turns black and sleek, a shiny wave added to the length and a strong curl to the outside added at the end. His forehead grows slightly and his eyes thin out in height, while his lips turn thicker and his nose and neck turn longer, his neck also thinning out.  
>His body grows a few inches, only two at max, and he rests down at a healthy 7 foot 2 inches, making me smile as that was about my own height at age 17, a year younger than my boy. His fingers turn long and spidery and I wonder how much of Severus and how much of me will be seen in the lad as for now, I seem to be the prominent parent.<p>

George on the other hand seems to have Sev as prominent parent in his looks as his hair turns silky, long and thinner than mine – more like how my hair is now, but then with the shiny aspects Severus gets from all those potions he works with. George's entire face thins out and his lips turn thin, but wide, reminding me of many hot kisses.  
>Shuddering at the thought that my son now reminds me of my time with my mate when I was young, I shake my head and see that the young lad lengthens down to a healthy 7 foot exactly, only two inches shorter than his brother and still, this seems to be one of the most prominent differences between them now that the twins no longer look identical.<p>

Then Lea ends the spell, seeming to have realized he destroyed all of the Magical Blood Adoption Potion and the two open their eyes, turning to us and shocking me as Fred has my grey eyes with Sev's black color shaped inside his iris in rings while George has Sev's black eyes with my blue color specked throughout the iris.  
>Both of them look absolutely beautiful and I hope with Heart and soul that they too will be Veela as something like that is not registered by the Cruore Dolor Potion. They then look at each other and seem to notice the size difference first as Fred's eyes move down a little and they both look at each other totally flabbergasted.<p>

I smile at my boys and ask: "You like?" But don't look at them as I ask. Instead I am looking at my lovely mate Severus and the man asks: "You want to know if I like their looks or if I like the fact that you can birth me sons looking like this?" I turn red and mumble: "Both?" To which the man smirks and says:  
>"Same answer to both. Yes, I like it very, very much." But then I remember his diagnosis on me and I mutter dejectedly: "Good, because I won't be able to grant you any more sons. Or daughters for that matter." And everyone turns grim, the diagnosis ringing in their memories as well as my sons go sit on my sides and hug me.<br>Holding onto the two boys I lost so long ago, I whisper: "Forgive me." But they shake their heads, scaring me before they say: "There is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong, so there is nothing to forgive." Which relieves me, just like it did when James did the same, the second day of our stay in Potter Place.

Severus then quickly hugs me as well, while my sons lower themselves to sit next to my feet, one on each side and Sev whispers: "I never knew you had my children and it didn't matter to me before I knew either. It matters not to me whether or not you can continue our family line, while you are with me, I am fine no matter what."  
>I smile, loving how he always calms me down with that amazing voice and those miraculous speeches of his and Ron asks: "Is it wrong to wonder about where the insult is staying?" And Severus snaps: "What do you mean, Weasley?" To which Ron says: "Your speech was as brilliant as the first you ever gave us.<br>Remember, back in first. You really had us there, you even had Harry recording the entire thing on paper and then you called us all Dunderheads and ruined the entire mood. I'm just wondering when you'll do it now as you did it before." The man looks at Ron shocked, obviously over the fact he remembered and then groans.

I personally have to try hard not to snicker at this little funny moment and then Harry asks: "So, I'll bond to Lea and you guys will complete your bond with Remus, right?" The werewolf in question turns red and mumbles: "I don't know. I mean –." But this sickens me out and I slap him on the arm as I say:  
>"Listen, we might have allowed your low self-esteem to keep you from us years ago, but no way are we going to make the same mistake this time. Don't forget that we have a mad old codger out to kill us all and I don't mean you, Tom. Dumbledore almost got me killed and that would eventually meant your ends as well.<p>

And I'm not planning to die mateless or without a fully bonded partner." To this Severus growls and suddenly jumps me, shocking the crap out of me and causing me to fall off the couch we are sitting on. The man lands on top of me and I growl at the furious look in his onyx black eyes, while trying not to get a hard on from the current situation.  
>The man then growls: "You won't die AT ALL! I won't let you! You might have forced yourself to forget about our bond and our sons in Azkaban just so you could stay sane, but they're here now and they need you as much as they need me, so I will NOT let ANYONE kill you!" And to prove his point the man pulls me up and kisses me roughly.<p>

The strong lips easily coax mine open and I moan loudly, loving how rough he is with me, much rougher than he was back in our teen years when we had to be gentle and quiet in order not to be heard. I quickly grab onto his firm, thin shoulders and pull myself closer, wanting his intimacy all over again after so many years.  
>Severus grabs my neck and with his fingers massages me just the way I like it, making me moan in appreciation over the fact that he remembered, while his divine tongue once again maps out every part of my mouth and battles my own tongue for Dominance, something I eagerly give him as my need for him grows all the more.<p>

Severus releases my lips and whispers: "Tonight, we re-bond. Tomorrow, you, me and Remus will be together forever. But now –." And he stands up, letting go off me and making me have to hold back a whine for more as he says: "We're going to prove to that woman what happens when you mess with the Heirs of Black and Prince."  
>Making everyone smirk before the twins, Remus, Sevi and I walk down to the dungeons and I tell him: "We can talk and insult her all we want, but only Potters can cast curses down here." Severus nods and the twins chorus: "Bummer." Making me laugh before we reach the fifth floor and head over to Molly Prewett's cell.<p>

The woman seems not to take too well to being locked up and I mockingly ask: "Not so nice being in a prison, now is it? Prewett?" I spat her last name hatefully and the woman glares, making Severus stand before me and send her one of his own patented Death Glares. The woman shrinks back and I happily smirk as I say:  
>"May I introduce to you my new sons –." I then look from Severus to Remus to the twins and say: "John Sothis and Toby Crateris Black-Snape-Lupin." The twins look shocked and I say: "Regular names to make it easier for you to get used to and second names after star constellations. It's a Black Family Tradition."<p>

The two smile and then smugly smirk as they move themselves to stand in front of their ex-mother's cell. The woman seems to realize who they are by their eyes and shouts: "HOW DARE YOU? THEY WERE NORMAL! THEY WERE MINE! YOU GAVE THEM TO ME! YOU LEFT THEM! YOU LEFT THEM BEHIND FOR ME!"  
>To which I spat: "I did no such thing. I knew I was yet to be ready for parenthood and knew you had just lost your first chance for a daughter, so – because of how you raised Percy, Bill and Charlie – I believed you the perfect choice for my children, until I was ready, something you and I agreed on with a signed contract."<br>The woman glares at me and I say: "Glare all you want. Your life is falling apart and you know it. Arthur is back with Rabastan, Percy is free of that terrible Vow you put him under, the twins are my sons once again as they deserve and Hermione – or should I say Jeanette Andrea Prewett – has a new set of parents to take care of her."

The woman whitens and asks: "How – how do you know of her?" And Severus answers: "Cruore Dolor potions, Prewett. They reveal everything, except whether or not a person is a magical creature. Very handy when attempting to undo certain effects caused by meddlesome old fools and self-centered manipulative bitches."  
>The woman turns white and John says: "How else do you think we found out? Oh, and tonight, we'll undo all those little obedience and mind-blocking potions and spells you and Dumbledore were so kind as to inflict us with." And the two leave, Toby sending a smug glare at the woman before they take the stairs back up.<p>

Then suddenly the woman seems to realize something and wails, shocking us all. But then she angers us as she says: "No! No, not my Percy! Not the one son I have birthed with such love and such adoration! Not him! Please, any of them, but not my Percival!" I feel furious and shout: "SHUT UP, YOU HAG! HE'S ALIVE!"  
>The woman stops her wails in shock and asks: "Alive? But how? No one can survive a broken Unbreakable Vow." And I answer: "No one – in this Universe. We're lucky Harry's mate and Jeanette's parents are from another Universe as Lea saved Percy just when he had come clean and was about to die."<br>Then Remus growls: "Oh, and he's not yours anymore." The woman looks shocked and I say: "Arthur adopted him. Arthur's now his mother and Rabastan his father. And they're very, very happy with this. I'm even willing to bet that this fate will befall all your other kids as well – except for your filthy whore of a daughter."

I then glance into Ginny's cell, where the girl is glaring right back at me, but I simply raise my eyebrow at her before returning my focus back on the woman in question. I then think back on all this woman's crimes and glare at her as I suddenly realize something I should have realized when we read Ron's parchment.  
>"How sick are you, woman?" I ask her and she glares at me before I go on: "You bond your own son to your own niece and for what? What made you decide to bond your own son to the only niece your brothers were able to give birth to?" The woman cringes, while my mates look sick as they realize the same and I spat:<br>"And you think my family sick for their inbreeding. At least we don't marry our first or second cousins. We wait until at least the fourth generation." And with that, while still shuddering at the thought of marrying one of my cousins, do I leave the dungeon, my mates following me and Severus grabbing my hand lovingly.

Upstairs John and Toby are waiting and they chorus: "That felt good." Making me smile and nod, before I sigh and say: "Just Arthur, Bill and Charlie left. We already know Percy is Dumbles' son and that he was under Unbreakable Vow, I don't want to put more pressure on that boy's shoulders unless it's absolutely necessary."  
>And the twins nod before Toby says: "I really hope she went easy on them. They were after all already gone by the time their plans for Harry started. Already off to Romania and Egypt." I nod and Severus says: "I'm personally more worried about Arthur. If that woman was willing to break his soul bond, what else could she have done?"<br>And I shudder, not wanting to think of this myself and with my sons next to me and my mates just a step behind them do we leave back for Lily's room, where the others are all waiting for us, Lily and James sitting next to Lea, who has Harry on his lap and is giving the boy a backrub, which seems to really be just what Harry needs.

My godson – and son by magic as I recently discovered – is almost water in Lea's hands and I have no doubt the man is using his control over fire to heat up his hands, if only to make it easier for him to relax all of – what I'm sure are – Harry's tense and worried muscles. Harry himself is almost lying on Lea's lap and seems not to mind at all.  
>Happy that my godson is so relaxed and is finally getting the tender loving care he deserves, I sit back down, taking Severus and Remus with me and sitting them on both my sides, before hugging them both close, happily kissing Severus' lips before planning to do the same to a shocked Remus, only to falter in fear.<p>

Fear for the chance that me taking our relationship up so quickly can scare the man off and fear that said fear will make the man no longer want to be my friend. Not wanting to lose my mate's Dominant, I gulp, but then Remus seems to understand and smiles at me, softly grabbing my chin and pulling my face towards his.

I shudder, having wanted this for so long and having masturbated in our dorm so many times at the thought of Remus first taking me and then taking Severus, or Severus taking me while Remus was taking him, the werewolf's thrusts causing Severus to take me harder and deeper. But then my dream is disturbed and becomes reality.

_**Remus' POV**_

The last hour has been madness to me and I had, unnoticeably by everyone else, pulled back into my own mind if only to assess the situation and deeply analyze how I feel about it. About the fact that I have a mate, who is also a Neutral and the Dominant of my best friend. About the fact that they tried and failed to bond with me in Sixth.  
>And about the fact that my mate and his mate have two sons – two sons that I taught and that I, without at first understanding why, allowed into my heart and pack during my year as their teacher. Realizing finally why I did so, I barely pay attention as we get back at Molly for all she did to Arthur and his sons.<br>But when I finally pull myself back together is Harry almost mush in Lea's hands, is James trying to talk to Lily and kiss her at the same time, is Arthur talking with Ron and Bill and has Sirius sat me and Severus on both his sides, has my best friend kissed my own Submissive and is he now faltering in his attempt to kiss me.

Looking in the deep grey-blue eyes that I once loved and that I always admired for their amazing life and the light shining in them no matter what was happening around him, I can tell he's just as afraid of losing my friendship as I was of losing his during the short period I felt to have a crush on him and on my actual mate.  
>Realizing why those two crushes never really went down, I smile at the man and – while strongly hoping that Moony, Severus and Sirius are right with their believes that we belong together, do I grab his chin and pull him closer, wanting to kiss those rough-hard lips and wanting to see if I can make the feisty Sirius Black submit.<p>

Our lips meet and instantly I hear Moony and Padfoot howling in my mind, both in overjoyed relief and, acting on their instincts guiding me, I grab Sirius roughly, pull him on my lap and kiss him fiercely, forcing him to submit and licking his lips with the order for him to open his mouth, an order the man accepts with a moan.  
>Loving how guttural the man can sound when aroused by a kiss, I move us until I am slightly standing above him and he is leaning on the couch, still holding him with one arm and using the other, resting on the back rest, to keep my weight. Then I suddenly feel a pair of hungry, needy lips at my neck and while I kiss on, do I open my eyes.<br>Severus has taken off his robe, showing off his short sleeved shirt and the small, slightly visible muscles hidden under the tight flesh of his arms. The man has his eyes closed and is kissing and licking my neck, his Vampire side obviously ordering him to show off to me, in order to please me and win my affection.

Actually feeling amazingly proud of myself with how easily I can make these two feisty, dominant men submit, I push down the small ounce of guilt rumbling in my stomach and finally, after 27 years, feeling as if the werewolf within me and I are on the same line concerning something we both obviously greatly care about.  
>I then stop kissing Sirius, causing a whine of need to come from the man, who is obviously reacting purely on instinct and then suddenly James asks: "Weren't you going to wait with all that until tonight?" Making me growl at him before I call Moony back with the idea that tonight we could do whatever we want.<br>This makes all kinds of images, coming from the werewolf's needy, lusty mind, come up before my mind's eye and I harshly fight down the hard on I feel myself getting, but then Severus moans in my ear and I turn red as I hear him whisper: "I'll be sure to take good care of that tonight." And I feel him groping my cock.  
>I growl at him, Moony ordering his mate to know his place and the man smirks before sitting down, me making sure I am between both him and Sirius, who happily lies his head on my chest, his shoulder under my arm. I look at the Veela with a raised eyebrow, but the man just moans: "Hmm, Remy nice. Nice and strong."<p>

Making me shake my head as I say: "Yeah well, as the Dominant and indirect Dominant of two feisty men like yourself, I'll have to be, won't I?" But the man doesn't answer and Sev says: "Yeah, he did that a lot with me as well." I look from him to Sirius and suddenly realize that Sirius has fallen asleep on my chest.


	17. Beloved And Enemies

_**Chapter 17  
><strong>__**Beloved and Enemies**_

_**Lea's POV**_

I can't say the show Snape, Sirius and Remus put up didn't get me hot and bothered, because it did, but my control over fire helps me big time as it makes sure I can fight the heat I feel covering my body and instead I transfer it all to my hands, making Harry hold back a guttural moan as he feels more muscles relaxing under my touch.  
>I moan behind closed lips myself and pull him close, loving how his form fits mine perfectly and start playing with the amazing long and luscious hair, whispering: "I am just so falling for every single part of you, my little flame. I think that the longer I stay here, the less chance you'll get to ever get rid of me. Got it memorized?"<br>Harry moans and whispers: "Don't want to." Making me softly kiss his cheek before I whisper: "Good, because I wasn't planning to either." Before I mentally continue: "And if you had wanted to, I would have just worked harder to make you mine." But I don't voice this and say: "I think it's time for bed, for all of us."

And I glance at the sleeping Veela under Snape's arm. Everyone nods and James says: "Lea, I know what you're going through right now and we'll allow you to stay in Harry's room if you accept that we keep the door between his room and our room open." I nod and say: "As long as you don't do things we wouldn't."  
>This makes all three Potters turn red and Remus says: "I think you just effectively eliminated all chances of that happening." Making me smirk, before I lift Harry up, knowing by instinct that the discoveries of today have really done a number on him and lovingly carry him out of the room, following Lily and James.<p>

Harry slightly struggles and I whisper: "I'm not doing this because I don't think you can walk for yourself. I'm doing this, because I feel you can use some support after all your discoveries today." And instantly the struggling stops as Harry sighs, before showing me such a grateful smile I feel my heart get set aflame.  
>I walk Harry into his own set of room, trying not to think of how much I wanted to have him in my arms last night, and lie him down on the bed before walking over to a door that has a plague on it, the word <em>Parents<em> written on the plague. I want to open the door, but apparently James had the same idea and bet me to it.  
>The man smiles at me when he realizes why I am standing so close to the door and I smile back, Harry whispering: "Goodnight dad." And James sending him a loving smile that makes Harry gasp as James says: "Sweet dreams, little champ." He then sends me a warning glance, obviously protective and walks over to his own bed.<br>I personally wonder what about the loving glance shocked my mate so, but pay it no heed. Instead I pull off my robe and my undershirt, as I have been sleeping nude from the top since I was a kid, but then turn and realize that Harry might be uncomfortable with this, only to find my mate's eyes glued to my chest.

_**Harry's POV**_

The many years sharing a dorm with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus haven't helped a bit when it comes to getting me ready to see a man naked and neither have the many showers I shared with my team after Quidditch practice. It might have helped had it been someone else standing before me, but it was not, it was and remains Lea.  
>Lea, with his amazing broad shoulders, his shoulder blades hidden under sturdy muscles, his spine creating a thin line in the midst of his back, and that is just the back. When Lea turns, I see soft red hair shaped like an upturned pyramid and slowly working its way down, while the hair itself covers muscles unlike any I have ever seen.<p>

I feel heat rising up to my cheeks, while my blood takes a steep dive down to my crotch and I gulp as Lea looks at me with a smile and then says: "I know it's early, but you better appreciate what you're seeing here as I plan to show it to you for the rest of our lives." I turn even more red and Lea walks over with a gentle smile.  
>He raises his hand and softly caresses my cheek, the touch of his fingertips almost feather light against my skin and calming down my raging nerves. He then whispers: "I know you're a little nervous, but sleeping with a shirt on just doesn't work for me." I nod and we slowly crawl into bed, me making a quick stop in the bathroom to change.<br>We lie down together and, giving into the Potter Curse urges – that I slowly feel mingling and merging together with my own instincts – myself, I cuddle close to Lea and lie my head on his chest, my other hand near his arm pit. The feeling of that warm sturdy chest and those soft hairs tickling my cheek relax me into a welcome slumber.

_**Lea's POV**_

The body lying on my chest, sleeping right next to me, is one I never thought I would have the honor of meeting. When I turned into a Nobody and a Heartless I believed my youth and my life to be over. Yet Roxas brought happiness and love into the life of my Nobody Axel and now little Harry has done the same for me.  
>I smile at the sleeping boy lying his head on my chest and softly start to pat his hair, hoping my fingers strolling through his locks won't wake him up, but it seems as if the warmth I exclude and the beating of my heart keep the child asleep. This is a fact that makes me smile in pride and I slowly pull him just a little bit closer.<p>

When his head is almost in my neck, I lift my own head and whisper: "You won't be hurt anymore, my little flame. I won't let anyone hurt or control you. The Darkness you have experienced won't get you anymore." And Harry, half-asleep and cutely yawning, responds to this by wrapping his arms around my midriff.  
>I smile and close my eyes, allowing a fire to surround my mental state as I have been doing since my return to a human form as I didn't want for Xehanort to find anything in there that he could use against me to turn me into a Nobody once more. Assured that my mate and I are properly protected, I fall asleep myself.<p>

_**Harry's POV (dream)**_

I wonder where I am as the last thing I remember is falling asleep on Lea's chest and then suddenly notice a cold that wasn't there minutes ago. Shivering slightly I don't feel the warmth of my fleece pajamas warming me up and wonder why. Looking down, I have to hold back a scream as I am completely butt-naked.  
>I look up and see Lea standing before me, but then with a smirk that makes me know it can't be him and instantly I am aware of the fact that this has to be another nightmare. But this confuses me and I think: "But Voldemort was responsible for controlling my dreams, so why would he do it now that I've joined his side?"<p>

But then I see Lea changing and when he shortens, his hair lengthens and his chest grows I suddenly start to recognize the changed person and shout: "GINNY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" But the girl just smirks and says: "Oh nothing much really. Just taking back what's mine."  
>I spit at her and shout: "NEVER!" But the girl giggles and says: "Oh, silly, silly Harry. Do you really think Dumbledore will allow you to be with another man?" And I laugh as I say: "Dumbledore has no control over who I date. Not anymore." But then the girl smirks and walks over, humping her hips in a way that makes me want to vomit.<p>

I shiver and she leans over the bed, making me turn over to the other side as I want nothing to do with this bitch and she says: "Maybe you should ask Professor Snape how he and that blasted mutt got together. Oh, and don't worry love, your real mother will soon welcome you to our family. You just have to release us first."  
>This makes me laugh and I ask: "Release you? After her betrayal to your father –." But then the girl laughs and asks: "Oh Harry, do you – do you really – do you really think that – that Percy is – is the only –." And instantly I understand the sick reason behind the girl laughing so delusional, but luckily enough is this exactly what I need.<p>

_**Harry's POV (Real)**_

The shock of Dumbledore having fucked and conceived two children of Molly Prewett is enough to shock me awake, but then the girl humping her hips and the image of the old codger and that witch doing it, makes my stomach churn and I quickly move away from Lea, not realizing that I wake him as I start to puke.  
>Everything we ate while waiting for Sirius, Severus and the twins comes back out and I feel my stomach wanting to throw out what is left of my lunch as well, but try to hold it back, when suddenly a warm hand rubs my stomach and I feel the heat calming down my churning intestines, making me sigh in pure relief.<br>Then a pair of warm arms pull me against a strong chest and I finally realize that Lea is awake too. He softly ruffles his nose in my hair and whispers: "Are you alright?" I nod and say: "Bad dream. I think Dumbledore orchestrated, but – I'm not sure. It could have been Ginny." This makes the man growl and he says:  
>"I'll make sure your dad checks on her in the morning." But I shake my head and say: "I have to tell Voldemort. If Dumbledore can control my mind enough for him to send me dreams, then it only stands to reason that he knows where I am and who I am with. If he can really read my mind – then everyone's in danger of being found out."<p>

_**Lea's POV**_

I hate that the old codger can bring such fear and worry to the mind and heart of my destined mate and cover his cheek with my hand as I say: "Alright, you go tell Voldemort. I'll be here waiting for you." Harry nods, but when he leaves, do I focus hard and do I transport myself to the Mysterious Tower, home of Master Yen Sid.  
>The elder man with long white beard and blue robe and wizard's hat sits behind his mahogany wooden table as usual and while he seems in meditation when I arrive, does he instantly look up after I have bowed down in front of his form and he asks: "Is there a problem, Lea?" And, while using my respect to keep my anger at bay, do I say:<p>

"I would like for you to find one Albus Dumbledore for me, Master. I wish to bring him a little – visit." And I let my anger out at the last word, but Master Yen Sid seems shocked when I mention the name and he says: "My Counterpart? How is he still alive? People in that world don't get older than 89 years old."  
>I sigh and say: "I don't know, and currently I don't care. He is controlling my mate by Potter Curse and I want revenge. I want to make sure he doesn't ruin my mate's summer, let alone his future. So please Master, tell me where I can find this man." The man nods once and waves his hand at me before he says:<br>"This is Hogwarts Castle. Dumbledore resides there 24/7, so I have no doubt you will find him there. Just make sure you do not show him your Corridor, Lea, or your Keyblade. If you do, he will surely manipulate you against everything you hold dear." I nod, not planning to let this happen and focus on the image Master Yen Sid showed me.

Seeing the amazing castle, I focus on the most powerful form of magic I can sense inside it and find a man as old and obviously powerful as Master Yen Sid and yet I can easily see that the knowledge and personality of the older man do not even come close to being worthy of being compared to the greatness of my own Master.  
>Deciding not to focus on this, I pull my attention away just enough to make sure I can transport myself to a spot on the courtyard where Dumbledore will not be able to see me. I open my eyes, bow to Master Yen Sid in gratefulness and open the Corridor, allowing it to engulf me before I send it, and me, to the castle.<p>

Arriving at the courtyard I slowly walk over to the statue guarding the office and summoning my Keyblade, I seem to be considered worthy by the magic of the statue as it moves away and a spiraling staircase starts moving out of the floor. I get on and wait patiently for the stairs to take me up to the small tower.  
>There I use the end of my blade to knock on the door and an elder voice says: "Come in." But while the voice sounds pleasant, do the years of recon done by my Nobody help me recognize the hint of displeasure and anxiety, something that makes me smirk as it means that the man knows I am not one to be messed with.<p>

I enter the circular shaped room and see the man sitting behind his desk, his fingertips pointed against each other and his clear blue eyes gazing at me over a pair of half-moon glasses. Instantly I feel relieved for my firewall as the man hisses as if burning his hand and closes his eyes, revealing to me he tried to read my mind.  
>I growl and ask: "You like doing that, don't you?" The man looks up and I say: "You will stop entering Harry Potter's mind, you hear me?" The man looks shocked and asks: "How do you know Harry? Who are you?" But I smirk at him and say: "You don't have to worry about who I am or how I know Harry."<p>

I then summon my Chakrams right next to him, sending their outer spikes on fire with a snap of my fingers before summoning my Keyblade and aiming the end at the man as I say: "What you need to worry about is your own light and how your actions and ridiculous thoughts are leading you straight into Darkness.  
>A Darkness I won't let you drag Harry into as well." And with that I cause flames to shoot up from the ground under the floating Chakrams and angrily leave the office, snapping my fingers as I slam the door to make the flames and the Chakrams disappear. I then smirk, knowing Dumbledore is too shocked to pay attention and faze away.<p>

_**Harry's POV**_

I hate going to the man who part of me still considers guilty of all the suffering I've been through for the last decade or so, but still do so as the same man saved my parents and brought them back to me, not to mention that he saved my Godfather, allowing the man to have both his mates and his sons returned to him.  
>I take a deep breath as I stand in front of the man's rooms and knock twice before waiting and soon enough the silky voice answers: "Come on in." Which relieves me slightly as the tone isn't drowsy or unpleasant, meaning I haven't accidentally woken him or something. I walk in and see that the man is actually still sitting at his desk.<p>

Riddle looks up and asks: "Harry, I thought you and Lea had already gone to bed. Is something wrong?" I nod and say: "Dumbledore. Either he or Ginny has the strange ability of entering and manipulating my dreams. One of them did it just now. Had the dream not turned into a Ginny trying to seduce me, I wouldn't have woken."  
>The man seems as grossed out as I am as my lunch again tries to get out the wrong way and I take a deep breath in order to keep my stomach settled and Voldemort says: "Well, we can at least determine that it isn't the Prewett girl as only Potters can cast spells down where she is held. But Dumbledore able of doing this is still an issue."<p>

I nod and say: "An issue I don't understand how it can still exist. Dumbledore's Curse Scar enchanter has been taken out, so how is it that he's still able to manipulate me and my dreams like this?" Riddle shakes his head and says: "I don't know, Harry, but I suspect Dark Arts. Perhaps because of all he's done, but it almost seems like –."

The man whitens and I ask: "Almost like what?" And the man looks at me, then up at my scar and whispers: "Of course." And he stands up, starting to pace, just like I always do when I have just enough clues to discover whatever the hell is going on at Hogwarts or whatever the hell the man in front of me is planning next.  
>He then mutters: "I was told all around during the ten years I hid of the scar on famous Harry Potter's forehead, but I didn't see even a wound appear on your forehead when I fled. I just heard it so many times that I started believing that traces of the magic mingling had caused the scar. But what if – what if he – what if Dumbles?"<p>

And finally I get what he is getting at and ask: "What if Dumbledore made this scar? It would certainly help in his plan to get me humble and insecure. I mean, a scar on a forehead is hard to cover and easy to spot, so it'd be easier for the masses to find me if I had it. But why would he mark me in the first place?"  
>But then I shake my head and say: "Wait a minute, mark?" Riddle and I share glances and I whisper: "No, it can't be." Riddle growls and says: "Why – oh why did Lucius have to break that blasted Prophesy. If it's actually real and concerns you and Dumbledore –." But then the man stops as he sees my ashen-white face.<br>The thought of me having to fight Voldemort had been scaring me ever since I heard the Prophesy and part of me had still, instinctively believed it in the days after I discovered that Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were really my parents, but the thought of the Prophesy referring to Dumbledore instead of Voldemort makes me want to faint in fear.

I gulp and tremble and say: "I'll – eh – I'll get back to bed now." Riddle nods and sends me a worried glance, his eyes telling me mentally: "I won't let you fight him alone." And this relieves me slightly as the man has 50 years more magical experience than me, not to mention he has more experience with how Dumbledore fights.  
>I leave the man's room and head back for my own. There I see Lea, just when he lets go of his Keyblade and I ask: "Were you that worried?" Lea turns to me and says: "No, but I did make sure Dumbles won't try manipulating your dreams anymore. I let Master Yen Sid track him down and gave him a little warning."<br>This shocks me and I ask: "You did what? Lea, why? Didn't you hear what Dumbles did to my parents? And that was when they were still on his side! Who knows what –." But then Lea strides over and before I can continue ranting, does the man push my face into his chest, his arms wrapped around me so tightly I can only submit to his love.  
>Lea lifts my legs off the floor and while hating how easily the man can get himself a chance at carrying me, does he make sure I lie down on the midst of the bed and does he crawl in behind me, his naked upper torso no longer bothering me as the hairs on his chest are a warm comfort to crawl up against with my back.<p>

_**Lea's POV**_

I calmed Harry down from his rant and was able to yet again carry him to our new bed, where he crawled up against me and I whisper: "Harry, I am already falling for you and if I have to go by how much it hurts you to see what happened to your friends, I just can't stand the thought of such a thing happening to you.  
>I don't want him anywhere near you, little flame. Not if it hurts you. I simply told him his ridiculous ideas are leading him straight from the light into the darkness and that I won't allow for him to drag you along with him when he does give in to the darkness. I didn't do anything else, little flame, I swear it."<p>

Harry sighs and says: "I just don't want you to get hurt. Sirius had to lose 12 years to Azkaban just because Dumbles didn't want him near me and now Tom and I think that Dumbledore is responsible for my scar and the pain it causes me. We even believe that my scar is the mark spoken of in a certain Prophesy I discovered this year."  
>I look at my mate worried and ask: "What prophesy?" And the boy replies: "Last year Voldemort wanted a certain prophesy and Dumbledore was doing everything he could to protect it. Unfortunately did Voldemort use my love for Sirius to lure me to the Prophesy and that almost –." Harry stops and I whisper: "What does it say?" And Harry recites:<p>

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
><em>_Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.  
><em>_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.  
><em>_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.  
><em>_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born when the seventh month dies."_

I cannot believe my mate says things like this and I hug him tightly: "Voldemort, Xehanort or Dumbledore! I don't care who this Dark Lord is, I won't let you fight him. I'm sorry, love, but your heart is too pure. I won't let the Darkness of murder taint it." And Harry smiles at me, before turning himself around.  
>I look at him and he slowly moves himself up, kissing my cheek gently and shortly, before lying his face in my neck and whisper: "I love you, Lea." And this happily shocks me. I then happily look down on my mate as he, again, falls asleep and caress his hair as I look out the window in the right wall and whisper:<p>

"Love you too, little flame."


	18. Required Actions Taken

_**Chapter 18  
><strong>__**Required Actions Taken**_

_**Voldemort's POV**_

All night I have worried and wondered on what to do about Dumbles and his disgusting way of using a fellow human as a Horcrux, only to control and manipulate poor little Harry. I know this Horcrux also played a role in influencing my behavior and know that, had the Horcrux not existed, I would have regained my sanity much quicker.  
>The fact that another man's Horcrux not only kept me from returning to my faithful friends, but also ruined the life of my friends' son for so many years has angered me enough that I barely slept last night and that I am now in the firm believe that, had I been in Lea's world, I would have changed into a Heartless by now.<p>

Still, the fact that we now know of the Horcrux is a relief in itself as I have been wanting to destroy my own for the longest of times since regaining my sanity and this is the perfect chance to kill two Cornish Pixies with one spell, so to say, and that is enough to make sure I still get two hours of undisturbed sleep, just before dawn.  
>Now it's time for breakfast and we're all back in the dining room where Harry met Lea yesterday and I can already tell that the Potter curse has really merged with their own feelings for each other as Harry seems so much more comfortable with Lea than he was yesterday morning and even smiles widely as Lea feeds him French Toast.<br>Still, I know that I have to keep with what I have planned and turn my face straight forward, catching James' attention and the man sees my inquiring look, the strength behind it proving that I want an official conversation between Lords. James nods curtly and I nod in gratefulness before taking some coffee to get myself awake.

After breakfast, James takes me to the study attached to his rooms and asks: "Something the matter?" And I decide not to walk around the issue as James is the only one with the magic to undo this – being Harry's father – and say: "Last night, Dumbledore influenced Harry's nightmare, an event that made us discover something horrid."  
>James looks at me worriedly and I say: "Harry's scar is more than just a piece of flesh Dumbledore influenced with that Magical Scar Enchanter. Dumbledore is immortal – thanks to Harry's scar." James whitens and I realize he must have studied the Dark Arts while trying to get me my sanity back all those years ago.<br>I nod at him and say: "You know you're the only one who can get that horrid soul piece out of Harry. Well – other than Lea perhaps, but I'm of the belief that Lea has already had it with Dumbledore and that if we anger him further, we can wave all our plans goodbye." James nods agreeing and makes me cringe as he asks:

"Does Harry know?" I shake my head and say: "It's obvious Dumbledore has yet to tell him of my own Horcrux, even with what Lucius told me of him destroying my Diary. I currently believe that he was planning to reveal this to Harry this year and then probably have him skip school to destroy my Horcruxes the year after."  
>James nods and says: "I'm sorry, Tom, but I'll let Lea destroy the Horcrux when Harry sleeps tonight, I can't put more on my poor baby's shoulders. He's been through so many shocks since he came here, I don't want to break what we are trying to heal." I nod, fully agreeing as this is supposed to be Harry's sanctuary and say:<br>"I'll announce the wish to have my own destroyed during lunch. Make sure Harry doesn't lie the connection between what I speak of and what we discussed last night." James nods and we leave his room, James inviting Lea and Harry to a nice little flight outside and me heading over to the dungeons to have Potions ease my worries.

_**Severus' POV**_

All morning I can tell that something very big troubles my Lord and friend, yet I can't bring myself to care too much for this and that's because of the two presences on both my sides. Sirius is on my left and has his head on my shoulder, happily accepting bites of cereal from my spoon and moaning at every few bites.  
>Remus is on my right and the man has obviously grown to accept his role as my dominant over night – most probably thanks to the little act done by the two of us last night – and has now changed our three chairs into a single bench and has his arm wrapped around my waist possessively, pulling me against his side and not letting go.<br>The man also, every now and then, nuzzles my hair and neck, but has reached and touched a very sensitive spot just between my neck and ear and currently I am trying ever so hard not to let either of them realize the hard on I am carrying under my long robes – robes I am now thankful I chose to wear that morning.

Then James and the Dark Lord leave the room together and the tense shoulders they both seem to have worries Harry as he asks: "Do you think something's wrong?" But I shake my head and say: "Whatever it is, those two are currently in the best positions out of all of us to solve it, them being Heads of powerful Houses."  
>Harry nods and James proves he has everything under control ten minutes later as he invites Harry and Lea to go flying with him. The two happily smile at this idea and I focus on something else that has my concern – namely Mss. Jeanette and how she fares with her new life. But just looking at the girl has all my worries eased away.<p>

Cloud and Leon are sitting on either side of the girl, who now has dark brown hair with blond highlights and whose hair is now a lot more tamable, even if it is much longer than before and if it sticks out in every way at the end. The girl has apparently noticed this herself and has tied her hair down halfway down her neck.  
>Her brown eyes have also changed and now have a dark blue ring around the outside of her iris and a light blue ring around the inside, just where her iris meets her pupil. The two circles match beautifully with her now, slightly paler tan and her eyebrows seem to have taken the same soft color as Cloud's as they shine softly golden-brown.<p>

All in all I have nothing to worry about as the girl avidly listens to her new fathers telling her about a battle they fought against something called the Thousand Heartless. I personally feel interested in this too, but listen with only half an ear, enough to memorize what I hear, but not enough to avidly listen to their story.  
>Instead, do I make sure that I myself and my mates have healthy meals, even if the House Elves of Potter Place seem to have the same need to see this done and Sirius smiles at me as he whispers: "You really are a Neutral, taking care of both your Dominant and your Submissive." Which makes me smile at him lovingly – and with a hint of lust.<p>

The Veela seems to notice this as he smirks and whispers in my ear: "Oh, is my powerful Dominant needy again?" And I whisper back: "I would be, seeing I didn't get to ravish my delightful Submissive last night as he fell asleep in the arms of my own powerful Dominant." And then Remus shocks us both as he says:  
>"A Dominant, who is also a werewolf with very high senses, who can hear everything you two say." We grin guiltily and then Remus asks: "I sure wonder what James and Tom were discussing, it almost seemed like a meeting between Lords, don't you think?" And I can't help but agree with him, which makes me whisper:<br>"Yes, and that's what worries me as such meetings should have waited until all Weasleys were tended to, and not when only half of them have been through the ritual – let alone the healing processes." Remus and Sirius nod, all of us looking at the dinner room door where James walked back into, but where Tom didn't follow him.

_**Lea's POV**_

The whole day goes pretty amazing and Harry and James hold another Snitch Race, this time to see who can race around the Quidditch pitch the fastest and still catch the Snitch and – to my delight – does Harry win the race, James applauding in pride after he makes an amazing back-flip to catch the small golden ball.  
>I personally don't like the flying on the broom thing and feel that I should invite Harry to Neverland for our one month Dating Anniversary, an idea that makes me smile widely as I watch my mate have fun in the air – his moves and techniques on the broom making me wonder if he wasn't born or conceived on one.<p>

I then shake my head and see James heading my way as he says: "You just fly around some more, Harry. I'm taking a quick break." Harry nods and flies around the pitch for a few more laps as James motions me with his head to follow him, his expression having changed very quickly from enjoyment to dead serious.  
>Wondering what it could be about, I fear it will be something James discussed with Voldemort this morning and then realize it could very well be about the reason my mate seemed so upset after his own visit to the man last night. Hoping to get some clarity on that, I follow my mate's father into the changing rooms.<p>

There he sits down with a sigh, his hands folded in his lap and his head down as he says: "Lea, Tom and I – we – we discovered something absolutely horrible. Something only you can help us with." Already my heart is in my stomach and I ask: "Is this about what upset Harry so much last night after his meeting with Tom?"  
>James nods and says: "Tom survived that night of Halloween all those years ago, Lea, because he had Horcruxes. Horcruxes are items where witches and wizards – who desire immortality – can put a piece of their soul into after committing a murder they know they will never regret. Tom made his while he was as insane as we told you."<br>I nod, while feeling disgusted at the very idea and relieved that Master Xehanort never knew of these things and James closes his eyes tightly, his head back down while he had lifted it while talking to me and he says: "Lea, Tom's not the only one with Horcruxes." Instantly my heart, my lungs and my stomach disappear and I say:

"Dumbledore." James nods, still not looking at me and he says: "Dumbledore. And that's exactly how he's controlling Harry. How he – how he controlled his dream last night – just like he did a few weeks ago when he coerced Harry into a trap set up by myself, Lily and the other Death Eaters to get that blasted prophesy."  
>Shocked at this as I haven't been told yet that my mate was led into a trap, I sit down opposite the man and say: "Tell me everything." He looks up and I say: "About that trap. Tell me everything that happened. I need to know exactly what Dumbledore led my beautiful mate into. I need to know what he would do to my Harry."<br>James nods and the next fifteen minutes I feel my heart sinking, disappearing, raging in angered beating and trying to burst out of my chest all over again. Several times I have to hold back on my fire powers as they join with my anger and heat up every fiber of my body with an intense heat that almost burns my skin with its intensity.  
>In the end I shake my head and ask: "So Dumbledore is willing to risk the lives of four fifteen year olds and two fourteen year olds – just to test one of the fifteen year olds and to kill one of his own men?" James nods, his head down and says: "And only because, if Sirius had been free, all his plans would be ruined."<p>

"Well, ruined they are anywhere. And so will he when I'm done with him." James sighs and says: "Unfortunately, Lea, we can't go at him directly. He will only make it look like we're the bad guys if we do. We have to play the Sneaky Slytherin card or he'll play us up against each other and the world against us all."  
>I growl at this and say: "Tell Harry I'll meet him at dinner, I need some time to cool off. Kiss him lovingly for me, will you?" James nods and I create a Corridor of Darkness, setting it for the World That Never Was as all Heartless and Nobodies – other than my Organization friends – were send to many months ago.<p>

Rushing through it, I close it off behind me and attack the first Heartless I see, my fireball lighting up its slim body with long antennas sticking out of the back of its head – its wide yellow eyes widening only slightly – before it explodes and vanishes, the slivers of what was once its body dissolving in the air where it stood.  
>My fireballs then rapidly follow each other up as more and more Heartless come my way, being drawn in by my anger and my strong heart beating in my chest with the adrenaline, which in turn is strengthened by the fighting I have to perform and the anger I feel inside me over what that old man does to my mate.<br>One by one the Heartless fall, some in flocks as they try to surround me, others individually as the circles surrounding me dissolve, allowing for me to hit targets further away from me. Still more and more Heartless show up and I summon one of my Chakrams, swinging it away before conjuring and throwing more fireballs.

For hours I fight Heartless, my adrenaline and anger giving me the strength and reason to keep going and the image of Harry as he watches his godfather die fueling my anger and my need to kill the man responsible for it all. Then suddenly I notice something that makes me shout in fury – the Heartless number is decreasing.  
>Disbelieving the fact that I have taken out just about every Heartless there is in the World that Never Was, I jump away from the wide courtyard where I came from and head through a small alleyway on the left of an abandoned hotel. Running up the hill, I reach a dead end where, high above me, a castle floats in the air.<br>Looking at the place where my Nobody spend his entire life, I suddenly hear: "I wouldn't go there, if I were you." I turn around, summoning both my Chakrams instantly, but stop in my stance, my left arm under my right arm pit and my right arm raised high above it to the right of me, as I see Axel leaning against a side building.

The man sighs and says: "Look at your hands." I raise an eyebrow, but look my them anyway and my anger dissipates, being replaced by fear as I see swirling clouds of darkness surround my hands, moving around it in streams of wind and avoiding the glowing Chakrams in my hand. Recalling the weapon, I raise my hand.  
>He then says: "Your anger was leading you to Darkness. Going up that castle would have only worsened it. You would have either turned into another Heartless yourself or you would have surrendered to your anger. And believe me, I've been there, it's no party – and it will only hurt Harry in the long run."<br>I cringe at this and he says: "Don't give into the darkness of your anger. Harry will find out what angered you and then he'll need you, you know he will. He already needs you and he's not even fully ready to admit that yet. And before you ask, Roxas and I got curious so we created a Corridor of Darkness ourselves."

I nod, understanding why my Nobody would be interested in the boy that stole my heart and I sigh as I say: "Thank you." Axel nods and says: "I tried what would happen to you once, you know. I failed and it destroyed me. Keep that memorized." And I can't help but smirk as my Nobody uses my own catchphrase against me.  
>We then both create a Corridor Of Darkness and I bid him goodbye with a thankful nod, the man nodding back before he returns to what I now recognize as Twilight Town's Clocktower and I return back to the Entrance Hall of Potter Place, only to be run over before I can fully well close the Corridor behind me.<p>

Looking down, I see my mate and smile warmly as he asks: "Are you okay? What happened? You were gone for four and a half hours. What happened to your face?" And only then does the adrenaline vanish enough for me to feel a small trickle of blood seeping down my right cheek in a steady flow, along with a sting of pain.  
>I hiss at the pain and Harry softly lies a hand on it, making me smile at his gentle nature as Lily rushes over with a small bottle. She then says: "This will hurt and it will feel like it's burning your skin, Lea, but it's our quickest way of healing up that wound." I nod and Lily drops a small squirt of the liquid on my cheek.<br>Instantly a heat like the fireballs I threw at the Heartless goes through my skin and I hiss, this time longer and want to grab my cheek, but the feeling of my mate's hand there is enough for me to hold back from pulling my face away and when the burning disappears, does Lily cringe, making me ask: "What's wrong?"

And she answers: "The wound went untreated for too long. I'm sorry, Lea, but you've got a really nasty scar there." And I softly touch the skin myself, feeling a small dip in my skin that softly burns as I touch it, going from just above my ear to the center of my cheek. Tracing the scar for a few times, I then smirk and say:  
>"Guess I joined the club then." Just when Cloud walks into the Entrance Hall. The man sighs softly and gives me a stern look, but I just smirk as I had loved challenging him over the last few months since our united return to Radiant Garden and Harry says: "Lea, that's not funny. That looks awful." But I shake my head and say:<br>"Just proof that no one should ever think of touching you." Harry tilts his head and James says: "Lea left because I explained him the Incident at the Ministry. He just felt his anger get the better of him and left before he could hurt one of us." Which in turn makes Harry look at me, worry and pride battling in his beautiful eyes.

I smile at him and then turn to James and say: "Axel and Roxas know of this world and of Harry. you better check your shadowy corridors from now on, because they might just be hiding there." James nods, but his tense stance and frown worry me, worries that are short-lived as he asks: "Are they on our side?"  
>I smile and say: "They better be. Axel is my Nobody and Roxas is Sora's." James nods and says: "It's time for dinner." And just by that small phrase do I know that my time to remove the Horcrux from Harry's scar is nearer than I thought it was while I was destroying those Heartless and nearly losing myself to the Darkness.<br>Looking down at the small form in my arms, I can only smile at him as the thought of removing that vile piece of darkness from him is something I can only dream off as I am very, very sure that it will only make his light shine brighter than it already is. And apparently are my thoughts visible on my face as Harry asks:

"What's got you so happy?" And deciding to keep with the agreement I have with his dad not to tell him about this – as it will only damage the healing he is going through, do I whisper: "Just thought of how wonderful it is to know I have a home I can come to when my emotions get the better of me and I need to blow off steam, so to say."  
>Harry smiles and hugs me tightly as he says: "I admit to slightly being driven by my inner Potter right now, but just being in your arms feels so right, I don't want to resist. It's almost like listening to my instincts and they've never been wrong before – well, except once, but –." And when he shudders, do I shush him and whisper:<br>"Don't let the darkness of your past destroy the light of happiness in your heart, Little Flame." And I walk him into the dining room, well aware of the moving shadow in the left corner of the hall. Shaking my head slightly before entering the room, do I make sure to close the door behind me harshly, laughing at the sound it makes.

Everyone looks at me and I say: "Roxas is watching over us." The others nod and Jeanette asks: "Good or bad?" And I say: "Good, Roxas was Sora's Nobody, he's been on our side even when he was being manipulated to work for the Organization. And I can know, my Nobody was his best friend and is now his boyfriend."  
>This makes the girl smile and then I snap my fingers and say: "I just remembered." I then turn to Harry and say: "I'll have to skip dinner, Little Flame. I need to get a little something done. I'll be back soon." Harry nods, his eyes worried, but his smile large and loving and I softly kiss his forehead before opening another portal.<p>

Allowing it to take me to Destiny Island, I sigh in relief as I see Sora, Riku and Kairi watching the sunset at the distant Island which can be reached through a wooden suspension bridge, but then the girl leaves the bent palm tree and I wince as this was something the girl only does when her two friends want to be left alone.  
>Hating that I have to disturb the happily engaged couple, do I sigh and phase over to where Kairi just left them, crossing my arms and faking to ignore Sora and Riku's shocked looks. Then, while leaning against the tree, do I hear Sora ask: "Ehm Lea, can we help you?" And I smile as I say: "Yes Sora, you can, you can indeed."<br>The two share a look and then Riku asks: "With what, exactly?" I keep up the smile and tap my temple as I say: "You can keep something memorized for me." The two share another look and I move my hand from my temple to them as I say: "Whenever you'll marry, is when I will be taking Harry to your wedding. Got it memorized."

The two look shocked and then smile as Sora says: "Of course you can take Harry. We'd love to meet him." I smile at this and Riku huffs as he leans against the tree himself and says: "Could have just told us." I laugh and say: "What can I say? Guess he rubbed off on me." But then Sora shocks the crap out of me and says:  
>"Hey, Axel said the exact same thing to Roxas when they worked for the Organization." Riku and I look at Sora shocked and he says: "What? Roxas showed me his memories when I was trapped in that Dream State Master Xehanort caused, remember?" And I sigh in relief, together with Riku, which causes Sora to ask: "WHAT?"<br>And Riku says: "Sora, we were worried that part of Roxas was still inside you. That you and Roxas were never to be separated in the first place. That Ansem the Wise was right." Sora looks at me shocked and I say: "You really made us believe that yourself, you know? With how you suddenly said that and all."  
>The boy cringes and lies his hand in the back of his neck with his eyes closed and a goofy grin on his face, causing Riku to sigh as he says: "How can I stay worried when you look so damn adorable, messing your hair up like that." And while Sora looks shocked, do I take this as my cue and laugh as I phase off of the Island.<p>

Returning back to Potter Place, I see that everyone is still at dinner and smile at this as I take my, now, usual seat next to Harry, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him a little closer in the progress, making the young angel smile at me and I say: "You, Little Flame, are officially invited to Sora and Riku's wedding. Just asked them."  
>This happily shocks Harry and he hugs me tightly as he says: "That is so great! I can't wait to meet all of your friends. And a real wedding. Wow, I've never been to one before." I smile at this and while fighting the urge to kiss him on the lips, which has definitely grown since last night, do I softly peck his nose and whisper:<br>"It'll be great, Little Flame, I'll make sure of it." And with that do I turn back to the dining table, now suddenly hearing my stomach growling and realizing that a whole day of flying, fighting Heartless and phasing in and out of different worlds really worked up an appetite and I happily dig into the food offered to me this evening.

_**That night**_

I take a deep breath as James, Voldemort and I are standing over Harry's sleeping form and Voldemort moves his wand in an intricate pattern before cursing under his breath and whispering: "The same dark vibe. This is definitely a Horcrux." He then looks up at us with a frown and says: "There is, however, good news as well."  
>To this we both look at him as he looks back at Harry and says: "It seems that Dumbledore has been keeping himself forcefully distant from Harry for the last year and that, together with all that Harry has discovered about Dumbledore, has made the connection between him and the Horcrux weak, quite weak indeed."<br>This makes James and me smile and I ask: "So all we do is sever the last bits of the connection and Harry's scar will disappear?" Voldemort nods and I summon my Keyblade, aiming it Harry with effort as I feel terrible for aiming such a powerful weapon at someone sleeping so peacefully, so blissfully unaware of the world around him.

Focusing my power, I aim the Keyblade at his scar and shoot a beam of the Light in my own heart at it, but then grunt as the power behind this darkness is stronger than I had expected and for many minutes do I try to break through the darkness, to dive in deeper and to get to where the Horcrux is tied down to Harry's person.  
>Feeling my power weaken as I can barely get through, do I lower the Keyblade again after retreating the Beam of Light and I sigh as I say: "It's no use. There is too much darkness. It's like being in the midst of a vortex and trying to swim to the sides. My Keyblade just can't reach the connections between this Darkness and Harry."<br>This worries the two, but I smile as I say: "Luckily enough do I know exactly the person who can. Someone young, but with all the experience required to defeat this Darkness and let the Light in Harry's heart shine yet again. I'll call him tomorrow morning." James and Voldemort nod and the two leave the room.

I crawl into bed and then, just when I have Harry back in my arms and am about to fall asleep with his head on my chest, do I hear him whisper: "I trust you, Lea, but what were you talking about?" I look at him shocked and he says: "The struggle woke me." Making me sigh as I could – and should – have expected that.  
>I grab Harry's chin and softly lift his face to make him look at me as I say: "Dumbledore controlled your dreams last night, Harry, and Voldemort knew how, but none of us have the ability to destroy that method. Don't worry, though, if anyone can conquer the Darkness in your scar and return it to Light, my friend can."<br>Harry nods, while I can read in his eyes how worried he really is and I softly kiss his forehead, before helping him lie his head back down and as he pulls the blanket over both of us, do I put my whole hand on it and with a bit of focus, do I heat up the blanket, making Harry sigh in content before we both fall sound asleep.


	19. Riku Dives In - IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM

**_I just want to let you all know that this is the last chapter before I go on holiday. It won't be my last chapter by a long shot, I just won't take my computer along on my holiday, so I won't be writing anything or posting anything for the next five days. Also, JUST A WARNING AHEAD! There is a HUGE AN at the end of the chapter that is VERY IMPORTANT for you all to read. I do apologize for its length as it got a bit out of hand, but I just wanted you all up to date before I left.  
>Enjoy,<em>**

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<br>**__**Riku Dives In  
><strong>__**  
>Riku's POV<strong>_

Lea sure visits a lot since he met his mate. According to what I've been told he has already brought Leon and Cloud to Harry's world, told Roxas something the Nobody refuses to share in Axel's presence – which makes him unable to as Axel is _always_ in his presence – and now, today, he is here to see me.  
>The story he tells me as we all lie on the beach of the Play Island – Sora lying next to me and Roxas lying in the curve of Axel's arm – is nothing short of unbelievable, but thanks to everything we have already been through, do I know that the man is telling the truth – and that worries me enough to tighten my hold on Sora.<br>The idea that someone would use another person like that and hurt him like that – to the extend where they take that person their sole guardian – makes me want to get up and run to the Secret Place with Sora in my arms, while on the same time makes me ever so glad that Master Yen Sid would agree with me on the wrongness of it all.

I then ask: "So you want me to go into the kid's heart and take out this terrible beast, laid there by a man your mate trusted, but who uses your mate to remain immortal, just so he could control your mate and his life from birth to the day of his death?" And Lea sighs, obviously hating how I got everything spot on and mutters:  
>"You got that well memorized." But I know that the man hates having to use his catchphrase and look at Sora as today would be for us to decide to what world we would travel for our honeymoon. Sora sees my look and smiles widely, his beautiful eyes shining like a coral reef touched by sunlight as he softly says:<br>"You know me, Riku. You know I could never pick a honeymoon destination if I know someone's Light is in so much jeopardy." He then softly kisses my lips, the fingers of his right hand grazing the skin of my cheek before he whispers against my lips: "Just make sure you're back for our annual sunset kiss, love."  
>And I smile widely as our annual sunset visits had turned into our annual sunset kisses, where we would share a kiss upon meeting each other at the tree and where we would share one before taking our canoes back to our own homes. It had also been the time where Sora had answered yes to my marriage proposal.<p>

I then stand up, nod to Axel and Roxas, my eyes telling Axel very clearly that I expect him to protect Sora while I'm gone – even if I know Sora can take care of himself and that we have had peace for quite a while – and then accept the Corridor of Darkness that Lea opens for the both of us, which ends up in a massive room.  
>I look around in shock, but then Lea coughs and says: "I'd love to give you a tour, Riku, but my mate is waiting and I don't want that monster realizing that we're onto him." He then leads me out of the room, into an amazingly wide hallway with wonderful decorations and up one floor before leading me into another room.<br>Here I meet a very bald man with skin as white as my own eyeball color and with eyes redder than blood, while the man no longer seems to have a nose and seems to have charmed his lips to grow inwards, which gives him such an alikeness to snakes it almost makes me shiver, yet I manage to suppress the feeling.

I then turn to the person in question and instantly my eyes widen. Long slim legs, a curved body, arms that seem to never stop due to an almost non-existent elbow, broad shoulders holding up a long feminine neck and a beautiful face all over with emerald green eyes, of which the eyelashes are amazingly thick.  
>Then suddenly Lea bumps his elbow into me and says: "Engaged, remember?" And I whisper: "He reminds me of Sora, is all." Making Lea turn his eyes skyward, while I focus on my reason for being here and ask: "Hello, I'm Riku. You're Harry, right? Has Lea told you why he called me here?" And Harry nods as he says:<br>"I woke when he tried doing it himself. He says you're better in this and that you actually have experience with dealing with darkness that isn't someone's own?" I nod, while shuddering at the memory of Sora, asleep and almost the victim of Master Xehanort's plans. Banishing the memory with another, do I ask:

"You ready?" Harry nods and Lea asks: "Sleeping spell?" I nod, while trying not to feel as I did when Master Yen Sid explained us what kind of dream state Sora was in and say: "It's for the best. My body will be sleeping while I do so anyway, so to have both of us asleep will probably enhance my chances of succeeding."  
>And while I know that Lea doesn't like to think about the slim possibility of me failing, does he look at the last of the three men in the room, who has messy black hair and hazel brown eyes hidden behind a pair of golden rimmed glasses and the man himself – who I can't help but wonder about – nods at Lea and then turns to Harry.<br>"You're best of asleep, son. Dreamless Sleep Potion or –?" But then Harry says: "Sleeping spell. I already took a few Dreamless Sleep Potions this week, dad, and I don't want to take the chance of growing addicted to it." The man nods, while the bald man smirks with pride and a small spell later is the boy asleep.

Summoning the Road To Dawn do I keep my eyes on both the bald man and the boy in question, if only to not succumb to the memories of that day – when I also became Keyblade Master – and while the messy-haired man goes to stand with Lea, do I focus on the power I used that day and does a beam of light hit Harry's heart.  
>Feeling my heart connect with his, I let all of my powers – from my heart, mind and soul – escape my body, the powers uniting inside the beam and forming a translucent body that flows through the beam of light, straight into Harry's heart and body, while I know that my own body is currently crumbling to the ground asleep.<p>

Entering what I can only assume is a world of Harry's being created by Harry's own magic, do I feel myself falling deeper into the boy's sub-consciousness, which reminds me of how I constantly had to dive and perform certain tasks to get into the worlds that I travelled to while being an actual part of Sora's dreams.  
>This fact alone boosts my confidence that this can all work out great and then a voice inside me whispers: "Destroy the Dark Memories." And right in front of me do I see tons and tons of pictures – which are obviously memories – floating around, passing each other and coming ever closer as I dive ever deeper.<br>Making a turn on my axe, does my eye quickly catch sight of the first three memories and I summon my Keyblade, ripping through one with nothing in it but a small cupboard, before passing the next as that shows Harry hugging a man with long black hair and finally do I cut through the last, showing Harry with a wound on his arm.

Then new memories appear and I twist my Keyblade in my hand once, ready to observe, destroy and wipe out all of the memories that Harry is better off without. For quite a while does this happen and while at some points it's hard for me to see whether or not the memory needs to be destroyed, does the amount still worry me.  
>Harry has years and years of hardships behind him and with how everything constantly revolved around him, whether it be him fighting some wacked-up troll or him falling off an actual flying broom or even him out flying a dragon or getting his hand cut to shreds by some crack-pot witch in pink, do I wonder something silently:<br>"How is there still light inside this kid?" But then realize what I'm actually thinking and shake my head before suddenly noticing something. Right ahead of me is a picture bigger and wider than any of the other pictures and this one – I know – is the door to the thing that connects this cracked-up old man to the poor young lad.

The picture is of a gigantic room with a ceiling that doesn't show rocks or bricks or wood, but an actual sky with stars and clouds. In the room itself are five tables, four of them next to each other with students of various ages sitting at them and the last at the head of the tables and having several adults seated here.  
>The centre of the table seems to also be the centre of the picture and while only one motion is constantly shown on the picture, do I perfectly understand why Harry wants this picture destroyed more than anything as it has an old man with long white beard looking directly at me while raising his glass at me.<br>Realizing this man to be Dumbledore, do I feel myself nearing the picture and I focus deep within as I aim my Keyblade at the picture and shout: "DARK FIRAGA!" Causing for an ambush of dark balls of fire to be shot at the picture, four of them at the four corners and several others at the very centre, all of them hitting the old man.  
>The balls instantly light up and the picture burns to shreds, the twinkling blue eyes losing their shine as they are thoroughly burned away. I then land on the platform that seems to have been created behind it and look around. The platform itself is circular with a soft red and green light shining from the floor itself.<p>

Around the platform though, do I see several dark strings and vines attaching themselves and trying to wrap themselves around the outside of the platform, trying to unite together, even if the light apparently is sentient and lights up stronger wherever two vines try to unite together, causing for them to separate.  
>"And Harry has been doing this sub-consciously this entire time." I think, before summoning my Keyblade yet again as I had called it away while looking at my surroundings and I say: "Not anymore." And I run at where I see two vines trying to crawl onto the platform, cutting through them and hearing them shriek in my head.<br>Realizing that I have become part of Harry's subconscious by standing on the platform, do I wonder how he is experiencing any of this, but then cut another few sets of vines apart, the screams and shrieks louder this time as there are more of them cut, but still not loud enough to distract me or make me halt in my actions.  
>Then suddenly do I see something that makes me cringe as it seems as if the vines are still somehow connected to each other as – while I was busy on this side of the platform – has the light diminished here and has it grown stronger on the other side, where more and more vines are apparently uniting in their attempt to crawl on.<p>

I look around the vast wide planes of Harry's subconscious and think: "It doesn't matter if I cut them away on one side, these vines are alive and strong enough to think for themselves. They're like Dusks." But then I realize what I'm thinking and with a plan in mind, do I whisper: "And Dusks listen to Nobodies."  
>And while hating how I have to give up the battle for now, do I grab a few of the vines I was able to cut off, do I lie my hand on the platform and push some of my own Light into Harry's heart as a hope he can keep these vines away a little longer, and do I then jump up, using all of my power to jump back out of Harry's person.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there it is! Another story transported from Archive to this wonderful site! I know some of you might have been shocked by some of either Dumbledore or Molly's actions, but I try to show different sides of Darkness and Evil in all of my stories, so in some of them Dumbledore's the bad guy and in others it's Molly or Voldemort or Bellatrix or someone else.<br>Now I know that at the start of the story Voldemort said that the Horcrux was his, but that is something I twisted and turned and because Voldemort had been told of the scar for so long, did he come to believe he had given Harry the scar and that made him think it was another of his Horcruxes. I know that leaves him with only six Horcruxes, but I'm going for a Voldemort that believes his own embodied soul to be the Seventh Horcrux and thus in no need of another.  
>Also, I will be on holiday starting tomorrow and after that - starting Friday, perhaps Saturday - will I try to get back to my other stories as I plan to do you all a huge favor from now on. I will no longer be posting chapters - UNLESS I have a chapter ready for all of my stories. So unless there is a chapter written for A New Era, Venquine Mates, Keyblade's Light, The Strong Side of Darkness (TSSoD), A Creature's Project to Freedom (ACPtF) and The Cooper Family will there be NO updates.<br>Finally is there one VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE to all of you. Fixing Fate and A Change of Fate will either be rewritten or be adopted as I just don't know what to do with the stories anymore. I sincerely want to write a story where Harry, Hermione and Ron go back in time to teach Dumbledore and Umbridge that they deserve their own lives and I sincerely want to write a HP-DBZ crossover with Lily and James being alive, but I don't think it'll be these two stories.  
>So if anyone has any ideas on what they want to continue A Change of Fate or Fixing Fate with, LET ME KNOW! PM me and we will discuss whether or not your ideas have merit. Just know that if I find someone who will adopt the stories, that I will return the favor by rewriting the stories in a new style, but still with practically the same storyline as they have now: A trip through time to set things right and the crossover with James and Lily returned to life.<br>And I know this whole thing is getting WAY out of hand, but I have one last notice to you all. I have four new stories coming up, two of them will be CR's, one of them will be a revamp to the Preventing Trouble story I had on this site, the other a CR where Harry will be showing off what there can be hidden behind those two green eyes. The other one of two will be a KH story solely and will focus on Sora and Riku at the end of KH 3D and the final one - still thinking on that.  
>Okay, HAPPY HOLIDAYS,<strong>_

_**Venquine1990**_


	20. A Very Special Gift of Gratitude

_**Chapter 20  
><strong>__**A Very Special Gift of Gratitude**_

_**Axel's POV**_

Things sure have been weird the last few days. First Lea arrives, telling us about this weird instinct guiding him somewhere he's never been to before, then he tells Roxas something my little Light won't even tell me, let alone anyone else, then he picks Riku up because his mate needs help and now Riku's here for me.  
>I really don't want to leave Roxas' side as I have been trying all day to get the lovely little blonde to spill the beans, but then Riku asks: "You do know Lea told Roxas what he won't tell you, right?" And while my cute little blonde turns white, begging the elder boy with his eyes not to, do I smirk at the Dark teen and say:<br>"I almost forgot." Before focusing on where I sensed him coming from and before Roxas can go any further than saying: "Axel, don't you dare –." Have I used the Corridor of Darkness to transport myself to where my once-enemy now friend came from, only to wish I could take Lea's place and live where he currently does.

The room he apparently sleeps in alone is gigantic and can easily fit three times the Organization – without the chairs that is – yet the room is almost bare of any stuff, except for the most important essentials, such as desk and desk chair, a couple of closets, a door to the bathroom, a large bed and bedside tables.  
>On the bed itself, do I see the target Lea was talking about and I think: "Shorten the hair, turn it blonde and give him a little more muscle and – damn, it's like looking at my lovely little Roxas." Before my human self suddenly shocks me and asks: "Does everyone I know see their loved one in my precious little flame or something?"<br>And I look at him as Riku appears and says: "Lea, I took Axel with me because I need someone who can control the Dusk.""There are Dusks here?" I ask in shock as I had not expected this after the little things Lea had told us of this world, but Riku shakes his head and darkly says: "Just hold onto me and you'll understand."

Reluctant to hold onto someone who wanted to separate me from my beloved only a few years ago, do I see Lea look at me imploringly and, knowing I can't deny my human self the satisfaction of knowing I can protect his destined Soul mate – and feeling disgusted with what I was told only an hour ago – do I do as asked.  
>Riku then aims his Keyblade at Harry and a beam of pure light shoots out of the Keyblade, connecting the weapon and with that us to the boy and I actually feel myself fading, but not like when I had given my entire self in a last attack against the hundreds of Dusks that had tried to prevent Sora access to the World that Never Was.<br>Then suddenly do I feel myself falling into something and Riku shouts: "We need to burn and destroy as many dark memories as possible, especially ones that concern a man with long white beard and deceptive blue eyes. If we can destroy those, we can get access to Harry's heart. That's where I need your help, Axel."  
>I nod and then suddenly see something that instantly makes me chuck a Chakram at it and with the tips hitting it, does my weapon burn down a picture of a young man with glasses and messy black hair that seemed to be attacked by what I can only call a living cloak of darkness as the look of pain on the boy's face is just unbearable.<p>

"Like that!" Riku shouts and only then do I realize that he and I are no longer holding each other as the silver-haired lad has already attacked several other pictures and I smile at him. Then, while still feeling like I'm falling into the deep, dark unknown, do I summon and throw Chakram after Chakram at pictures of dark memories.  
>The only problem is that in none of these pictures do I see the pretty little boy I saw asleep on the bed and I ask: "Riku, how are all these memories of this messy-haired kid here?" And Riku shouts back: "Harry was under glamour. The pictures show how he looked before the Glamour was removed. Axel, look up ahead!"<p>

And I look ahead, seeing a gigantic picture showing a man with long black hair and silver grey-blue eyes falling in what I can only call an archway of mist and disappearing inside of it, before the picture seems to replay itself over and over, making me realize I am actually looking at a very recent and painful memory.  
>Summoning both my Chakrams and mentally preparing myself to call two more, do I shout: "Riku, dive for the center, I'll take the corners, just make sure you stay ahead of me!" And the silver-haired boy shows me a thumbs up before he starts to twirl on his axe, actually moving over to the center of the picture.<br>Then he somehow gains a burst of speed, making me realize this must be how he travelled during one of his journeys and I quickly throw two of my Chakrams, one of the upper left and one at the bottom right corner, before – seeing Riku pass through the center of the picture in a twirl, throwing two more at the other corners.  
>The picture burns at all four corners and at where Riku plunged through and before it's completely gone, do I actually see the picture reverse, before the man waves at me and leaves the picture from the side, making me realize that Riku and I just healed this poor young lad of a memory that was tricking him the whole time.<p>

I then land on a gigantic platform next to Riku and the boy aims for the edges of the stage, where I see large, dark vines and branches trying to pull themselves over the edge and up onto the platform, the platform itself lighting up where too many of them try to congregate or where there are just too many of them trying to climb up.  
>The light somehow look familiar to me and I hear Riku whisper: "Good, he's using the little extra I gave him." And while shocked that Riku gave some of his own light to Harry for protection, do I ask: "What are those things?" And Riku darkly answers: "They are the connection Lea told us about this morning at the beach."<br>This makes me look at the set of branches in shock, but then my shock grows as I suddenly notice how there are branches even from the sides of where I see them and looking around the platform, I realize that Harry's entire heart must be surrounded by this evil thing as there is barely a side untouched by these disgusting things.

"You see the problem then?" Riku then suddenly asks me darkly and he goes on: "I can easily try and cut those things on one side, but they'll just unite together and try to reach out on the other and while Harry's Light can keep them at bay, is his heart too young and inexperienced to completely eradicate this disgusting piece of Darkness."  
>I nod, already more than ready to chuck Chakrams at all of these things until I pass out, but then Riku smiles at me and says: "These things are intelligent, Axel, they can sense where I am and where I strike. However, while they move, bend and evade my attacks like an intelligent being, are they still incapable of speech."<br>And finally do I understand why Riku needed someone who can control the Dusks as I smirk and say: "One Summoning, coming up." Before calling deep into my inner being, back into the parts of me that loyally followed the Organization's every order and that had been praised for this with power over the Dusks and other Nobodies.

Feeling the power coming up within me once again, while I use my love for Roxas to keep the rest of that old Axel down, do I hiss: "Get over here, all of you." Only to see just what those vines actually are as a gigantic beast, circular with no start or end and with very small, weak legs that look like sticks steps onto the platform.  
>The branches and vines however seem to be the sentient part of the being as they swing and twirl around as if trying to talk to me and after a while do I realize that they're asking me how they can serve me. This makes me smirk and I say: "You're not here to serve me, you're here – to be annihilated."<br>And with that do I let a single Chakram fly out of my hand, burning at every arrow placed at the outer ring and do I – with my mind – order it to attack the feet, loving how I hear them break and having to jump away afterwards as the monster seems to fall inwards, the branches and vines almost collapsing on top of Riku and me.

I smile at Riku and say: "And that –." But when I see Riku still glaring at the beast, do I turn back to it, only to see that the vines haven't collapsed, they are uniting together and seem to grow into someone, someone Riku only just described to me when we were still diving and destroying all those dark memories.  
>A long thin man, his entire skin, hair and beard as dark black as the vines were minutes ago, his eyes not sparkling like they did in the pictures as they are just as dark and look completely void, his nose not looking like it was broken once, but over a hundred times and looking at me as if I am a naughty two year old.<br>Then the man speaks and while his voice chills me to the very bone and makes me activate my inner fire on instinct, does he ask: "What are the two of you doing? Don't you realize that – ." But then Riku asks: "That you have a heart as cold as the Snowy Mountains at the Land of Dragons. Don't worry, we noticed."

And just by those words do I know that I can defeat this man with a simple move and say: "Riku, you just had to go and let that memory resurface, didn't you?" And both men look at me, while I have my head down, my eyes closed and a crocked grin on my face, looking every bit the part of a confident warrior.  
>My friend and our enemy however look confused and Riku says: "You were never in the Land of Dragons." And I say: "No, but we both know someone who has a heart that was just as cold. Someone who really knew what the powers of ice meant and what happened when they were around fire, if you can catch my drift."<br>By now Riku's eyes are wide and he whispers: "Even." But I shake my head and say: "Almost, Riku, but not quite. You actually disappoint me. Seeing that terribly saddened creation he made to impersonate you, I would have thought you would remember him. After all, I thought only Sora had his memories messed with."

And Riku takes a step back, obviously shocked that I am referring all the way back to the few weeks we all spent in Castle Oblivion and he asks: "Wait a minute, you're not referring to. But – but I never met that guy." This makes me smirk as that was exactly the response I was waiting for and then I turn to the monster.  
>"That's right, you never did. And that's because of me. And now." And while the monster had looked curious when I said it was because of me, does he now look shocked as I take my hands off my sides and aim one furious finger at him and say: "Our little friend will learn why that never happened, live in person."<br>The man shows fear for only a second, but then says: "No matter what you think – you cannot defeat me. As long as air –." But the only move I had made was change the position of my hand from aiming at him to being aimed at the sky in front of me and while I listen to his rambling, do I focus on what is deep inside.  
>Using the man's own rambling to enter his mouth through his own cold voice, I focus even deeper, while my inner fire burns even stronger as the connection to that cold breath almost makes me feel it on my person and while Riku looks between me and the monster, growling when he looks at it, do I finally locate my target.<br>I smirk and look up as I had my eyes closed while focusing and the loud: "Hah." I had uttered when finding my target actually made the monster shut up, but it's already too late and with a simple: "Good bye." Do I snap my fingers and ignite my own personal fire inside his heart, burning the monster from the inside out.

_**Riku's POV**_

"That's what Axel did to the creator of that clone of mine? How in Kingdom Hearts did he do that?" I think while looking at how the monster is burned from the inside out, actually changing into vapor and wisps of smoke like the Members of Organization XIII did when they were destroyed and then suddenly Harry's heart lights up.  
>Realizing that this retched monster wasn't just keeping his actual owner alive through the poor lad, but that he also kept Harry from experiencing the true light within his own heart, a light that almost makes me see Sora in its shining radiance, do I smile as I look at Axel and whisper: "Thanks for that. Want to head back?"<p>

And Axel nods, before we both crouch down and jump up, me grabbing Axel's arm again before I lead us both out of Harry's heart and back to our bodies, where we are both awoken with a shock as our entire inner beings is shot back into the forms. I then sit up slowly and look up at where I can see Harry on the bed.  
>The boy is – due to the sleeping spell – still asleep himself, but the smile that is currently on his face makes me know he is just as aware of the light that can now freely shine from his heart as Axel and I are and this makes me smile before I say: "You can undo the spellwork now, Axel really pulled through, that monster is defeated."<br>The messy-haired man nods and with a simple wave of his wand, does Harry cringe a little before waking up slowly, sitting up and leaning on his hands behind him as he looks down at his own legs, his eyes a little distant and this probably because of all the power his heart and inner light must now be surging through him.

He then looks up when Lea lies a worried hand on his shoulder and softly asks: "Are you alright, little flame?" And the two only lock eye-contact for a short minute, before Harry suddenly hugs Lea as if his life depends on it, the embrace so filled with love, I am almost blinded by the light of it and of Harry's actual smile.  
>"I love you." He then whispers and Lea smiles and hugs him back, whispering: "I love you too, little flame." Before he turns to me and says: "Thanks you two. Is there a way I can repay you?" And before I can answer that I just want to get back to Sora, does Axel answer: "You can tell us what you told my little Roxas, for example."<p>

The other two men and Harry look confused, but Lea smiles and says: "Just that my relationship with Harry won't mean the end of this bloodline, at least not at long as Harry is born in this world or we both stay in here long enough to let the magic of this world affect us, or better said, affect Harry. Got it memorized?"  
>Axel nods, but I can tell the ginger is as clueless as I am and Harry says: "In your world a husband and wife are needed to have a child. In this one, the wife – can be male." And with that my eyes widen as I suddenly envision not Harry, but Sora, pregnant in bed, with his belly round and large and him asking me if I could fetch him this or that.<br>"Roxas can get pregnant?" Axel then asks shocked and Lea answers: "If you can trick him into staying here for a year." And instantly a devilish smirk appears on the Ginger's face, while I personally keep my mind on that amazing image, together with many others of Sora and me and what I now realize can be our future family.

Smiling at the idea, and at the mental picture of the both of us holding a little bundle of joy, wrapped up in a blanket in our arms, do I stand up with Axel and say: "That is certainly a very special gift of gratitude, Lea. Thanks for letting me know. If you'll excuse me, I just found the perfect honeymoon location and need to inform my fiancé."  
>And while Axel, Lea and the messy-haired man burst out laughing and Harry snickers softly, while the pale-tanned man shakes his head and leaves the room, do I use the Corridor of Darkness one last time, shocked that it's already sunset, but smiling at this fact all the same as I see something delightful; Sora all alone at the Paopu fruit tree.<p>

_**Harry's POV**_

The power I felt when waking up, while I had been somehow able to sense the two beings inside of me the entire time, makes me feel absolutely amazing, especially because it seems as if that terrible presence has been guiding me to feel stronger dark emotions, like doubt and anger, than the light emotions like happiness and love.  
>Hating how Dumbledore has been leading me to never trust anyone and to constantly fear what will happen if I were to let anyone in, do I feel my heart beating faster and stronger when seeing Lea in front of me, the worry in his eyes making me want to cuddle with him until the ginger is certain that I'm okay again.<br>Responding to the urge, do I hug my true love and after he and I have explained Axel and Riku what Roxas wouldn't tell either of them after Lea had told him and after both of them have left, me actually feeling sorry for Roxas seeing the smirk on Axel's face, do I further listen to the urges of love inside my heart.

At these urges do I softly pull at Lea's shoulders and the man moves along until he and I are both on the bed, me lying in his arms and having my head on his shoulder, while he covers the top of my head with his and uses one of his hands to strongly hold my side close to him and the other to caress my hair all the way down to my back.  
>Voldemort has already left and I know the man will probably think of an excuse as to whether the four of us weren't at either breakfast, lunch or – I can only assume will begin soon – dinner and I look at my dad, who bends over the bed to softly caress my hair and asks: "Are you sure they did a good job, Harry?"<br>And I nod as I say: "I've never felt a stronger connection to my heart and all of its emotions than I do now, dad. Dumbledore's power made it easier for me to listen to my darker emotions and that made it hard for me to believe there were really people out there that I could trust or that could really feel anything like love for me."  
>At this dad looks at me worriedly and I say: "It's over, dad. I feel really connected with my heart now and I'm sure I have an even stronger connection to all those abilities Dumbledore blocked now that my heart is released from his hold. He's completely gone from me, dad, Axel burned him down to a crisp."<p>

"How do you know that?" Dad asks in shock and Axel asks: "Were you able to sense or hear them?" And I nod as I say: "Both times they landed, I was able to sense their presence, their movement and what they did to help me. I couldn't hear them, but I definitely sensed them and all they did to that fiend inside of me."  
>This makes the two of them smile at me and then suddenly Sirius, Snape and Remus barge in and Sirius asks: "James, what the hell? Why are you allowing for Harry to skip three meals? I thought we were trying to heal him?" But while the man had been shouting, do I suddenly see something appear before my mind's eye.<br>A picture that somehow shows me the day Sirius died, but while the man, at first falls through the Veil, do I also see something happening to the picture and while I can somehow see it light up from the four corners and the center, does Sirius reappear in the picture, does he wave at me and leave the picture from the side, walking.

Realizing that the memory of when he died was still a little more weighing down on me than I thought after finding out that he never died, do I rush at Sirius as he shouts and the man abruptly ends when he feels me colliding with him as I whisper: "I love you, father." Sending a quick wink at dad to let him know I mean well.  
>Dad himself smiles and Sirius says: "Harry, James is –." But then dad refreshes his memory and says: "He means the adoption, Padfoot. Harry had a little ailment we didn't know about until last night that made it hard for him to really allow people into his heart and Lea just brought over some people who solved that little issue."<br>And while I know that dad is just downplaying it because Sirius already looks worried like no tomorrow, am I without a doubt that dad will be expressing his own true emotions about this whole situation with mum tonight. Deciding to do the same with Lea later, do I turn to Sirius and ask: "Is dinner still on?"  
>And the man smiles before Snape says: "We're only five minutes in. When the Dark Lord came, but you didn't, was it impossible even for the two of us to keep our lovely mutt in his seat. So let's hurry and dine, because solving this little issue has obviously worked on your appetite." And only then do I hear my stomach growl.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damned, this chapter was impossible to end.<br>**__**I had the whole ending planned where Riku sees Sora at the tree, but that made the chapter – while very interesting and exciting – just too short, so I had to add to it, but after that was it almost impossible for me to write an ending line that could really end such an amazing chapter – and yes, I can call my own chapters amazing.  
><strong>__**Anyway, you've just been witness of my new system and while it might take longer for the chapters to come, can you all at least be assured that I value all my stories equally. I have no favorites, just sometimes stories that have multiple chapters because the chapters fit each other perfectly and I don't want to lose my muse.  
><strong>__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	21. Sora, Harry And Lily

_**Okay, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!  
><strong>__**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER! I completely wrote myself to a standstill at the end of last chapter and so, this chapter will be nothing more and nothing less than whatever my mind comes up in the spur of the moment and what my hands want to write, no gameplan, nothing!  
><strong>__**Now that that's out of the way, I just want to let you know that if I don't have a gameplan, it might not always happen that all of my stories will be updated on the same time as I don't want to post complete crap. So if this chapter turns out to be utter crap, I will simply make note of that in another story and not post this.  
><strong>__**The story WIIL however continue and I do have a few plans left, but in the end – Harry and his family will NOT be staying in England. I have officially decided this for a few of my stories – at least the KH related ones – and I have decided that, while there will be a AD-confrontation, Harry won't stay in England afterwards.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
><strong>__**PS. WARNING! Mention of adult theme, just noticed it. WARNING!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21<br>**__**Sora, Harry and Lily**_

_**Sora's POV**_

Riku has been gone a little longer than I really like it and while Roxas has been staying on the island to make sure I feel comfortable and that I don't rush of somewhere in my worry, does the sound of two Corridors of Darkness, one appearing, the other disappearing, make me know that Roxas left – because Riku returned.  
>I turn around from lying on the palm tree where we always meet, only to wonder what in Kingdom Hearts could have happened in this new world as the light and hope that shines in Riku's eyes has barely ever been this strong, except for when I defeated Master Xehanort and when he proposed to me and I said yes.<br>"What happened? The last time you were this happy was when I said I wanted to marry you." I ask him bluntly as he walks over, the confidence in his step easily noticed and making me know he talked to Lea about something, which I can only assume is the little something Lea told Roxas and that Roxas doesn't want to share further.

"Was it the information Lea shared with Roxas?" I ask him as he's only a step away from me, but instead of an answer, does Riku softly grab my cheek and does he push his lips against mine, his tongue already asking for entrance and while I feel my body heating up at his romance, do I moan and open up to him.  
>Riku then actually turns bold as he climbs onto the tree along with me, leaning on his arm and knees with his body bent over mine, while his lips are still interlocked and his tongue proves me how happy he is with whatever Lea must have told him as he actually moans back in the kisses, causing me to respond in loving kind.<br>Then Riku parts, but barely pushes his face up as he breaths out and while I can feel every breath on my face, does he say: "Yes, it's definitely the info your little Nobody didn't want to share." This really piques my curiosity, like it has been doing ever since Roxas became quiet about it and I ask: "So, you going to tell me what it is?"

Riku smirks at me and asks: "Sora, Lea is bonded to another male, right?" I tilt my head, wondering since when Riku could have a problem with that as we are both male ourselves and I say: "Yeah, so?" But Riku shakes his head and says: "Yet still, his father did not seem to fear for the family line growing extinct. Why do you think that is?"  
>I shrug and ask: "They know how to perform blood adoption?" Now Riku snickers softly and shortly before he says: "Probably, seeing the magic I saw at work, but no. Try again, love, and remember, you'll be my husband soon enough." This confuses me and I ask: "What does that have to do with Harry continuing –."<p>

But then the answer hits me like a ton of bricks and Riku must be able to see it as he moves his face to my ear and whispers: "Just imagine it, Sora. You and me, living there, together. You, with your belly filled with child, me making sure you have no desires whatsoever and making sure your pregnancy is as comfortable as I can make.  
>Just imagine us, here, on the palm tree island, watching the sunset like we always do – but when with both of us holding a small bundle of happiness, our children, in our arms as we do so. Can you imagine it, Sora? Can you imagine us having a family, together?" And just by his amazing tone and words, do I indeed imagine.<p>

Imagine myself, pregnant, with a round belly, swollen ankles like my mum used to complain about when she spoke of me being inside her, lying on a large bed for two, with Riku either beside me, holding me, rubbing my belly and talking with me to keep me calm or rubbing my ankles to keep the pain at bay.  
>I then imagine the second thing he told us, me and him, here where we are now, but then seated, with our bodies leaning against each other and with me holding a small blue bundle of blankets with a tuft of brown hair sticking out, while Riku has a delicate pink bundle in his hands, with two long strands of silver hair hanging out on the sides.<br>My eyes widen as I imagine how amazing these sights would be, but then another image shows up and I shout: "No! No! No! No!" Riku looks shocked and I say: "Riku, I love everything you told me and I would love to carry your child – but please wait until after the wedding. I don't want my clothes not to fit because of a baby bum."  
>At this Riku smiles at me, the love and confidence shining like radiant in his crystal blue eyes yet again and he whispers: "Don't worry, I wanted to save that treasure of your virginity to the wedding night either way." And while I turn red like a tomato, does Riku's next hungry, loving kiss make me forget it just as quickly again.<p>

_**Harry's POV**_

I know I spoke lightly about Sora and Riku having a family together and about revealing the secret this Roxas fellow wouldn't share with Axel, but while I wonder what the devious ginger could be up to, do I try not to show my actual nerves, nerves that have been bugging me since I spoke about the wife not having to be female.  
>All throughout dinner dad makes sure no one knows about what actually happened – something that mum catches onto fast enough and that even makes Snape and Sirius look at him oddly for a second, but an imploring look from dad makes them focus back on their earlier point of focus, which happened to be each other and Lupin.<br>The whole fact that two of my three favorite adults are actually dating the one person I thought hated me for the last five years is a pretty difficult concept for me to grasp, yet the love and happiness that shines from Sirius' face whenever Snape does something nice and romantic makes it easier for me to accept this.

Then we wrap up dinner and while we all move back to our own rooms, something mum is dead set about as we are busy enough during the day and we need to gather up energy for the next Cruore Dolor Potion used, does Jeanette quickly join me and ask: "What was with your dad? He looked a little agitated."  
>And I whisper back: "Dumbles again. Explain later. When all is said and done." And while worry shows on Jeanette's face, does she nod and I see Lea conversing softly with Leon and Cloud, both of who I wonder whether or not they will be staying here now that they have a daughter that grew up in this world.<br>Then Leon and Cloud nod at Lea and move over to us, nodding at me in pride before Leon says: "Come on, little Humbug, Lea assured us that Riku took care of stuff and I might not know Riku well, but when he takes care of stuff, he takes care of stuff." And while I know Jeanette's curious about the stuff, does she leave with her parents.  
>This alone makes me wonder how her adoption parents were like and what they will do when they hear their daughter has been adopted, but then Mr. Weasley comes over and says: "We already took care of it, Harry." And I look at the man swiftly, again shocked that he can read me so well and he answers my questioning glance:<br>"The Grangers came over today, Lily gave them permission. Leon and Cloud proved they could handle a teenager and that they can indeed protect Hermione. The Grangers are also offered a sanctuary by Lily until the war is over, but they signed Muggle Release papers, giving Leon and Cloud full custody rights."

This makes me smile in relief and then Lea says: "I'll take my little flame now, thanks Arthur." But then Mr. Weasley grabs Lea's arm and asks: "You will tell us if something happens to Harry, won't you?" And Lea answers: "This was all done on James' request." Making Mr. Weasley nod and release Lea's arm with a sigh of relief.  
>"Thanks for caring, I got it memorized." Lea then says, but I can easily detect an edge to my mate's voice and I help him sort of lead me to our rooms, where I instantly, even though I've only just got out of it, jump back in bed, Lea laughing, putting the door to dad's room ajar and pulling off his shirt before joining me again.<br>I quickly respond to this by pushing my back against his front and the man happily responds, wrapping his arms around me and whispering: "I am so relieved that that old geezer is no longer able to hurt you." I nod at this and respond softly: "I'm more relieved I can now show just how much my family really means to me."  
>"Does that include me?" Lea asks me, his voice filled with humor and I decide to prove him you can't prank the son of a Marauder. I lie my finger on my chin and raise my head a little as I say: "That depends, after all, I do consider someone who loves me, has red hair and eyes greener than mine my family. Tell me, is that you?"<br>And my answer is Lea pulling my head to face his way and his eyes to gaze deep into mine as he whispers: "You tell me." Before actually doing what I have been silently waiting for since I first met him at the hallway; locking his lips with mine and kissing me with the love and passion only my destined mate can give me.

_**Lily's POV**_

I've been worried sick all day for my husband and son, yet James has kept his mouth shut about what happened in Harry's room ever since he, my little boy and Lea came back for dinner and now, I'm pretty much sick of it, even if James instantly promised me to explain everything once we were back in our own bed again.  
>Now, I have my nightgown on, my hair washed and my teeth pasted and I am waiting with anxiety for my husband to explain why our son – who we swore we would heal from his terrible treatment by my sister's hand – has missed two meals and has actually spent the entire day in his bed, while he and James are active like no tomorrow.<p>

James lies himself down next to me and hugs me tightly, proving that he has definitely missed me while he was doing whatever it was that involved him and my son and then he whispers: "Sorry I worried you, love, but I didn't want everyone else to know until we had the whole job fixed, not with everything else going on."  
>This makes me sigh as James must have noticed how my aggravation for the unknown grew during dinner and I say: "You could have at least told me." But James shakes his head and says: "We weren't even sure it would work. I didn't want you worrying over something that could take even longer than it already did."<p>

"Then what happened?" I finally ask, bursting with worry over the dark tone in my husband's voice and James says: "Dumbledore was immortal – through our son." And instantly I whiten and want to run for my son's bedroom door, but James keeps his arms tightly around me, struggling with me and grunting as he keeps me in my place.  
>The man actually manages to twist me around and with his bare hands push my front against his and my head against his chest as he says: "Harry's scar was a Horcrux. Dumbledore created it shortly after Voldemort was defeated. That's why Voldemort never remembered giving it to Harry, he just believed he did, because of all the folklore."<br>My eyes close in pain as I just can't imagine anyone being cruel enough to use another human to store your own soul in, let alone an infant and I whisper: "He has to be stopped, James. He just has to be stopped. He's the Dark Lord of the Prophesy. He's been manipulating so many people, he's darker than Voldemort could ever be."

And while I know that James worries for the prophesy, especially because it also concerns Harry, does he nod, his chin moving past my hairline as he says: "I know, but I think there's one vital difference between Voldemort and Dumbledore, Lils, one that will save our son." Now I push my head to face his and he says:  
>"Voldemort isn't going to let that prophesy control Harry's life. You heard him yourself, he only wanted the prophesy to prove Harry that it was a load of bogus. I don't believe that the changing of one of the subjects will change Voldemort's mind or make him think he should put Harry up against Dumbledore, he's not that stupid."<br>This makes tears of relief shine in my eyes as I know that James is right, Voldemort wouldn't put Harry up against Dumbledore, especially not now that we know just a little more on how far Dumbledore is willing to go and with my husband's arms around me, his hand softly stroking my hair, do I fall asleep, finally at peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, Lily's part is definitely shorter than I wanted. The problem, I had no idea what I wanted to write for this story. Like I said, I wrote myself to a standstill last chapter and it sure hasn't become any easier since I started writing whatever my fingers wanted me to. I'm not even looking at the keyboard while I write this.<br>**__**Next chapter might have some Dumbledore in it – I think it's about time we find out what Dumbledore thinks of all this, but I will mostly focus on the couples that this story is about: James and Lily, Harry and Lea and Sirius, Remus and Severus. That last one will be a little hard, but I have experience with SBXRL, so no problems.  
><strong>__**Anyway, there will be some more Cruore Dolor potions coming up soon, not next chapter, however as I try to make this story about a little more than just those revelations – plus I hate having to write those lists every time again, they're a right pain to edit on FF . net – but we still have Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur left after all, so – yeah.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	22. Three New Members

_**Yeah, I know what to write about!  
><strong>__**But seriously, I need to write about Dumbledore and his thoughts on all this or this story will be just too one-sided and will probably make a lot of you lose interest, so this chapter will – for a part – be about the so-called villain of this story. Now, I did some thinking and I decided something really important you should all know about.  
><strong>__**The characters of Keyblade's Light – a certain amount of them, that is – A New Era – again, certain amount – A Strong Side of Darkness and Venquine Mates will ALL move to the KH worlds sometime during the story. I personally think I will be moving these characters first and the reason – not all of you will like it.  
><strong>__**It concerns the prophesy and it proves what I wrote in the conversation of James and Lily last chapter regarding Voldemort, the Prophesy and Harry. I know some of you are going to dislike it, think it wrong, cowardice and whatever not, but I don't think you should put an 100 year old adult up against a 16 year old.  
><strong>__**Okay, enough hints,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22<br>**__**Three New Members**_

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

It's been over twenty-four hours since that strange man came to my office, somehow knowing of Harry and actually having the guts to threaten me about my own Light and the powers of Darkness and I can't help but worry for my plans over the little pawn as this man had the ability of Summoning – a powerful one not to be used by the Pawn.  
>Shaking my head, I know I can't keep thinking of Harry like that until all my fellow teachers are out of the castle as so far only Severus and Pomona have left, but while I feel slightly curious as to why Severus could leave when we have officially gone to war, do I worry a tad bit more about my cohorts regarding the plan.<p>

Deciding to visit them, do I quickly firecall Minerva and tell her to see to it that all teachers take their rest, using the excuse that next year – with the war going on – the students will be hyped and nervous and oversensitive enough and that we need our staff calm, relaxed and collected, before I tell her I'm checking on our members.  
>Then I quickly use my own connections the castle – ones that have strangely enough become harder and harder to use the longer I've been headmaster – to instantly Apparate to the outside of the Wards and from there to the Burrow, hoping that – with Arthur and the twins working – I can speak to Molly and Ginny somewhere private.<br>However, once I arrive at the perimeters, do I feel my age catching up with me in a single blow as there are several tons of holes in the roofs that are around the house, there is a large hole in the wall of the kitchen and there are even smaller holes – shaped like the Dark Mark – posed all over the other walls of the house.  
>Rushing inside, I see more and more of these signs and think: "How? How did they get them? Why hasn't Tom let me know this? Surely he would show Harry this and Harry would let me know." But then I halt my own thoughts and mentally scream: "THAT IDIOTIC BOY! Has he learned nothing of last time?"<p>

_**WARNING! GORY PART HERE! VERY GORY, VERY VOCALLY GRAPHIC! WARNING!**_

And while pride is still in my heart for how I played the Lestranges into killing that idiotic mutt, do I now worry beyond words, especially because of Tom has all of the Weasleys, he also has my illegal wife and daughter, two people who I know could ruin my entire plan if they were to be held hostage for too long.  
>Hoping beyond words that at least Percy isn't there as he would probably spill all the beans just to die and leave me and my two beloveds, do I suddenly halt at Ginny's room, seeing something I never wanted to see in my entire life – not since I saw Arianna fall from a stray curse in the battle between me, Gellert and Aberfort.<br>An Inferi. An Inferi shaped and looking every bit like my daughter, but then with rotten, melted skin, hollow eyeholes, the eyes removed, her lips sunken into her mouth and her neck nothing but flaps of skin hanging down, the same with her hands where the flaps actually hide her sweet thin fingers from all sight.

The Inferi lies on my daughter's bed, her hands next to her sides, her head pointing straight up and her eyeholes aimed for the ceiling, but when I really gaze at it, do I suddenly feel Tom's magic activating and I see my daughter turn to me, her mouth opening and her voice raspy, hollow and sounding more dead than a Dementor as she says:  
>"This is your fault, father. Had you kept us out of your plans, Tom would have spared us. He knew, father. He read my mind when he possessed me and he has known ever since. That is why he chose me. He read it the first time I wrote in him and that is why. That is why he accepted Lucius' plan to use me.<br>He wanted you punished. Punished for all you have done. Punished for how you have befouled the Line of Weasley. And here I am. Punished for your sins, FATHER!" The girl shouts in the end and I shout back: "INCENDIO!" Actually casting the spell on my daughter's form as I don't want to hear another word.

But this seems to be something Tom had expected me to do as, while my daughter burns on her bed, another Inferi, this one short and pudgy, with wax skin sticking to her every bone, with red hair that looks like burned yarn and with eyes that are still there, but then stretched to the max by a magical spell, appears beside me.  
>The Inferi form of Molly Weasley looks at her daughter burning without any tears coming to her eyes and while I wonder if it's because she's already dead or because I pushed her to beyond her limits of caring, does the Inferi do nothing to save her little girl – our little girl – from my own spell and I too feel incapable of stopping.<br>Incapable, because I fear if I undo the spell, that my daughter will simply continue her tirade and that I will just do it all over again. Instead, do I wait with canceling the spell until I feel that there is only fire on the bed and when it's extinguished, does Molly finally turn to me, her eyes still wide and still dry and void of tears.  
>However, the dead look in her eyes, as if they are charmed to remain the way they were when she was killed – something that makes me hope it was just the Killing Curse as that is quick and painless – is just as terrible as to see her cry, to see my sister fall to her death or to see my own daughter be burned by my own magic.<p>

Then Molly speaks and she says: "You did this, Albus. You killed us. Me, Ginerva and Percy. Percy brought them here, you know? He finally cracked under that freak that you put in the school for a full year, he finally cracked under everything she did to him. He came with them, with the Death Eaters, and he. Confessed. Everything."  
>This frightens me beyond words, mostly because I don't want to know what Voldemort plans to do now that he knows Harry has been manipulated this entire time, but then Molly makes it worse as she says: "He blamed them, Albus. He didn't blame me, or Ginny, or Percy. He blamed Arthur, Bill and Charlie."<br>He blamed them, because Bill was Ginny's favorite brother. He blamed Arthur, because Arthur is the Lord of the Family and should have stopped me. He blamed Charlie, because Charlie was the one who ran away the farthest when he should have stayed and kept an eye on his wayward siblings – Voldemort's own words."

This alone makes chills run down my spine and then Molly says: "I saw it, Albus. I was killed, but I saw it. My magic, tied to all those kids of mine, kept me alive long enough to see it all. I saw Bill getting gutted and ripped apart by Greyback, being turned before being murdered and eaten almost still alive."  
>I saw Charlie, being tied up to the kitchen table, the table being charmed to spread his limbs wider and wider, while he was fully naked, raped by Malfoy and used as a buffet for the Vampires. He didn't die until the last Vampire had his blood and Malfoy didn't stop until he had an heir of Malfoy and Weasley inside him.<br>He and the baby died together, Albus. An unborn baby died on the day it was conceived, because his mother was murdered that same day." By now I already want to set her on fire too, but I feel some kind of magic holding me back and while I hate for the tongue-locking and foot-locking curse being active do I listen:  
>"I saw the twins, Imperius cursed and fighting it, yet too weak to really do so as several Death Eaters just kept shooting the spell at them. They killed each other, Albus, they were Imperius cursed to maim, torture and kill each other. Fred died first, George died second. A quick Killing curse just after Fred drew his last breath.<br>And Ron?" By now I just wish I had a Puking Pastille as I sincerely need the antidote side, but while trying to summon it, does my spell come up empty and while I feel horrified that this family was murdered and stolen from, do I turn myself back to Molly with a pained, bleeding heart as she tonelessly says:

"He had the worst, Albus. Voldemort cast a spell that made all Death Eaters look like all kinds of spiders and they slowly ganged up on him. He ran from room to room to room and in every one of them a Death Eater was hiding. He hid in the attic, but there the Ghoul was charmed to scream him to death. He died deaf, Albus, deaf and terrified."

_**GORE ENDS HERE! I REPEAT THE GORE ENDS HERE!**_

Shaking my head, I suddenly feel the two spells affecting me to be over and while I run as fast as I can, down all the staircases and through the kitchen out the back door, do I cast a thousand fire spells, setting every room on fire and hopefully burning this terrible place, if only to give those poor people a proud last resting place.  
>Turning around at the fence outside the perimeters, do I see the fire spreading and the smoke curling around stronger and stronger the higher it rises, but before peace can calm my nerves, do I fall to my knees and scream out in pained agony as Tom seems to have thought of everything he can do to torture me.<br>The smoke, the very air where the smoke is gathered, is apparently covered in moving and adapting spells as the smoke changes shape and under each other, do I see all the Weasleys – from Arthur to Ron – becoming visible in the smoke, their images showing just how they were murdered with Arthur at the bottom.  
>Looking at the one person who Molly didn't tell me about, do my eyes widen as I see Arthur petrified on his own two feet – just like I was before – while another flying car, this one equipped with every last Muggle thing Arthur collected – flies straight into the man, splattering Arthur all over the front window and roof of the vehicle.<br>Looking at these images through my tears, do I suddenly notice how my fire has called for the presence of other Order members as I hear Minerva gasp as she sees the smoke, hear others gasp for breath, whisper words of denial and making other sounds that make me know they have just as much trouble believing all this.

I get to my feet, if only to do Ginny and Molly pride one last time, and turn to the Order, seeing Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, Rubeus – I can't help but wonder how he got here – Dung, Augusta, Emmeline and even Aberforth himself, even while my brother swore he would only be an silent member.  
>Taking a deep breath and releasing it, do I say: "Someone has to inform Harry. I would do it, but I know Harry slightly – just slightly – blames Severus, myself and himself for what happened with Sirius a few weeks ago. It has to be someone not affected by that event and it has to happen fast. Any suggestions?"<br>And Remus sighs as he says: "I appreciate your ideas, Albus, but I better tell Harry. He and I both grieve for Sirius, but he hasn't been open about it at all since it happened. Maybe me telling him can help us both grieve." I nod, feeling relieved that the werewolf is willing to take such a burden on his shoulders and then Kingsley says:  
>"You can tell him next time you have shift. I'll take that and you can come up with an excuse for Harry to come with you. We just need to make sure those Muggles don't kick him out." To this I turn to Emmeline and Minerva and say: "That will be up to you. While Remus tells Harry, you convince the Muggles to take him back."<br>The two women nod, both of them dapping away their tears as they seem unable to keep their eyes away from the visions of how those poor five adults and one boy lost their lives and while the loss of these amazing people – for who I had many plans – hurts me deep, do I feel my need for vengeance rise; vengeance for my wife and kids.

_**Remus' POV**_

Tom had visited the Burrow after we had unraveled the secrets that came to light thanks to Percy's confession and I can't help but admit that the man has a sense of style and flair that would put both Dumbledore – and his murder of the Lestranges – and the Marauders to shame as the graphic details are amazing – horrifying but amazing.  
>I, of course, instantly offered to go tell Harry the news, but I know many balls will start rolling once Kingsley finds out I have the wrong address to go to and so I know I have to act fast and get Kingsley, Minerva and Emmeline on our side before any of us move over to the so-called Muggle address of little Harry Potter.<br>However, this I cannot do without informing the others of the latest developments and so – the day after Harry spent the whole day in bed – do I call the entire team together; Tom and his three Death Eaters, the True Weasleys, Sirius and his family, James, his family, Lea, Jeanette and her two newly adopted fathers.

Sitting down at the lounge where so far everything has been happening, do I say: "First of all, bravo on the amazing magical graphics, Tom. You really spooked Dumbledore. I actually saw his true emotions for the first time since I met him as a nine year old. He was downright terrified, let me tell you that."  
>This makes the man smirk and he asks: "So he finally decided to check on his little family, did he?" I nod and Harry asks: "What did you do?" And Tom answers: "Called some Inferi that I still had from the last war and transfigured them to look like Molly and Ginny before letting them put on a little show for the old codger."<br>This makes the twins, who still behave like twins even if they look quite different now, look giddy with excitement and John asks: "What did you do?" And Toby ends: "Can you tell us?" The man nods and says: "I can, but not right now." And while the twins turn to be disappointed, does Tom turn to me and asks:  
>"You said, first of all. What else is there?" And I answer: "Dumbledore decided to instantly have Harry <em>informed<em> of this latest development. I was able to get the job, but he sent Kingsley, Minerva and Emmeline along with me, because he fears me taking Harry outside for even a minute will make those Muggles do something rash."

Then I notice how Harry suddenly shivers at hearing the words _those Muggles_ and while I, again, wonder what those three did that makes Harry be affected even now and that made him stay in his room for ten days after each other, do I focus back on Tom and say: "We need them on our side before I go there."  
>The man nods and asks: "How much time do you have?" And I hate myself as I say: "Seven hours, I'm supposed to be watching Harry from seven PM tonight to one AM tomorrow morning. I've still been doing this to keep up the act, but I am personally surprised no one has noticed the lack of activity in there for the last few days."<br>To this everyone nods, but then Tom smirks and says: "Oh, there has certainly been activity in there. We can just thank Merlin that it isn't Moody watching." But then Severus says: "Don't thank Merlin, thank Lupin and me, we got those fools convinced not to send him, said his eye would make Potter feel like there was no more privacy."  
>At this I laugh yet again, just like Severus and I did when we first pulled that off and while I feel Sirius and Severus smirk at me with love and pride, do I say: "So we need something that proves to those three firm Albus Believers that everything they saw was a lie and that everything Albus has been telling them is a lie as well."<p>

But to this Rabastan says: "Easy, just let them visit those Inferi, we made sure they would repeat the same things to whoever came in that house – whether it be Dumbledore or someone else." But I shake my head and say: "Dumbledore burned them. The whole Burrow is nothing but ash and smoke. I'm sorry, Arthur."  
>And while the man himself is devastated, is Rabastan quick to respond as he hugs Arthur tightly and whispers: "I was going to invite you and your sons over to my Manor either way, Archie. It doesn't matter. I know you loved that place, but it was haunted, love, haunted by all the terrible things that woman did to keep us separated."<br>And while I personally had wondered if Rabastan even knew what he was saying at first, do I now feel relieved as the man does indeed know how to calm his partner down and Arthur nods, a relieved smile on his face as he hugs the last of the Lestranges tightly, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron going to sit with their mother as well.

Then Tom says: "Invite them to Potter Place. Sirius will make an appearance then and you can all explain everything. I think if they see how you three really behave around each other, they will be confused by your acting from before enough to at least listen. From there we can reveal more of our friends here to convince them."  
>And while I hope that the man is right, do I ask: "Is it really safe to let Minerva know of this place? She is still a teacher." The man nods and says: "I had classes with Minerva when I was still in school myself, Remus. She and I didn't co-operate, but I learned enough about her to know how high she takes secrecy and trust."<br>To this I can't help but agree as Minerva had really taken me under her wing after Sirius supposedly betrayed James and Lily and supposedly got Harry killed and then Harry asks: "So how is there still activity in my room?" And Tom answers with a retort question: "Have you seen Wormtail around lately, Harry?"

_**Kingsley's POV  
><strong>__**That same night**_

I don't know what Remus is up to, but right after seeing what had happened to the Burrow, had the man said goodbye to me, Minerva and Emmeline and had he told us he would meet at my place before leaving for Harry's tonight at six thirty. I personally wonder why, but Minerva seems more worried about Remus as a person.  
>I know this is because the woman really took Remus under her wing after Sirius supposedly betrayed the Potters and killed Pettigrew and while I too hope that the Weasleys dying will help both Harry and Remus grieve over their recent losses, can I not help but wonder over the almost distant behavior of the werewolf.<p>

Now it's indeed Six Thirty and Remus is indeed – with Minerva and Emmeline – at my place, my wife luckily enough outside with her friends and all three of them apparently ready for what I just know is a hard task ahead, not just the delivery of the news, but the convincing of those really weird Muggles at the same time.  
>Then Remus says: "Listen, guys, I have a way we can get to Harry without any Death Eaters being able to follow us. I found a place somewhere far off coast that is so well protected, it could give Hogwarts a run for its money." This shocks me and I ask: "Is that where you've been going whenever you're not on shift?"<br>As Remus – along with Severus' – Order Badges and signals – signals Albus invented in case one of us gets in a dangerous situation – has been going dead for several long periods of time for the last near fortnight now and Remus pulls a sad face at my question, his head hung and his eyes wet with unshed tears as he says:  
>"I needed the comfort, seeing London." And I nod, understanding that Remus needed to regain confidence in safe locations seeing how Sirius' supposed location brought forth the exact opposite effects and Minerva lies her hand on his shoulder as she asks: "No one blames you, Remus. Now where is this location?"<p>

And Remus shows us four strange looking balls of green energy that almost resemble Floo Powder in its solid form as he says: "I got this from the Potter line in case I ever needed the absolute form of privacy, protection and ultimate comfort. James and Lily would have lived here had it not been for Godric's Hollow."  
>This shocks me and while on one side I wonder whether or not James and Lily would have lived had they lived there, can I not help but fear something that Minerva puts into words: "Remus, seeing – seeing recent events –." But Remus smiles, a smile I had not been expecting as it's one of internal peace and he says:<p>

"When surrounded by Potter Place, I am surrounded by my friends, Minerva." And while part of me feels as if I'm missing something vital – something Remus seems to hint at – do his words apparently appease Gryffindor's head of House and Emmeline says: "Let's get this on with. We want Harry to learn of this from us, not them."  
>And while I know that with <em>them<em> Emmeline means the Daily Prophet, do I still agree with the woman, especially because the Prophet will probably even go so far as to blame Harry for not protecting his closest friends and that alone will probably deliver a heavy blow to our side, while benefiting that monster and his side.

I then take one of the balls and see Remus step into the fireplace, while on the coffee table next to it is a small note to my wife to explain why I will be home late in case she comes back from her visit to her friend before I come back from my new mission and then Remus throws the ball into the flame and says loudly: "Potter Place."  
>The lack of location bringing my Auror instincts up, yet the man speaks it with such confidence and care that I wonder whether or not to be worried about this location, before I remember that neither Hogwarts nor a few other famous places have a certain Floo location and with that do my instincts lay themselves at rest again.<br>Then Minerva and Emmeline follow Remus' example, Emmeline a little hesitant, but I give her a confident smile, proving to her I have no doubts about the lack of location and this seems to be the last thing the woman sees before she – with Minerva following – disappears to this new location, me following only seconds later.

Arriving in an amazing hallway with beautiful decorations, interior and portraits everywhere and even with doors made of the finest and sturdiest of woods, do I personally feel that Remus should move here permanently as the werewolf has been deserving of this luxury for the longest of times, regardless of what he himself thinks.  
>Then suddenly a very familiar barking makes me stop checking out my surroundings and when I check the staircases in the back of the room, do I see a bear-like dog that I thought would never walk this earth again run down the staircases, actually transforming into Sirius Black mid-jump and jumping Remus who laughs loudly.<br>Shocked that the man knew of this and that he didn't share it, do I think: "How long has he been hiding Sirius here? Was this a plan of theirs to move Sirius somewhere where he would be safer than at London? If so, how long have they been planning this?" But then the most important question comes from Minerva's lips:

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! DOES HARRY KNOW OF THIS?" And while Remus just keeps laughing as Sirius is still on him, the man actually cuddling into the chest of the werewolf, does a strong, confident voice sound from upstairs and says: "Yes professor, I am quite aware of my godfather's return to the land of the living."  
>And looking up, I see someone who just cannot be Harry Potter, even if his eyes speak for themselves as the man is long, almost feminine, beautiful, yet with a hint of masculine strength and who carries himself with the confidence that I often saw either James or Charlus carry themselves with when they were at important parties.<br>Harry then turns to the two people still lying on the ground and says: "You sure didn't take long. Was it that easy to convince them?" And while I mentally bristle and Minerva actually bristles with an almost feline hiss in her voice, does Remus says: "The right words can convince anyone." Making Harry nod before he says:

"Severus is upstairs. He's waiting for you. Says it's about time to get the family reunited with their sons. John and Toby agree, they're pretty excited too." Remus nods, while I don't know whether to be shocked that Harry calls Snape by his first name or curious about who John and Toby could be, but while Remus leaves does Emmeline asks:  
>"Who are John and Toby? And since when are Severus and Remus in anyway related?" And only then does Harry's full message hit home and I ask: "Since when are those two together in the first place?" And Harry, who hasn't moved from his calm position, leaning against the balustrade of the right staircase, answers:<br>"John and Toby are the sons of Sirius Black and Severus Snape, you also know them as Fred and George Weasley, they were just never known that way because – when they were born – Sirius didn't deem himself good or responsible enough to care for kids, so he hid them from Severus and gave them to Molly Prewett."

"What do you mean _Prewett_?" I ask bewildered and then a voice I have really not been expecting to hear since this morning, speaks and says: "He means that I no longer consider that filthy wench a wife of mine, let alone a person." And a very strong, furious Arthur Weasley – who is very much alive – walks down the staircase.  
>"Ar-Ar-Arthur?" Emmeline asks, her voice cracking as she sees the man and Arthur smiles that one way that I know only he can as he says: "Sorry Emmy, we've kind of been waiting for that trap to fall on old Dumbles. He needed to be brought down a peg and we felt this was the best way. We didn't really want to hurt any of you."<br>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BE BROUGHT DOWN A PEG? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT TO HURT ALBUS LIKE THAT?" Minerva shouts and Arthur suddenly turns so furious on her it takes me a second to realize this is still the same Arthur Weasley, while Minerva reels back in shock and Arthur asks:

"You want to know why I want to hurt Albus? Come with me and you'll find out." And the man turns his back on the three of us, but not before turning to Harry and saying: "Go to dinner, Harry. we'll take it from here and I know Lea is waiting for you." Harry nods happily and then seems to ignore us as he heads for one of the rooms.  
>Looking after the boy who almost had a spring to his step as he went into said room – from where I can hear several voices, one of them exclaiming Harry's name happily as he enters it – can I not help but ask: "Arthur, what – what happened to him?" And Arthur, while keeping his back to me, climbs the stairs and says:<br>"He got what he always deserved to have. That what Albus thought he could take away from him." And while I feel shocked that Arthur believes Albus could mean Harry wrong, do my curiosities for what is going on here win it out from my shock and I follow the man, actually leading Minerva and Emmeline as I go.

Then Minerva asks a question I have not even thought about as she asks: "Arthur, how long has Harry been here?" And Arthur answers loftily: "It's been what – a fortnight now since summer started? I'd say about a quarter of that; four maybe five days." This shocks and confuses me as I know I saw Harry at the Muggles and I ask:  
>"But what about?" And Arthur answers: "That's just Wormy pretending to be Harry so you guys don't get suspicious and don't warn Albus before he needs to be warned.""Needs to be warned? Arthur, Albus –." Minerva tries, but it seems as if her loyalty to the man triggers Arthur's anger as he turns furious again and says:<br>"Albus Dumbledore is not the man you think he is and if you think he means Harry anything but harm and misery, you are about to get a really rude awakening. That man is human, Minerva, and like every human he can be led into the dark side and if people constantly praise him, but don't watch him, that becomes even easier."  
>This shocks me as I had not expected such a tirade, but then – to my shock – does Bill Weasley come from the top of the staircase and does he put his hand on his father's shoulder as he says: "Dad, leave your emotions for after the Potions are all done. You know Severus wants you to keep your emotions under control as much as possible."<p>

The man nods and then Minerva asks: "How many of you are still alive?" And Bill coldly answers: "All of us, even if some of us have been dead on the inside for far longer than any of you know." And while I wonder what else this family could be hiding, does it seem as if Bill has taken us over from his father as he motions us forward.  
>"If all of you are alive, then why that smoke show?" Emmeline asks and Bill says: "That was to make Dumbledore pay. You'll understand more later. For now, let's just get into this room, shall we?" And he leads us into a luxurious lounge with a ton of seats, sofas, loveseats, chairs and a single table with several scrolls on them.<br>Bill then seats himself in one of the higher backed seats and we all take seats around him as he picks up one of the scrolls and says: "These are already finished Cruore Dolor Potion Scrolls. The Potions have already been administered and these are the results. They are of my three youngest brothers, Harry and Hermione."

This makes the three of us look at each other in shock and Minerva says: "Then give it here. I want all this Albus-hating nonsense over with." But Bill erects a shield as she makes a grab for one of the scrolls and he strongly – like a true first heir to an Ancient Line – says: "You will read these objectively or not at all."  
>The woman looks shocked and Bill says: "You are to leave behind all the beliefs you have had about Harry, Sirius, Severus, James and Lily Potter, my father and my family behind and most importantly, you are to push your loyalty to Dumbledore away. This is not out of betrayal, this is to mentally protect you from emotional pain."<br>The man ends with a caring, worried tone and Emmeline is the one to voice my worries as she softly asks: "They – they – they can't be – that bad, can they?" But Bill asks: "Do you want me to fetch another adult to support you?" The woman shakes her head and then Minerva seems to be the one to read my mind as she asks:

"Who else is here?" Bill sighs and says: "My parents, my brothers, my ex-sister, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry, his true family, Hermione, Harry's mate Lea, Lea's friends Leon and Cloud and a few others with who we have found trust, respect and a well-found camaraderie and who will be revealed after the scrolls."  
>I personally have a bad feeling about the last mentioned group of people, but then Emmeline asks: "What do you mean, Harry's mate?" And Bill sighs as he says: "Every Potter has their own destined mate, it's one – well, you'll read it in his scroll." And just by the defeated tone of voice in the end, do I worry for the scroll's contents.<br>I then nod at Bill and say: "I'm ready. My loyalties don't lie with either Harry or Albus, but you're making me too curious to currently fight for either side. Can I please read them?" Bill nods and hands me one of the scrolls, Emmeline repeating my words before she too is handed a scroll, but Minerva keeping her lips sealed.

Hoping the woman can put away her legendary pride and temper for the sake of Harry – as he seems much happier and healthier from what I've seen – and with the knowledge that those two attributes came to Harry in just the last four days, do I start reading, wanting more than anything to know what caused the opposite all these years.  
>My eyes slowly go over each and every line and when I reach the part titled <em><strong>Specialties and Blocks<strong>_, do my eyes widen as I realize just what an enormous list of talents Harry actually has, my heart almost stopping in shock when I read how much of each and every talent has been blocked until this potion had been taken.  
>Then my inner Auror instincts rear up yet again in agonizing fury as I read about the actual loyalty, Obedience and other potions that have been in Harry's system and my eyes widen with understanding for Arthur's reactions as I read about all the Potions that have either Lea or Ginny as a subject, under which an Amortentia and Jealousy Potion.<br>But when I read about the Birth-Giving ability block for a second time as my eyes almost roved over this part with speed due to my ever raging anger, do I jump up from my seat and shout: "WHO IN HELL'S NAME IS STUPID AND DESTRUCTIVE ENOUGH TO PUT A BLOCK ON A BIRTH-GIVING ABILITY?"

And Emmeline and Minerva look shocked, but Bill seems to have been expecting this as he says: "I was kind of expecting that at reading about the Potter Curse Block." To which I retort: "That pretty much made me almost miss that disgusting thing." Bill nods in empathy and I realize something that shocks me as I say:  
>"You already read this." Bill nods again and then Arthur says: "We all read it. Remus showed it to us when we arrived here and afterwards did Severus have Fred, George, Ron and Hermione take one themselves. Hermione is now Jeanette again and adopted and Fred and George are back with their rightful birth-parents."<br>"What do you mean, rightful birth-parents?" Minerva asks shocked, her behavior almost becoming a little suspicious to me as the woman has always been on top of things when it concerned something bad or dangerous and one of her lions and Arthur says: "I already told you this on the staircase, Minerva, remember?"  
>"Arthur, if you think –." Minerva wants to start, but then my Auror instincts seem to have had enough as I draw my wand and before any of my room companions can do the same – which only further worries me as Minerva is supposed to have cat-like reflexes regarding this – have I shot and stunned the Gryffindor Head of House.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, this is where I end it!<br>**__**I didn't want to and I actually wanted for this to become one part Dumbledore, one part Voldemort, but the whole thing with the Order arriving at the Burrow and Remus meeting Kingsley, Minerva and Emmeline made it so I had to change plans and I am personally very glad I did as this makes for an amazing twist.  
><strong>__**Now onto Minerva, I have nothing against the woman – even if I think her a total – won't say the word, not for under 14 at least – for what she did back in the first book, but her loyalty to Dumbledore has had so many faults over the books – especially the fifth – that I believed to give my own twist to it.  
><strong>__**Next chapter will be the sequel to this and yes, Minerva will be heavily drugged by several spells and potions, but she won't have any talents blocked. She's too old for that and if Albus were to do that just when Harry came to Hogwarts, it would look suspicious. So she's just be drugged and this will be discovered next chapter.  
><strong>__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
><strong>__**PS. Sorry about the gory part, had to happen.**_


	23. His Living Mate Sirius

_**And here's the next chapter!  
><strong>__**ALSO A WARNING TO ALL OF YOU! I will be HELLISHLY busy next month, so the regular updates once a week won't be happening for another four to five weeks. This because of my new busy schedule, but it WON'T mean I won't be updating anymore, it'll just mean that not all the stories will be updated regularly.  
><strong>__**So to all those of you hoping you can read tons of A New Era, that might happen, I might write more of A New Era now that I am no longer keeping to this schedule. It might also happen that my muse for A Cooper Family will return, that I will get an inspiration boost for Keyblade's Light or for one of my other stories.  
><strong>__**So long story short, I can't say for sure what story will get more and what story will get less, but while I won't be updating once a week on all my stories at the same time, will I continue to try and work on all my stories nonetheless and will I try to continue posting them all, just not at the same time once a week anymore.  
><strong>__**That's all, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23<br>**__**His Living Mate Sirius**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"Why would Dumbledore use McGonagall?" I ask Kingsley and Bill after the two have called me and Severus over, me to let me know the latest events and Severus so the man can examine Professor McGonagall and perform – if needed – a Cruore Dolor Potion on her while she's out cold and Bill answers me:  
>"McGonagall has been against your placement of the Dursleys since you were first sent there, Harry and Dumbledore must have believed that she would be out looking for reasons to get you out of there." To which I think: "Which were aplenty to anyone with real eyes." But then shake the thought away as Bill goes on:<br>"He must not have wanted that because, let's face it, anyone with eyes can see you don't like it there and right now it's only old Dumbles that still wants you to stay there. Even Mum had been complaining about it – or –." But I shake my head, telling him silently not to dwell on that and the man nods before he says:

"Anyway, he must have used a few small potions, just one or two that are probably almost odorless as her senses would have warned her otherwise. We don't really think he did all that hard a job on her, just enough that her cat-like senses and her need for justice – which had been pretty strong when I was in school – are lessened."  
>I nod and then Severus comes in, the grimace on his face almost already telling us everything we need to know and the man says: "No potions, Bill, it's worse." This makes me worried for my Head of House, especially as I can still clearly remember how vehemently McGonagall had been when we had our Career day meeting.<br>The man then sighs and says: "Dumbledore seems to have invented a spell of his own, one based – on the Imperius Curse." This almost makes me want to call either my parents or Voldemort and Bill asks: "How bad is it?" But Snape shakes his head, a small smile tucking at the edge of his mouth and calming our nerves as he says:  
>"It's nothing really bad, it's just a spell that makes it easy for Dumbledore to convince her of his own beliefs. It's the whole reason she's so damn loyal to him and why she won't hear a single word that could damage the picture that spell has created of him for her in her own mind. In every other way she's perfectly fine."<p>

This both settles my nerves and makes me even more nervous at the same time and I ask: "Severus, if we break the spell, won't that mean –." But the man shakes his head and I feel relieved until he speaks and his words make me realize he misunderstood my fear as he says: "Dumbledore won't be alarmed if we break the spell."  
>But I shake my head and say: "That spell has been on her mind for the last five to six years. Won't breaking it – and with that the mental image Dumbledore has created of himself in her mind – pretty much break McGonagall's mental state? Won't that – won't that cause for the same effects as with Neville's parents?"<br>Now all three men look shocked and Kingsley says: "How big is that chance, Severus?" But the man rushes back into the room and slams the door, worrying me until Bill says: "I don't think Severus Snape even thought of that." He then turns to me and says: "Go Harry." I turn to him in shock and he says:

"Go back to bed. Lea must be waiting and I already see your mum coming, so she'll be handling things from here with Severus." And indeed as he ends, do I feel the warm hand of my mum on my shoulder and a single glance over my shoulder into her eyes – that are so similar to mine – convince me to listen to the man's advice.  
>I nod at the two and ask Mum: "You'll –." And a single glance at Kingsley is enough to let my mum know my ever growing worries, making the red-haired woman smile at me before she nods and whispers: "I'll perform some Cruore Dolor Potions on him and Emmy, you just head to bed and make sure you get well-rested, sweetie."<br>I nod and peck her softly on the cheek, mum ruffling some of my shorter hairs on top of my head before I head down one floor and over to my own room, Lea already lying in bed with his Keyblade, which he quickly dismisses upon seeing me, putting the cloth he was using to clean it on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

I pull off the night robe that I had put on when hearing about McGonagall and with just my red nightshirt and dark brown pants, do I climb back into bed, Lea being quick to hug me close to him and as he lets one hand – warmed by his fire powers – rub my back and ease the tension out of me, does the man ask:  
>"Trouble, little flame?" And while the both of us had kind of been expecting some hardships, which would probably make either me, dad, mum or all four of us be needed, do I answer: "McGonagall was under Dumbledore's control as well. He had created a new spell that worked similar to a really dark mind spell and casted it on her.<br>She's been under the spell for the last five years and right now we're worried that if we break the spell, we might damage her mental state as the spell pretty much made her think of Dumbledore as a god that can do no wrong and who's very essence should always be praised, defended and followed no matter what she might hear or see."

This makes Lea sigh and then suddenly dad opens the door between our rooms a little further and asks: "Harry, have you seen your mum?" But I calmly answer: "She's helping Severus check Kingsley and Emmeline with Cruore Dolor Potions." This makes dad tilt his head and I answer: "McGonagall was Dumbledore's mind slave."  
>The man looks shocked and I quickly explain the same thing I just explained Lea, the man grimacing and he says: "Lea, please keep Harry away from our new guests until we're sure McGonagall is healed and that there has been no damage done to her mental state. I can't take the risk of her taking my son back to that man."<br>My mate nods and I smile at my dad, knowing I should feel offended over having a babysitter, but actually feeling touched that my dad cares enough to take care of this, feeling respected by the man doing so in my presence instead of behind my back and feeling blessed as the new chore will allow Lea more time beside me.  
>Dad then sighs in soft defeat and turns around to close the door, but not before I can hear him mutter: "If this keeps on, we might as well have the entire Order checked for spells and whatnot." And absolute fear runs through me as I think of the amazing army Dumbledore might have under his control to get me back.<p>

Remembering what had me worried a few nights ago, on the night of my nightmare of Ginny, do I try to think of all the good things we have already done for many of the known members and whisper softly: "Please let that be what it meant." Only to feel Lea's hand burning a little more and feeling his eyes implore on me to explain.  
>"The prophesy. It says that neither can live while the other survives and that one must die by the hand of the other and –." But then Lea silences by again pushing my face in his chest, my face heating up as his upper body is actually without a shirt on, and the man asks me: "Didn't I tell you that you're not going to be fighting him?"<br>And I smile sadly as I say: "I'm just hoping that me taking his men and showing his people what a monster he really is will actually make the prophesy come true without me having to utter those murderous words that killed so many people already." And Lea sighs as he starts to softly caress my hair and says:  
>"Little flame, I have no doubt that what you're doing is crumbling Dumbledore more and more as we speak, but as long as you believe in those words, will the magic of them eventually lead you to uttering those words you're so afraid of. You have to let those words go, little flame, before they control your entire life."<br>But at this I sigh and whisper: "Easier said than done." And the way Lea's hand temporarily sets up a stronger pace in his caressing before he goes back to a gentle, soothing pattern makes me know the man is angry that I think like that and that he's probably trying to distract me while he thinks of a way to make me forget those words.

_**Lea's POV**_

I can't stand the idea of my little mate even thinking of those words of the prophesy, let alone him thinking he has to utter a spell that kills people and I think: "If only I could bring him somewhere, somewhere out of England where he could live such a good life with those he cares for, he never has to worry for Dumbledore again."  
>And while Radiant Garden – my own home – and Traverse Town both shoot through my head, do I hate the idea of Malificent finding out about the actual powers and abilities of my little flame or his family and do I dismiss Traverse Town because of all the Heartless that still roam through District Two to Five.<br>Then I sigh and think: "There has to be a world I can go to where Harry can live a safe and happy life. One without too many Heartless and definitely one without creeps like Malificent. I don't want my little flame to lose his fear over one heartless bastard only for him to start worrying his precious head over another one."

And while I mentally go over all the worlds I have visited since becoming a Nobody, do I decide to first run this plan of a move through with Voldemort as the man must be knowing about the Prophesy as well and while I wonder how he thinks of the actual meaning, do I know the man won't be moving all of us anywhere anytime soon.  
>This makes a small fire of anger burn inside me as I have no idea where to send Harry to, let alone how to convince those living here that some of us are better off moving to another world – hem-hem Harry, hem-hem – and while I decide to just let the matter drop for now, do I know Harry and I will be discussing this plenty of times in the future.<br>Still the idea that my fifteen year old mate heard something that makes him think he should kill someone as old as – but then the idea hits me. "Yen Sid! He's Dumbledore's Counterpart. If anyone can beat Dumbledore it has to be him! I just have to see how I can convince." But then I shake my head and whisper:  
>"Bringing the Master here can endanger the worlds, I need a way for Dumbledore to leave this world." And I sigh as I can only think of one reason as to why Dumbledore would leave this world for another and look down, seeing Harry fast asleep on my chest, the boy by now completely unaware of my dark, dangerous thoughts and ideas.<br>"Why my love? Why must it be you that this madman is after? Why can't he just leave you be?" I whisper softly, not willing to wake him while I feel so weighted down by my worries and troubles and I softly plant a kiss on Harry's beautiful forehead before tucking us both in a little more and falling asleep myself.

_**Voldemort's POV  
><strong>__**The next morning**_

"And here I thought a Dominant always thought about his Sub's safety first. You certainly know how to prove me wrong, Lea." I mutter as I sit behind my desk in my office, Lea having sent a House elf to wake me only half an hour ago so we can discuss his latest – really, really stupid – idea and the man turns angry as he says:  
>"I don't like it anymore than you do, alright, but we have to face facts. Dumbledore is convinced that you're the Dark Lord that Harry needs to beat and the only one who can beat him is my Master, Yen Sid, who is Dumbledore's counterpart. And finally is there the fact that we have the one person Dumbledore wants; Harry."<br>The man then starts to pace and says: "Harry is on our side and our side is currently leaning towards the Neutral – not dark not light – side the more we gather Dumbledore's men and let them join forces with your men. This in return – when Dumbledore finds out – might just make the man realize the truth behind the prophesy.  
>When that happens his need to get to Harry and to kill him while he thinks Harry weak and alone is the only chance we might get to get Harry somewhere he will be completely safe and get Dumbledore into a confrontation with the only person that can actually defeat him – and don't say it, he has years of experience over you."<p>

This makes me grumble in defeated truth as Dumbledore had already been somewhere in his fifties when he and I first met and Lea says: "I want Harry with Master Yen Sid, regardless of how small Master's world really is, because it will be a place where all my friends can get and protect him in a second if needed.  
>All my friends have abilities trained onto us by the Master and so we can form a much stronger battle front to at least weaken the man, just like he tried using his own men's death to weaken Harry and that will not just give Harry a chance to flee to Twilight Town where Roxas can take him, but for the Master to defeat him.<br>I admit, it's a really bad idea, especially because it means we have to reveal our plans way earlier than scheduled, but it's the only way to get Dumbledore out of the way and with Dumbledore out of the way, I don't have to worry for Harry's place here in his world anymore and the other Order members will be more willing to listen."

The man then ends, sagging down in one of my chairs and while I had definitely listened with clarity and patience, do I still feel worry for one very fatal flaw in the man's plans and I ask: "And your friends?" The man tilts his head and I continue to ask: "Who's to say Dumbledore won't kill your friends to get to Harry?"  
>This makes Lea's eyes widen and he sighs as he says: "You've got a point. If Dumbledore thinks that my friends have any close connection to Harry, they will definitely end like he wanted –." But then Lea and I share a shocked glance, his wide eyes proving he and I have come to the same conclusion, while I can only think:<br>"Severus is going to kill us." But while hoping that the man can pretend to be a spy for Dumbledore just a little longer and believing that his role as spy can only be even more beneficial to our upcoming plans, am I certain that it will take a fortnight if not longer to convince the man to reveal to Dumbledore – his living mate, Sirius.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so this chapter was DAMNED short and lacked a lot about McGonagall, Kingsley and Emmeline but I SO DO NOT want to write down all those lists anymore, so I decided to do those on the side and let everyone just discuss the results instead of writing them down line by line by line by line by line.<br>**__**Anyway, Dumbledore's end is definitely coming and Harry will definitely just play a minor role in it, but let me make one thing very, very clear. Earth, London and Magical England will only play a role in this story after his death for those who are in a malexmale bond and who want to be able to bear children.  
><strong>__**In other words, Harry and his family will be living in some other world at the end of this story, but there might be some references to magical Britain in the Epilogue – probably of SoraxRiku or AxelxRoxas or something. I'm not sure yet what world Harry will be living in, but HOORAY! I got plans for the epilogue!  
><strong>__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	24. The Plan In Action

_**Hey everyone!  
><strong>__**Wow, it took me a REALLY long time, but I finally figured out what I can do to get this story running again and the plan I have made up has me excited ever since last night when I first started thinking of it. It will include the final battle against Dumbledore, but I think all of you will find the battle very fitting.  
><strong>__**Also, after the battle will I keep the team on Earth just a little longer, but like I mentioned in my last AN, will they all be living in one of the other worlds of KH by the time the Epilogue comes round and while I am not entirely certain when this will come, do I personally feel that it might come sooner than I expected.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24<br>**__**The Plan In Action**_

_**Voldemort's POV**_

My beliefs that Severus would be furious with our new plans were correct, even if the word furious is pretty much an understatement of how enraged the man really was when Lea and I gathered him, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Harry's parents to our meeting a day after he and I met for ourselves to discuss all of this.  
>It had taken both Remus and Sirius to calm the man down and he had made one very threatening demand to Lea and myself: "Do <em>not<em> let Sirius get hurt." Something which Lea had assured us would not happen as Sirius would be protected by his friends and they would constantly be using their own protective magic.  
>The man had calmed down and James had asked how exactly we had planned to show Sirius as it was pretty obvious we couldn't just let the man walk back into Order Headquarters, especially not after the whole supposed murder on the Weasley family. Lea and I had told them we were still thinking of that, but then Harry spoke.<p>

"I know a way." The boy had said, those four simple words drawing our attention and making us all look at him as he says: "We just supposedly murdered the Weasleys, right? Well, Lupin can pretend that because of the recent murder, he is even more upset with Sirius' death and he can – say – stay in the Tapestry room for a few days.  
>Then, after a day or two, he suddenly takes another look at the tapestry depicting his dead best friend, shouts Dumbledore's name and shows that it doesn't have a date of death on it. He then confronts Dumbledore about this and says <em>I'm going to look for my friend<em>. After which he leaves the house – and runs into Sirius."  
>We all look at him shocked and he says: "The trick with Sirius is a diversion. Make them believe that it's someone else there until Lupin runs out and the best way to do that is to let Sirius sit on a bench – that faces the other way." At this Lea and I share a shocked look, neither of us having thought of such a simple plan and Harry says:<br>"Lupin runs out of the house, recognizes Sirius and runs at him, yet Sirius _ignores_ him and walks away, straight into a Corridor of Darkness that will lead him to wherever this Master Yen Sid is. Then he joins Sora and the others, they cast their protective magic, take him away and Lupin runs through and leads Dumbledore –."

And Snape ends: "The other way, straight to the man that can defeat him. It's brilliant." A this Harry smirks and says: "To speak the words of my best friend _sometimes wizards really overlook the simplest of things_." And I can't help but nod, while James slaps his son's shoulder in pride and Lily kisses his cheek.  
>I then stand up and say: "We have our plan. All we need now is someone who can provide Sirius and Remus with all that they will need while they stay at their posts." And Harry says: "Got that covered." Shocking me before he shouts: "Dobby!" And a House-elf – which I know belongs to Lucius – appears next to the lad.<br>"Harry Potter called Dobby, sir? Dobby is very, very honored that Harry Potter called for Dobby, sir. Very, very honored." The little thing then starts to ramble and while I wonder what could be ailing this little creature, does Harry seem to ignore it, his whole posture proving that he is used to such treatment of the little guy and says:  
>"Dobby listen, I need something very, very important of you, but it can't leave this room that I asked this of you, do you understand?" And the House Elf nods vigorously, his large ears flapping like actual wings and making me wonder if the creature could perhaps learn to fly like that before Harry smiles and goes on, saying:<p>

"I need you to care for Sirius and Lupin while they are on a dangerous mission. You need to make sure they get fed, that they have a blanket for when it gets cold, that they can keep in contact with each other and that they get new cloths for every day they are performing their part of the plan. Do you understand your orders, Dobby?"  
>The House Elf nods again and Harry smiles before he lies his hands on Dobby's shoulders and says: "Good, now listen carefully because this is the most important of all my orders to you. You must <em>not<em> be seen. Do you understand? You _cannot_ let _anyone_ see you, Dobby. Your whole mission depends on stealth, understood?"  
>Again the House Elf nods vigorously and while part of me can easily see that little thing be lifted off the ground thanks to his flapping ears, does Harry smile and say: "Start your orders when you see Lupin arrive in the London Tapestry room. You know where that is, right Dobby?" And another nod signals the Elf's departure.<p>

_**Two days later  
><strong>__**Lupin's POV**_

I just cannot thank Dobby enough for his stealth work as the House Elf does the one thing that makes this entire mission bearable; he transports an invisible Severus between me and Sirius and makes sure that anyone watching sees only me moping over my friend's death, while in truth I am – on and off – in the company of my mate.  
>This makes time go by way faster – at least when he's there – and that makes it so much easier for me not to burst out laughing at how easily others believe my so-called grief, just because I cast some spells that cause me to tear up every now and then or sigh in pained defeat during the times when someone checks up on me.<br>This has been going on for two days now and while I am personally holding back on the desire to just leave and go back to Potter Place with my family – a desire I know is shared with both my mates – do I keep up a steady act, breaking the act only when I sense Severus' presence and Dobb magic hiding our interactions.

Then Severus arrives again, but instead of him conjuring a chair and Dobby making that invisible before anyone can see it appear, does the man hug me from behind and whisper: "Now." Making me know that Albus is in the house and that Voldemort believes the Order to be tricked well enough for our plan to work.  
>I nod only strongly enough for his arms around my neck to feel my chin touching their flesh and the man is taken away again by Dobby once he lets go, while I fake another sigh, cast a last curse on myself to make me tear up and look at the tapestry, one I had been gazing at on and off for the last couple of days.<br>The picture of my best friend, his face scorched off the wall, yet his dates still showing, is there right in front of me and while I can barely believe that no one has realized yet that there is only one date – a date of birth – on this thing, do I fake to widen my eyes when I let my eyes roam over the letters – just when Albus walks in.

I jump up and make the chair clash against the floor, shocking the ancient man and the woman – who I recognize as Hestia Jones – behind him and Hestia lets out a soft scream before I whisper: "Albus, you best get over here and explain to me why I have yet to notice this before." The man looks confused and asks:  
>"Why you have yet to notice what, dear boy?" And while I wonder if the man tries to use magic with those 2 words, do I shake it off mentally and allow for my inner wolf to come out, a creature that has become easier to handle since my bonding with Siri and Sevi and I hiss: "Why I have yet to notice the missing date of death, Albus."<br>The man looks utterly shocked at this, making me know he really believed his plan to have worked and while I try to hide my proud smirk with an ecstatic grin, do both man and woman run in and gaze at the picture of my best friend – and secret mate – before I decide that I need to act and need to act fast as I say:  
>"Albus, I don't know what kind of stunt you're pulling on me, mentioning the death of my best friend just when Harry lost his, but if Sirius is still alive, then I will find him and take him to Harry at once. Those Muggles will not be helping him grieve, Sirius will and it's time someone looks out for what's best for him."<p>

And with that do I rush out of the room, my ecstatic smirk now mixed with one of pride as I can barely believe what I just said to a man who – until recently – I honored and respected as if he was Merlin himself and while I feel glad that that Remus has long since passed, do I hear Albus' shoes clicking behind my own.  
>At this I quicken my pace, the man following my lead and before he can even so much as utter my name, have I used a small bit of magic to make sure I throw the front door open with more force than I actually have within me and rush outside, my instincts guiding me to where I want to be the most – my mate Sirius.<p>

_**Sirius' POV**_

Dobby sure is amazing. The little bugger is feeding me, giving me magazines to read, keeping me informed of how James and the others are doing, answers questions I have about Harry's years at Hogwarts and all the while makes sure that no one but some passerby's from other streets notice my presence at the bench.  
>The bench itself is actually made of metal, but Dobby constantly makes sure that the metal is heated up to a comfortable temperature, a little more when I'm asleep to keep the cold of the outside air from affecting me and that it hides whatever and whoever is placed upon it when that thing or person is meant for me.<br>This in itself makes sure that my lovely Sev can be around me whenever he's not keeping Remus company and while both Remus and I make sure that the man goes to bed – and while I have Lily's word that she'll make sure of this back home – does the man still spend every waking hour he has with either of us, one at a time.

All in all, I'm sure Remus has it a lot worse, even if I also know that the man must be silently laughing his ass off over how easily he is fooling everyone – especially Albus – and while I feel a little more comfortable at my position, do I still feel as if enough time has passed and do I wish I could return to Potter Place with my mates.  
>Then suddenly – while it's currently his time with Remus – does Sevi sit himself down on my bench and whisper: "Axel's here." And that alone is enough to still my agitation over having to keep sitting here when I can be with my mates and while making sure no one can see me, do I nod at my mate, who leaves after seeing the gesture.<br>Then, just when I hear a door slamming open with what I can only assume is a little use of magic, do I stand up and brush myself off of any dust that has collected on my cloths – not that there is any thanks to Dobby – and just when I hear Remus' acted shout of: "Sirius! It's you!" Do I turn my back on both the man and the house.  
>I turn to the right and walk off, instantly seeing a large cloud of swirling black mist in the shape of an open door appearing before me and before I pass it, do I spot a hint of red shining from around the corner, making me smirk as I send another almost invisible nod at Axel, who nods back before Phasing off.<p>

Then I pass through the portal, hearing the hurried footsteps of two people – one of which I know is Old Goatface – and tranquilly walk through the portal of blue, pink and white symbols before passing through the other side, where Riku instantly grabs my hand and says: "Harry's waiting at the other side of the station."  
>And I nod, knowing that now, my behavior is of essential matter regarding this matter and I ask: "Sora okay with this part?" And Riku shortly answers: "It's temporary and I told him so." And I nod, smiling as I wouldn't want my beloved partners looking like someone else either before I draw my wand and start the incantation.<br>Slowly before my eyes do I see Riku lengthening a few inches, his hair turning black and sleek like mine and his crystal blue eyes turning grey with the blue color turning a hint darker. Adding and taking away bits of weight, length and height here and there, do I smile as I cast one last spell on the newly transformed Sirius Black.  
>The replica of me nods and asks: "The temporary exchange spell?" And I say: "As soon as Dumbles speaks to you in the office, the changes will be undone." Riku nods and I cast the same invisibility spell on myself as that Dobby has been casting on Severus every time he sat on my bench before leaving the room.<p>

_**Albus' POV**_

"This can't be happening! This just cannot be happening! Why should I lose my wife, daughter and both my sons when that little brat gets to keep his godfather. I need to make sure Sirius dies! And if Remus has to die alongside him, then so be it. That will just mean less people for that little Pawn to confide in, only better."  
>Goes through my head as I chase Lupin and Black through a form of transportation I have never seen before and one I am sure Black has learned during his stay in London and that he seems to have purposely kept from the rest of my Order and when I have reached the other end, is only Black still in front of me.<br>The man leans against the balustrade of a long winded staircase that seems to reach several floors into the tower we seem to have traveled to and the blue in his grayish blue eyes is shining with power as he smirks at me, the smirk itself speaking a clear language that infuriates me as it says: "Come at me, you old goat."

I draw my wand, having had it in my robe sleeve this entire time as I had planned to use some spell work on Remus to get him out of that tapestry room and ask: "How did you survive?" And the man answers loftily: "I had help." Before he turns from the balustrade, that I now see has a wizard's hat on top and walks up the staircase.  
>I shoot a spell at him, but look shocked as it seems to be caught in some kind of magic that actually blows around the man in invisible winds that constantly move in twisting circles and twirls around the man from his hair down to his feet, the swirling magic never once breaking as the man walks further and further up the stairs.<br>Running after him I try more and more spells, not even caring that Lupin seems to have disappeared as the werewolf isn't half as close to the Pawn as this arrogant bastard in front of me and while Black speeds up his pace a little to keep ahead of me, does he ignore the spells I shoot at him, even as I start to use darker and darker ones.

Then we suddenly pass through a circular room that has green walls, glowing moons painted onto the walls and that has four small pillars with a blue wizard's hat with stars on it, two on the sides of each door while there is one door behind me through which I just passed and one on the other end through which Black passes on.

Running after the man, do I decide that I have no other choice and shout: "Avada Kedavra!" But to my shock does the same black energy as that was used in the portal that took me to this tower engulf Black and does it make him appear on the left side of the staircase, while he had been on the right while running up.  
>Wondering just how much the man has learned in that old junkyard that I have to call the Order's Headquarters, do I keep casting spells, my mind silently asking me why I'm not just making Black stop from going higher, but my curiosity over who had helped Black survive overpowering that small insignificant voice.<br>"Who's helping you, Black?" I then shout after we pass another room, this one with stars on the walls instead of moons, but the man keeps ignoring me, which in turn infuriates me as no one – and certainly no Order member – should ignore my presence or my right for answers and I shout a freezing spell on his legs.  
>The ice forms around them and I smirk, but then Black whispers something and I feel shocked to see fire come from just below his hands, melting the ice before it disappears and Black speeds up his pace a little more, forcing me to again run after him, while part of me feels exhilarated that Black finally realizes my power.<p>

Then suddenly, does Black enter one last door and as I rush through, am I shocked at what I'm seeing. Instead of a third room that is similar to the last, is this one build like a circular office with a large crescent moon and star shaped window, several bookcases build up against the walls and a desk with throne chair in the center of the room.  
>There is also one other set of double doors in the right side of the circular room and there is a large chest just on the right behind me, but then I turn around again as I hear Black's footsteps behind me and see the man walking over to the throne room where a man that could rival me in age is sitting at and glaring at me.<br>Wondering who this ancient man with blue robe that has a lighter blue trim and around the ends of his sleeves and blue hat with stars on it thinks that he is for glaring at me, do I glare back as Black says: "Old Goatface, meet your match and the man that will help me, the great Watcher of the Universe, the Sorcerer Yen Sid."

And while for some reason that name sounds familiar and actually makes a shiver run down my spine, do I ask: "And why do you think this man my match, Black?" But then Black shocks me as his voice suddenly changes and turns much younger as he says: "Because I'm not Black and you fell for our trap, you old fool."  
>And when I turn from the ancient glaring man to the man I thought I had killed, do I see his black hair turn silver-white, his grey blue eyes turn crystal colored and his entire posture changing from that of a thirty year old adult into a – perhaps – eighteen year old teen, a teen holding a weapon unlike any I have ever seen before.<br>Looking at the teen in shock, do I suddenly realize something and shout in triumph: "So I did! I did kill him! I did get that mutt out of the way!" But then a new familiar voice sounds and says: "Wrong." And when I turn to my right, do I see Lupin glaring at me, the glare scaring me as it proves the man has lost control of the wolf within.

"How do you think Riku got to look so much like Sirius, old fool? It's because Sirius was the one to transfigure him into looking so similar. No one can make someone look like himself better than the person who is supposed to be impersonated, after all. Sirius is alive, old man, but I can't say the same of you for much longer."  
>And with that the man Apparates, finally making me realize how it could be possible for him to suddenly be gone while I had been chasing both him and that disgusting friend of his and then I turn as I hear the old man scraping his throat, making me glare at him as I don't believe he has a single right to address me like that.<br>"You have been led too far by your own ego, Albus Dumbledore, and that will be your downfall." The man then says before he nods at the boy and the teen nods back before he aims his weird-shaped weapon not at me, but at the wall between the star and moon-shaped windows and unleashes a beam of light from the tip.  
>The beam hits the wall and to my shock does another portal appear, this one sucking the teenager into its light before it disappears. I look at where the teen stood for a little longer, trying to use my magic to find out how he did that, but then the ancient man speaks again and says: "I will not allow you to do so, Albus Dumbledore."<p>

And I glare at the man, finding it very much laughable that he thinks he can order me around and I ask: "And who do you think you are to tell me what I can and cannot do?" And the man calmly says: "I am the Master of this world and the Watcher over this Universe. You, however, are nothing more than my counterpart."  
>This infuriates me even more and I shout: "Counter this!" Shooting a spell as dark as the Killing Curse at the man, but the sorcerer only raises his hand and actually stops the spell, his hand closing after this and with that making my spell vanish before my very eyes, which widen as I can barely believe how calmly the man did this.<br>Shooting several more spells in quick succession, do I feel my fury rising as the man only moves his open-palmed hand to where the spells are coming from and stops them just by showing them his open palm before he moves his hand in a circle and actually gathers all spells together before closing his hand, making them vanish together.  
>At this I shout in fury, but then the man says: "Calm yourself or you will get nowhere." Yet the words only infuriate me more and I shout: "Avada Kedavra!" Several times, shooting one Killing Curse after the next and putting more and more power in each of the spells, my heart and mind bent on one thing; the man's death.<p>

_**Yen Sid's POV**_

Albus Dumbledore may think that I am not doing anything, but to control the magic around me that is not my own is very tiring and I know I need to end his life the first chance I get, my determination for this fact growing as I work my hardest to collect his Killing Curses together and extract the essence of their magic, making them vanish.  
>I then stand up and say: "Albus Dumbledore, you are blinded by your own ego. You believe everyone to be against you or beneath you and you have therefore created your own path to destruction. You were to be my Counterpart, the man responsible for the world I could not watch over, yet you failed this task.<br>You failed when you believed yourself the beacon of light. You failed when you believed that you were to lead the light and destroy all Darkness. You failed when you decided to use the wrong aspects of Darkness to fill up your own image of Light. You failed when you became the Dark Lord of the Prophesy you so vehemently believe in."

This makes the man glare at me, the glare on his face doing nothing to prove that he is supposed to be my counterpart and he asks: "What do you know about that Prophesy?" And I answer: "I know, because those that also know its contents have told me, after they themselves realized what you became in essence."  
>This makes the man shoot another spell at me, but I decide that enough is enough and whisper: "Agulgo." Something I know is a danger to both myself and my deranged opponent as it takes us both the ability to perform magic for a good half hour to longer, depending on how long I endure to hold onto this spell.<br>The spell in front of me vanishes and Dumbledore looks shocked, obviously sensing what I just did and I say: "That is correct, Dumbledore. All abilities of magic have now been blocked from this room. You can't perform spells and neither can I." To which the man growls and asks: "Weren't you supposed to be my end?"

And I sigh as I say: "I do not need magic to kill you, my foe. And neither am I the teacher of many Keyblade Masters without reason." This makes the man raise his eyebrow at me, but I ignore this and search my heart for the power I have not used since I started teaching Mickey how to become a Keyblade Master himself.  
>Feeling it awaken after all these years, do I move my hand a little away from my body and summon the Keyblade from deep within me. Dumbledore looks shocked as he sees this and I decide to use his shock to – after the longest of times – have another look at the weapon I used so long ago, before I started casting magic.<br>A dark blue handle with orange and light blue colored guard that is made of several thin beams of metal with a heart just above the guard and at the end of the keychain, the blade itself is made of dark grey metal with an ornate gold filigree wrapped around it and a heart symbol at the very end, the heart itself wearing a crown.

"You said you can't do magic, you old fraud!" The man before me then shouts, but I shake my head and say: "I have not used magic, Dumbledore. The Keyblade is a weapon that has a magic all of its own, one that responds to the heart of its owner instead of the core. I simply embraced the feeling within my heart."  
>The man growls at this and I sigh as I say: "You should not have split your soul, my foe. It made you lose sight of the light within you. I can only hope that the darkness that was your soul piece will no longer darken the heart of your vessel." And these words shock the man senseless, actually making him whiten as he asks:<br>"How? How do you – how did you find – HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THAT?" And I answer: "Riku knows Lea, who is the man that I send your way when he told me you were still in existence." And these words instantly make the color come back to the man's face, his face lighting up with anger and he asks:  
>"And what gave you the right to send your little lapdog after me?" But to this I shake my head and ask: "What gave you the right to use another soul as the vessel to your immortality. One you no longer have, I might add." The man only whitens a little at this and then he growls: "I am Albus Dumbledore. I deserve what is rightfully mine."<br>"Which is?" I then ask, my heart already beating in fear just by his words and the man smirks, actually resembling Master Xehanort and making me wonder if Xehanort could have – perhaps – traveled to Earth to affect this man as another way for him to try and get his way, as I know is something the madman was very keen in doing.

"The loyalty and honor and all out respect of all those that hear my name and walk in my presence." Dumbledore then says and I feel a small bit of relief as it seems that the man is unaware of the Ultimate Power of the X-Blade, making me know that he is not another one of Xehanort's ways to unleashing the Keyblade War.  
>But then I shake my head and say: "Loyalty is in the eye of the beholder. Honor is only for those that have helped others. And finally respect is both something you can earn and something you can lose. Anyone who wishes to be a hero should be able to accept that. You can never have the entire Universe respect you like that."<br>"Watch me." The man before me growls, but at this I glare, knowing that if this man takes one more step into my Universe, he will darken the lives of those who have already been hurt by the Darkness and with the thought of Riku, Axel, Roxas, Sora, Lea and all the others in my mind, do I stand firm in front of Dumbledore and say:  
>"No Dumbledore, I will not. For you will not make one more move to anyone here in this Universe. You will not taint anymore lives and you will not destroy anymore future's just to make your own look better. You have lost and it's time you realize that." And with that do I swish my Keyblade in my hand and charge.<p>

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

The man before me has more guts and dare than I thought imaginable for someone his age, yet the fact that he now holds his crazy blade with the tip right at my heart and that he has his other hand against the flat side of the blade to make sure it stays in place, shocks me enough I can only just barely jump away in time.  
>Rolling onto my feet from my jump and trying to get back into standing position, do I look shocked as it seems that the man had expected me to jump and that he has already turned to where I am sitting, making me dive from my crouched position, roll over and jump back onto my feet, ending up behind his desk.<br>The man swiftly turns on his axe and says: "There are only so many places you can run to, Albus Dumbledore. However, the doors are not one of them for behind each door is one of my students and they all have the same orders. To stay in their room and keep you out of it. And because my spell only affects this room –."

The man ends, but then I realize a loophole and say: "I only have to wait until you tire out and lose your control over that magic. Then once that happens, I will have my magic back and will kill you and all of your students. Lupin and Black are here as well, I can easily make it look like they turned and murdered all of you."  
>But to this the man shakes his head and says: "My endurance is strengthened by my Keyblade. As long as I have it, I have control over my spell. You cannot tire me out, Dumbledore, and you cannot flee to another room. There is no other way but my Keyblade." At this I growl and shout: "There is – YOUR WINDOW!"<p>

And I jump out of the window, feeling my core reactivate within me and feeling my magic course through my body, flowing along the stream of my blood and filling and warming me up from the inside, something that makes a demented smirk appear on my face as I cast a Mobilicorpus spell on my own body and turn.  
>But when I turn around, do I see the sorcerer standing in the star-shaped window, his Keyblade aimed for the sky above us both and with shock do I realize that the blade is now also out of the room, giving my opponent the ability to use its magic – a magic I have never seen before as I have never even heard of something called a Keyblade.<br>Realizing I have fallen for yet another trap, do I shout: "HOW? HOW ARE YOU SO EASILY ABLE TO TRICK ME! HOW DID YOU TRAP ME LIKE THIS?" And the man calmly answers: "It is like I said, your ego led you astray and it has now indeed become your downfall. THUNDAGA!" He then shouts at the end.  
>This one word shocks and scares me beyond anything and I look up into the sky. But while I see no clouds there or appearing, do I still see one thing. A gigantic lightning bolt, the size of the tower I have climbed and battled in, shoots straight down, its orange-yellow-white light the last thing I actually see before it hits me.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's where I end it!<br>**__**DAMN! I did not know how to kill that guy! I first wanted a really intense battle between Dumbles and Yen Sid, but I just don't believe his character would fit that kind of scene, so I made it a little like the final battle in DH, then I wanted him to commit suicide, but that's just too much HBP, so I decided on this.  
><strong>__**I hope no one minds how I kept switching between POV's, but I did so because I was trying to think of a proper end and I really wanted to depict just how deranged and crazy Dumbledore has become in the years that he was without part of his soul and the years that he has let his plans for Harry lead him into Darkness.  
><strong>__**Next chapter will probably be about Molly and Ginny and how they find out that their lover and father is dead, but I will also throw in a little something I hadn't thought of when I decided that I should do the epilogue in another world – the year it takes for males of other worlds to grow a womb when living on Earth.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	25. Anxious and Overjoyed

_**Hey everyone!  
><strong>__**WOW! Last chapter still has me reeling, yet it also has me so amazingly excited, I just had to continue writing. This story is almost complete and I want to see it finished, preferably before Christmas, maybe sooner, but because there are still some topics that I need to address, do I believe it will be Christmas.  
><strong>__**Also a quick note to all my A Change of Fate and Fixing Fate fans, the stories are UP FOR ADOPTION! I have grown as a writer and I no longer see myself able to continue these stories as their format is just very, very different from how I write these days. Therefore have I decided to give them up to you, the readers.  
><strong>__**So if anyone of you thinks: **_**Hmm, I might see a future in A Change of Fate/Fixing Fate**_**. Or if you think:**_** Hmm, I think I can make something out of Fixing Fate/A Change of Fate**_**. Contact me, because there are some thing I want to keep into the story, even if I don't feel myself competent to keep writing them.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25<br>**__**Anxious and Overjoyed**_

_**Harry's POV**_

One of the perks that Lea saw in our plan was the fact that he could take me to see Twilight town, the town that is connected to The Mysterious Tower, where Yen Sid lives and where Dumbledore will meet his end. He also invited mum and dad and now all of us are waiting; waiting for the train that will bring us Sirius and Remus.  
>Professor Snape had already arrived, having been given a personal Corridor of Darkness after he informed Sirius and Remus that the plan had been taken to the final step and while part of me worries for Riku – who agreed to be changed into Sirius in order to lead Dumbledore to where Master Yen Sid stayed, do I worry for the others more.<br>More because I fear that Dumbledore will spot the difference in behavior between Sirius and Riku. More because I fear that Dumbledore will sense the magic that will change Riku's appearance. More because I fear that Dumbledore will spot Sirius taking the train instead of going wherever it is that Yen Sid actually lives.

This all together makes me gulp and wring my hands together, the magic that is within me highly affected by the nervousness that I feel and actually activating my inner Sowing ability, causing for the dark blue shirt that I'm wearing to not only constantly change color, but for the hem of it to lengthen uncontrollably.  
>Lea is the first to notice this, even though I do feel the material growing to cover me and he grabs one of my hands, pulling both of them apart and kissing the back of my hand softly as he whispers: "They'll be fine." Making me nod and hum softly, even if I have a lot of trouble in really believing my destined mate.<br>Lea seems able to sense this and while mum is distracted from her own worrying by actually seeing my shirt turn into a dress that flows and grows way past my feet and while she quickly uses her own magic to undo mine, does Lea wrap an arm around my waist and does he turn me around into facing him instead of the platform.  
>I look at him, shocked that he would do such a thing, but then he seals my lips and I moan softly, relieved beyond words that Lea and I have grown close enough for the bold man to do so and when I feel him releasing the hand he held captive, do I wrap both my arms around his neck, content to focus on him instead of my worries.<p>

_**James' POV**_

The dress Harry was making for himself was quite nice as it wasn't just growing from his shirt down to the floor and on, it was also changing color and growing all kinds of patterns onto the lower part, more and more of them appearing the longer the dress became and the material of the patterns becoming more and more exquisite.  
>Then Lily aims her wand at the dress and twirls it, but I grab her wrist and whisper: "Undo the length, not the details." And Lily smiles at me as she knows darn well that I have a keen eye for talent and a strong love and desire to see that talent grow, especially when the talent itself comes from someone I care about or love.<br>Lily then does as I ask her and I smile as I see how all the patterns and details are now embroidered onto Harry's shirt, while Harry himself seems obvious to this as Lea has apparently decided to calm my son's nerves by kissing his lights out, something I know is making Severus very angry and jealous as he stands alongside us.

I look at the man that was once upon a time my rival and biggest enemy in school and think: "From my biggest rival to the most perfect partner my best friends could ever wish for. Life outside Hogwarts turns out a whole lot crazier than it could ever be inside." And this makes me snicker as I know I did some crazy things as a teen.  
>Then finally, while Harry and Lea are still somehow lip-locked, does the number above the closed doors of the train tracks that we are all standing in front of, light up before the doors open and a train more extravagant than the Hogwarts Express rides out of the tunnel behind the doors, stopping in front of us and opening its doors.<br>Instantly Severus runs at the doorway and while he strongly embraces Remus who stands on the left, does he pull Sirius into a heated kiss, Remus reacting to the embrace by hugging Severus back and starting to kiss him in the neck, while Sirius almost melts at the heat of the kiss and moans with deep loving pleasure.

"You are never doing these kind of missions without me again!" Severus then hisses as he ends the kiss and while Remus growls, the wolf within obviously not pleased with being ordered around by his Sub, does Sirius nod meekly and whisper: "Never, don't worry. I won't." At this I decide to release some tension and laugh:  
>"Severus, you were more part of this mission than any of us." But the man glares at me, obviously not in the belief that we can let our guard down just yet and says: "I don't care! I don't ever want to lose either of them again! Not to that man! Not now! Not when I –." But then the man ends his rant, whitening as he does.<br>This makes all of us, even Harry and Lea who have apparently ended their make-out session, look at the man confused and worries and Lily asks: "Not when you what, Sev?" And the man seems to relent at the nickname as he stutters: "Not – not when I – well, I am – you see – that is, I – ehm." And then I see it.  
>While Severus is using one hand to try and explain what he is stuttering about, has the other actually moved up to lie itself flat-handed against the man's belly and I realize with shock just why the man was so worried about losing his two beloveds as I whisper with awe in my voice: "Not when you just got pregnant."<p>

And Severus nods only once and with such a small head movement it's almost invisible to see, while everyone else looks from the man to me in shock, yet I keep my gaze on the hand on his belly, the others following my gaze as they look at me and all of their eyes widening as they see its position and realize that I am indeed right.  
>"When?" Remus then asks softly and Severus whispers: "The night when Potter Junior skipped almost all of those meals. Sirius was still so agitated, you and I decided to calm him and – well, guess I'm more fertile than I thought." The man ends, trying to smile, while it looks more like a grimace and I know it's because of his worries.<br>"How did you?" Sirius then asks and Severus softly answers: "I've been having morning sickness every day since and I can barely stand to be around Potions anymore as almost all of the fumes make me lose my appetite or even worse. I got agitated with this, so I checked myself for ailments and – well, found out."  
>At this I nod, while I wonder why neither Remus or Sirius are really responding to the news that they will be parents all over again and then suddenly – as if reading my mind – does Remus respond, pulling Severus to face him and kissing him with even more ferocity than Lea did when he tried to distract Harry earlier.<p>

_**Harry's POV**_

"Sirius is my adopted father and Snape's his mate, so does that make the baby my brother?" I can't help but wonder as I look at the happy couple in front of me, Lupin obviously believing himself to be the father and me understanding that as he is the Head Dominant of the trio and then I turn to the last man of the couple.  
>Sirius senses my gaze and I try asking him with my eyes the question that is still on my mind, Sirius only raising his eyebrow, but apparently not able to understand what is going on inside my head as he asks: "Something you want to ask, kiddo?" And while Snape and Remus keep kissing, do I give into my curiosity and ask:<br>"You're Snape's mate and he's the mother of the child, so does that make him or her my future brother or sister?" And this actually makes Snape and Remus stop kissing as everyone looks at me in shock before Sirius whispers: "It does." And then he happily shouts: "It does! IT REALLY DOES!" And he laughs and shouts and jumps around.

Then Lea wraps his arms around me from the back and whispers: "You are going to have the biggest family ever, my lovely flame." Making me smile as I ask: "Really, why?" Lea laughs softly and says: "Because by your world's laws, a Nobody is practically a brother or sibling and I have a Nobody who is in love with another."  
>This shocks me and I say: "So those Nobodies are also siblings of mine and so is the Original person of the second, right?" Lea nods against my shoulder and says: "And that original person is again in love with another person – a person who helped you embrace the amazing light that shines within your heart, my precious."<br>This shocks me and I ask: "Riku's my brother?" And just when I ask that, does the wall behind us light up and does said teen walk out as if he just walked through the enchanted doorway to Platform 9¾ or something. We all look at him and he says: "Dumbledore and the Master will be starting their fight any time now."

Which in turn makes me both worried for the man that is apparently Dumbledore's counterpart as well as makes me feel a ton of relief over the idea that the man that has tormented and hurt so many – some of them even without them knowing it – will soon finally meet his match, his better and hopefully his end as well.  
>"He'll be fine, little Flame. Master Yen Sid isn't just the teacher of Keyblade Masters, he's also the one who watches over all of our worlds and who knows when to send out his fellow guardians to worlds that need help against the Darkness. He's what made me, Sora, Riku and many other of our friends who they are today."<br>This makes me smile at my destined mate with relief and then Riku asks: "Roxas and the others here?" And Lea coolly answers: "Upstairs. They're having their usual snack while we waited for you, Sirius and Remus to come." The teen nods and asks: "Care to join them?" To which Lea smirks and Riku rolls his eyes as he asks:  
>"You already bought the snacks, didn't you?" And to my shock, does Lea show us several blue colored ice pops on sticks that are covered in a crystal made of ice as he says: "Kept them cool with some Blizzaga when needed. Care for one, Riku?" And the silver-haired teen takes one of the popsicles and unfreezes it.<p>

This makes me look at the weird colored ice cream and Lea says: "Sea salt Ice cream, a personal favorite and the top-selling flavor in both Twilight Town and Radiant Garden. Everyone I know loves them – at least everyone I know that comes from these worlds. Care for one yourself, my beautiful little mate?"  
>At this I look from the ice cream to my partner and back before grabbing one, Lea's hand apparently heating up with his inner magic to melt the Blizzaga Ice Spell and when I take a bite, I am amazed and pleased beyond words as the taste of the ice cream tastes like the opposite of what Lea tastes like, but still delightful like ice-cream.<br>"It's – it's the – the opposite of what I taste when kissing you, but – but it's still with the delicious flavor of – of ice-cream. It's – it's not the best I ever had, but – it still reminds me of you every bite." I then happily conclude and Lea laughs as he says: "I can fix that, you know?" Before he kisses me yet another time.

_**Riku's POV**_

"Harry is already from the world where males can get pregnant. I wonder if Lea shouldn't be a little more careful when it comes to his acts of love to Harry?" Goes through my mind, but then I realize with a single glance that the man is working hard to keep his arms around Harry, more importantly to keep them above his navel.  
>Realizing that the man is keeping himself in check, even while he is clearly showing off when kissing his mate, do I wonder why I even worried in the first place as this is the man, who's Nobody kept his own agenda all to himself throughout the entire time Roxas was part of Organization XIII, a fact that relieves me.<br>Then I decide to take action on the one thing I know Sora would absolutely love and turn to the parents of Lea's mate as I ask: "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, may I ask a quick question?" The two nod, their sturdy and lean frames respectively and their dark black and auburn red hair matching perfectly together and I ask:

"Is it possible for Sora and me to have our wedding in your world? I heard from Lea and Harry that couples in your world can be of the same-sex and still continue one's line and – Sora and I really want a child and – we're already sharing visions of it and I promised –." But just when I realize that I'm rambling, does the man ask:  
>"How does Potter Place sound? For the reception and the Wedding night, that is?" This shocks me and the man shrugs as he says: "Our house has several floors and over half of the bedrooms are soundproof making it impossible for even the howls of a werewolf to penetrate through them. They're the most used on Wedding Nights."<br>This makes a vision of Sora and me in one of those rooms, Sora under me, naked and sweating as I have my manhood inside him and have my hands on his cheeks and my lips covering his flash through my mind and I ask: "How quick can you arrange?" Wishing I was in private so I could push that damned ice-cream down below.

The man smiles at me and says: "Give me a month and I'll arrange a party the Malfoy's will be jealous of and that your people will talk about for weeks if not months. Will Sora be okay with that?" This makes me both cringe and snicker and I say: "Yeah, he will. he'll love it, but – ehm, I – eh." To which Harry asks:  
>"You don't like big crowds?" And I lower my head, the amazing understanding that comes from the boy again reminding me of Sora and I mutter softly: "I just – I did some things to – to my people that – that I – I just don't –." But then the words fail me as my fears again get the better of me and I whisper: "Sora."<br>Wishing with all that I am that my beloved was here, only to hear two really strange popping sounds from behind my closed eye lids, the two of them having about five minutes in between them and then suddenly am I embraced by a pair of only too familiar arms and my eyes widen as they see Sora standing right in front of me.  
>"Riku, what's wrong? Did something happen in the fight?" Sora then asks, the amazingly gorgeous young man looking at me with those dazzling beautiful eyes that search me out as they gaze at me and I whisper: "No Sora, it's – it's my guilt." This makes the sweet little thing tilt his head and I smile at him weakly before I say:<p>

"You know what I did, Sora, you saw it yourself. But – but the Islanders, they – they don't know and – and I was –." At this point I sigh and say: "I was planning to have a wedding with everyone we know, bar as many of the islanders. I – I don't mind if people from other worlds know, but – but I – I can't stand the thought of –."  
>At this point words fail me yet again and Sora hugs me, before he asks me a question that startles me as he asks: "Riku, who was most affected out of all the Islanders by your actions, bar you yourself?" This makes me look at the love of my life with a question of misunderstanding burning in my eyes, but he implores me and I whisper:<br>"Well, well – you – you and Kairi." This makes Sora smile at me, while Harry seems onto my other's plans and leans back against Lea with a smug smirk on his face as Sora asks: "And have I ever – and I mean _ever_ – shown you any sign whatsoever that I blamed you?" At this I rack my brain for all my memories and whisper:  
>"Other than the fake you that Zexion tried tricking me with – ehm, no." Sora keeps his smile and asks: "And has Kairi ever shown you any signs of blaming you?" Again I rack my brain and whisper: "No, she – she hasn't, ever. She – I, I mean her – her Nobody even helped me embrace the Darkness that is within me the first time."<p>

At this Sora hugs me even tighter, the warmth that comes from his arms around me and his head lying peacefully on my chest actually making me feel like the man I always show to the world, just because I know Sora loves seeing me that way and he whispers: "And if we don't blame you, why would anyone else, Riku?"  
>This shocks me before Harry says: "Not the ending I would have made, but I do agree." I look at him and he asks: "Aren't Sora and Kairi the two most important people to you out of all the Islanders? If so, then why does – and I can't believe I'm saying this – why does the opinion of your Islanders outweigh theirs to you?"<br>And while Snape rolls his eyes, obviously understanding what the boy meant with his statement of him saying this, while I personally feel rooted to the spot with shock as I can't believe that I actually made myself believe something like that and then I turn to the eldest Potter and say: "A month is perfect, thank you."

Making Sora raise his eyebrow at me, while the man smiles widely and asks: "Lils, Harry, Siri, Severus, care to aid me on this one?" And all four mentioned smile widely in excitement before Harry says: "You both will have to tell us everything. What you like, what you dislike, what you want most, what you want least."  
>I nod at the boy, who seems absolutely thrilled with the idea of organizing a party and then Mr. Potter slaps his son on the shoulder and says: "You'll make one fine Submissive Potter Lord. The submissive ones always love organizing parties and whatnot. You and Lea are totally going to make me, Lily and our ancestors hellishly proud."<br>Which in turn makes Harry shine with the brightness of the morning sun when it slowly raises itself from the watery surface of the ocean, just before the first line of it is really visible to the eye and when it's only the light that reaches across the horizon while Sora asks: "What does that mean? And what do you mean, a month?"  
>And I laugh at my curious fiancé, before I kiss him soundly and whisper against his lips: "I made sure we can have our wedding and wedding night in Harry's world. Your womb and our future child are a given." Shocking and making Sora's face heat up against mine, while lower I feel another part of Sora getting excited.<p>

Then suddenly do Roxas and the others, Even, Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan, come down from the top of the tower and the blonde Nobody of my beloved partner curiously asks: "Is everything alright? We've been waiting for you and then suddenly Mr. Potter comes and takes Sora back downstairs. What's going on guys?"  
>At this I smile at the blonde, who has clearly found love, a good life and his own character in this world and say: "I just needed Sora's light to fend off the darkness of my own emotions, Roxas. Oh, that and I arranged with Mr. Potter for my wedding to Sora to be at their world, to make sure I can give him my Heir."<br>This shocks the whole group and then Roxas groans and asks: "You were there? Axel has been impossible since he found out. He's been trying to trick me into leaving for that world since that whole incident a few days ago." To this Sora tilts his head at his Nobody and asks: "And you're not flattered by that at all?"  
>The blonde turns red and says: "Well, yeah – of – of course I am. I – I just –." The blonde sighs and says: "While I moved to Twilight Town to make sure I could live separately from you, Sora, and make my own life – am I still jealous of you." This shocks us all and Sora asks: "You are? But – but Riku and Axel are nothing alike."<p>

"Thank the X-Blade, no." Roxas laughs and while I wonder whether or not to be insulted, does Roxas end his laughter with a sigh and say: "No, it's not your partner that I'm jealous of. It's – it's what he – what he put on your finger, that I'm jealous of. In that – you – you and I are alike, Sora, and – and I want that too."  
>This makes all of us look down at Sora's hands and I realize with a shock that Roxas means the engagement ring I gave him a few weeks ago, before all of this started and I whisper: "He wants to marry Axel." At which everyone looks shocked, Sora looks from me to the ring to Roxas and Roxas nods silently.<p>

Then suddenly, as if the guy had this whole conversation planned or foreseen or something, does the topic of our conversation enter the train station, looking shocked when he sees us all and he asks: "I thought we were meeting upstairs?" And I nod before I say: "A few matters came up after Sirius and Remus returned.  
>We've discussed them here and have yet to return up." The man nods and asks: "What matters were brought up?" At this I look at Sora, knowing that my partner would want nothing but the happiness of his Nobody and smile at Axel as I smoothly answer: "You should ask Roxas. He and I both had some matters, but mine were settled."<br>The man nods, while Roxas sends me a shocked look, yet I ignore this and take two Ice-Creams from Lea, throwing one at the blonde and the other at Axel as a sign they should have something to snack on while they talk before I wrap my arm around Sora's waist, his body racking against my arm with snickers, and leave the room.

_**Axel's POV**_

I know I can't get Roxas to head for the world where Riku and I healed Harry before I prove him how much I love him and because of that, do I feel relieved that Sora had invited me and Roxas to wait for Sirius, Remus and Riku himself while they apparently executed a plan to stop the owner of the darkness Riku and I destroyed.  
>I had declined the invitation, telling Sora that I would rather not get in contact with that creep anymore than needed and had instead left for the Land of Dragons, where I had plucked up several pieces of metal from the Chinese Army there and where I had asked the Emperor if I could buy some of his gems for a ring.<br>The Emperor had asked me why and I had told him everything. How I was friends with Sora, how Sora and my Original self had worked together to defeat the Ultimate form of Darkness, how I was now in love with Sora's Nobody and how I wanted only the finest of crafts to make a ring worthy of my beloved.  
>The ancient man had listened with patience and care and had smiled at me in the end, giving me permission not to take one of his gems, but to use his men to carve out a gem that – as he said – would be mine and mine alone and while I had felt stupid for not thinking of it like that myself, had I bowed in gratitude to the ancient King.<p>

The carving had taken a good two hours, yet while many of the soldiers were able to get some really nice gems, was it the man named Yao that had actually carved out the winner, a gorgeous sea-green colored gemstone that shone either a really, really soft blue if you held it one way or a bright emerald green if held the other.  
>The stone had been perfect because it had shown the colors of both our eyes and I had instantly taken the gem, using my Chakram to make sure it was in exactly the right shape and that it would fit inside the ring, before Tien Po had called me over, having found what I can only call a goldmine on precious rocks and gemstones.<br>The large, friendly man had used his fist to punch a hole in the wall where he was searching for gems and had actually found a part where the inside of the mountain was divided between beautiful golden rocks, bright shining red rubies and natural black and grey stone, all of which shone brightly in the sun shining over the summit.  
>I had instantly taken a handful of the smallest rubies and golden rocks before requesting the army men to make sure that all of them were of the same size and that they could fit in a circle around the gemstone Yao had found. The men had grabbed their knives and carved, comparing their rocks with each other for another 30 minutes.<p>

This all was about half an hour ago, while the forging of the ring itself, which was made of the metal I found in the army and which Ling had actually been kind enough to inlay the metal with the rest of the golden rocks they had found to make it look like a pure golden ring, had taken only ten more minutes before I left the world.  
>Tien Po and the others had asked me if I could send Sora over some time as they apparently missed the hyper active, ever friendly teen and I had told them I would pass on the message before leaving for Twilight Town, apparently arriving just when everyone was downstairs and Riku, Sirius and Remus had returned from their missions.<br>Now Roxie and I are walking out of the Train Station together, while Sora seems to be onto something that Riku caused – which I can only assume is the matter Roxas had been discussing with them before I arrived – as the young brown haired lad had left the station hall while trying to hide how he was snickering under his breath.

Knowing I should pass on the message given to me by my gem-hunters, but deciding that this little matter with Roxie – not to mention my plans for proposal – are more important, do I walk over to another little project I had been working on, this one having been a project of mine since we decided to move into Twilight Town.  
>Roxas still seems a little uncomfortable with telling me what matters he was discussing with the others and if I hadn't been absolutely certain of his love for me, something the Nobody has been proving to me since we got together half a year ago, would I have been worried that Roxas was thinking of splitting with me.<br>Then we arrive at the Old Mansion and I smile at the place as the broken pillars that used to be standing between the iron gate and the front door have been rebuild to form a beautiful archway with large red and golden gems on each side at the top of the pillars, the two gems switching places on each other in every new archway.  
>This alone is enough to make Roxas look around shocked and he asks: "What? Who rebuild this place?" And I answer: "I did." Making him look at me shocked, before I pull both arms around him, pulling his body closer against mine and trying not to drown in the ocean that is his beautiful blue eyes as I softly say:<p>

"Roxy, you know I love you and I know you love me. We've been through so much together and if there's one thing I want it's to prove you are my world. I want to wake up beside you, pull you close to me and kiss you awake if you're still asleep. I want to pull you into my bed, cuddle with you and sleep until morning comes.  
>I want to go to work with the knowledge that when I come home you will either be there waiting for me or come home to me if your job has longer hours than mine. I want to be able to travel to other worlds for holidays with you and still know that if I go back to Twilight Town, I will be going home with you."<p>

At this, while his eyes had been growing wider and wider the longer I spoke, does Roxas look from one of my eyes into the other, obviously trying to see whether or not I'm pulling one on him before he asks: "Axel, what – what are you saying?" And just that one hesitation is enough to make me adore him even more as I softly say:  
>"I'm not saying, my Roxy, I'm asking." And my lovely Key of Destiny falls for my little word trap as he asks: "Asking what?" And just with those two words, do I let Roxas go, do I go down on my knee and summon one of my Chakrams, the center holding the ring I forged and with my hand under my weapon, do I say:<br>"I'm asking you – to marry me." Shocking Roxas wild and making his eyes go wider than I have ever seen them, the blue color within them looking like the blue skies of Destiny Islands from where I am looking up at him and while I keep my hand reaching out to him, do I hope that six months together isn't too short for this question.

_**Roxas' POV**_

"Axel overheard us. He – he must have. He – he must have overheard my actual concerns. But – but if he – but if he did, then – then how could he have planned all of this so fast? He came in only minutes after I admitted to wanting him – wait a minute, what am I thinking? He's proposing and I'm here mentally berating myself?"  
>Goes through my mind while I look at the fiery god of my life, who is still on his knee, who still has his Chakram reaching out to me and who still has that amazing ring in the center of his weapon, the golden ring only enchanting the beauty of the sea-green gem and the golden and red gems surrounding the green gem on top.<br>Feeling my hands tremble at the sight of such beauty, do I feel tears of pure happiness sting my eyes as I realize what is happening around me; the mansion that Axel rebuild for us to live in, the ring he actually forged himself as I have never seen something so perfect for the both of us and Axel himself kneeling before me.

Feeling myself overwhelmed by my own emotions, do I sack down through my knees, lie myself against Axel's chest and cry as I whisper: "Yes. Yes, I – yes, I'll marry you, Axel. Oh Kingdom Hearts yes!" I cry out in the end, my arms wrapped around my love's neck and my face lying against his amazing firm chest.  
>Axel himself tenses when he feels me hugging him, but while he seems to be using one hand to free the ring from his weapon, does his other wrap itself around me, his face burying itself within my hair and his nose breathing in my scent as he whispers: "I love you, Roxas." And to this I choke out: "I love you too, Axel."<br>Before Axel suddenly uses the arm wrapped around my waist to pull my head away from his chest and while he and I gaze into each other's eyes for a single moment, does the man then turn his head down as he grabs my hand and uses his other to slide the gorgeous piece of jewelry around my finger, before he lifts my hand and kisses the ring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW, MUCH BETTER!<br>**__**And when I say much better, it's because this – like my first chapter to a new story that will be coming out around Christmas – was a revamp to the original, a chapter I just wasn't happy with, but that I wrote simply because I wanted to give my readers a little something to prove I'm still alive and kicking.  
><strong>__**The reason for my continuous absence between updates? A recent move, new games, a need for Shiny Pokémon and my personal growth as a person, really. So yeah, plenty of reasons, but not enough that I ever plan to stop writing these stories. Anyway, the next few chapters will be coming soon, yet this story will also soon end.  
><strong>__**The content I still want to cover before ending the story? The Order learning of Dumbledore's defeat, the Magical World learning of Dumbledore's action against the Potters, the rest of the Weasleys getting examined, Molly and Ginny getting punished, the weddings and the Dark Army moving to the KH Universe.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
><strong>__**PS. REMEMBER some of my stories are UP FOR ADOPTION! PM me if you want to, the titles are in the UPPER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_


	26. The Trial Of The Damned - Part 01

_**Hey everyone!  
><strong>__**Well, Christmas has come and gone and we're even in the new year already! And what better way to start the new year than with a new brand set of stories! And I have new stories. One chapter for each of them for all of you to read. To read and to tell me which story you like best. Poll for this can be found on my profile.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26<br>**__**The Trial of the Damned – Part 01**_

_**Percy's POV**_

Harry's plan to reveal Dumbledore's death to the world is both brilliant and devious – because of how amazingly simple it is. It just involves myself, Sirius, James, dad – and my old ex-sister and ex-mother. And the best part isn't just to reveal that Sirius and James are still alive, the best part is getting the latter two to confess.  
>This had been suggested by Harry just last night, after a full two days of celebrating over the end of the madman, the start of a new era for the Dark Side and the new engagement of Roxas and Axel. I know the others had wanted to celebrate longer, but Sirius had been right that we would get more trouble by postponing this news report.<br>Therefore, Voldemort had summoned all of us, even Lea and anyone who he believed he could trust from the other worlds, to his chambers where we had discussed methods that could make sure everyone would believe us regarding the old man, his death and the benefits his ends meant for the future of the Magical World.  
>In the end Harry had saved us a whole lot of trouble, while it was obvious that the youngster had been growing restless with how complicated and over-rationalized our plans were becoming and he had almost shouted: "Why not kill two birds with one rock?" Shocking everyone before he explained to us his actual genius plan.<p>

All of us had felt pretty stupid that it had – again – been Harry who had come up with such a simple and ingenious plan and while dad had – at first – been a little reluctant to have me involved, had Riku assured him that – with help of Zexion, who was a Master of Illusions – they would have one of theirs protecting me.  
>And those words came true as even now, while I am sitting in my Scribbler's Post at the latest meeting of the Wizengamot, I can sense the magical presence of someone mysterious and powerful beside me, the lingering touch of his magic seeping and waving over me before it disappears again like an ever changing current of the winds.<br>Zexion himself had offered to remain undercover in order to protect me and Xaldin, who was apparently a master of Wind Magic, had agreed to cooperate and to use his own abilities to strengthen Zexion's Invisibility spells by making it so that anyone who would look at my side, would only see a strange gust of wind.

The strange part being that we are in a highly sealed room, yet so far anyone who has looked either at me or past me or who had even noticed this has yet to comment on it and taking another look around, do I see why as it seems as if there are several more areas around the Seats of the High Lords where this is actually happening.  
>Realizing that the other members of this plan are with me, do I take a quick head count to see who could be here and when I count four, do I smile as it just has to be my dad, Sirius, James and Harry, James and Sirius because they're supposed to be dead, Harry because he's sixteen and dad because he's not even supposed to be here.<br>This makes me look back at the centre of the room while restraining myself strongly on the urge to smirk widely as I just can't help but wonder what will shock and confuse the Wizengamot members around me more, a High Lord that was banished from Court or two other Lords who are supposed to be six foot under.  
>Then I see movement across from me and see Lucius sending me a demanding glare, the look in his eyes telling me to keep it together and I nod, understanding that this entire plan is based on perfect acting and timing. I then school my face like I have had to do several times this year and realize a second later that I am just in time.<p>

Just in time because right then and there does Dolorus Umbridge, the woman who has made the last two years of my life a living hell, walk in, her gaze instantly finding me and telling me with a cold-hearted glare to keep up with her orders and while I fake to lower my head in shame, do I silently think: "Not anymore, you fiend."  
>And under my shamed outlooks, do I spare a quick single glance at the woman and when I see her looking away with a smug smirk, do I allow for one of my own to quickly flash across my face before I pull my head back up and take the pose and stand that Fudge has been expecting of me since I took the job he offered me.<br>The man, while flustered as he has been losing face since Voldemort was announced back and alive, stands up strongly and looks around, his eyes flittering over Dumbledore's empty seat in worry and I know that the man might either already know of the madman's death or that he has gone back to rely on the old coot for everything.

Hoping it to be the former, do I erase this thought from my mind as I hear the man gather the attention of those around him as he coughs and says: "Wizengamot Meeting of Saturday the 13th of July 1996 is now in session. Beyond our actual agenda, set together by all Members present, are there any points we need to discuss beforehand?"  
>And just like we planned it do I stand up and say: "Minister, I would like to present to court two traitors that I found have been in our very midst this entire time and that have led several important members of our society astray, all because of personal greed and selfishness. I wish to have them see justice at last."<br>And while these words make Umbridge send me a heated glare that tells me to know my place, do I sense Zexion leaving my side for the front door of the room, where Molly and Ginerva are waiting under the same glamour, all the while under the hissing and muttering of many confused and shocked members of the Wizengamot.  
>Fudge himself is looking even more flustered than before, but seems to see an advantage to himself in this new development and says: "Very well, it won't do to have traitors amongst our kind at the start of a new war. Best set an example before we lose anymore valued members of our society, yes, yes indeed. Bring them forth."<p>

I nod at the man and stand up, Umbridge glaring at me while I can almost sense the fear that she must be feeling, and look around the gathered crowd as I say: "Let it be known that, while I had been aware of this betrayal for quite some years now, I had also been under the influence of these traitors and unable to come clean.  
>I was put under spellwork that – supposedly – could not be broken, yet it had been thanks to an outside force I had not expected would come to either my rescue or that of my family. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I am dearly sad to say that the traitors of our world – are members of my own House."<br>This makes many eyes around me widen, while the glare of Umbridge turns deadly, making quite a few people turns to her in wonder and shock and I say: "My dear Members of the Ministry, I would like to present to you, my cohort and one of the saviors of my family. Zexion, also known as the Cloaked Schemer."

And with that the man shows himself, the spellwork meant to hide his form disappearing and the man bowing to us all before he grabs two invisible pieces of material – which I know are the necklines of the prison robes of my ex-mother and ex-sister – and marches forward to where two accusation chairs appear in the middle of the room.  
>This action makes many eyes widen and makes those at the first few rows lean forward in their need to have a better look at what the man could be holding and while others look at the chairs that have appeared, does Zexion waste neither time nor effort to dump his little packages in both chairs before undoing the spellwork.<br>Upon this do the two women that have ruined my life and those of many others appear and seeing them makes many of those around me exclaim in shock and disgust, while others – like Fudge – can see Umbridge whiten and send me a worried, scared look, making those that saw her do so send her a suspicious look themselves.

Zexion then takes the word as we had planned and says: "Minister, permission to list the faults and crimes of these vile creatures?" And while Fudge keeps glancing from the two glaring women to the white woman beside him, does he nod nonetheless, ignoring how Umbridge tries to sputter and convince him otherwise.  
>The Cloaked Schemer nods back, a grateful smile flowing over his face ever so quickly before it vanishes just a fast and he says: "I have studied the acts and deeds of these two people and while some of them may seem to the eye of an outsider to be in the benefit of their family, was I able to see further than just direct consequences.<br>Both these two ladies have Darkness in their hearts, a darkness of greed and a darkness of selfishness. They have mastered the acts that they show to you all, yet with them they have even deceived those that believed they were loved by these fiends. Only three others were aware of the evil deeds of these two before you.  
>One of them was Albus Dumbledore." The man then ends and this instantly causes an uproar, some members shouting: "I knew that man was trouble!" While others shouting: "What is this nonsense? More of Fudge's lies?" And while I can't deny the second man for his claims, do I stand up and ask: "Who were the other two?"<p>

And while Umbridge turns pale, this time catching the attention of both Fudge and Madam Bones, does Zexion answer: "The late Lord and Lady Charlus and Dorea Potter, who's deaths – were the fault of this here woman." And he motions for a furiously glaring Molly Weasley, who I personally feel has no rights to feel such anger.  
>However the first person to react to Zexion's latest comment is Madam Bones and asks: "Mr. Zexion, what exactly are you referring to when you say Molly Weasley has a hand in the deaths of Charlus and Dorea? As far as our sources are aware they both died of Dragon Pox." The man nods at the fair and strict woman and says:<br>"That is indeed true, milady, however, I have found out that this woman is the cause for Lady Dorea and Lord Charlus to fall sick in the first place. I had some helpers who allowed me to catch the two women and had them questioned by other people, these people also helpers of mine and also out for justice and the truth."

This seems to please Amelia and then the one thing happens that I know all those that are part of the plan – bar Molly and Ginny – are waiting for as one of the Lords at the front row says: "Lord Zexion, you say you had helpers. Are they under the same disguise we saw you hiding under near the presence of our Court Scribbler?"  
>Zexion nods and answers: "Lord Arthur fears for the life and safety of his children after he discovered these truths himself and asked me to provide him and our partners the sufficient forms of magic to hide ourselves so that, were Molly or Ginerva to try anything, we would be able to ambush them and protect one of their possible targets."<br>The man looks a little disgruntled at the idea of Percy being a target for these women and then I smirk and say: "Of course, the other reason that these partners of our are under disguise is because – when first became partners with them – I found myself highly shocked that they were still amongst us despite what I had been told."  
>This makes many of those around me look at me shocked and I smile widely as I say: "Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, the dead are still among us, for while Charlus and Dorea died, knowing of the evil intentions of Molly Anne here, was it James and Lily Potter who knew of Dumbledore's connection to these intentions.<br>They discovered this all just after Heir Harry's first birthday and decided a change of plans was necessary, thus making them change Secret Keepers, among others." I then end my little explanation there, making many wide eyes be shared between the crowd and then one person asks the question I had been waiting for:

"Among others? What else did they do?" And I nod at Zexion, who nods back and snaps his fingers, allowing for the other magical hiding spells to fall, thus making Harry, dad, Sirius and Mr. Potter all appear in their various seats, Harry on James' left and Sirius on the Black seat being only a few seats away from James' head seat.  
>All eyes around me widen and while everyone has their attention on the newly revealed members of court, do I see Lucius Malfoy take action, giving Molly back her voice and putting just the smallest of truth and compulsion spells together on the woman, a combination – I know – intended to make the first spell even stronger.<br>And just as we planned, does Molly Anne only take notice of the Silencing spell having been taken off as she starts to shout: "YOU FILTHY MURDERERS! You killed him! You killed Albus! You ruined us! Us all! You ruined all of the plans we have been working on since I got Arthur for myself! I'll get you back for this! I swear it!"

This makes me smile and while many eyes widen at the words of Dumbledore's death, do I feign ignorance and ask: "Dearest mother, whatever do you mean about plans to get my beloved father for yourself?" And while the woman glares at me, obviously not impressed with my low level acting, does she still spat as she says:  
>"You know darn well what I mean, you filthy traitor! That Broken Vow should have killed you! No, better, I should have shown you what I really wanted to do with all those bastard children of Arthur! They were never anything but a hinder to me! Only you and Ginny were kids I was proud of. Kids I was proud to bring into the world."<br>This causes for the mutters around the hall to grow in number and volume as more and more members seem to get shocked by what they hear and Madam Bones asks: "And what exactly is the difference between these two and your other children, Molly Anne?" And while it seems as if she's finally caught up with our little trap, do I say:

"I'm not Arthur Weasley's true blood son. Or at least, I wasn't until recently. I was a true bastard child, born of a bond that wasn't marriage or a soul bond. I and my disgusting sister – are offspring of the late Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and the cheating, Potion Mistress known as Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett."

Everyone looks at me shocked and I say: "And I've known it for years. Father was kind of enough to let me know when the twins first set their foots upon Hogwarts Grounds – after he put me under Unbreakable Vow to make certain I would never reveal this or the lives of my half-brothers would be forfeit, that is."  
>"Then how is it you speak of it so easily?" One of the wizards in a Higher row asks and Zexion answers: "One of my closer friends was – upon arrival here – lucky enough to arrive just when Percival confessed the first time and was able to save him using magic that is – shall we say – not of this world?"<br>The man then ends with a hint of amusement and mystery added to his tone and while I can see the smirks growing on the faces of those already in on the plan – James, Harry, Sirius, dad and Lucius – do others share confused and befuddled looks and do they start to whisper amongst themselves before Zexion takes action.

He takes a stance that makes everyone turn their eyes on him and then opens his hand, causing for swirling masses of energy to grow in his palm and in a small flash of light does a large book, almost a tome, appear in his hand, the pages moving off their own accord while Zexion keeps in the same pose as before.  
>Everyone looks at this act of magic in shock and Zexion says: "What you see here before you is what – to our people – is known as Heart Magic. My book is the weapon that was sprung from the magic inside my heart and it allows me full control over the Abilities of Illusion. Therefore, did I name my Heart's Weapon, my Lexicon."<br>"You – you can – create – illusions?" One of the wizards on the first row asks and Zexion nods as he says: "Observe." And while the Lexicon again flips through its pages off its own accord, do they stop when Zexion lies his hand above the tome and with a single wave of his hand from the book to the crowd, does he cause a flood.

A flood of water that springs out of the book with massive strength and with powerful gushes of water, like a fountain hit by a destructive spell and while those at the first rows of the audience scream and try to flee from the water, do I recognize my cue to come back into the plan and throw one of my rolls of parchment into the stream.  
>Everyone looks at the roll as it falls in and out of the gushing stream of water, which has now started to flood the floor below us up to Zexion's ankles and after I allow it to lie on the ground for a minute, do I summon it, unrolling it and showing everyone around how the paper is as dry as before, when it was still on my desk.<p>

Everyone looks at the dry roll in shock and then Zexion closes his Lexicon and makes it vanish again, the water vanishing just as quick as if it were never there. "Illusions, as you see." The man then says and many around me nod, their eyes wide while those that had tried to flee now return to their seats, looking red in the face.  
>Zexion then turns to my ex-mother and sister and says: "However, it would seem I am not the only master of Illusions as these two have armored themselves with a reputation that does not in the slightest befall them and that they have taken advantage of at every turn, especially in connection with our own hero and his family."<br>These words make everyone turn to Harry and James, who both nod, neither having moved a muscle since they were revealed and having only kept themselves seated, glared at the two accused and nodded in agreement with myself and Zexion whenever we spoke, before James stands up and brushes dust off his robes.  
>Everyone looks at the man in wonder, some of them obviously still having trouble believing that it is him, but I already know that there is no dust on the man's robe as his hand movement makes the Potter Signature Ring shine brightly upon his left hand, making everyone gaze at it, before he looks up and firmly says:<p>

"I, James Christian Potter, Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, hereby accuse Molly Anne Weasley Née Prewett of Murder, Drugging of a Family Heir, theft of a Family Line, attempt at Magical and Physical Harm of the Potter Heir and the Attempt of Disruption and later Destruction of the Potter Curse."  
>This makes everyone look at the woman in pure shock and when James says: "I also hereby accuse Ginerva Molly Dumbledore of Illegal Brewing of Amortentia and Jealousy Potions, knowing attempts at Core Disruption, Line Theft and of Known Accomplishment in the Attempt and later Destruction of the Potter Curse."<br>And while many look from the Head of Potter House to my ex-mother and back and then at my ex-sister and back, is Harry the next to stand up, his new looks shocking many, but his voice holding a power to them that no one can deny as he says: "I, Harry James Potter, support the Accusations of my Father and Family Lord of House."  
>And with that do Molly and Ginny whiten, both of them knowing what will happen if the Lord and Heir of Most Noble and Most Ancient Family bond together over the accusations against another Ancient Line and with that do I finally allow myself to smirk widely, knowing that all the problems and terror will be over soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn, this story just won't end!<br>**__**I really thought this chapter would be easier to write and that getting the trial done would be a walk in the park, but when you take into account that it's the dark side that helped along in the attempt to get these two arrested, does that complicate matters, no matter how easily I made this all sound at the start of the chapter.  
><strong>__**Okay, so next chapter the real trial will start as this was really just an introduction of the Radiant Garden members to the English Ministry and the Wizengamot, not to mention the revelation of James and Sirius being alive and well. I'm not entirely sure how the trial will go, but I do know what will happen after.  
><strong>__**Also, I'm sure some of you have noticed it, but I have posted a few new stories and only posted the first chapter of them. This is because I want to try and put my focus on what you readers want, so I created a little Poll that has the titles of my new stories be the choices. Could you all go to that poll and vote, if you please?  
><strong>__**Thanks in advance,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	27. The Trial Of The Damned - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**Okay a few things I wanted to let you guys know. There is a poll on my profile that REALLY needs your support. It needs you, my loyal readers, to click it and chose one of its options. Also, I would like you to know that, because I have a new house and other new things, updates might not come as regularly as I would like.  
><strong>__**Still, while the updates might not be that regularly – like every week an update for one of my stories, sorry, I just have too many of them to do that – does this not mean that my stories will be put on Hiatus or that I will abandon them, unless I feel that they are in better hands somewhere else, like with Fixing Fate and Change of Fate.  
><strong>__**I would also like you to know that I recently became a member of the DZ2 Forum and that I have posted a possible challenge there for those interested in HP and PJ stories. The challenge is a crossover between the two and I challenge YOU – my loyal readers – to read it and see if you can give its summary a try for yourself.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27<br>**__**The Trial of the Damned – Part 02**_

_**Umbridge's POV**_

"Why was I not informed that they were captured? And who is that mysterious man with his book? And what the blazes are that brat and his so-called father even doing here? Don't they realize that they are destroying everything I have worked for since Cornelius became Minister? Do they think they can just waltz in and stop me?"  
>Goes through my head in utter fury as I look from the chained up whores to the man that almost drowned us all had it not been for his illusion magic to the young brat that ruined everything I tried working on at his school just last year, but while I try to make him submit, does the brat only look at me with a calm challenge in his eyes.<br>Feeling myself trembling in rage at his disrespect, do I suddenly see something I had hoped would never happen. Potter clicks his tongue and instantly the memory of those terrible half-breeds enters my mind again, making me yelp and look away as I hate and despise the brat for having learned of my newly developed weakness.

Everyone looks at me as I yelp, therefore missing the victorious smirk that flashes over the brat's face and while I can see his father send him a questioning glance from the corner of my eye, do I shake my head, indicating to everyone else that they shouldn't bother with me, making the Weasley brat smile before he stands up and says:  
>"As illegal Heir to the Dumbledore Line, would I like to express my disgust and anger at what was once my heritage and would I like to close the doors of my past once and for all by sustaining the claims laid upon my ex-mother and ex-sister by the Lord and Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.<br>I would also like to bring forth several pieces of evidence of their crimes that I was able to gather due to my ex-mother believing herself to be in full control of me and therefore making the foolish mistake of revealing all of her plans in my presence. I have all of her and my ex-sister's plans memorized and would like to show them."

Everyone looks shocked and intrigued at this and while I personally feel relieved that I was never in on any of these plan meetings myself, do I suddenly whiten as I remember a meeting between myself and Molly Anne, where the woman told me everything about her son and his heritage – while she had taken her son along for the meeting.  
>Whitening at the idea that I too will be forced to stoop down to Molly Anne's level and be chained to the chairs before me, do I quickly cough to get everyone's attention and when they look at me, do I force the white hue off my face and do I send the lad a fake-friendly smile as I say: "I'm sincerely sorry, Mr. Weasley, but –."<br>But then – just when I want to explain the lad how our Pensieve is so-called missing – while really I have the only right to decide whether or not to use it – do I see the brat smiling at me as victoriously as Potter did minutes ago and he says: "I know, Madame Umbridge, you control who uses the Wizengamot Pensieve, I know."  
>He then turns to the man with the strange magical book and says: "Which is why I have already allowed for Lord Zexion to make cards of my memories and to place these cards within his Lexicon, enabling him to make illusions out of my memories and to show them to court." And when Zexion bows, do I know it's over.<p>

_**Amelia's POV**_

So far this meeting of the Wizengamot has been one shock after the other and while I still feel loyal to both Dumbledore and the Ministry, do I now feel myself wondering if it is really safe for me to do so, especially when you take into account that both the newly accused and the Court Scribe are speaking of Dumbledore as if he has passed away.  
>Wondering what could have happened – and part of me strangely enough hoping that Voldemort struck him down – do I decide to take action as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and do I stand up, bringing the attention of all those around on me and actually making Percival smile in relieved pride at me.<br>Waving away my curiosity as to his pride, do I say: "This court officially recognizes the claims and accusations of Lord and Heir Potter and place Molly Anne and Ginerva Molly under arrest. All those in favor of immediate trialing, please light your wands." And to my interest does even Lucius Malfoy light his own among the rest.

Heir and Lord Potter follow the blonde aristocrat, along with the newly revived Lord Black and while part of me wonders if the tales of his departure are even true – as I recently found out that one of my Top Aurors works for Dumbledore and knew of Black's innocence for a year – do I decide to see if I can mix that into this trial.  
>I then walk down from my seat and say: "Molly Anne and Ginerva Molly, you stand here before a court of your betters and peers, under clear use of a Truth spell already casted by one of our own and are accused of several severe crimes against the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. How do you plea?"<br>And the answer the woman gives me shocks me to the core as she shouts: "What should we care? Had Albus been alive, then none of this would have happened! Potter would have been ours and so would his money. Charlus is the real idiot! He made us! He forced us to try and eradicate them all! If he hadn't been so stupid as to –!"

But then Lord Potter stands up, his face a mask of calmness while one of his hands is fisted at his side and the other is holding tightly to the shoulder of his Heir and he says: "My father had no intentions or knowledge of your crimes, even then. He wanted to meet with Albus and unknowingly made the date of that meeting the same as your own.  
>My father had made that appointment with the Headmaster on the September first 1976. You made your appointment with him in December of the same year. Therefore it is the fault of Dumbledore that my father saw you in the acts of love with Dumbledore and not my father's as Dumbledore should have rescheduled either meeting."<br>This makes the woman glare at the man, while others are shocked at hearing how Dumbledore apparently had an affair with this woman, before Percival stands up and says: "I would like to confirm this act of treacherous love between my ex-mother and late ex-father as this was indeed the date of my own conceiving, so to speak."  
>Making many look at the boy in shock, before I decide to finally address a little issue that has been nagging me since the start of this meeting and I ask: "Heir Dumbledore, you are constantly referring to Molly Anne and Albus Dumbledore as your ex-parents. Care to explain this, if you would?" The teen nods and says:<p>

"I would be delighted, Lady Bones, and I would be delighted to inform you that I am once again Heir Weasley as my adoptive father, Arthur William, has kindly blood-adopted me on the day I revealed the truth to my family, the day where one of Lord Zexion's friends saved my life from the broken Unbreakable Vow."

This makes me smile at the lad before Ginerva suddenly shouts: "You traitor! You were one of us! You could have been rich! You could have had wealth! Power beyond even your wildest dreams! I would have given you one of my kids to have as your own! You could have had her do whatever you wanted her to, you filth!"  
>But these words apparently cause an uproar of fury and disgust as all around me members of the Wizengamot are shouting profanities and insults at the girl, calling her out for a monster, a slut, a whore and even worse, while all I personally care about is the person she is obviously referring to as the father of her kids.<br>Young Potter has a face whiter than Dumbledore's beard and has eyes that are of the darkest shades of green, not a single spot of light shining within them as he looks at the girl that just admitted to wanting to sell his possible future offspring to her own brother and while Black has moved from his seat, is Lord Potter again rising.  
>"I request Permission to bring in a third party for the sake of my son and Heir?" The man then loudly states over the shouts and calls of my fellow Court members and instantly all wands are lighted in favor of this request, my nod at the young Lord being the last sign he needs before he strangely enough gazes at Lord Zexion.<p>

The man himself, however, seems to understand the reason behind the glance and nods at the Lord before – to my great shock – he cloaks himself in a huge cloud of darkness and swirling black mist, the whole form of magic disappearing as quickly as it arose and taking the young Lord with it as if by Portkey or Apparation.  
>Everyone bar Lord Malfoy, Potter, Black, Weasley and the heirs of the Potter and Weasley line look at the place where Lord Zexion stood in shock, only for startled screams to escape the throats of some of my co-workers as a new door of mist and darkness appears minutes later, this one vanishing to leave behind Zexion and one other.<p>

The man has spiky red hair that shines brighter red than that of the Weasley clan, has a strong set of emerald green eyes and has the body of one who has apparently lived his entire life training and working out as there are muscles visible all over his body, even if the long black robe that the man wears hides some of it quite well.  
>The man nods at Lord Zexion gratefully before he roams his eyes over the court room and when he spots Lord Potter does he apparently use the same magic, Lord Potter not even startled as the man appears beside him before – to my utter shock – he takes young Heir Potter in his arms and kisses the top of his head.<br>"May I introduce to court, my son's destined mate by the Potter Curse, Lord Lea of Radiant Garden." Lord Potter then says as the new arrival and Heir Potter share a significant look and then, over the shocked silence of the crowd, do I hear the soft whisper of Heir Potter as he whispers: "She can't ever have my daughters."  
>These words apparently enough as a fire stronger than any I have ever seen bursts into power behind the gaze of young Lord Lea, who nods in confirmation and again kisses Heir Potter on the top of his head before he moves the young lad so that he, instead, is seated at the Heir seat and that he has the young Heir safely in his lap.<p>

I see many shocked eyes gazing at the two, some of them turning from shock to relief and others from shock to happiness, proving that while my fellow Court members are shocked at seeing this kind of magic and the strength of the bond that apparently already exists, they are still happy for the young couple before them.  
>I then turn back to the person responsible for this new development and glare at young Ginerva as I say: "Ginerva Molly, were you ever aware that Heir Potter – by Potter Curse – could not be meant for you?" And the answer of the girl disgusts me even more than her previous words as she smirks with lustful pride and says:<br>"Of course I was. Why else did I ask mum to make all those Amortentia, Jealousy and other potions to twist the little fuck? Why else did I use the money dad stole from the Potter vaults to pay that disgusting Muggle to rape the little bastard. I had to make certain he would want my gender and then that he would want me."

And while the girl keeps up her disgusting smirk is the whole room around me silent as it's obvious that no one around me had expected such vile words to come out of the mouth of such a young girl and while part of me wishes to blame her mother, do I know that the girl's madness is her own and not due to upbringing or heritage.  
>I then hear a weathered sigh behind me and when I look at the one who sounded so defeated, do I see Lord Potter, again standing up with a single hand on his trembling Heir's shoulder, while both Lord Black and Lord Lea have now gone to hug the young boy tightly to their frames and when I look from Heir to Lord, does the man say:<br>"Lady Bones, I would like to present decisive evidence to this court, so we can cut this trial short as I just don't want to see my Heir suffering at the actions of these two or for him to fear what they could cause him anymore. I am not one for a hasty trial, but I am a father first and a member of the Wizengamot second."  
>At this I nod, understanding the man's intentions more than perhaps half the people here as I know I would have done the same had the victim been my little Susan and then the Potter Lord calmly walks down from his seat, sending a strong look at those near his seat to keep his Heir close to themselves before he walks down.<p>

Once near me does he hand me a set of scrolls of which I can sense an incredibly powerful magic resonating and the man says: "These are the Cruore Dolor Potion results of Ronald Billius, Jeanette Andrea, John Sothis, Toby Crateris and my own Heir, Harry James. All the recorded spellwork and potions have already been undone."  
>At this I look shocked as I can barely believe that there are so many people these two have been messing with and I nod as I ask: "Who was affected the worst, Lord Potter? We will read them out loud and determine our verdict depending on their results." James nods and says: "I personally believe all of them of equal results.<br>However, I also believe that there are certain facts written in the results of John Sothis, Toby Crateris and Jeanette Andrea that this court needs to be made aware of, so I would suggest theirs. I must, however, also warn those that have kids or family going to Hogwarts, you will recognize names on these lists that will shock you."  
>I nod at the man and take the lists he recommends me, opening the scrolls as he hands them to me and reading the first few sentences as I feel curious as to who these – to me – unknown teenagers are and when I read the given names on all three, do my eyes widen as I can barely believe that these are the same people I have been told about by Susan.<p>

Reading the scroll of Jeanette completely as she is in the same year as my niece, do I feel anger and disgust grow within me as I read about the potions attuned to young Ronald, who is obviously Jeanette's cousin through his mother and while I can barely believe that Molly would cause incest like that, do I read the full scroll.  
>Ending with the Magical Core Block, do I feel nothing short of disgusted with the woman chained to a chair beside me and I say: "Lord Potter, I would like for you and your Heir to leave this court room. You have done your duty to this country and I give you my Word of Honor that these two fiends will never see the Light of Day again."<br>And the grateful smile that James sends me makes me know that he trusts me to come true to my word, making me realize that the man still slightly feared the chance of the two committing any more acts against them and I smile back, giving him another solemn pledge with only a single nod before I turn to Court.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, we cannot and should not expect of these people, who were so gracious as to show us the truth, even while it hurts and terrorizes them, to remain here in this hall when all they want is to be free of their tormentors. Therefore do I hereby relieve the Potter Line of this Court Session."  
>And while everyone nods and murmurs agreement at my words, does Lord Lea use his special magic to transport Lord Black, Heir Potter and himself down to our floor before James suddenly says: "Go, I'll catch up with you in a sec." To this all three look at him and Heir Potter softly asks: "Daddy?" But James smiles and says:<br>"Halloween, kiddo. I have to explain them about Halloween." And while the boy is still trembling, now more than ever as he is currently very close to his tormentors, does understanding shine softly in his eyes and does Lea use his magic to transport them all away, Lord Black sending him one last look before he too vanishes.

I then look inquiringly at the young Lord, who is only four years younger than me, and the man nods as he says: "My story, ladies and gentlemen of the court, starts on my son's first birthday. My little Harry had been given a kiddy broom by Sirius and I – as I was in those days – wanted to outdo that with use of my own talents.  
>I left my house and went for the woods near Godric's Hollow, believing that the Hollow Law not to hurt anyone living within the Hollow would protect me from the war as that had been the sole reason Lily and I had decided to move there after we married, having seen evidence of this in the eight years before our marriage."<br>At this I nod as the post-war reports had indeed stated that only four people – two known and two unknown – had been attacked and killed during the war and then James continues as he says: "I have, since birth, been gifted with a magical sense for the crafting of wood and stone art and decided to use the woods to make my gift.

I was walking through the woods, trying to decide what kind of tree I could use and only had my wand on me in case I encountered some Bowtruckles, when I suddenly noticed spellfire from up ahead along with the sound of someone running. I hid myself in the dense forest and looked out for what could only be a chase.  
>The chased, however, was not someone I had ever expected to see running from another person or a fight and the state of him had me worried. It was Rodolphus Lestrange." This shocks the living daylights out of me, even while I already know that the Lestranges had also taken up residence in the Hollow during the last war.<br>Murmurs now start to sound throughout the hall, but Lord Potter quickly silences them all with a questioning glance and then continues: "He was actually carrying his wife, Bellatrix, and her state was even worse as she was unconscious in his arms and bleeding at the same time from several wounds that even had me worried."  
>I nod, feeling as if I can almost see the state of the two before me and the man goes on: "I then saw spellwork reach them just as they reached a center clearing of the forest, which is located in the center of the southern part of the Hollow and the spells that hit them were Bone-crushers, strong enough to obliterate Rodolphus' upper legs."<p>

This makes several people around me cringe, while I suddenly notice how Molly Anne is starting to smirk, making me realize that she also knows of this story and while wondering if she could have cast these so-called spells, do I listen on as James sighs and asks: "Who was the caster of these powerful curses you ask? Albus Dumbledore."  
>This makes the entire room be filled with gasps of shock and then one man stands up and shouts: "But the Dumbledore line is native to the Hollow and so is the Lestrange line. Why would Dumbledore break such a sacred oath?" And while I send another suspicious look at a gloating Molly Anne, does James answer as he says:<br>"Because Dumbledore had been told of my plans to use the Hollow Law to make the Lestrange family neutral by living off on the bond shared between Bellatrix and myself through my mother, making her Harry's aunt and – in due time – babysitter and making Voldemort have one less powerful lieutenant by his side."

This doesn't seem to answer the question of the man that spoke as he seems even more confused now and then James says: "What you have to remember is that this all happened in 1981, while my father caught Dumbledore and Molly Anne in 1975 and – as Molly Anne proclaimed – had that event made Dumbledore target my family."  
>This makes the man that asked the question nod, his face now one of worry and James goes on: "I actually saw Dumbledore enter the clearing and wanted to ask him what he thought he was doing, breaking the Law, when Rodolphus beat me to it, asking the question while his voice proved to me he had begun to fear the man before him.<br>The answer Dumbledore gave him broke any possibility of trust I could have ever had for him and back then, I didn't even know that Dumbledore and Molly Anne had been caught by my father or that Dumbledore had been actually responsible for my parents to get Dragon Pox and for tricking them into their death beds."  
>This shocks me and James turns to the two women beside me as he says: "No, I didn't know that until a few weeks ago, when I questioned those two bints after capturing them and keeping them locked in a place where only Potters can use magic if they feel the need to defend their loved ones. Until then, I had believed their deaths to be natural."<p>

This makes me feel terrible for the young man, who has obviously suffered so much damage over the last fourteen to fifteen years and then James goes on and says: "Dumbledore told Rodolphus that he and his wife were not to be as their presence in the Hollow would disrupt his plans for my family, plans he had yet to share with me."  
>This makes me worry and makes Cornelius hitch in his breath as he must be realizing that he had been right to distrust Dumbledore after all, if only for the wrong reasons before James says: "Dumbledore then went on and explained how the Hollow Law was not to get in the way of the Greater good and then – well."<br>At this the man looks down, obviously haunted by whatever he saw Dumbledore do and suddenly do I realize something that is linked with my earlier thoughts as I softly tell the court around me: "The two unknown deaths that were recorded in the Hollow after the war. They were Rodolphus and Bellatrix, weren't they, James?"  
>And when James nods, does one man near Lucius stand up and shout: "That's impossible! Bellatrix and Rodolphus were arrested months after this occurrence. They couldn't have been dead when they were send to prison!" But James shakes his head and says: "It wasn't Bella and Rod that were send to prison, that was me and Lily."<p>

Making a silence unlike any before it ring through the hall as James firmly goes on and says: "I saw Dumbledore push away the wands of the Lestrange couple and cast a Non-verbal Pressure charm on their ribcages, one that I knew I could not undo as not even Voldemort had learned to undo such powerful magic.  
>I decided to at least turn neutral myself or – if truly needed – join Voldemort as I no longer believed in the truth and humanity behind the Light side and sought out my friend Peter, who had – by that time – already defaulted as well. Peter brought me in contact with Voldemort and I used the months to Halloween to help him."<br>"Help him? _how_?" I can't help but ask and James smiles with serene pride, shocking me as I would have never expected this from the man and he says: "When I first met Voldemort during a meeting, did my senses pick up on a form of dark magic my father had taught me, one that saves the soul, but ails the mind.  
>I told Voldemort of this and because he was intrigued that a Lord of a Light-sided family had known of this magic, did he decide to test me. I would aid him to heal his mind and in return he would help me get to the bottom of Dumbledore's so called plans and – if he so desired – put a stop to them wherever he could."<p>

This makes me nod as it sounds like the kind of deal that madman would make and James says: "I informed him of what I had seen and he had told me how he wanted to fulfill the wishes of his loyal followers. When, a few months later, Dumbledore offered me the Fidelius charm, did I know he wanted me gone."  
>This confuses me and James explains: "The Fidelius charm is only one of the many, many spells that new Headmasters and Mistresses get told of when they take position and Dumbledore had been in contact with the wards for years. That he only offered me one of the weakest of the wards alarmed me to his plans once more."<br>At this, while hating how the man has a point as this receiving of ward-knowledge is common knowledge among the wizarding world, do I nod at the man and he says: "By this time had I already slightly succeeded in bringing back Voldemort's sanity and I was quick to inform him of my new info and my suspicions.  
>By this time were both Voldemort, myself and my dearest Lily aware that Dumbledore had devious plans for our son and that they revolved around Voldemort as well. To know what the man had done with his enemies and that he didn't want Lily and me in his plans made both of us fear what would happen if we foiled his plans.<p>

We decided to wait it out and to give Dumbledore the fake belief that he had won, using mostly Lily's talent as she was a master in Charms and Potions and was therefore capable of making several alterations to the Polyjuice Potion; one that allowed for Bella and Rodolphus to take our places and one for us to take theirs."  
>This shocks me and James smiles as he says: "So on Halloween night did Peter indeed betray our location and did Voldemort indeed kill off a new version of Lily and James – namely Bella and Rodolphus under Polyjuice Potion, but he never intended for what happened after he had fulfilled the wishes of his followers."<br>This intrigues me and one of the men near Lucius scoffs as he says: "Of course he didn't. What all-powerful Dark Lord would want to fall at the hands of an infant?" And while part of me wonders if we have a possible Death Eater in our mix, does James smirk as he says: "None, but Voldemort never wished harm to Harry either."

This makes me look at the man shocked and he says: "Voldemort had killed Bella in Harry's room, but he never intended to kill Harry as well. He simply wanted to know how powerful Harry was as he believed that the reason that Dumbledore had all these plans that involved the death of my wife and myself and our son's future."  
>I nod and the man says: "Voldemort used a Power Check spell to see just how powerful my son could truly be, however the light that came off my son came in contact with the residue of the Killing Curse he had cast on Bella and that caused an explosion powerful enough to rid Voldemort of his body and undo my work of the 2 ½ months previous."<br>This shocks me and I say: "And that was why he behaved so maniacal after his return, why he fought so crazily against Dumbledore and everything else that has been happening for the last year." And James nods before I another thought bothers me and I ask: "James, if you and your wife were the Lestranges, then – then did you?"  
>But James shakes his head and says: "Lily and I only went to the Longbottoms because we feared Albus would turn to Neville were Harry not to turn out as he expected as both of them had been born only a day apart. I fake-dueled Augusta after explaining everything to Alice and Frank and Lily made sure they looked as they did.<p>

And no, she did not use Unforgiveables! Alice and Frank allowed Lily into their minds with the Legilimency spell and she then cast a combination of Cheering and Stupefy magic, taking them the ability to think straight and allowing for them to look as if they came out of a Cruciatus induced battle only to have lost the fight."  
>At this I nod, feeling relieved beyond words that the two aren't really insane and then something happens I hadn't counted on as one of the court members, which I suddenly recognize as Augusta, stands up and says: "I would like to concur with Lord Potter's story as he told me all this himself on the day of my son's attack.<br>He and I did indeed fake duel to make certain I could have a certified memory explaining why I hadn't been able to be there when my son and his wife were attacked and Lily – at that point known as Bella – did indeed cast the magic explained. I would also like to verify that I too tried my best to keep Neville out of Dumbledore's eye and plans.  
>I do not approve of my own methods and I feel sincerely regretful for having done what I did, but I purposely made certain that Neville had no confidence whatsoever and that he would prefer himself to live in the shadows and that he would – if so possible – fear the limelight. It made him meek and vulnerable, but it protected him."<p>

At this I nod, understanding how the woman must be feeling and then I decide the ask the question that is on all of our minds: "James please tell us, is Voldemort truly a threat to our society?" And while almost all of the members of the Wizengamot now lean forward to listen, does James smile and calmly answer:  
>"No Amelia, he is not." Making me smile in relief before the man shocks me as he says: "He is not, because last night, my family and I decided to move to the hometown of my son's mate, far, far away from our English home country and did Voldemort agree that he would take his followers along with us and whoever wished to join us.<br>My son and I conversed on this and he confided in me how he only wanted for the Lovegood, the Longbottom, the Wood, the Spinet, the Johnson, the Bell and the Weasley family to join him. He knows he is asking a large group to come along, but he told me how they had been his family during his years at Hogwarts."  
>This makes me smile and then Augusta, along with Xenopolius Lovegood, Andrea Spinette, Jonathan Bell, Marie Johnson, Martin Wood and Arthur stand up and the woman says: "We would be very honored to come along on your new journey, James, and I feel very proud and very happy that Harry relies on my family like that."<p>

And all other parents nod in agreement while James smiles and motions them to come down, all of them doing so before James asks me: "You'll see to it that these two and any possible accomplishes get their due, Amelia?" And while I wonder who else could work together with these two, do I nod at the man and ask:  
>"Anything else I should know before you leave us?" And the man smiles widely, obviously having wanted to share this news for a while as he says: "Only that Siri and Remy tricked Dumbledore into battling against his own counterpart and was lead to this death a few days ago, nothing major." Shocking me senseless.<br>He then grabs the hands of Arthur and Augusta, who have the hands of the other parents in theirs and says: "Oh, and Severus is apparently expecting my upcoming nephew. He, Siri and Remy are mates and Remy knocked him up before we took Dumbles down. The world is safe now, enjoy." And with that the man Apparates away."

_**FRICKING HELL!  
><strong>__**Will this story ever end? I didn't think the trial would take this long? Let alone the fact that we still have to get to the actual sentencing or the showing of evidence that proves the actual guilt. I can't believe how this story keeps grabbing me and making me expand it and expand it and expand it even more than I had planned.  
><strong>__**Anyway, next chapter will definitely be the evidence and sentencing part, I guess I just don't like writing down-trodden chapters like that. Don't get me wrong, I love bringing punishment to those who deserve it, but I just couldn't bring it up in myself to let Harry suffer through hearing it all over again, you catch my drift?  
><strong>__**Anyway, all I got to say is – DON'T FORGET MY POLL! I mean it guys, that poll has been up for a few weeks now and I only have about 8 votes in. If this keeps up until the end of the month, I might just decide to pick my own story and that currently only has 1 out of 8 votes. So please remember my poll and VOTE!  
><strong>__**Thanks in advance,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	28. The Trial Of The Damned - Part 03

_**Hey guys,  
><strong>__**I reread what I wrote in the last chapter and suddenly remembered something! Harry never confessed to having been raped! So when Ginny confessed about her paying Dursley to rape Harry, was that the first time Harry's family actually heard of it. Oh, oh, I really messed things up there and I can't fix them right away.  
><strong>__**Why not you ask? Because the sentencing needs to be done first. I need to focus on finishing this little trilogy of chapters before I go back to James and the others returning to Potter Place and them conversing about what they heard those bints confessing, not to mention Harry's response to the actual confessions from Ginny.  
><strong>__**I know I already lifted a bit of the veil when I wrote about how Amelia was watching James and Harry, but to write it from a Third Person Point of View and to write it from a First Person Point of view will definitely be different and I wonder if I will be up for the task as I really don't like writing about Harry in such states.  
><strong>__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 28<br>**__**The Trial of The Damned – Part 03**_

_**Amelia's POV**_

I can barely believe what I just heard as the bond between Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin is definitely not one I had ever expected, mostly because I know it was Snape that tattled about Lupin's Lycanthropy only three years ago, but the news that Voldemort is going to leave now that Dumbledore is dead is mind-boggling.  
>The idea that the most powerful wizard to have ever lived has a counterpart that apparently took him down – probably because of his terrible deeds against the Potter and Weasley family – is one I had never imagined as I had never even thought that there could be a wizard as powerful as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.<br>Wondering how Hogwarts will be run now that this manipulative cheater of a wizard is finally gone, do I feel that I need to take action and fast and make certain that people like him never get a chance to gain control over Hogwarts again, but when I want to turn to the Wizengamot to vote, do I notice another issue at hand.  
>Molly Anne and Ginerva Arianna are still tied up in their seats, their eyes glaring killer daggers at the location where James stood only minutes ago and I realize that – even if Hogwarts gets a more proper Headmaster this year – those two need to be taken out before they can try and get their hands on whoever will be in power next.<p>

This steels my reserves and nerves as I will not let either of these two women – or any of their possible accomplishes – anywhere near my Susan when I cannot be there to protect her and I clear my throat loudly as I say: "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court. Lord Potter has spoken and now it is time for us to take action.  
>To take action in order to make sure that men like Albus Dumbledore – who has manipulated so many only for his own gain and that of his illegal wife and daughter – never roam the halls of our famous school again. To take action in order to make sure that such selfish, greedy manipulation never harms another one of our English citizens.<br>Albus Dumbledore is a problem our society no longer has to deal with. Lord Voldemort has been made sane and has even decided not to reign war against us. The Potter Line has even aided us in this new prevention of war by allowing for Lord Voldemort to come with them as they travel to the home world of their new Son-in-law.  
>Now we must make certain that the last of those that have harmed the innocent get their well-deserved pay-due and that neither Molly Anne nor Ginerva Arianna ever get another chance to pull the disgusting stunts they have pulled on both their own House and the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black."<p>

At this many wizards and witches nod, some even clapping softly and others muttering words of encouragement and agreement to each other as I turn to one of the only two people who brought this all up and remained behind as I ask: "Lord Zexion, may we perhaps see some of the memories you have saved within your Lexicon?"  
>The man nods and opens his book, the pages flowing back and forth in and endless stream while the man only has eyes for me as he says: "Any memory you ask, my Lexicon will show." And I smile at the man, deciding to instantly start with the one thing that bothers me the most as I ask: "Show us a memory of possible accomplishes."<br>And while I hear a frightened yelp behind me, one that has me highly suspicious of the woman the sound may have come from, does Zexion wave his hand over his Lexicon, the magic of the book that is connected to his heart apparently allowing for him to recognize each and every flowing page before the flowing stops.

Instantly the magic of the book makes the page upon which the book halted shine like a diamond and all members around me shield their eyes, Ginerva and Molly turning their heads away as their hands are chained to the chair and when the light vanishes, do we see a confident Molly Anne and a furious Percival walking Ministerial halls.  
>"Why are you even here? I did everything father asked of me. I'm my own man now! I have my own place and I deserve my own life!" The young adult hisses, his face proving me this has only happened sometime recently, perhaps in the last year or so, but while his ex-mother ignores him, do they still share a lift together.<br>At the lift, the woman pushes her ex-son behind her and hisses angrily: "Remember your vows, understand?" And I see Percival whiten before he says: "There are no more vows. Father wanted me at Hogwarts and I worked there. He should not demand of me anymore. He has no more grip over me, not here."  
>"That's what you think, you brat. Why you resemble those blasted twin brothers of yours I just don't understand. Seems your faked separation that I ordered you on hasn't been working out like we had hoped." The woman hisses in anger at the end and Percival retorts: "Weasley hearts can never be stopped from caring for their loved ones."<br>"Oh yes they can." The woman then smirks before she changes her victorious – almost dark-looking – smirk into a smile of confident pride and when they exit the lift, does everyone around me instantly recognize the floor they're on and do I glare at where I have no doubt Dolorus Umbridge is hidden by the memory Glamour.

The two then walk over to the glamour version of the Minister's office and enter the office of his secretary, the glamour Dolorus glaring at Molly Anne before she smirks at Percival and says: "Aaah Percy, I didn't know you needed your mother to take you to your new office. Is this some kind of Weasley Tradition, perhaps?"  
>"Not quite, Lady Umbridge, I am simply here to ascertain that there is a fail deal set between the House of Dumbledore and the Ministry for Magic, one my son will happily comply with if he wishes to ever see his family again." Molly Anne then ends, sending a furious death glare at Percival, who whitens and shouts:<br>"The Vows have been done! You can't force me anymore! Father made them last to my graduation!" But to this Molly Anne shouts back: "And I will make them eternal if need be! You are Dumbledore's Son and Primal Heir! His entire plan regarding Potter relies on you! Especially now that Fudge has turned against him, understand?"

At this, while tears of pained defeat are showing in the eyes of the young man, do I hear Dolorus hum softly as she asks: "The primary Heir of Dumbledore, you say? How exactly is that possible?" And Molly Anne actually brightens up as she answers: "He is my lover. He and I have been sharing love sessions for years now."  
>"How interesting. And I assume you want me to keep this quiet?" Umbridge then asks and Molly Anne again gains that dark and dangerous smirk to her face as she says: "I know something even better. Dumbledore and I plan quite a few – say – illegal things and in return for my son's services to the Ministry –."<br>And at this does Dolorus gain the same dark, maniacal smirk on her face as she says: "Will I fund whatever Dumbledore needs to ruin the Potter Line and to keep your little actions against their line a secret. And your son will follow orders of all Ministerial facilities?" And the memory ends with the hissed words of Molly Anne:  
>"He better, if he doesn't want his brothers ending up with Voldemort." And with these parting words does the same bright light as before blind us for the shortest of times before the Wizengamot court room comes back into view, all the seats and the members sitting where they are and almost all of them shell-shocked.<p>

I personally decide not to let my shock or my disgust at what I just heard and saw get the better of me and turn to where I know the woman to be seated, only to smirk victoriously when I see Lord Malfoy and young Heir Weasley holding the vile woman under wand-shot, Weasley even twirling Dolorus' wand between his fingers.  
>The woman herself is glaring between her two captors and I say: "Members of the Wizengamot, raise your wand if you agree to the arrest of Dolorus Jane Umbridge for Secrecy of Illegal facts and activities, Conspiracy against the House of Potter and Illegal Activity against the Third Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Weasley."<br>And all wands around me are lit, Cornelius actually fiddling and almost dropping his wand as he tries to grab it and stretching his arm further than I think the muscles of his arm can handle as he lights the tip of his wand, disgust and hatred shining in his grey-brown eyes as he glares at the woman and moves his seat away from her.  
>I nod at all the lit wands and while the woman glares at me, does she remain seated, that is until Lucius apparently flicks his wand and casts a spell on her, causing her to yelp and jump from her seat, causing many of those around me to snicker in glee, regardless of the silencing glares the woman tries to send their ways.<p>

Percival and Lucius then motion the woman with their wands in hand to move and when the woman refuses again, does Percival speak and say: "Walk or see your wand break, your choice." And while I personally aim my own wand at Molly as I have no doubt the woman will try to stop him, does Dolorus glare at him as she walks.  
>Lucius then leads the two down the staircase, while I can feel the magic of the Wizengamot create a third seat beside the other two and when Dolorus wants to open her mouth to object, does Percival tighten his grip on her wand as a secondary warning to his earlier words, something that makes the woman reluctantly take her seat.<br>Percival sends her a single last glare and then turns to me as he says: "I have no further memories of her actions, bar the ones she caused at Hogwarts, Lady Bones, and yes, Convict Umbridge did send me various reports as I was ordered to keep all of her actions against Harry and Dumbledore – when illegal – a secret."

I nod at this and say: "You and Lord Zexion may join Lord Potter now, Heir Weasley. We will simply base our judgment of Convict Umbridge on those reports and our judgment of Molly Anne and Ginerva Arianna on the Cruore Dolor Potion results given to us by Lord Potter. I assume you will be taking Lord Malfoy with you?"  
>The young man nods and says: "He too was asked by my father to keep me safe, but then from Convict Umbridge as his knowledge of spell work is equal to hers and he was considered trustworthy by Fudge, thus allowing him a close seat near my own and to have more of an open shot than Lord Zexion were anything to happen."<br>At this I can't help but smile and then a question I have been wondering since the start of this all is asked by one of the Lords halfway up the rows as he asks: "Heir Weasley, who thought out all of these plans in the first place?" And while the two Lords and the Heir disappear in the new magic, does Heir Weasley answer: "Heir Potter, my good sir."

This causes a new silence to ring through the hall around me and then I mutter: "Never underestimate those tormented by manipulation. Their ideas can be quite ingenious." And while many members around me nod, do I see Cornelius looking inquiringly at something near Heir Weasley's seat before he hums and says:  
>"I see Heir Weasley came true to his word. All the reports he was supposed to keep secret are here, under his chair, attached to it with Wizarding Tape." This shocks and amazes me, making me look at a dumbstruck Dolorus, who obviously had not even noticed the papers being there while she was seated so close to the lad.<br>At this I can't help but suppress a soft snicker before I school my face by reminding myself of how dangerous these three can be if we don't sustain them and punish them post haste and I cough loudly before I say: "Minister, please read the scrolls and then hand me the one report you feel has the strongest illegal activity reported."

The man nods and quickly opens all of the scrolls, his eyes roaming the top of the page and obviously reading the title and prologue to the report and while his eyes widen at each and every one of them, does he drop one of the near last of them and shout: "You used WHATNOW?" Making me know we have hit the jackpot.  
>The man then quickly throws me the scroll that he dropped, the force of his throw shocking me slightly as I had never expected for Cornelius to have such strength in his arm and I quickly catch the scroll and read the first few sentences myself, my heart missing a beat and my blood beginning to boil as I do so.<br>Pushing back on these emotions in my need to see the woman to justice, do I finish the entire scroll, reading of how the actions reported within occurred between September last year and lasted in its horrifying extend all the way to a few days before the events that recently took place within the Department of Mysteries.  
>Taking a deep breath to calm myself as I realize that I have actually allowed for this dangerous woman to use such an item near my own niece without a single complaint from my part, do I focus on the matter at hand and speak loudly as I say: "This scroll, Ladies and Gentlemen, allows me to add another crime to the list.<br>Namely the creation of a dangerous, Dark artifact which sole purpose is that of torture and bodily harm to any and all who are forced to usage of said artifact. Dolorus Umbridge is hereby charged with the illegal use of a Blood Quill on Heir Harry James Potter and – according to this scroll – all members of Dumbledore's Army."

"Dumbledore had an Army?" One of the higher up men asks, but I shake my head and say: "According to what my niece told me was this simply a group of students that worked together to learn Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts due to their own DADA teacher refusing to teach them this, believing theory to be sufficient enough."  
>This makes many raised eyebrows be seen around the hall, along with many scoffs of disbelief be heard as well and then I say: "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, we have here before us, a woman dark and powerful enough to create a torturous artifact and use said artifact on a total of 30 innocent minor students.<br>We also have before us two women who have committed crimes of equal nature, but then against only a select amount of families, one of those being their own. One of these two women is indeed a victim of said dark artifact, however, her own words and actions prove that – unlike her fellow group members – she deserved such punishment.  
>I would therefore, like to finish this trial by reading out loud some of the darkest Cruore Dolor Potion results and for the rest of you – members of the Wizengamot – to base your judgment of these three women on exactly that. The results of the Cruore Dolor Potions and the report written within this here scroll in my hand."<p>

At this everyone around me nods, Cornelius still glaring in absolutely fury at the woman before him and while I can see Dolorus trying to send the man looks that ask him to help her, can I easily see that the looks are half-hearted proving that the woman is already realizing that she has lost the man's loyalty and possible chance of aiding her.  
>I then open the one scroll that abhorred me the most and say: "This scroll, Ladies and Gentlemen, writes of spells and potions used against a young woman we know as Hermione Jeanne Granger, who is a Fifth going to Sixth year student at Hogwarts School, a close friend to Harry Potter and a known intelligent Muggleborn with."<br>At this several adults nod, all of them having kids going to Hogwarts and I say: "However, according to this form I have before me, is her birth name not Hermione Jeanne Granger, but rather Jeannette Andrea Prewett as she is apparently the daughter of the late Gideon Prewett and his wife Alison Marian Prewett née Gordess."

This shocks the witches and wizards who had been nodding earlier and I glare at the two Prewett women before me as I say: "The worst crime I can find on this list, Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, is the usage of spells and potions intend on making Jeanette Andrea fall in love with her first cousin, Ronald Billius."  
>At this even several Purebloods shout in disgust and anger and the woman, apparently having had enough of all this shouts: "What should I care? That brat was born of that faggot's loins! He meant nothing to me! Nothing but to keep my dim-witted brother's line alive. I saved the dumb girl so she was mine to do as I pleased."<br>The woman ends with a victorious smirk on her face, her disgusting daughter nodding in agreement with the woman and while I personally wish to stun and – if possible – curse the two to the moon and beyond, do I say: "You may have saved your niece, Molly Anne, but you also gave away all rights of custody to Muggles."  
>And with these words do I shock the woman enough to make the victorious smirk be wiped off her face as I continue and say: "And by that did you forfeit any possible rights to – as you say – do as you pleased with the innocent life that was Jeanette Andrea Prewett." And many adults around me nod and mutter in agreement.<p>

I then lie the role of parchment on the wall separating me from the Wizengamot members, the member next to the scroll instantly grabbing it to read it himself with the people on his sides reading over his shoulders as he does and I open up the next one, my eyes widening as I read about the individual's parentage and adoption.  
>I then read a little more ahead, feeling disgusted with what I do indeed read and – at the same time – feeling proud of the tales I had been told by my niece as they prove that the person reported on this list fought with everything he had to keep up against everything that had been done to him – perhaps even without knowing it was being done.<br>Hoping with all that I am that my last thought is correct, do I scrape and say: "Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, it seems that Hermione Jeanne is not the only one who went through her entire life unknowing of her true parentage as I have here another scroll that has Molly Anne registered as a adoptive parent."

This makes even those that were reading the previous scroll look up at me and I quickly dare to open up the other scroll suggested to me, feeling both shocked and relieved to read that the date of birth is indeed the same and that this person too has Molly Anne as the adoptive mother, while the same person is listed as the birth mother.  
>Hoping with all that I am that Lord Black has indeed come clean to these two boys about him being their mother, do I take confidence in the newly expected child of the young Lord and his partners as a sign that this has indeed happened and I say: "Ladies and Gentlemen of Court, Frederick and George Weasley are not –."<p>

But then I get interrupted as one of the wizards, who I know is Leopold Jordan – the father of Fred and George's best friend Lee Jordan – stands up and shouts: "My son constantly refers to his curiosity as to how Fred and George could be such amazing pranksters. He always wondered where their sense of humor came from.  
>I knew it would be them. Out of all Weasley kids, I just knew it would be them that she stole. I heard her muttering bad things about them plenty of times before I decided never to send my son there again! I had no intentions of letting my Lee hear those things be said about his best friends by their own mother, you see."<br>The man then glares down at the two glaring women down at the floor beside me before he says: "My son will finally get to invite his best friends over again and I will be more than happy to step in for them as guardian until their true parents have been found. I hereby declare this as Lord of the Wizengamot and the House of Jordan."

This, while many other parents and guardians around me applaud the man, do I smile gently at him and say: "That will not be necessary, Lord Jordan, because, if I have to go by the events that took place here and the news we recently received, am I already quite certain that both parties, parents and children, have already reacquainted."  
>This makes the man smile relieved and then Cornelius asks: "What events that took place here exactly make you so certain of this, Lady Bones?" And I happily answer: "The presence of Lord Black and the news of him, Lord Lupin and Lord Snape expecting child, Minister, as Lord Black and Lord Snape are listed as birth parents right here."<br>This silences the entire hall, before Lord Jordan suddenly bursts out laughing, hitting himself on the head and falling down on his seat as he says: "The twin sons of the – the – the biggest Marauder Hogwarts – has – has – has ever known! I should have guessed! That woman – she – she never – never stood a chance!"  
>And he laughs even harder, obviously finding the situation of Molly Anne versus Fred and George most hilarious and several other parents seem to agree with him as soft snickers and held back laughter rings softly throughout various parts of the hall, all to the agitation of the woman in question, who silently fumes in her seat.<p>

Lord Jordan then wipes his eyes after he finishes his laughter and asks: "Am I right to assume, Lady Bones, that the so-called John Sothis and Toby Crateris are indeed the best friends of my son and Heir known as Frederick and George?" And I nod at the man as I say: "Yes, Lord Jordan, you are indeed correct in your assumption."  
>"Was there any evidence of attempt at bonding with chance of inbred, Lady Bones?" Lord Goyle then asks vehemently, but I shake my head and say: "All the spells and potions are directed at their birth, their actual parentage and any talents they could have inherited along with certain customs and traditions known to said families."<br>The man nods and growls: "So basically she abducted them and then made certain their line would die out by making them ignorant of their actual heritage." But I shake my head and say: "There are no birth names recorded on this paper. I am almost afraid to admit it, but it seems as if Lord Black willingly gave her his sons."  
>This makes the woman smile while many of those around me look at me shocked and then Lord Goyle asks: "Prewett, did Black have even the slightest idea of your actions either past, present or future, when he committed to this?" And while the woman glares at him, her smirk now gone, does she hiss: "No, he did not."<p>

Making a sigh of relief ring through the hall before Lord Goyle asks: "When did he discover of your actions, woman?" And while I can tell that the man is intend on using the truth spell that is obviously still affecting the woman, does she try to resist it before she submits with a groan and says: "This summer, alright!  
>He found out this summer! How he even lived that day I still don't understand! Albus' plan was perfect! It was solid gold! Make Snape give Potter Legilimency lessons to weaken any possible mind defenses the brat could have, send him a fake vision and make certain the Hall of Prophesies was connected to the Room of Death.<br>Potter sees the vision, tries to save his pathetic godfather, falls into a Death Eater Trap, gets supposedly saved by Black and the Order, the Death Eaters fight Black and the Order and – while being in the Room of Death – Black falls through the Veil and dies. End of story, no more guardians for Potter, but me and Albus."  
>The woman ends, the pride and happiness in her voice as she speaks of all this sickening me to the stomach and I say: "I hereby sentence Molly Anne Prewett to a singular trip through the Veil of Death for all of her crimes including the attempt of Murder of Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."<br>And instantly are all wands around me lifted into the air, raised and lighted, while at the same time illuminating the faces of furious witches and wizards that all surround me, all of them either angered and disgusted or just straight out furious at the woman and while she seems shocked at the suddenness, do I say:

"Lord Goyle, Lord Jordan, to you the honors." And the two Opposing Lords, who have often squabbled at Wizengamot meetings due to their contradicting agendas, now stand up as one, nodding at me in united gratitude before they move down, grab one arm of the woman each and move out of the room with an angered pace.  
>At this I look at the younger suspect, one who is apparently guilty of paid rape and while I have no doubt that the Potter line will require revenge in due time for their Heir having been touched in such vile methods, do I know that the girl – as young as she is – is better off out of this world, lest she try something to retaliate.<br>At this I take a deep breath, trying not to think of the fact that this could have been my own little Susan had the girl before me been only a year older and I say: "Ginerva Arianna Dumbledore, you yourself admitted to paid rape of an Heir to a House more powerful and grand than even your own. Do you deny this?"

The girl looks at me, her eyes shocked as it seems to only now be settling in with her that her plans are falling apart and that she has been caught to be sentenced and punished for her crimes before she tries to glare at me, her shock diminishing the anger behind the glare and she says: "I only deny that the Potters are more powerful than my family.  
>My father is the most powerful wizard ever known. He is far more powerful than any other family and his blood runs through my veins. I will avenge him and I will –." But then something shocking happens as a bright light appears next to the girl, from which an elder wizard – one quite like Dumbledore – steps out.<br>The man glares at the young girl with an anger that I know can only come with years of experience and when the man speaks, am I amazed by the calmness and the intelligent power that I can hear coming from his voice as he says: "You will do nothing, child of my counterpart. I have the perfect punishment for the likes of you."  
>At this the girl seems truly terrified and she says: "You. You! YOU! You killed him! You killed my father! You murdered him! You should die! DIE!" And while she struggles in her chains, do I look at the man in shock, part of me feeling quite confident that the girl could be right about this man having taken down Dumbledore.<p>

The man then speaks again and says: "I only did what old age did not. Your father used an innocent being as a vessel for his own soul, making himself immortal. My students and I made certain to take down that immortality and after that did my latest student Lea ask me to do my required duty as the man's counterpart.  
>For where he is Darkness, I am Light and I have proven this many times in my time as teacher. I felt obligatory to both the world and to Lea as the innocent one that had been used as a vessel was his own mate, therefore, did I agree to their plan to lead your father to my chamber. However, I did not use any magic to take your father's life."<br>This shocks those around me and I ask: "How did the battle go, Milord?" And the man smiles at me as he says: "I am Yen Sid, to many known as an ex-Keyblade Master. My pupils and friends therefore address me as Master or Master Yen Sid. However, I will indeed answer your question, once I have taken another required action."

I nod at the man, wondering what he would decide to do and part of me wondering what a Keyblade could possibly be before the man waves his hand in the direction of the young girl, causing for a circle of light to shine up at the ceiling from the floor around the young girl's feet and causing for the girl to start glowing ever so slowly.  
>"At one point in time, some years ago, did I use this same magic to teach some of my students about the danger of Darkness and what it could cause to one's heart. Back then, I only used illusions and my own form of magic to show them these dangers. However, with this young girl, I will use the Darkness within her very heart.<br>I will make the illusions I showed my students that day become a reality before you all. I am truly sorry you have to witness such darkness, but I sincerely do not believe that any punishment your world can bestow her – except for death, which is too soon for her young form – will permanently prevent her from seeking retaliation."

At this I nod, while wondering what kind of magic the man could make use of through the art of Darkness and then suddenly do I notice something occurring to the girl that is the victim of his punishment. While the circle of light still shines up into the ceiling from down at the girl's feet, does her body begin to change.  
>Her hair slowly retracts itself into her skull, while her entire body, cloths and everything, take on a strange purple hue. Then, when her hair has completely vanishes, do two horns grow back from the top of her head, the horns purple colored with dark purple stripes covering them and with little thunderbolts at the tips.<br>Her face is next to change, her lips growing back into her mouth and her entire mouth taking on the shape of razor sharp teeth, while her face turns completely purple and all other aspects of her face disappear, bar her nose which grows in length and her eyes that lose their iris and their pupil and instead turn pure yellow.

After this do a pair of large pointy wings grow from the higher part of the girl's back, the wings having an arrow shaped form at the top and does the rest of her torso and arms change into a shirt with purple chest and back and with softer purple arms while a single line of yellow triangular shapes forms around her wrists.  
>Then I see a strange symbol appearing on her chest and see her hands and feet turn from flesh to wood, her feet losing all but two of her toes and her hands losing a finger each. Finally at the end do her legs thicken with the purple fabric of which they now seem to be made and while she wears a yellow belt, is the change completed.<br>All in all am I horrified at what I see before me as this bat-like creature in front of me caws and screams and tries with all its might to break free from the light that shines from down below and while it stays chained up, does Yen Sid make the light disappear before he says: "Behold, the darkness of Ginerva Arianna's heart."  
>And everyone looks at the creature in pure shock and some even in slight fear before the man moves with a speed I had not expected, using magic to unchain the beast and then to summon it to himself before the same bright light as the one that brought the man into our presence takes him and the creature away again.<p>

All of us look at where the creature and powerful warlock have left us and then I shake my head, knowing I have one last criminal to sentence and I turn to Dolorus Umbridge, part of me wishing to sentence of her to something revolving around Muggleborns or even the Potter line, but another halting my thoughts at this.  
>Knowing it is because this woman should not be given any chance of having even the slightest ounce of power, do I take a deep breath as I can only think of a single sentence that will justly punish the fiend before me and I say: "I, Amelia Susan Bones, hereby call upon the magic of the Wizengamot for the sentence of Dolorus Jane Umbridge."<br>And while a range of shocked gasps course through the entire hall, do I feel the magic of the entire Courtroom starting to tremble and become alive underneath the stone tiles upon which I stand and while the floor under me quivers with the awakening magic, does the chair under the woman tremble more and more terribly.  
>The woman now has the same look of shocked fear on her face as the girl she sat beside only minutes ago and then suddenly, in a flash of magic, power, might and a bright, blinding light that is followed by a deafening bang, does the area around Dolorus Umbridge light up and blind us all for only the flash of a second.<br>And then, just when I blink away the stars caused to shine behind my eyelids at the suddenly flash of light and while I shake my head to get rid of the ringing inside of me at the sound of the deafening bang, do I look at what is left of the woman that terrorized my niece's school for an entire year; a chair shaped like her entire human form.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holy monkey balls, I'm finally done!<br>**__**Also, did I realize that Yen Sid didn't come true to his word as he didn't explain what happened with Dumbledore, but I promise all that will come up partially in one of the later chapters and partially in the epilogue, which is only a few chapters away. I just didn't think that Yen Sid should allow for a Gargoyle Heartless to remain in that world.  
><strong>__**I guess the hardest part of this all was trying to find an original ending to all three of those bints as Dumbledore has already met a most unusual ending and while I wanted Molly's to be memorable – as she was in on Dumbles' plan to kill Siri – did I not want them all to have the same sentence or just send them off to Azkaban.  
><strong>__**I wanted something special, I wanted something unique and – more than anything – I wanted something that would make my sentences be set apart from all other legal sentences that you see appearing in Molly, Ginny and Umbridge bashing stories. And punishing Umbridge without giving her access to power was hard.  
><strong>__**In the end, I just didn't think she deserved to die as that was just too easy a sentence after her whole year of disgusting actions at Hogwarts, so I decided that – if she loves the Ministry and the Wizengamot so much, she should be allowed to stay there – for the rest of her eternal, frozen, miserable little life.  
><strong>__**Haha, love it,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	29. Submissive Healing

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**WOW, so glad that the hard chapters are over. All that remains now is Harry healing from how his rape was revealed at the trial, the wedding between Sora and Riku and the one between Roxas and Axel and of course Harry leaving for Radiant Garden with the crew he and his dad gathered during the entire story.  
><strong>__**Now there is one thing I would like to address before I start this chapter. When it comes to my stories and their content on who Harry's true friends are, will I always include the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Neville, Luna and the twins. Ginny, Hermione and Ron will depend on whether or not I bash them in the story.  
><strong>__**I personally don't really like bashing any of them – except Ginny as I just don't like how Rowling paired her with Harry at the near end of the series – but neither am I that big a fan of the three of them and do I prefer to make some original friends and pairings for Harry wherever possible, such as HarryxAlicia and HarryxOliver.  
><strong>__**So while Ron, Hermione and Ginny might not always be as close to Harry as in the Canon series, I just have my reasons not to go there, will Neville always play a major role in Harry's life along with Luna, the twins and the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Other friends and pairings may sprout in some stories, but those friendships are a given.  
><strong>__**Okay, enough rambling,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 29<br>**__**Submissive Healing**_

_**Harry's POV**_

The whole trial was going fabulous. Percy was revealing everything Dumbledore and those other two have been causing to me and my family and friends and while shock and silence kept ringing through this courtroom whenever the two spoke, had I not expected for either of the two women below to know of the _special lessons.  
><em>Therefore, to hear that Ginerva actually stole my money only to use it on that fat tub of lard that raped me once before my third, once before my fourth and several times before my fifth is something I should have prepared myself for as I should have realized just how below belt and diabolical those two really are and would actually go.  
>However, to hear those words, not about the potions and spells, but about the actual rape – the actual word itself – was something that shocked and scared me to the very core of my being, that made me feel as if I had been Petrified like the students in my Second and had made me – most of all – fear for my family's reaction.<p>

To then hear the weathered, defeated sigh of my father sound through the silent hall does nothing to my fractured nerves and when I hear him speak, do I barely register the words _decisive evidence, father first, member second_, yet while the first two words scare me to death, do the last four alleviate some of my worries nonetheless.  
>The man then walks down to where Madam Bones is standing and hands her, what I can slightly through the hugs of my godfather and Lea's arms recognize as the Cruore Dolor potion reports and the woman reads one of them before she says something to my dad and then asks the Wizengamot to allow us to leave, all members agreeing.<br>I then feel the warm, gentle touches of Lea's magic surround me as he uses his Dark Corridor powers to phase over to the ground floor, where – upon arrival – I can instantly feel the dominating, lustful gaze of the terrible bint next to me, making me want to cuddle closer into Lea's embrace but fearing for his response to what he just heard.  
>Then my dad scares me as he tells Lea to take us all away and while more than anything I want to settle things with him the first as he was the one to free me from my room at Privet Drive, does the man tell me how he first has to explain how he survived Halloween, something that I can understand while I still want him to come along.<p>

Lea then takes the three of us back to Potter Place and once there, do I use all the power I have left within me – which isn't really all that much after hearing what Ginerva had actually done and – more importantly – what she had planned with my future – to break free of the hugs from the two men around me and whisper:  
>"I'll be in my room, call me when daddy comes back, okay?" And while the two men look at me worriedly, does Sirius smile softly through his worry and say: "You got it, kiddo." Before he grabs Lea's arm and whispers something, the man grimacing at what he hears and sending me a worried, loving glance before he turns around.<br>Hoping with all that I am that whatever my godfather told him will be in my favor and that Lea will still want me after all this, do I try not to flee as I head for my room, the wide space of it actually feeling as if it's suffocating me with its warmth and loving brightness and instead of that do I dive under my covers.  
>There I bury my face underneath my pillow, using my arms to make sure there are holes through which I can breath and while lying my head on my arms, do I allow for all the fear and the pain to come out, causing for loud sobs to wreak my body as I can only think of what will happen now that the truth is finally out.<p>

_**Sirius' POV**_

"Harry's still an individual. This is only a backslash. Let James handle this first." I whisper at Lea after we depart from the Courtroom and while the man sends my godson – and son by magic – a worried, loving glance, do I already know that James is currently the only one who can do anything to make Harry feel better.  
>I have known this since the moment that the Dursleys were even mentioned and while the idea of my godson having been raped is something that absolutely terrifies and infuriates me at the same time, do I just know that only the man that saved him of the Dursleys this summer can be the one to save him from his own troubled mind.<br>I then keep my arm on Lea's wrist as he turns around and walk him over to the Dining Area, where Lily and the others agreed to wait for us to come back and everyone stands up, all of their eyes shocked wide as they see our own weathered faces and Lily is the first to ask: "Where are –?" To which I softly answer:

"James is explaining Halloween to the Court, Percy is still with Zexion and Lucius and Harry is upstairs in his room.""Why is he there?" Jeanette asks, the girl looking worried already as Leon has one of her hands in his and I close my eyes, not wanting to think of what I have been told just minutes ago before I say:  
>"Those two talked of things Harry has been trying to keep quiet. Things that – in his mind – he should hide from us out of fear that we would hate him would it be revealed. He – he's been abused so badly, his mentally makes him believe that the abuse was his own fault, so –." And while everyone looks shocked, does Severus continue:<br>"So he believes that this new information – which he has been keeping from us – will be the pinnacle to make us hate him and for that he has retreated to his own room." And I nod, before I let go off Lea's hand and rush over to the man, the Submissive within me needing his comfort after everything that just happened.  
>The man is quick to hug me close, his arms lean and strong as they wrap themselves around my torso and almost pull me into his lap, while Remus goes to sit on my other side and gently pulls his arms around the both of us, cocooning me from the world like Lea and I did after we heard about what Ginerva had planned.<p>

Lea then takes a deep breath, the pain and heartache that the man is feeling for his mate clear in that single gesture and he whispers: "I really hope James will hurry up." This makes everyone bar Sev and Remy look at him and he says: "He's the only one, according to Sirius, who can set things right with Harry at this point."  
>At this some of the adults around me nod and Lily says: "That does make sense. It was James' spell that saved Harry while he was locking himself away in his so-called room at my sister's place, so if there was something about the events there revealed at the trial, he will be the best candidate to make Harry feel better."<br>And everyone else nods, while Lea seems bothered by the fact that he can't go up and help Harry and he says: "I'll be in the World that Never Was. I – I can't stay here, knowing there is nothing I can do to help Harry." And while part of me wishes that the man was a Neutral with a Dominant for himself, do I nod at him nonetheless.

He then leaves and Jeanette asks: "What – what exactly was revealed?" But I shake my head and say: "This is too bad, Jeanette, it's something Harry should come forward with himself. If we do it for him, he will think we betrayed his trust." The girl looks conflicted at this, but nods nonetheless and Voldemort says:  
>"The plans we have made last night are more important now than ever before." And I personally nod, feeling relieved beyond words that Lea convinced us to leave England for his home world as he told us how it would be better for all of us – especially Harry – to make a new start in a new world, away from his troubled past.<br>Harry had been reluctant to agree with this, having told us how he just didn't want to leave Hogwarts behind as it had been the first home he ever had, but when we had agreed that he could take his Hogwarts family – the friends he had made while there – had the lad agreed that taking them along would lessen the pain of departure.  
>Lea had, afterwards, taken him aside and had hugged him close, whispering how his own world, Radiant Garden, was just as beautiful and magical as Hogwarts and that there were tons of places and worlds he wanted to show the young lad, which had excited Harry and made him even more agreeable to the plan.<p>

Then, a few minutes later, after I have regained enough of my confidence and inner strength to loosen the needy strangle hold I have on my mates, do I hear the telltale sign of Apparation and do James, Augusta and several other adults enter the room, some of them looking terrified at seeing Voldemort while they sit down.  
>Only James remains standing, kissing Lily on the cheek before he asks: "Where are Harry and Lea?" And I sigh before I answer: "Harry had a backslash after he heard Ginerva's confessions and Lea left for the World that Never Was as he couldn't handle the idea of not being able to do anything for his mate now that he needs help."<br>This seems to worry and confuse James and he asks: "Why won't Lea be able to help?" And I sigh before I say: "James, you heard that confession regarding the Muggles. Harry wants you because you saved him while he was locked up there. You're the only one who can convince him that what happened wasn't his fault."

This shocks the man and he says: "Of course it wasn't! Why does he –." And Sev answers: "All abused kids think like that, Potter. It's just one of the aftereffects that comes with either mental or physical abuse, especially long-termed and it's obvious that your son suffered from both. Do you understand now?"  
>My best friend nods and asks: "So – so Harry?" And Lily answers: "Up in his room, James, and you better hurry. The longer a victim of abuse remains alone after such a shock, the more the victim will grow confident that the actions really were his fault or that – in Harry's case – he will fear that we hate him for the news revealed."<br>James nods and sends a stern glance my way and Voldemort's way, obviously telling us to take care of our new guests before he turns, not even waiting to kiss Lily on the lips or cheek as he usually does before he leaves somewhere and running out of the room, his step alone telling me how badly he wants to help his little boy.

_**James' POV**_

That Harry has been shocked by what was revealed was something I expected and knowing my sister in law's husband like I do, I should have realized that he would play a role in the mind games of those two bints, but for the revelations of their plans to damage my little boy so badly after we worked so hard to help him, I did not expect.  
>This alone makes me feel stupid as dad had taught me all about Abuse Victims and whatnot as my dream had really to be a Healer, even if I had chosen Auror because of the War and while I feel stupid for not expecting a backslash like this when Harry has been trying all summer to hide his Muggle past away, do I run.<br>Run up the staircase leading to my son's room and up through the hallway that is connected to it, making sure to calm my pace when I pass a few of the rooms near my son's and while gently walking over to his door, as I have no intention to startle him now that he is apparently so frightened of our reaction, do I gently knock on his door.

However, the knock goes unresponsive and I wait a few minutes before knocking a second time, keeping the worry and fear out of my gesture as I don't want to make any loud noises now that my son needs me to remain calm and when the only answer I get to the knock is a soft, almost indiscernible sob, do I open the door.  
>Looking into the main chamber of my son's rooms, do I see a small trail of dried up tears that my son must have spilled while he apparently ran for his bedroom and I carefully approach the door to the room, keeping myself standing in the doorway as I wait for Harry to realize that I am here while I can see him hiding.<br>The sight of this, of him hiding underneath his blanket and pillow, while both shake and tremble with his body moving with the heaves of his sobs breaks my heart and makes me want to rush over to him, but I know that such actions will only deteriorate Harry's health even more and instead of that, do I softly mutter: "Harry?"

The bed stops moving and I see my son's messy hair and tear-streaked face appear from under his pillow, the pillow itself falling off his bed without him seeming to notice as he looks at me, his eyes red, his face slightly puffed up, his cheeks redder than ever before and his voice trembling as he asks me back: "Daddy?"  
>And just this one word is enough to make me break, to make me rush over and hug my son's small form against my own, kissing the top of his head and holding him in my arms as I whisper: "My little boy, my poor sweet, innocent little baby boy." All the while trying to keep back my own tears of pain and sorrow at my son's hurting.<br>But while I speak, does Harry try to push me away, shaking his head and saying: "I'm not. I'm not innocent! I'm –." And I interrupt him, knowing instantly where my little boy's mind is heading and say: "A victim." Making him stop in his attempts to break free, his face moving up to look at me as I continue and say:

"A victim of years and years of pain, abuse and even – apparently – rape. Someone who never, would never, want anything that happened to him to actually happen, but who was too young and too innocent to fight back as he had no one – thanks to forces out of his control – to help him and to realize the truth for themselves."

At this Harry lowers his arms as they are still against my chest, no longer trying to push me away and instead of that, does he lean his head against me, his eyes closed as he whispers: "It happened every year, dad. Every year for the last three. And – and when – when we came home, he – he promised _special lessons_."  
>The boy ends, the shiver that runs through him as he says this telling me more than enough and making me tighten my hold on him as I say: "Those lessons won't ever be taught to you, son. You will explore that for yourself when you and Lea –." But then suddenly the boy lets out a cry I had not expected and he shouts:<br>"LEA! He was there! He was there when she confessed! He was there when she told them of my rape! What will he think! He – he – I can't! I can't lose him, daddy. I just can't! Oh Merlin what – what – what can I – what can I possibly – Oh Merlin!" And with these words does my little boy cave in for a second time today.  
>He cries against my chest, his arms trying to grip the back of my robe, while the strength of his hold is almost non-existent in his pained fear for his mate's reaction and while it breaks my heart to hear my son like this, do I know that Lea made the right choice when he left and I smile in relief at the knowledge I can help as I say:<p>

"Harry, son, you have nothing to fear. Lea is very, very worried for you. He really, really is and he still cares for you. He even left for another world just so he could do something, because he felt useless over the fact that he couldn't be the first to help you. He left to make sure he could do something, because he wants to help you so badly."  
>At this Harry hiccups and looks at me from under my arms wrapped around his frame as he tries to wipe one of his tears away and softly asks: "He – he did?" And I nod as I say: "Remember the last time he left, because he was so angry at others tricking you and making you think Sirius was gone? He went and did the same thing.<br>Yes, he's angry, but it's not at you. It's at those monsters, at those monsters that hurt, abused and raped you. He's angry that he can't punish that bint for her paid rape and he feels that he can't show you that anger, because he fears that you will believe that anger aimed at you and will hate him for it. But really, son, he loves you."  
>At this, a small, tearful smile appears on my son's face as he wipes away another tear that softly spills from his eyes and I take my chance to cheer him up a little bit more as I grab his hand and softly mutter: "You have that strong, fiery, power-based, ever confident man wrapped around your little finger – and he knows it."<p>

At this Harry giggles softly and I ask: "Remember when we had our talk, kiddo?" And while the redness of his crying now returns to my son's cheeks, does he nod nonetheless and I smile as I whisper the words I know will solve everything: "The Potter Curse saves a Potter's virginity for his mate and his mate only."  
>And while my son tenses at the words he hears me whispering for a short second, am I pushed onto the bed the next, a crying Harry once more in my arms, but then with a million-Galleon smile on his face as he laughs and cries at the same time, the relief and happiness in his voice lighting my heart and making me smile back at him.<br>I then hug him close and whisper: "You're perfectly safe, Harry. The news may be out, but your virginity is still yours and yours alone and you can still give that on special little gift to Lea when you both are ready for it – which I personally hope won't be for another few months at the very least, thank you very much."  
>I then add with a fake-stern tone of voice and Harry laughs even harder before he sobers up and gently says: "Don't worry, dad, after what happened today, do I think that Lea and I have a long way to go before we get there. At least – I know I do." At this I nod, having not expected anything less and I tell my little boy:<p>

"And all your friends and loved ones will be there for you all the way, son. Just say the word and we'll be there." At this, while I know that part of my son still feels unsure of this, having been raised like he has, does the beautiful young man still nod with a happy smile on his face and he asks: "Dad, how big – well –."  
>He then hesitates and I send him a slightly raised eyebrow glance before he mutters: "How big is the chance the others will hate me if I tell them?" And while shocked that my little boy is already thinking that far up ahead, do I smile at him nonetheless as I say: "Hating you, zero. Hating the ones having done it to you, I'm not going to count that."<br>At this the boy smiles again as he says: "Then I want to tell them. Now, before the Prophet or some other tabloid gets a hold of this news. I – I just want them to hear it from me, not some random reporter or –." Here the young lad shudders and mutters with venom and fear mixed through his voice: "Rita Skeeter."  
>At this I cringe myself, perfectly understanding my son's hatred for the woman as I have already been told how the slander of the last year was based on her articles from the year before that and I smile at my son, lying a hand on his cheek as I say: "I am very proud of you, son, caring for your friends enough to face such a challenge."<p>

At this Harry turns slightly red as he smiles and turns his head away and after staying in bed together for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other's company and me enjoying the fact I have my little boy in my arms, do we get up, does Harry help me with my cloths and do we return downstairs to the dining room.  
>There, everyone is still seated, talking softly amongst themselves and those already living here explaining several situations to our new residences, such as Jeanette's actual identity and her adoption, the true parentage of the Black-Prince twins and the actual Destined bond between Rabastan and Arthur as we walk in.<br>I then take another look around and suddenly notice something as I ask: "Where's Remus?" Drawing everyone's attention and making them see Harry standing beside me, Lily being the first to respond to this as she rushes over and hugs her son tightly, following my example as she softly kisses Harry on his forehead while holding him.  
>Then Severus answers: "We all agreed that Remy was the best for the job of picking up the kids of our new residences as is both the most-well known and the most well-liked due to his previous service as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." At this I smile and nod as Harry says: "Good idea, he was their favorite, even when he left."<p>

And while Severus smirks in pride at hearing this, does a swirling cloud of black mist suddenly appear beside me, from which a panting Lea appears, another arrange of cuts and bruises shown all over his form and his Chakrams in both hands as he appears before us, his eyes gleaming with the last remains of his anger at the Muggles.  
>Everyone looks at the man in shock as he arrives and Harry is this time the first to respond, rushing over alongside his mother as he asks: "Where have you been? You look even worse than last time?" And the man's answer of: "Entered the Castle." Seems to make sense to Leon and Cloud as they grimace and Leon asks:<br>"Darkness?" But Lea shakes his head with his eyes closed and says: "I'm getting better at controlling it. I think I'm even learning to unleash it like Riku. I was able to gather it several times in my Chakrams and to fuel the power of my flames as I send them flying. The darkness and the anger are out of my system now."

And while I'm not entirely sure I follow his explanation, does Harry lie a hand on one of the bleeding wounds on Lea's face, which surprisingly enough is the same place as his new scar that he acquired last time he fought the Heartless and then suddenly does a soft baby-blue light come from Harry's hand and touch the bleeding wound.  
>Remembering that my son also had a Healing Ability blocked for 76%, do I feel pride at the fact that he has learned to release this amazing ability as there are barely any true Healers – people able to use their Inner Core magic for wandless healing – left in the world and when Harry removes his hand, has the scar returned.<br>Harry looks at this worried, but Lily lies a comforting hand on his shoulder and softly says: "Just continue before he loses too much blood." And my son nods, hurriedly moving his hands from one wound to the next, barely any of them being left as a scar, but some of them still looking either red or faintly colored after Harry moves away from where the blood came from and while Lea hisses at a few, does he keep still.  
>Then my son moves his hands away from his mate's face and neck and over to the rest of his body, Lea hissing in serious pain when Harry presses a small part on his left side and making my son instantly focus his power there, his eyes stern but slowly widening as he works before he looks up at Lea and says:<p>

"That – that – that was a serious fracture. I – I'm not – I'm not sure my powers completely healed it." But then I notice how the boy's stuttering doesn't seem to come from his worry, but more from fatigue and I ask: "Lea, don't you have some kind of healing spell yourself?" And when the man nods, do I say: "Use it, Harry's exhausting his ability."  
>At this everyone looks at the cringing boy shocked and Lea, while showing a grimace flashing over his face, hugs his mate close as he whispers: "You should have told me, love. I can heal myself." And Harry's answer: "I want to care for you." Makes me sigh in relief as it proves that my little boy is really becoming a True Submissive.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's it,<br>**__**Okay, so this chapter ain't as long as the last few, maybe a few pages shorter or something, but I couldn't let it stretch too long as the whole topic is a little hard to write about, not to mention that it's pretty adult-themed at the same time and I try to keep this PG wherever I can, even if I sometimes throw in adult topics.  
><strong>__**Anyway, next chapter will probably be another time jump to sometime later on in the summer, perhaps somewhere around the near end of it, just before school is again due to start or something, but I just want you all to remember that this story will not contain another Hogwarts year or anymore HP Universe.  
><strong>__**The rest of the story will be about the moving to the KH Universe, the weddings between Sora, Riku, Axel and Roxas and – if I can throw it in – the new upcoming baby of Snape, Remus and Sirius. After that we will throw in a little epilogue, go forward a year or ten or something, and end the story once and for all.  
><strong>__**Because of this, do I just want to thank each and every one of you as this story has hit 10.000 views in half a year time and has actually been one of my hardest works, but also one of my proudest as I just love a good HarryxLea and LilyxJames and Sirius!Alive story. I am proud of my work and I am proud to have you as readers.  
><strong>__**See yah next chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	30. One Last Time

_**Hey everyone!  
><strong>__**Hope everyone's excited for this new chapter, because the words are flying onto the paper like no tomorrow and I just want to let you all know that the chapters you are reading here – from TTotD – part 02 to the epilogue – are all written between Friday the 16**__**th**__** and Friday the 23rd **__**of January. Just a random little fact for you guys.  
><strong>__**See yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 31<br>One Last Time**_

_**Lea's POV**_

The time it took us to prepare for the moving most certainly took a lot longer than I ever expected, yet I can't help but feel that I should have seen it coming as I am actually expecting several people to leave a world behind where their families have made history, not to mention that they will move to a place they have never been to before.  
>Still, one of the reasons it took us these last nearly two months to get everything prepared was the danger that Leon and I knew still resided within Hollow Bastion, namely Malificent, who – thanks to some well-timed and placed comments, we got convinced to finally take her residence in the castle of The World That Never Was.<br>It had not been easy and Leon and I had been making random comments left and right whenever we sensed either the evil Fairy or her idiot lackey's presence, yet it had been the comment from Cloud to the both of us about how all the non-local Heartless of all worlds had been moved there that had tied the knot for the two.  
>Malificent, obviously high of the belief that she can dominate all those Heartless and use them to realize her dream of conquering all worlds, had actually revealed herself from listening in, laughing maniacally before she had turned into flames and disappeared, the three of us shocked, but smirking in victory afterwards.<p>

James, Sirius, Severus and the parents of Harry's friends had all been most relieved to hear about the woman's departure and I had assured them all that Sora, Roxas, myself and our friends would constantly make certain she would not send her little Heartless armies anywhere, even with the walls now no longer in existence.  
>Some parents had still been slightly worried upon hearing how there are still local Heartless roaming some of the streets and how part of our world was still mostly their domain, but Leon had assured them that the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee made it their daily job to keep the local variety at a low level and under control.<p>

The next hurdle we had to face was where everyone would move to as – unlike in Potter Place – there just weren't any houses big enough to house all of the families currently residing in this world, yet this time it had been Leon that had come to all of our rescue as he had told us of the town center has been restored at last.  
>The town center had been the location where I first met Ventus, an old friend of mine I haven't seen since, yet I also know that this meeting with the young man had pretty much been the beginning of my lifelong adventure, one where I had traveled to countless worlds, where I had met countless people and made amazing friends.<br>Everyone else had been ecstatic to hear that this beautiful square shaped plaza, that had bended corners and had two floors with the lower floor being centered in the middle of the square, where the corners were covered with beautiful flower fields on the bottom floor and with grass and trees on the upper floor, was finally finished.

Leon had also told them how the plaza had several houses available in three of the four sides of the plaza and how the remaining side had an entrance to the beautiful fountain court, while between some of the houses on the west side of the plaza, a street was stationed leading directly into the Market Place and Scrooge McDuck's bank.  
>I personally had felt a little disheartened at the fact that my own home was near Merlin's, which was on the other side of the Market Place, but Harry had assured me that neither he nor his family cared where I lived, to which Sirius had joked and said: "Of course not, eventually you'll be sharing a home, after all right?"<br>And while Harry had been a little embarrassed at the idea of such future plans, had I happily taken the little angel in my arms and nodded at the man to agree with him, thoughts and visions of coming home to a place shared with just my little flame entering my mind and filling my heart with a powerful flame of love and happiness.

Still, it had taken us all a bit of time to settle down and to decide who would live where and while the Potters were instantly granted the largest of the residences, the claims of the others being that they deserved their space and privacy together after housing all of us all this time, had the others had a little trouble finding the right place.  
>Leon and I had taken the families around the renovated plaza several times over the summer hols and had allowed them into the houses, where after the first time we had to explain them that some of the houses were still furnished because they used to belong to people who Malificent had turned into Heartless during her reign.<br>The Spinnets and the Bells had been a little uneasy with the idea to take someone else's place, but I had reassured them all and told them how they had met a justified end by the Keyblade, which – while it had horrified them to hear of this – I had assured them was a better option than to serve as Malificent's little lackeys all their lives.  
>To this the two families had heartily agreed and Katie had even promised Leon and me that they would pride the families that had lived in the houses by making them flourish like only the houses of Radiant Garden could, something to which I had smiled and to which Leon had commented: "Light is certainly returning to our town."<p>

In the end had Harry and his family decided to move into the large two story house on the eastern side of the plaza, had Sirius moved his family into the purple roofed house left of it, had the Weasleys taken the large, red roofed house left of theirs and had the Wood, Bell, Spinnet and Johnson family moved to the houses on the west side.  
>Augusta had moved herself to the purple-roofed house in the north-east corner of the plaza, right of Harry's home and Alice and Frank had decided along with Xenolpolius that they would inhabit two of those houses in the southern part of the plaza, making the entire three walls with houses be filled by all of the new moving families.<br>Finally after this had we allowed Voldemort and the Death Eaters he had stationed at Potter Place during meetings, which were a few more than I had at first known about, to roam through the empty houses and pick singular houses for themselves, except for the Malfoy family who picked a two-bedroom house as well.  
>The newly arrived parents have definitely needed some time to learn and accept that these people were on their side and that they wouldn't dare harm them or their offspring, but after James explained them all the entire story one more time, had Augusta taken the initiative to agree that everyone in the moving group was Neutral in the end.<br>Still, I know there are some houses that are still either empty or have been left with the furniture of the previous owners and I had been quick, the night after all the decisions were made, to place a price offer on one of the houses left, agreeing with Scrooge that the old duck would keep the house safe for me and Harry to move into later on.

Knowing I can't reveal my little flame this news just yet as we have only been dating for almost two months now, do I try not to smirk in gleeful pride with myself as Harry takes one last sweep of everything in his room, having already made sure several times that his birthday gifts and most precious artifacts were packed up.  
>The boy had been very adamant that he didn't want to leave a single thing in his room behind as every item there had been one to symbolize the start of his true life, the life the young lad had always dreamed of and neither his parents or anyone else in our group had been able to deny him this or the right to pack everything he wished.<br>I then look around the amazingly empty room, the door to the walk-in closet standing open, even while trunks and suitcases filled with cloths are standing in the door way and then look on, seeing the boxes that I know hold a miniature version of Harry's bed, his bookcases and all his other furniture has been packed into.  
>The only things left around the room are the paint on the walls, the carpet on the floor and the drapes hanging onto the windows as Harry had admitted that he had wanted them changed in color and that he had liked the drapes that were already stationed at the bedroom windows of his new home, before I snicker and say:<br>"Unless you plan to use stripping spells, do I really believe you have everything, love. Time to go." And Harry looks up, having gone to crouching down near the bottom of the wall in a meaningless effort to see if something could have fallen between the carpet and the floor and when he looks at me, do I feel shock course through me.

Troubled emerald green eyes stare at me, the initial fear that shines within them having not been something that I had expected and I quickly rush over to take the little male in my arms as I ask: "What's the matter, little flame? Why those dark, dangerous emotions?" And a soft voice whispers against my chest:  
>"I'm scared." Making me look down at my mate worried as he says: "I – I know that – that leaving this world is the best – for all of us, but – but I – I'm scared to – to – to leave Hogwarts behind." This shocks me as I had thought that the matter had been settled when the other families agreed to come along and I whisper:<br>"Why does that scare you, little flame?" And Harry, his voice even softer than before answers me: "Because it wasn't just the place where I made my friends and where I had a home away from – well, from them, but – but it – it taught me magic and – and it taught me more about who I was and what I stood for and –."

Then Harry lowers his head against my chest as he talks with shame laced in his voice and he says: "And because there I realized just how important my so-called fame was. It – it inevitably – became a big part of who I am and – and outside of my – of my friends and my family – it's pretty much who I am and – and now I –."  
>And while I shake my head at how terribly my little mate had been treated, that no one defended him from keeping his own fame to became a persona of its own and take control of a part of his life, do I keep my arms around the little man before, his form softly trembling in my arms as I finally understand where his fear comes from.<br>"You fear, because people don't know you and haven't been told of your famed tale, that they won't accept who you really are and that they will try and change you into someone else as well, don't you little flame?" I then softly ask him, but the boy shakes his head and says: "More that I don't know who they expect me to be.  
>The – the students and teachers at Hogwarts, they – they all had their judgment of me and their opinions on who I was ready from the start, from the day I entered Hogwarts as a first year, but – but these people don't and – and –." And then a silky soft voice speaks and says exactly what I wanted to say as I turn around and listen:<p>

"And that, while it is a new start that you aren't used to after all these years, should be seen as something you should embrace, little man, not fear." This makes both of us look behind me, at where Severus is standing and the man says: "That these people don't know who you are is a benefit for you, not a disadvantage.  
>They don't know you and have no reason to expect anything out of you, except for perhaps one thing, that is." This shocks and confuses me and actually makes Harry look at the man with a need to know as the man walks over, softly lies a hand on Harry's cheek and whispers: "They want you – to be happy, with Lea by your side."<br>And while part of me wants to laugh at the genius of the man, do these words apparently lift any last fears that my little mate was troubling himself with as he sighs with such relief, I feel terrible with myself for not realizing his troubles before as he says: "Thank you – uncle." And just by that one word do I smile.

Smile because Sirius had told Harry that, because he was bonded to Severus and Remus, they were now practically his new uncles and while this had terrified Harry a bit, had Sirius told him that this was only so if he wanted it to and if he was ready to leave his Muggle past behind him, something that had relieved the teen's worries.  
>Severus himself seems a little shocked at hearing this title, but then smiles warmly and nods before he excuses himself with another nod and while I know that the man is still slightly troubled due to years of faking not to care for anyone but himself and his Slytherin students, do I feel that the man's pregnancy is really helping him there.<p>

Harry then lets his eyes roam over the room one last time before he turns to me and nods, his eyes proving that he feels a slight trepidation, but that he is also feeling confident about this new chance to prove to the world how much he cares for me and how amazing we can be together, something that makes me smile at the little miracle.  
>I then wrap my arm tightly around his waist, giving his side a comforting squeeze as I do and lead the little precious down the staircases to the Main Foyer Hall, where all other moving cases, boxes, trunks and bags with items, things and knickknacks that everyone collected around the house to take along are standing together.<br>Harry and I arrive with the rest of the group at the same time as that the House Elves seem to have taken his things out of his room and pile them onto the rest of the stack before one of them appears before James and says: "All is ready, Master James, should Dipsy now be taking luggage to new homes of families?"

And James looks at all of us, each of the families nodding, Sirius sending his friend a playful _what are you waiting for_ smirk and me holding Harry a little closer to my side as a sign to the man that we're all ready over here, before he smiles and nods at the little creature, that pops away and takes the entire mountain of luggage with him.  
>The man – head of this amazing House and Lord over this amazingly powerful family – then takes a deep breath, obviously having trouble with leaving his family home behind and then he says: "Lea, the Corridor, if you would?" And I nod at the man, understanding beyond a shadow of a doubt how he must feel, even if I had never felt like this.<br>Never, because the only time I had ever moved I had been a Nobody without a heart and while part of me wishes I could rely the same fate onto my mate's family at this point, do I know that this hurdle will not only bring new life into Radiant Garden, it will also be a chance for the family to grow closer together yet again.  
>I then raise the arm not encased around Harry's waist to where the pile of luggage was standing minutes before and a large door, this one larger than any other and capable of taking two people at a time instead of one, appears before everyone, some of the new arrivals taking a step back as I had barely ever used this around them.<p>

James then allows his eyes to sweep over the entire hall and all the doors leading to several rooms, the windows, the paintings and the staircases leading to the upper floors one more time before he takes a last deep breath and, with Lily's hand firmly in his own, does he step forward and pass through the corridor the first of us all.  
>I then step back myself, pulling Harry along with me as I want to give my mate the chance to keep calm and to feel confident with this for as long as possible and Jeanette seems to be the first to get what I am doing as she takes her papa – Leon's – hand in hers and smiles at Harry and me before passing through.<br>Cloud then quickly follows the girl, smirking at me as he too must be onto what I am doing and Sirius and Severus follow their lead, both of them having a significant arm wrapped around the other's torso, something they had been doing more and more since I healed Sirius' womb and the man had been confirmed pregnant.  
>Then, at their leader's signal, do the Death Eaters start moving, Lucius being the first of them and taking his wife Narcissa, who had quickly grown to very much like Harry after moving here for the move, and his son Draco, who still seems slightly hesitant to trust Harry after years of amnesty between them, along his sides.<p>

One by one do the other families pass through the corridor, Ron and Arthur being the last of them and Ron smiling encouragingly at his best friend while Arthur sends me a personal look, telling me almost through my mind: "Show him Hogwarts, one last time." And while I wonder how the man can convey such a message mentally, do I nod.  
>The two then pass through the corridor and Harry sends me a look, his eyes almost desperate with the need to leave, but I shake my head and whisper: "Not yet, love. Arthur reminded me of something we all forgot to do." This confuses and slightly scares the young lad beside me and I quickly phase the both of us away.<p>

Away to where I arrived on the one and only time I even came here, the incredible stone courtyard with the large wide double doors leading into a small square shaped hallway that leads off to the side into another hallway and up front into a gigantic hall that seems filled with five long, thick tables packed with students.  
>All of the students seem to be wearing their traditional uniforms and most of them seem to happily be talking with each other, while some of them at the third table are looking around, obviously wondering where our little gang of movers are and then one of the teenagers looking around spots us, stands up and shouts: "Harry, there you are!"<br>Causing for an instant silence as everyone in the hall before us stops talking to look at us and then a stern looking woman with brown-grey hair that is tied up in a bun on the back of her head stands up from the large table in the back off the hall and walks over, her eyes betraying her stern look as she approaches us and asks:

"Mr. Potter, I didn't think we would be seeing you tonight. What brings you to Hogwarts?" At this Harry looks at me shocked and frightened and I softly squeeze his side as I answer: "I felt it prudent that my little flame got the chance to say a proper and personal goodbye to the one place he actually held dear in this world."  
>The woman smiles as she hears this and then nods as she says: "Of course, it would be my honor to hear Mr. Potter's legendary speech ability one last time. Please, follow me, I will explain everything to the school." At this I nod and while Harry and I follow the woman, does Harry ask me: "Lea, is – is this really a good idea?"<br>And I whisper back: "You need closure, dearest, and some of these people just deserve to hear what they actually caused you.""I don't want to hurt them." Harry whispers back, his voice an octave higher due to his fear, but I caringly whisper back: "They hurt you first, little one, so it's not really hurting, it's retribution."

And while Harry sighs at this, can I easily read in my mate's stance and manner of walking that he does indeed agree with me, just when we reach the raised platform on which the fifth table is standing and while Harry and I stay standing near the small staircase of the platform, does the woman take place behind the stand and say:  
>"Students of Hogwarts, may I have your attention, please." At this everyone turns to look away from Harry and me and over to the woman, while I can clearly see how some of them are still glancing between the two of us and the woman, some of them even glancing at my hand on Harry's side before she says:<br>"Today is the start of a new school year at Hogwarts. One that signifies an entire new start for the entire magical world as two forces of great power have left our world this summer. One of them was our own Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who has been revealed to the Magical Court as a Manipulator and a Dark Wizard."

This makes many students gasp and even makes the giant man on the left of the fifth table look at the woman as if she has completely lost it before the woman silences all hissing and muttering as she goes on and says: "The other is Lord Voldemort, who has regained his sanity and agreed to leave our world for another."  
>This makes new hisses and muttering be heard around the hall and when I hear one of the elder students at the second table mutter the words <em>utter madness<em>, do I decide that I should aid this woman, who has been cleansed of her own manipulations over summer and who – even now – is still seeing a Mind Healer for her own good.  
>I pull my arm away from Harry and turn myself to the student body, raising my arm as I do and drawing everyone's attention as I calmly ask: "Ever seen this before?" And with a small surge of energy do I again summon my Keyblade, the Eternal Flames weapon shocking the students and teachers alike.<br>I then call the weapon back and allow it to vanish from my grasp, before I retake my earlier position, my arm again around Harry's waist as I smile at McGonagall and the woman nods at me gratefully before she turns back to a stunned to silence hall and scrapes her throat, gaining all of their attention as she says:

"However, while lord Voldemort has agreed to no longer terrorize us and while we no longer have to be fooled by the fake persona portrayed to us all by Albus Dumbledore, am I sad to say that there are also others – people we have come to know these last five years – that have decided to seek their futures elsewhere.  
>One of these people is Mr. Potter here and thanks to his bonded mate, Lea of Radiant Garden, has Mr. Potter been allowed one last chance to gaze upon this school and to speak to you all about his experiences here at Hogwarts. I hereby leave the stand to him and only wish to convey to him how happy I hope he will become in life."<br>The woman then ends, a warm, loving smile on her face as she gazes at my little mate with tears hidden beneath her eyelashes and while Harry turns red at hearing this, does he still send the woman a grateful smile before he takes her place at the Owl stand and while I cross my arms in pride at my little mate, does he cough and say:

"Hogwarts – it, it was a home to me. It – it represented the only part of me that I recognized and understood; the magical part of me, the – the wizard within me. But –." Here my little precious sighs and while I sincerely want to come over and hug him close, do I know I need to keep in place and let him do this as he says:  
>"But while Hogwarts has taught me amazing things, has given me friends that I could never – in my entire life – thank enough for all the ways they have supported me and while it has made me experience things I thought I could only dream about, has my life inside Hogwarts not been as amazing as you may all think."<br>This makes many students look at each other, the youngest of them all looking shocked and confused and Harry goes on: "I know what you're thinking. _He's Harry Potter. He's been fighting since he defeated You-Know-Who. What are a few fights more or less_? Well, I am here to tell you now. They. Mean. Everything."

Everyone looks at this shocked, some even sporting looks of guilt before Harry says: "Yes, I have been carrying a hero's title since before I could consciously remember anything. Yes, my stay in the Muggle world has allowed for that fame to run amok. Yes, you have heard all kinds of crazy tales about me and my life.  
>But –." Here Harry takes another deep breath, this one hitched and proving me that my little mate has reached the pinnacle of his problems before he says: "But none of you ever asked me if those tales – are true." And with those two words does the young man before me silence the entire hall of students behind me.<br>Everyone looks at the boy in shock, some of them with their mouths open, others sporting red hues of shame on their faces, others starting to mutter with each other about the validity of the stories they had been told and while I feel proud that people are finally starting to change regarding all of this, does Harry silence them as he says:

"None of you ever asked. All of you just assumed and from those assumptions came opinions, opinions that were rockhard and ironclad in their belief before you had even so much as met me. And from those opinions and beliefs did you take actions, whether they be in my benefit – or they be detrimental to my health."  
>At this point the young man has the entire hall silent, more and more of the elders years growing red with shame and muttering apologies to themselves under their breath as they listen: "I have no intention of revealing all of these actions against me to you as I have no need to relive them. However, one I cannot forgive."<br>At this even I look worried as I had hoped that my little flame had enough light in his heart to forgive and forget and the boy continues: "Last year, the Daily Prophet was allowed to slander me mercilessly, something I do not hold any of you responsible for as it was our own Minister who ordered this of all the reporters working there.  
>Yet, while I have no reason to hold you responsible for this slander, can I not help but wonder what. What was it about the four years before that that made you decide to believe those lies. What was it about those lies that made you think them more true than your own years of living under the same castle roof with me?<br>And – perhaps most importantly – did none of you even go so far as to wonder what exactly that slander was about?" Harry then asks and while I personally feel disgusted that he even asked any of these questions, do some students now look worried and confused before Harry ruthlessly continues and says:

"The Slander written in the Prophet declared that I was lying about Voldemort and his return. This is not just slander because I – at the time – was only fifteen years of age. It was slander, because it made me stand out as someone who would – who would lie about the man – the man that – that supposedly – _killed his parents._"  
>And while these last three words were hissed under a pained and heart-broken breath are they still heard throughout the entire hall, no one in the room capable of gasping in shock as all of them are stunned with shamed silence, all of their faces white and some of them having silent tears falling down their eyes.<br>I personally only have eyes for Harry, who has never looked more vulnerable than he does now, his hands fisted onto the stage before him, his entire back hunched over, his forehead resting against one of his arms and his shoulders heaving, not with tears, but with a clear need to keep back the tears and to keep strong nonetheless.

The boy then raises himself back up, his eyes no longer beautiful emeralds but a pair of dense, bushy, dark green leafs, like the ones seen in a forest after a heavy nightly storm, the light within them diminished to a near non-existent flame and the pain and heartache showing through all the clearer in the sharp, dark green color.

Everyone tenses and some students even scurry in their seats, away from the intense gaze and the pain they see reflected within them and while I now clench my hands in my need to keep where I am, does Harry make it even harder for me to keep my place as he speaks again, his voice no longer sounding melodious, but empty and hollow:  
>"This is what I hid from all of you. This pain that you caused me. When you punished me without asking. When you alienated me without remembering my parentage. When you bullied me for things far beyond my own abilities. And when you believed two months of paper words over years of having seen me live alongside you.<br>Yet, the reason I hid this is double-sided as it is both because of my deepest, heartfelt desire and because of my deepest, blood-curling fear. I hid that I could feel. I hid, that I could be hurt. I hid that I was human, because I didn't – and at the same time did – want all of you to realize that – that I am not your hero."

This makes many look in pain, wonder and guilt at the young man before them, one who has the aura and power of a true leader, but who now looks at them as if he is a five year old hiding from a screaming teenager, who's pain obviously runs deeper than any of them have ever seen as Harry goes on and says:  
>"I wanted you to realize this, yet I feared. I feared because you behaved constantly as if I was born a Hero one day and born a Dark Lord the next. I feared that you would only see me as the second, were you not to see signs of the first. I feared you would not want to give the person behind the hero a chance to be himself.<br>And you proved my fears to be right every year again." Harry then ends, emphasizing the last three words with his voice, the tone of it turning darker and more hurtful with every syllable and making it so that – by now – even the teachers have tears of guilt streaming down their faces before suddenly something happens.

Before my very eyes do I see Harry lighting up, do I see him turning into the happy loving boy I saw at his birthday and can I almost sense him losing all of the pain and hurt that he has been carrying with him all these years off his shoulders as his eyes again regain their beautiful emerald green shine and his voice changes as he speaks.  
>Instead of hurtful, feared and broken, does the voice now once again sound melodious like a spring creek flowing along and softly moving forward after the ice of winter has been melted off its surface and while Harry speaks can I almost feel tears of relief sting my own eyes at the peaceful, tranquil tone with which he says:<p>

"But that time is no more. I have my family now, my mother, my father and uncles that love me. I have a mate that cherishes every day he gets to spend time with me and I have friends that have stood by me even when you all turned your backs on me. I even have people by my side, who I have believed out for my blood.  
>I may have been hurt, betrayed, pestered, bullied and neglected by you, but I came out the better person. Why? Not because I am now letting you feel how I felt. Not because I ever went against what you did to me. But because – in the end – I got everything I have ever dreamed of, in a way you can never take from me."<br>This makes many eyes widen and Harry says: "This is the last time any of you will see me and while I will miss the amazing halls, the banquets at the Great Hall, some of the teachers here that taught me who I am, the fields outside, the ability to play Quidditch for the school and the one friend I can't take along – am I still happy."

And with that does Harry turn to the gigantic man that had looked betrayed at McGonagall's words as he says: "Happy, because I know where I belong and where my friend belongs. Happy, because I have what others tried to take and keep from me. And happy, because I can finally start anew and learn what it's like – to be me."  
>He then turns back to the student body once again and says: "And with that, I bid you all farewell. Voldemort and Dumbledore are gone, your world has regained its balance between Light and Dark and I hereby rely to you all – the future generation of witches and wizards alike – to keep that balance in check – yourselves."<br>And with that does Harry step away from the dais, walking over to me and hugging me tight to my chest as he happily whispers: "Let's go home." Making tears of pride spill from my cheeks before I pull his face up and kiss him square on the lips, keeping his face close to mine as I phase us both away – one last time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holy bloody damn,<br>**__**Does this story even want to end? I mean it, this was not supposed to happen. Harry was supposed to reveal his worries for going somewhere where people didn't have any expectations of him, be calmed from those fears and then move to Radiant Garden where he would explore the town, but – but instead – WOW!  
><strong>__**I will also admit that I made a minor mishap in this chapter that I was able to fix before I posted it as the part of Voldemort and his followers picking houses for themselves and the part of Lucius following Sev and Siri into the Corridor had been something I had initially forgotten to edit in until I realized my mistake.  
><strong>__**Well, next chapter will definitely be interesting as I'll throw in a little Radiant Garden exploring and whatnot, but I think I will make another time jump, say a week into the move as just starting from where I left off will not really give me enough to work a full chapter on, although I might still add a little from after the group left.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	31. Radiant Garden, My Home

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**Yep, I will add a little Group POV of after they left through the Corridor, but that's only because, if you take into account how long Harry's speech was, the time between Arthur leaving and Harry and Lea arriving at Radiant Garden is quite the long one, so there will probably be some anxiety amongst the group.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 32<br>**__**Radiant Garden, My Home**_

_**James' POV**_

It had definitely been hard to leave the home where my father raised me, where his mother raised him, where several of my ancestors raised their offspring and where I had wanted to raise my son behind and the near two months it took us to get everything set and ready had not really been as helpful as I had at first expected.  
>Still, the way that Radiant Garden looks as we enter the Town Center definitely makes me feel that things are looking up for all of us and while all our luggage has been moved to the center of the plaza, do the families that come in after me grab their luggage, wave at me and thank me before they leave to refurnish their new homes.<br>The Death Eaters, shockingly enough, follow after Sirius and Severus, while I had expected them to be a little later, yet while Draco seems to be feeling quite out of place, having not been present when their new house was picked, does the boy look around with a raised eyebrow and the inquisition of a newborn child.

This alone makes me smile in relief, but when – after Arthur and Ron – the Corridor suddenly closes in on itself, do my eyes widen as I realize that I am missing two very important people in my group and I ask: "What? Why did –? Where's Harry?" And while Lily squeezes my hand in anxious fear, does Arthur answer:  
>"He went to say goodbye, James." Making me look at the slightly older parent as he says: "Harry's known one place above all else as his first home, Hogwarts. I just told Lea to make sure Harry could get a chance to say goodbye before he left. I'm sure the Corridor closed because Lea will phase Harry over from Hogwarts."<br>And instantly does the worry that shot up in me after seeing the Corridor close abate down and do my shoulders sag in relief while Lily leans her reassured form against my side, making me let go off her hand to wrap my arm around her waist, before Ron says: "I sure hope he gives those bastards a run for their money."

Making myself, my wife and his mother look at him before he grumbles and says: "I just mean the students. They've been biased bastards Harry's entire school career and it's only better if he lets them know now that they no longer get the chance to make up for it. They deserve to realize how terrible they treated him."  
>And while this worries me as I had hoped that my son – regardless of all the troubles he's had with Dumbledore and Voldemort – would at least have a calm life at Hogwarts, do I feel confident that my son is old and responsible enough to fend for himself and that Lea will step in if things really get out of hand with the student body.<br>I then decide to keep my worries at bay by just grabbing all of my, Lily and Harry's things and while using the levitation spell to make all of our luggage float ahead of me, do I walk over to the red-roofed two story house that Lily and I picked, before Sirius suddenly comes rushing over and worriedly asks: "Where's Harry?"

And while Lily takes over the spell and leads the stuff in, the grip on her wand proving that she too wants her son home instead of in a school on a world far away from where she currently is, do I try to keep calm myself as I lie a hand on the pregnant man's shoulder and mutter: "He and Lea are at Hogwarts, Sirius, saying goodbye."  
>And while the worry of the man's heart does not leave his gaze, does he take a deep breath and nod before he asks: "He'll be home soon, right?" To which I grumble as I feel I don't know enough of my son's life to answer that and so, while hating myself, do I say: "Depends on how many spots there are at Hogwarts that he holds dear."<br>The man nods a second time, the worry still evident in his eyes, even if understanding is now also visible in them and his stance and then Severus comes over and takes his worried mate away from me, sending me a reassuring look that tells me: "They'll be home soon, I'm sure of it." Which makes me smile at my old ex-rival.

And the man gets proven right as, just when Lily and I expand the inside of Harry's room to fit his furniture and unpack a few of the bags with his cloths, the sound of phasing is heard from the open window and when we rush over to look through, does pure relief fill me from the very core as I see Harry and Lea appear in the plaza.  
>Instantly do Lily and I drop the spells we were casting and do we rush down from the top floor – which turned out to be a hidden one just under the roof that we expanded in height to make it more comfortable for our son to live in – running over to our little boy and embracing him once he and Lea end their kiss.<br>The boy smiles at both of us as we hug him and just by the look in his eyes and the way his smile lights up his face, do I know that Arthur made the right choice; my son got the chance to heal from anything and everything bad that happened while he was a student and now he is ready to embrace this new chance of life.

_**A week later  
><strong>__**Harry's POV**_

I wake up to the sun shining through the soft darkish blue curtains of my bedroom window, that aren't completely blocking the light, but keep enough of the sunrays out to make sure I can sleep in when I so feel like it and while I stretch my arms high above me, do I then lie them behind my head as I look up at my ceiling.  
>The same ceiling as the one Zexion gave me for my birthday as the man had created an illusion to make the entire stretch of wall look like the universe in which I now live as if I were to be traveling with what the man called a Gummi ship, something I would understand once I had gotten to know Sora and the others.<br>The ceiling itself looks absolutely amazing and to see all those worlds is something I had had a hard time believing as I had never imagined the universe of my Destined mate to have spread out so far and wide and while at first falling asleep under the gaze of all those worlds had discomforted me, do I now feel loved and watched as I sleep.  
>I then smile widely as I again try to find my favorite worlds, Lea having spend a few hours every day since my birthday to explain me who lived where and how they lived there, not to mention a story about his adventures on some of the worlds every so often. I then look at the few worlds Lea hadn't told me about and think:<p>

"What is it about those worlds he won't tell me?" As I look at Atlantica, the Pride Lands and Halloween Town, 3 worlds that are connected together with a single line, the line also expanding from Atlantica to a world called Port Royal and from there to both Halloween Town and Agrabah, before the line ends with the Pride Lands.  
>Lea had definitely been hinting at these worlds a few times and even joked about my reaction were I ever to arrive there, but he had warned me that he wouldn't bring me there until I was more used to his Universe and the other worlds, something that had only piqued my curiosity more and makes me look at the worlds whenever possible.<p>

"Gazing again, are you?" I then hear the voice of my dad ask me and I smile at him as he sticks his head around the side of my door and nod before I say: "I just feel so much more comfortable here, you know. A simpler house, less room to get lost in and a stronger feeling of closeness between all of us." the man smiles at this and says:  
>"I do admit that living in a place like this makes it a lot easier for me to keep an eye on you and get to know you. Makes me wonder how quick that would have happened had we stayed in Potter Place." But to this I shrug, feeling I haven't lived there long enough to have grown as attached to the place as my father before me.<br>I then turn my gaze back at the worlds that still have my interest and ask: "What do you think Lea is hiding?" Making dad raise an eyebrow as he walks in further and sits on the bed beside me as he follows my gaze, his smile turning into a grin as he asks: "You mean about the worlds he constantly jokes about?"  
>And I nod, my gaze attached to the world of the Pride Lands, as that one for some reason speaks to me the most out of the three and dad ruffles my hair as he says: "You've only been here a week, kiddo, I doubt Lea will reveal that anytime soon." Making me send him a mocking glare before I sigh and pull myself straight up.<p>

"There you go, that's why I came here, to get your lazy ass out of bed." Dad then laughs and I retort: "Says the man that can sleep into 2 in the afternoon if he wants to." Making dad stop laughing as this had actually happened on the third day of our stay, after mum, dad and I had been sure that everything had finally been unpacked.  
>I then snicker myself and jump out of bed, not even embarrassed over the fact that I only wear a simple sleeping shirt as the air in Radiant Garden is always just that temperature that makes me sweat if I were anything more, even if that is partially because of the warm, burgundy red comforter that I sleep under every night.<br>Dad smiles at me as I jump out and then hugs me close before he pulls away and says: "Now you go and get dressed, your mum's got breakfast ready and I think I can smell some fresh blueberry pancakes coming from downstairs that are calling your name, mister." At this I laugh and head over to the simple wooden wardrobe.

A few minutes later am I dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a blue tank top with golden and red stripes crossing over each other at the back and front and with a Gryffindor Lion printed over the lines on the back, a gift my mum had made for me together with some other cloths and that she had presented me on my birthday.  
>Over this do I wear a soft leather brown jacket that is exactly the right shade not to clash with the blue and that also makes the red and the golden look softer than the colors actually are. Dad had bought me this one and told me how the color made my hair look even more darkish, giving me the bad teen kind of look, he had joked in the end.<br>Still, I know both my parents love to see me in the cloths they either bought or made for me and so I had made it a personal duty of mine to wear them as often as I could, making sure I wore at least one outfit a week, if only to see their eyes light up and to feel my dad ruffle my hair with that grateful pride that he always shows.

I sit down at the dinner table and instantly mum pushes the plate with the blueberry pancakes that dad mentioned my way, me happily takes a few of them on my own plate before adding a small bit of honey and happily divulging the sweetness of my breakfast, making sure to wipe off any dripping bits of honey before my next bite.  
>Mum and dad, in the mean time, discuss whatever is on their mind, which – since the moving – hasn't been all that much as they're still just as new to this world as I am and the most that they talk about is exploring the areas that Lea and the others told us were safe to go into without needing any of them to escort and protect them.<br>"I still don't exactly get what's so dangerous about the Bailey, James, that place – from what I've seen – looks like the fortified piece of this world that keeps the safe half separated from the dangerous half, so why is it we can't go there?" Mum then asks, a topic she had been discussing as well the night before and dad shrugs before I say:

"I can always ask Lea. He said he would show me the other side of the wall today." This shocks my parents and I quickly emphasize: "From the top of the stairs! You know, across Merlin's house." And while I say the name with ease, does it still real my mind that the first wizard to have ever lived is alive and well in this town.  
>All of us had been majorly shocked when, the afternoon after we had all moved, Scrooge McDuck had invited the ancient wizard to come along to welcome us to Radiant Garden and while the wizard himself had been shocked to hear that we were from his old world, had we been even more amazed to hear how he had lived.<br>The man had made an emergency Port Key during the time of the witch hunts and had been, accidentally, muttering about not getting late for some meeting while he worked on the spellwork, thus adding accidental time magic to the incantation, something he had not realized until he had activated the Port Key years later.  
>To make matters worse, had the accidental magic overreacted and had it gathered energy and strength from the time it went unused, making the time jump great enough that Merlin had completely missed his destination and had instead arrived in a world called Traverse Town, which Lea told us was a Sanctuary for those that lost their worlds.<p>

I then shake my head, part of me still reeling over the fact that the ancestor of our skills is here with us once more and think: "I owe Lea a lot more than just the happiness I now feel in my heart." And that thought again makes me smile as Lea pretty much makes my decision to move away from Hogwarts a very pleasant one every day.  
>For the last week has the man constantly made sure to ring our bell whenever we finish breakfast and while part of me wonders whether or not the man is spying on us through his Shadow ability, do I still very much enjoy his presence and do I feel myself growing more and more similar to my mum in regards to our similar bonds.<p>

I then suddenly realize that I only have a single bite of my pancakes left and pout a little as mum agreed only to make them once a week, the pout making my mum laugh softly as she takes my plate away while I stab the last bite with my fork and while munching on it a little longer to enjoy the taste, does dad ask:  
>"Do you think Lea will answer?""He has so far." I answer after swallowing and I am indeed correct. Lea has yet to leave a single question of mine unanswered bar the ones about the worlds he constantly jokes about and while I fill my glass with orange juice to flush away the stickiness of the honey, does the doorbell ring.<br>"I'll get it, as if we don't know who that is." Dad mutters in the end, making mum and me share a secret smile and indeed the man is proven correct as he returns to the dining room with Lea, the man wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the cheek as he whispers: "Had a good night of dream, I hope?"  
>"You hope, or are you asking if I dreamed of you?" I tease at him, something mum and dad have been doing a lot more as well since we moved here and Lea laughs hard as he sit down and says: "I love how Radiant Garden is affecting you all. The Light influence is definitely healing you of the darkness in your hearts."<p>

And this too is definitely true as every morning so far I have felt myself waking up feeling a little lighter and a little happier, making me wake more and more with a smile on my face and the same counts for my parents as I caught them smiling in their sleep late last night while I made a quick visit to the bathroom.  
>Then dad seems to grow bold again as he asks: "Lea, I am dying to know here. Why won't you show us the Bailey? That place sounds and looks like the safest place in all of Radiant Garden." Lea sighs and says: "It looks that way, because you're only seeing half of it. The other half was blown to pieces in the Thousand Heartless Battle."<br>This shocks my parents and makes me get wide eyes as I had never expected something like that and Lea says: "It all happened a few years ago. Malificent had only recently returned to a full person and had been gathering the Heartless together from all round. The problem was that they didn't obey her, they obeyed the Organization."  
>At this the three of us cringe as Lea had definitely explained us all about this group of people and the man says: "The Heartless broke down the wall and attacked Radiant Garden, back then known as Hollow Bastion. This, however, was a trap for Sora's Keyblade to slay them and for the Organization to get their Kingdom Hearts."<p>

The man then looks up and says: "And that is why I don't want you guys there just yet. The wall is rebuild and there are new precautions being made to make sure it doesn't get blown up again, but there are still Heartless gathering near it and some of them still try and find their way in through the Bailey windows, among others.  
>It's still a daily job for us to keep the Heartless out of our part and Leon believes that this will continue until the magic of our world has realized that Malificent and her essence of Darkness has left. When that happens, the local variety of Heartless will decrease and that part of town will be safe for all of us to pass through."<br>He then goes and hugs me close, his serious, worried face changing into that of a loving smile as he says: "And trust me, I really want to show you the other side of the Bailey. There's a pathway there that leads to our old leader's palace and the others work there every day to make it look as beautiful as it did before."

This makes all of us smile widely, me feeling highly excited over the idea of seeing a royal palace as I had indeed seen far-off visions of the castle itself whenever Lea showed me the town and then suddenly the doorbell rings again, shocking and confusing us as so far, Lea has been the only one to visit us after breakfast.  
>Mum walks over to the front door and even from the open doorway of the dining room can we hear her voice as she says: "Oh, good morning Leon. What brings you here?" And the brown-haired warrior enters our home with mum and Cloud by his side as he says: "I'm here for a request I have to your husband, Lily, if you don't mind."<br>My mum shakes her head and dad offers the two men the extra seats that are present at our table, Leon and Cloud taking their seats as I ask: "Where's Jeanette?" And Cloud smiles as he says: "She's with Yuffie taking a look at the Fountain Plaza. She wants to learn how to reach the higher platforms through the spraying water."  
>This makes me smile as Lea had taught me this only two days ago, mum worrying over my soaked clothing, but Lea assuring me he constantly made sure to heat the water in the pool before helping me get higher and because of the acceptable temperature of the world had this made certain I wouldn't catch a cold or any other illness.<p>

Leon then turns to dad, the happiness he constantly shows over having a daughter gone from his face and the expression on his face showing him for the leader he must have been when Malificent took over and he took the others to Traverse Town to flee from the Heartless before he says: "Please consider what I am about to offer."  
>And just those words have all of us at the edge of our seats, dad looking stern and powerful and all round the perfect picture of an Ancient Family Lord before Leon takes a deep breath and asks: "I would like for you – to – open up Potter Place for males in these worlds that are in love with other males and want to get pregnant."<br>This shocks us all and the man says: "I know you were planning to have Sora's wedding and Axel's back at your place and that those plans changed when you decided to move here, but the place remains one of the most amazingly well-kept and strongly protected and enchanted manors in your entire world, you know that better than I."  
>At this dad nods, his face completely blank and making me wonder what could be going through his mind as Leon sighs and says: "I know I am bringing this a little too soon after you said goodbye to the place, but I felt I had to at least give you the chance to offer an alternative for those who have never even believed in chances like this."<p>

The man then looks at me and says: "I know you left because you felt your son had suffered too much in that world and that makes me sincerely proud. Especially when you consider how much you must have loved that place and how much more you actually love your son, but – while I feel the same for Jeannette – it – it's just –."  
>Here the man halts and whispers: "It's just not the same." He then looks back at my dad and says: "I want the chance to feel that kind of love, that kind of bond with my child, that kind of devotion to my very own offspring and – and Jeanette, she – she is so kind and – and so intelligent. She saw how I felt and she understood.<br>She was even the one who told me to go here and – and that's why she's with Yuffie now. She knows I don't want to insult her and she knows I will try and hold back if she's there with me. She – she's such." And while the man seems to struggle with his words and emotions, do I happily end: "She's the smartest witch her age."  
>And the man smiles at me, his entire face proving me how he agrees with me and how relieved he is that someone else gets what he is trying to say and then I suddenly see that – while he has gone to clasp his fingers together in front of his face with his forefingers turned up – my dad has grown a small smile of his own.<p>

"Leon, let me start by saying that you don't need a kid of your own to feel how I feel. What you just told me is exactly what I would have said had I adopted Harry instead of giving birth to him, so your emotions are no different from mine, even if the bond you share with Jeanette is different from mine with Harry."  
>This makes the brown-haired man before my dad smile and dad goes on: "I would also like to thank you for taking into consideration how this request could be painful to me seeing my short-time stay here in your world and I would like to reassure you that the air of Radiant Garden makes the loss a lot easier to bare with."<br>By now a relieved smile is on Leon's face and dad ends: "Let's agree to re-discuss this in a few weeks time, shall we? I first want to feel a little more safe here and for that, we both know that things still need to be done. Lea just told us the last few things that are needed for the Local Heartless to lessen in number and whatnot.  
>Once that has happened, Lily and I have explored the rest of Radiant Garden and we have gotten a better feel of how the magic of this world can either sync or clash with our own, will I come back to you about your offer. After all, even if I were to take it on now, it would still take a lot of time to prepare Potter Place like that."<p>

At this Leon nods and smiles before he says: "Thank you. I – I understand your arguments and I am glad you're willing to at least give the offer a thought. We'll discuss this more at a later time." And we all nod, me smiling in pure pride at how my dad managed yet another amazing business, even while outside his own world.  
>But then I shake my head, knowing that – while the man had grown up on Earth – Radiant Garden is becoming his home world with each passing minute and while I know that the positive energy that the whole world seems to radiate plays a part in it, do I feel confident that something else is a much bigger cause for this fact to be.<br>Voldemort is no longer a threat, the Death Eaters are finding jobs and learning to relax in their ways, Draco is becoming more and more chilled out and teenage like and everyone else is becoming a closer community with each other than they had ever been before, regardless of Houses, upraising or even the Wizarding War of the Seventies.  
>The Darkness of our world had caught onto each and every one of us and had been affecting us, each in a different way, yet still it had been true. Yet, now that we live in a World with such positive energy, do we feel free to lower our guards, to try and trust each other and to make stronger bonds than we could ever make before.<br>I then take a deep breath as I mull these happy thoughts over, sipping my orange juice as I do and gazing out into the plaza with my head leaning on the table and while a contend smile slowly seeps onto my face, do I know that there is one thought that I am learning to share with everyone else that lives here: "Radiant Garden, my home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I know, I know.<br>**__**The ending's amazingly mushy and I could just as well go and past the words The End to this right here and now, but I won't. I won't because we still have two weddings and an epilogue to get to. And just for all you 18-lovers out there, I WON'T be doing a wedding night for either of them, so don't ask, it won't happen.  
><strong>__**I've kept this story 18-loving free so far, making only a few comments here and there, but that is because I don't feel like it's really necessary and I want to finally see this story finished. I worked hard on it, it has been adding more chapters than I would like and it deserves a proper ending that I can be happy with.  
><strong>__**Anyway, next chapter will be Sora and Riku's wedding and I have a few very interesting plans made for that. I won't spoil too much, but I will give out one hint and I would love to see if anyone can guess where the wedding will be, depending on the hint: **__**Malificent's departure from Villian's Vale is vital to the wedding.  
><strong>__**Care to guess?**_

_**Venquine1990  
><strong>__**PS. The hint refers to location AND clothing choices.**_


	32. The Man In My Arms

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**Okay, my original plan was to have everything, including these three last chapters, be posted on all the same time, but because of the Hint dropped in the Bottom AN of my last chapter – did I decide to stick to that plan! Why, you ask? Because I've been feeling up and down about writing this and I don't want to lose my vibe.  
><strong>__**I would still love to read comments on that hint and I'm sure I'll get some comments saying: **__**Why ask when you'll post the chapter and answer yourself anyway?**__** Well, I just answered that and I'm not even sure I'll bother reading those hateful reviews as I know there are plenty of people out there that just enjoy my content.  
><strong>__**Okay enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33<br>**__**The Man In My Arms**_

_**31**__**st**__** of October 1996  
><strong>__**Harry's POV**_

Sora is nothing short of amazing! The lad had insisted that he gets his wedding on Halloween after meeting with me a few weeks after my move to Radiant Garden and hearing of all the things that happened that day and he had told me how, now that I lived in Radiant Garden, I should start a new Halloween Tradition.  
>Riku had happily agreed with this, saying it would be a good idea to start a Happy Event Halloween tradition with a wedding, yet he had been shocked and had most vehemently argued against Sora's idea to have the wedding in Villain's Vale, until Sora told him that that had been the place Sora had first fallen for him.<br>The silver haired Master had not been able to deny his beloved the chance to start – as Sora told it – an eternal life together at the place where his heart first surrendered to Riku's and he had even promised Sora a special little surprise for when they were to wed, the playful grin on his face sending shivers down his fiancé's spine.

Since then have neither Lea nor I heard anything of the two as they had constantly taken my dad apart, the man having kept to his promise to help them plan the wedding even if it wasn't at our old world and Riku had been more than happy with the change of guest list, having admitted that he had yet to invite any islanders, bar four of them.  
>These four had been named Selphie, Wakka and Tidus and the first time I had met them had I instantly felt assured that they had been raised at tropical islands as Selphie wore the kind of summer dress you only find there, Tidus had a laid back, yet adventurous nature to him and Wakka looked like he came straight from a summer's beach movie.<br>The three had been most amused when I told them this, but they had been beyond delighted to hear that – next to Kairi and their parents – Sora and Riku had only invited the three of them to the wedding and even more when they heard that the plans would remain that way, Selphie even jumping up and clapping her hands in sheer joy.

That has been two months ago now and today, I am wearing the finest robes my family can afford – which seeing my family's actual wealth is saying a lot – and while I am trying to make sure my tie isn't too restricting yet not too loose-hanging either, can I not help but feel uneasy and even a little – out of place.  
>These feelings – regardless of the positive energy that now surrounds us from Radiant Garden's Keyhole –as Lea calls the heart of this world – have been slowly creeping up within me every now and then, together with the thought that Sora only invited me because Lea is a close friend of his and my destined soul mate.<br>I have yet to share this news with any of my closest friends, my parents or even Lea and while I try to keep my fingers busy in order to not show my nerves, do I hear a loving voice say: "He has a big heart, you know?" And when I look at the doorway, do I see a young woman with brown hair and friendly green eyes.  
>Aerith, my mum and Severus had really quickly hit it off after meeting, mostly because all three of them loved inventing new ways to improve healing and because Aerith was able to show mum and Severus several plants and forms of forest life that neither of them had ever seen before, all the while explaining their uses and dangers.<p>

I look at the woman as she stands in the doorway to my room, her smile as soft and loving as every other time she meets with us – and that makes me wonder if she's ever concerned about anything – and then she says: "Sora. He really has an amazing heart. He became your friend the minute you guys first met, you know."  
>At this I feel slightly unsure as I just haven't been around the teen or his fiancé enough to really be sure of that and then Aerith giggles and says: "At least he sees it like that." Making me smile as her words prove that Sora really does have a big heart and I ask: "How did you –." To which the woman softly answers:<br>"Lea noticed. He saw how you didn't want to talk about your fears so he asked me to come and see for myself." This makes me smile, my heart skipping a beat at the idea that my mate was onto me after all and I say: "That still doesn't explain how you knew what was troubling me." The woman giggles again and says:  
>"You just seem to be Sora's opposite a little, so I figured you weren't as comfortable around him as he felt around you. That made it easy to figure out what was bothering you, seeing how your worries seem higher than ever today." At this I can't help but rub a hand over the back of my neck over being so obvious and she asks:<p>

"Are you okay now?" And I nod at the woman, feeling thankful for her easy way of helping me as she smiles and says: "That's good, Lea is waiting downstairs for you. I'll be going now." And while I nod to reply my thanks to the woman, does she walk down and do I take one last look in the mirror before me before I follow her.  
>Downstairs do I indeed find Lea waiting for me, the man having changed from his every day black robe that covers his whole body into a tight black suit that has the same chains and sleeves, but that has the jacket reaching only to Lea's lower waist, that has a pair of pants fitted under the jacket exactly right and has polished black shoes.<br>I smile as I walk down to where he stands, but as I draw closer to his form, do I notice how both his jacket and shirt have a vertical waving motion pattern of dark, almost blackish red sown into the fabric and how the fabric of his pants is made of a perfectly combined set of black and red stitches, making the pants shine red in sunlight.

"Can't have too much black on a wedding." Lea then says as he sees me observing his cloths and I tease: "Not even if it brings out so much of your inner strength and beauty." To this Lea smirks with love and before I know it, am I hanging from his arm as he has me tossed over his knee and whispers against my face:  
>"Fire is my true strength, love, as it burns forever with the love I have in my heart – only for you." He then softly kisses my lips, showing me a gentle love that reminds me of lying in front of a warm hearth on a cold winter's night before he whispers against my lips: "Keep it memorized." And he helps me back on my feet.<br>Still, I can't help not to lean against his broad chest and the muscles I can feel under his shirt and jacket, part of me wishing we didn't have to leave as I have been feeling myself in need to take things a step further a little more every day for the last week, yet I know Lea and I know he will believe things to be too soon.

Because of this do I keep quiet of my needs, silently vouching to myself that I will have this amazing man before Christmas and with the prospect of having another two months as to plan how to get this done, do I smile widely as Lea leads me out of my house, through the Bailey and past the incredible Great Maw.  
>Lea had first shown me this place a month after our arrival here, when he and the others were sure that the level of Malificent's dark energy was no longer affecting the amount of Heartless around and because – the day before – they had all worked together to keep the Heartless at bay, did they feel safe to show me this amazing place.<br>I had been beyond amazed at the entire trip, even more when I heard how Sora had taken this entire trail from the Castle Gate all the way to the Great Maw, all the while battling both Heartless and even one of the members of Organization XIII and Sephiroth at the end, yet the lad had never traveled further until our arrival.

I then do so alongside Lea and when I arrive at the first location past the Dark Depths can I only describe myself as amazed and awed as the area is actually a gigantic canyon created out of waterfalls that surround us from all over and that has several human sized floating bubbles and magically enchanted floating platforms.  
>The Rising falls look nothing short of incredible and while Lea keeps himself close to my person, can I not help but look around in pure amazement, feeling myself to be almost insignificant compared to this beautiful place, obviously created by a picture-perfect combination of magic and nature itself and I whisper:<br>"It – it's just so breath-taking." And Lea nods before he says: "Too bad Sora never got the chance to really enjoy the beauty of it. He was here to save Kairi and he had his first actual loss here because Riku proved him how they were both meant for the Keyblade when they met way up there." And he motions for the highest platform.  
>This makes me look at the platform in shock as I still can't understand how a pair of people that prove every time I meet them how amazingly perfect they fit together could at one time have been enemies and I ask: "How were they even on opposite ends in the first place?" And the answer angers me as Lea almost growls:<p>

"Malificent." At this I nod, feeling that this one word answers all of my questions and then Lea says: "We better hurry or we'll be late." And I nod before Lea helps me get from one platform to the next, me feeling slightly off balance at the ones that slowly move up and down and then we take the lift over to the castle itself.  
>Reaching the castle itself does Lea instantly draw his Chakrams to himself, walking just a little quicker than me and keeping his eyes vigilant for even the smallest of movement, as the man had told me that this was usually where the Heartless started attacking, yet it seems that Malificent's energy no longer affects that here.<br>We pass the Z-shaped Castle Gates, another set of them – this time shaped like an upturned 7 – being just little higher than ours showing up against the left side of the front wall and while we pass it, do Lea's eyes pass over the location a few times, obviously fearing of Heartless to gather there and attack us when we least expect it.  
>I then lie my hand against the front doors and Lea sighs in relief, his Chakrams disappearing as his shoulders sag down and he whispers: "Seems like Malificent had a stronger effect on the Heartless population than I thought." To which I smile: "Let's forget the Heartless and enjoy the wedding, shall we?" And a large smile is my answer.<p>

_**Riku's POV**_

I know that James and the others had a hard time adapting to the new energy and lifestyle here in Radiant Garden, but I still can't ever thank them enough for all the help they gave Sora and me as we planned for our wedding for the last few months, even if I often had to assure Lily that I didn't need any help picking out a tux.  
>And I don't as Sora telling me how Hollow Bastion's Villains Vale was the first place where I stole his heart had me instantly know what kind of outfit I should wear for this first day of the rest of our lives, an outfit that I had – for the longest times – associated with the Darkness within me, but that I now feel proud to wear.<p>

The outfit itself is skin tight wrapped around my shoulders, arms, chest, back and torso with strings looking like muscle tissue. The cloth itself is black, but fades to a dark purple-blue around my chest and torso, showing my six-pack while it fades to red around my lower arms and has a pair blue gloves tucked under it.  
>My chest is further hidden by – what was once the Heartless symbol – but has now changed into the Dream Eater symbol due to my adventure in the Dream Worlds during our mark of mastery. There are three blue belts with white clasps wrapped around my waist and legs and under the upper belt is a skirt made off hair.<br>The skirt itself opens up around my front and under it my pants are shown, that are made of the same black skin tight stripes, with purplish blue kneecap braces and a pair of purple boots that reach halfway up my lower legs, have two black hands around the top and have a thick extra layer under the sole of my feet.

I look myself over as I stand in front of the mirror of what was once my bedroom and while I work my hardest not to keep looking around in fear that Malificent might approach me, do I focus on my looks and on the many possible – very interesting – ways that Sora is going to react once he sees me in this outfit as he walks down the aisle.  
>I then snicker softly as Sora and I had agreed on a little something, something no one else knew about, but that had caught our interest after we discovered that men could get pregnant in Harry's world. We had quickly asked James about this being possible and the man had laughed, telling us he had hoped that he could convince us to do it.<br>Sora himself had been a little hesitant as he and I agreed that I should take the role as the groom waiting for his bride, but he had apparently been given the confidence to go through with the idea from Roxas after the two had silently – together – discussed their wedding plans and Sora had confided this news with his Nobody.  
>The two of them had come out of the conversation looking slightly red, but confident with their decision and Sora had told me he would do it if in turn he could pick the wedding location, which I had wondered why he wanted to use that as leverage until he suggested this place, his reasoning being what convinced me in the end.<p>

I then take another deep breath, not a single part of me really feeling doubtful or afraid that this could lead to trouble anymore as Sora and I had thought of absolutely everything and had worked effortlessly together with the RG Restoration Committee to make certain that everything was spit spot and ready for our big day.  
>"Wow, you really didn't need help." I then hear an elder female voice behind me and when I look around, I see Lily Potter, smiling at me as she looks from my shoes up to my neckline and while I smile in confidence at the appraising look I can see in the married woman's eyes, do I softly ask: "Is Sora ready?"<br>The woman nods and says: "Just finished doing his hair. He'll look so beautiful, I doubt you'll be able to keep to your spot." This makes me snicker as everyone knows I have grown more and more pleased with every chance I get to be close to the gorgeous brunette and I then follow the married ginger out of my old room one last time.

Walking from the library to top floor of the castle's Entrance Hall – as Sora and I had agreed that I would take the floating platforms and he would take the staircase down – do I ask: "Is Potter Place ready for our stay?" As James had given us an amazing wedding gift just the night before when he met with the two of us.  
>He had been taken to our Islands by Lea and had taken us aside from the rest to talk with us, telling us how he had gone back to his world one last time to work alongside the Unspeakables – which were apparently employees at a top-secret department of the Ministry – and he had ordered them a special task for us, Axel and several others.<br>The order had been to gather up the magic of their world that made it possible for men to get pregnant and to turn that magic into a portable ball of energy, one that could only be used in the bedroom. The Unspeakables had been able to do so and James had bought out all of their balls, storing them within Potter Place after doing so.  
>He had then told us how – if we were ready – we would only need to take one of the balls of energy from the safe point and lie it down on the nightstand of whatever room in Potter Place we decided to stay at as we made love. The energy would detect our form of actions and would release its magic, allowing Sora to grow a womb.<p>

Sora had been red in the face at the idea of such a thing happening, yet I myself had felt beyond ecstatic and I had hugged the man in pure gratitude before showing Sora just how happy I was with the chance of him being pregnant, instantly taking away the boy's shame and replacing it with a shared amount of joy.  
>The both of us had shared a kiss that promised of many warm, loving nights and of true love shared between us, our future and anything and anyone we would share that future with and Sora had instantly agreed with James that we would do so if we could borrow Potter Place for our honeymoon, to which the man happily consented.<br>Then Lily, who seems to be reading my thoughts, smiles and says: "It certainly is ready for your wedding night. And don't worry, James send several House Elves over, so you'll be fed, cared for and everything else until you decide to return. Axel and Roxas just ask that you return before Christmas as they decided to get married that day."

At this I can't help but shrug as Christmas is still two months away and I know Sora and I don't intend to stay for that long, even if tonight might be the very first time I actually get to see that gorgeous body completely stark naked and while I try not to think about that and instead about the wedding, do we get on the platform.  
>Looking down from it, can I not help the excited and proud smile that grows on my face as I see several rows of chairs and benches on both sides, the chairs for those without a date and the benches for the couples, the engaged and the wedded pairs such as James and Lily, Severus, Remus and Sirius and Sora and my parents.<br>I had personally felt a little terrified of how we could arrange the seats without inviting the villains that I had met and become acquaintance with over the years of my journey, but Sora had solved this by sending out invitations that said if they came for Sora, they came for me and many of the returns had messages of agreement to this.  
>Some of them, like Aladdin, had even written back that – because Sora had spoken about me so much during his journeys – that I had become as dear a friend to them as Sora and they had not even cared whether or not I had been manipulated to the Dark Side. To them, all that mattered was that Sora cared for me and that he loved me.<p>

I had been beyond amazed and touched by these words and messages and had needed some time alone with my beloved afterwards as these messages had finally alleviated the last of my guilt of all the things I had done and while I take my place at the front of the arch that is made in front of the fountain, do I look around.  
>Harry, his friends, family, Lea and the ones that came with him are all on Sora's side and while all of the Death Eaters have – probably because of the tales they've been told – taken my side, does this sight of the ex-dark ones not hurt or sting my heart one bit, but do I instead feel proud to have such powerful dark ones on my side.<br>Beast, Aladdin, Ariel, Hercules, Leon, Lea and Jack Skellington are all on Sora's side, while the other human forms of the Organization members are on my side alongside Mulan, Shang, Jack Sparrow and Cloud, something that shocks me as I had not expected the loving couple to separate, let alone for Sora and my wedding.  
>I then want to take a closer gander at who else is on who's side, when suddenly John and Toby, who had proven to be amazingly talented in the music department, start to play their flute and portable piano, being stationed on both sides of the dais and making everyone look up as John uses one hand to play and the other to motion up.<br>Toby in the mean time points his instrument up to the middle of the double sides staircase that both end up above my head and behind the fountain and when I look at what – or better said who – is standing there, do I not even feel the ability to gasp in shock as my entire body gets paralyzed by the beauty I see before me.

A broken white transparent neckline reaching down to the shoulder pits, where a soft pure white shirt wraps itself around a slender, beautiful waist with soft silver white strings tying the fabric all the tighter around the waist. A pair of pure white sleeves that are wrapped around the wrists and lead up to halfway up the uppers arms.  
>At this point does a soft transparent fabric wrap itself around the arms, showing small heart and stars symbols embroidered into the fabric, while under the shirt itself, a beautiful soft pure white skirt flairs out around my fiancé's legs, making them look all the longer, while his hair is the most beautiful of all his features.<br>Shining with a soft sheen of water and with small crystallized drops and crystals stuck to some of his strands, his beautiful brown hair is combed down to accentuate every aspect of his face and to slim out his beautiful gorgeous neck, while a crown of pure gold lies atop his head, with a single crystal in it and a veil flowing from behind it.  
>The veil itself reaches Sora's waist and currently hides his arms as he holds a bouquet of all of our favorite flowers in his hands and while his face is slightly made up, does the young god prove this even further by accentuating the blush on his face as he sees all of our astonished and admiring gazes as he walks down.<p>

I myself cannot believe that this angel in the purest of white is coming down the stairs to marry me and while making a silent prayer to whatever deity lives wherever in the Universe, do I also feel myself vowing ever so silently that Sora will express this kind of beauty with his happiness every day for the rest of our lives.  
>Smiling at this thought and feeling like I should add it to the personal wedding vows that Sora and I agreed to make for ourselves, do I watch as the young man walks down the bended stairs, bypasses all of the guests on his side and then, with Master Yen Sid himself taking the spot of the father by his side, does he walk over.<br>Then suddenly do I see Sora's gaze pass over me and when the beautiful god approaching me sees my outfit, does the blush on his face intensify along with the small, bashful smile on his face turning into an all loving grin and while Yen Sid lies an extra hand on the one holding Sora's can I not help but return that love with my own gaze.

The both of them reach me and as they do, does Ansem the Wise – who had been found by Tron and brought to safety by Lea and Ienzo after Sora had opened the Keyhole within the Grid – take his place between Sora and me at the aisle and does he ask: "Who is here today to give this young man to his partner?"  
>And Yen Sid honorably answers: "I, Yen Sid, tutor of Sora and Riku in the arts of the Keyblade, do hereby present Sora to his fiancé Riku and to the world as a bride in love." And while Sora's cheeks flush at the word <em>bride,<em> does his smile remain proud on his face as Ansem nods and Yen Sid releases the boy's hand.  
>Instantly do I grasp onto it with my own, wanting nothing more than to kiss it and then trail up a path of kisses past the sleeve and up the shoulder, neck and face to those ever tempting lips, that have apparently been touched by a hint of gloss as they shine in the light of the chandelier above us as Ansem speaks and says:<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, we are all gathered here today to witness the bonding, not of two true loves, but of true ever-caring light and true ever-protective darkness. These two beings before me do not only represent the balance in all our worlds, they represent everything we have faced and learned the last few years.  
>But they are not here because of that. They are here, because they love one another and because they wish to prove that. Not to themselves, not to the world, but to those that believe in their bond. I would now like to ask if anyone here has any reason why these two should not be wed, for them to speak now or forever hold their peace."<br>And instant silence follows the man's words, no one on either side of the rows even so much as – apparently – daring to breath as they look at us, some of the females in the room actually tearing up as they see us and both our mothers sharing handkerchiefs while our fathers have a comforting, proud arm wrapped around them.

Ansem then nods at the deafening silence and asks: "Do we have rings?" And with that, does Kairi make her appearance as she had been chosen by the both of us to be the Ring Bearer, having been the starting point of both our journeys and having – secretly – been the reason both of us felt wary of expressing how we felt to the other.  
>The girl herself looks downright striking, wearing a beautiful sun-orange colored dress, that has a single gem attached to a string wrapping itself around her neck, while two short sleeves of the same sun-colored fabric are loosely wrapped around her upper arms and a single darker orange ribbon is tied around her waist, fawning out behind her.<br>Under this ribbon the dress lengthens down to her feet and flows down in a waving flow-motion, making her look just that little bit taller and making the tan on her arms and face stand out gorgeously as she walks towards us, holding her own Keyblade in her hands with each of our rings on either side of the nature-based blade.

Everyone looks at the girl in awe and wonder as she approaches us, the smile on her face proving not just how happy she is for the both of us, but also how much she deserves the title Princess Pure of Heart as the light of her heart is almost radiantly visible on her whole face as she slightly bows before us with her Keyblade outstretched.  
>Sora and I both smile at the girl to prove her how happy we feel to have her be here with us as we each take one of the rings and the girl happily takes her place again on Sora's side as she had agreed to always feel just that slightly bit closer to Sora as a brother, something I had happily accepted, due to the brother part of the comment.<p>

I then look at the man before me that will, today, become my husband and while I try not to let my heart overflow me with happiness as I have no intention to start showing the tears of joy that I am crying on the inside, do I listen as Ansem says: "Riku, please speak from your heart as you address your new partner in life."  
>And I nod only once before I say: "Sora, my entire life you have been beside me. Ever since we were little was it always you that came to me, was it always you that pushed me to the best and the strongest I could be and was it always you that wanted to play with me above any and everyone else, even when Kairi came to the Island.<br>You were my reason to be as strong as I could be, you were my reason for believing in myself and my own strength, you were my reason – for pretty much getting my Keyblade from Terra, as he set me through the Inheritance ritual after I explained him how important I felt it was to be strong enough to protect what matters, like my friends."

I then feel myself letting out a soft laugh and say: "But – you were always more than just my friend. You were my partner even before I started seeing people like that. Just – just by being there for me and believing in me and wanting to push me and play with me, did you prove I was important to you and I always cherished that.  
>You are the light for which I fight and for which I take down Heartless, Nobodies and Dream Eaters. You are the fighter that pushes me beyond my limits, helps me get even stronger every day and makes me see just how powerful I can really be, even if it's just by the words of confidence you always speak when talking to me.<br>But, most importantly, you are the only one I would surrender myself to the darkness for, because I know that the darkness in my heart has found a home in yours and – from this day forward – do I want to use every day of the rest of my life to make sure that your light, your love and your smile have a home in mine.  
>I love you with more than just my heart, Sora, as you pretty much are my heart. And I know – starting today – that wherever I go, whoever I meet and whatever adventures may lie ahead of me, I will always, at the end of the day, be able to come home to the one person that is my life. You, Sora, my new husband."<p>

And with that, while I can hear sniffling, crying and people asking for handkerchiefs from others, do I softly slip the beautiful golden ring with dark onyx black stone on top, one that is surrounded by blue and sea-colored crystals, on the shaking hand of my beautiful love, all the while making sure that Sora and I keep our gazes locked.  
>Sora's own eyes are glazed with unshed tears and the love that I can see in his eyes almost radiates out of him as he looks at me, his eyes almost speaking a language of their own as he too keeps his gaze locked with mine and while I make sure to slip the ring up his finger, do I feel myself getting lost in those beautiful sea-colored gems.<br>Then Ansem coughs, not just to get our attention, but to apparently catch himself as he too seems to have been touched by my words and while a small bit of pride fills my heart at being able to make a man like him speechless, does he says: "Sora, please speak from your heart and address the man that will be your partner in life."

And when Sora speaks, do I feel myself be overwhelmed by his love. "Riku, I – I think that one word, that one name is enough for me to know who I belong with. It's enough to let my heart overflow with the emotions that you bring up in me every single day. Love, happiness, pride, care, loyalty, trust – all that and more means just one word to me.  
>Riku. Your name is everything to me and you, you were always everything to me. When Kairi had gone missing and you found her, I didn't respond to her, because I was too worried about you. When we reached Hollow Bastion and you showed me the looks you wear today, you proved me where my heart truly belonged.<br>When you asked me to take care of her, I nodded, yet I broke that promise. Why? Because when I saw Kairi, I saw that she would safely return home and my heart screamed at me to go find you. You were, there and you are now, more important to me than anyone I have ever met and you will always be #1, not just in my heart, but in my life.  
>You are more than just a Keyblade Master, you are more than the guardian of Strong Darkness, you are more than the one who brought Roxas back to me and who helped Harry and his friends defeat the fiends in their world. You're Riku and that has in the past and will in the future I now start with you mean my entire world."<p>

And this time is it my eyes that I feel glazing over in unshed tears as I feel myself dying of the love I feel coming from him and that also screams from every fiber of my own being as Sora wraps a beautiful silver ring with pure white crystal on top and the same set of smaller crystals as on his around my finger.  
>Again, after this, does Ansem cough to catch his breath and do several parties around us now have their partners in their arms as tears of happiness and joy are flowing all around the room and when Ansem has caught himself, does he strongly say: "I pronounce Sora and Riku to forever be Husband and Wife. You may kiss."<br>And these last three words couldn't have been said a second sooner as the minute Ansem started speaking, do I release Sora's hand and wrap my arms around his waist, crashing the gorgeous lips of my new husband against my own even before the man finishes and eating up the yelp that escapes the brunette's throat.  
>Sora then wraps his own arms around my neck, his love almost radiating off his body and lips as he returns my kiss with passion, one of his hands starting to play with the tips of my hair while I personally have to work hard to restrain my need of lowering my arms to below his beautiful, corset-tightened waist.<br>Keeping my arms waist-height, do I tighten them around my beloved in my need to keep myself back and to – quite futile-like – prove to the ones around us that Sora truly does belong with me and me alone and while everyone applauds and cheers, does the world feel completely insignificant compared to the man in my arms.

_**Wow, GOOSEBUMPS!  
><strong>__**No seriously, the vows? They had me shivering in pure delight and had me shaking on the spot as I wrote, I was that proud. I didn't exactly plan on writing those things, Riku was supposed to mention the stuff Sora did really and then add some of his – back then – hidden feelings and intentions, but this came out SO MUCH BETTER!  
><strong>__**And I just want to tell you all here and now that I made Sora be as vocally loyal to Riku as I did, because – while I can accept other pairings if the author were to make them look acceptable in their stories – will my heart always belong to SoRiku and AkuRoku and will it always fight for those pairings wherever and whenever possible.  
><strong>__**I just love those couples,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	33. Keep That Memorized

_**Hey guys!  
><strong>__**We reached the one chapter I was looking forward to the most when it came to the final chapters of this story; the AKUROKU WEDDING! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! But all jokes aside, this really is my favorite pairing and I really, really, REALLY, want to make this wedding look even better than I personally think I made the last.  
><strong>__**Let me know if you agree,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 34<br>**__**Keep That Memorized**_

_**24**__**th**__** of December 1996  
><strong>__**Axel's POV**_

Had it not been for the fact that Roxas is the one I should please with our wedding, then I would have absolutely hated Sora and Riku for having theirs before ours as the whole wedding, the ceremony, the reception and the dinner afterwards, had been nothing short of perfect and made me wonder if I could ever top that.  
>The vows of the two had actually made Roxas cry in my arms softly as the little blonde angel had really been touched by their words and the love that came from their voices, touching even the hearts of those that no longer believed they had ones and I know if this wedding had been a few years ago, I would have been convinced otherwise.<br>Roxas and I had definitely enjoyed ourselves during the reception, which had taken place in the Library, but then with all the large, high-stacked bookcases having been transfigured into small side tables that still made the room had to venture through, but also made sure there was constantly enough snacks for everyone.

Leon and Pence had, while everyone was enjoying themselves in the library and wishing the newlyweds a loving life and future, worked on the mechanics of the Lift Stop and made sure that the lift that could be reached through the library would instantly take the guests up to the Grand Hall where Dinner had been served.  
>And the Grand Hall had not only proven true to its name but also to the fact of how perfect it was for a Dining Location as all those that had been invited had happily taken several places of their own choice, while Harry, Lea, Harry's parents, Kairi, Roxas and I myself had all been invited to eat at the upper level.<br>The hole in the wall that had once served as the entrance to the Keyhole accessible only through the Hearts of the Princesses had also served an amazing purpose as it had been set alight by all seven Princesses – under Kairi's guidance – and had shown a beautiful radiant golden white light on the entire room all evening.  
>Finally, at around nine-thirty, had both Sora and Riku decided that they had enough of the wedding festivities and that they were ready for a night for themselves, even if neither of them had really voiced it like that and had they taken the Port Key that James had given them and had they left for their Honeymoon at Potter Place.<p>

I then shake my head as I know it not exactly right for me to think of that place – or rather what I hope to accomplish there after tonight – and instead of that, do I take another gaze into the mirror in front of me as I inspect every aspect of my own wedding outfit, hoping with everything I have that the outfit will please my one true love.  
>On recommendation of Harry – who over the last few months has really grown in his sowing ability among others had I decided to wear a purple jacket with black trim and dark purple buttons that are all buttoned up, bar the ones on my chest, revealing a white linen shirt, while a rose is attached to my chest and I wear a black bow tie.<br>Under this do I wear a pair of simple, yet elegant black linen pants that are made of a silk I can't even name it feels that soft and Harry had sworn to me he would never reveal where he had gotten it from, something that had confused us all, yet the lad had been stubborn and we had let it all rest as the fabric itself was just beautiful.  
>I then take a deep breath and alight one of my fingers with a flame from within before moving the finger to align itself beside my head, the heat of the flame making my hair slick with sweat before I use my other hand to comb my hair down and back, making it frame my face before I use the soft black bow Harry gave me to tie it down.<p>

I take another look at myself, wondering if perhaps I'm not underdressed for this amazing occasion, but then a male voice interrupts my thoughts as it says: "Simple and powerful, exactly how Roxas often describes you when you're not attached to his hip." And when I turn around, do I see Lea smirking at me.  
>I raise an eyebrow at my original self and ask: "And where is your partner exactly?" But the man smoothly answers: "Helping your fiancé get ready, where else?" To which I sigh and turn around, my eyes back on my own vision in the mirror as I say: "I just want everything today to prove how important Roxas is to me."<br>To this I see Lea turn his eyes skywards from the mirror and I send him a glare through its reflection as he says: "And working this hard on a wedding that will make sure you can be with him forever doesn't prove that?" To which I silently think: "Not if something ruins its perfection, no." But I refuse to speak this thought.  
>Then Lea speaks again, this time looking away from me as he says: "And I thought I was worried about Harry meeting the Heartless. You're even worse and you've worked non-stop on this thing. Why can't you keep that memorized and realize that you have everything under control?" To which I can't help but sigh and say:<p>

"I already did so many things wrong in Roxas' life, Lea, I – I can't stand the thought that – that it will happen again or – or that I did something to make this wedding perfect and that Roxas won't like it." To which Lea sighs as well, his stance – which I can see in the mirror – proving that he finally understands my ordeal.  
>The man then speaks and asks: "Let me ask you something. All those things you say you did wrong – did you do any of them – voluntarily – or were you ordered to do them?" At this I grumble: "I was ordered, so?" And again Lea shrugs before he says: "So they're not your fault but the ones who ordered you, get it?"<br>And while he speaks as if it's the simplest of logic, do I personally feel stupid for not realizing this myself and while I know I can't hit myself on the head as it will probably make my sweaty hair stick to my hand, do I still feel like doing so for not realizing such simple logic and then see Lea leave, a proud smirk on his face.

_**Roxas' POV**_

I know what Sora and I agreed on for both our weddings and I definitely feel prettier today than I have ever in my entire life felt, but still – while looking in the mirror before me – can I not help but wonder if I should have left this plan with Sora and whether or not my body is even shaped to be in an outfit such as this.

A beautiful soft sleeveless white dress is wrapped around my lower chest and torso, a golden line of linen embroidery wrapping itself around my chest like branches that stick out from a tree, while a single pink flower is encased in a glass circle on the midst of my chest, with a golden leaf on each side and two strings flowing under it.  
>The same golden embroidery is wrapped around my waist, this time starting at the center of my hips and flowing out and around my hips, meeting at the lowest part of my back, while a beautiful golden sash is wrapped around my hips under this, with a white bow attached to my back that has two yellow and pink ribbons attached to it.<br>My skirt itself is even more beautiful as it's made of several layers of white fabric with a flowing, wave-pattern knitted into the fabric and with each layer ending with another golden sash. There are also two white bands wrapped around my lower arms with the same delicate golden embroidery knitted upon them.  
>Around my neck is a golden necklace with a single pink gem in the exact midst and while the back of my hair has been tamed to lie down my neck and to carry the weight of my veil, which is attached to my head with a beautiful ring of pink roses, does the rest of my hair stick out at the front, giving me a bit of a wild, but very pretty look.<p>

Still, while Harry is using his special magic to make sure that the veil in my hair reaches just above the bow on my back and that my necklace and the bands around my arms aren't too tight, can I not help but bite my lip as I haven't even touched a subject like this with Axel, in fear that the fiery man will disagree with such a thing as this.  
>"You think he'll hate you for wearing this?" Harry then suddenly asks and while I feel shocked that the black-haired boy can read my mind like this, do I nod at him and he says: "I had that too. Plenty of times even. Felt as if, if I did even the smallest thing wrong, I would lose the love of my family or – even worse – of Lea."<br>At this I look at the kid wide-eyed, wondering how such a kind and loving boy as him could fear such a thing and he says: "You know what finally made me realize the mistake I was making?" I shake my head and he smiles at me, rising from where he was working on my skirt as he says: "I realized that love – goes both ways, always."  
>And at these words do I feel myself tearing up, realizing that I have found a true friend in Harry as he goes back to helping me in the soft white slippers that he himself made, that are both adorned with a beautiful red ruby in the shape of a heart and while I lift up a foot and my skirt, do I feel more ready than ever before.<p>

_**Axel's POV**_

I am standing at Station Heights, at the far eastern side of the area with the Tram Station to my left, the same Station where I had earlier been worrying about the wedding itself and where Roxas had chosen the upper floors to prepare himself for the wedding as both of us had wanted a spot close to our usual spot for the wedding location.  
>The town mayor himself had been most pleased to house our wedding and had agreed to arrange it so that several trams would lead everyone from the station to the closest spot on the tram rails that lead to the Sandlot, where the reception and dinner would take place, before Roxas and I would share one last sunset at our usual spot.<br>Hayner, Pence and Olette had told us we could easily borrow their Usual Spot for some privacy, but Roxas had explained them what made our own so special to the both of us and the three had agreed that we should use our own as it would – as Olette had said – make for a perfect ending of a perfect wedding day.  
>This had actually made me quite concerned that I would mess up even the smallest detail of our plans, but Roxas had constantly been by my side and had either kissed me on the lips or cheek whenever I had presented him with even the smallest of ideas I had had for our wedding day, kisses I had been only too happy to receive.<p>

By now am I only a few minutes away from seeing my beloved walk out of the train station with Sora at his side as he had asked his Original Self to escort him, telling Sora he was the closest thing Roxas had to blood family and Sora had actually shed a few tears of happiness as he had embraced my beloved in acceptance to the request.  
>I look at the entrance doors to the station and wish time would speed up, making me look up at the clock that is high above us and that kind of makes me feel as if it's taunting me by going slower than usual, but then I shake that thought out of my head and turn my attention back to the doors – and just in time too.<br>Both twins, who we too had asked to present Roxas with their fabulous music, have taken their place at the closed doors and have, just when I looked down, opened them before starting to play their instruments, the tunes powerful and melodious and all out beautiful to hear, something that again reminds me of my Roxas.

But when Sora, wearing his actual outfit from his second journey, walks out with Roxas by his side, do my eyes widen and do I almost feel my jaw drop at the absolutely breath-taking beauty that my fiancé portrays to the world in his white and golden covered dress, the two colors matching his tan and hair color with true perfection.  
>Like Sora at his own wedding, does Roxas have a bit of blush covering his cheeks, which is darkened as he sees all the appraising looks and ecstatic smiles on the faces of all of our guests, but when he turns to look at me, do I finally feel as if I am perfectly dressed as the love and happiness that shine in his eyes make it all worth it.<br>Sora then does the same thing Yen Sid did when he approached Riku and just the thought that my beloved had felt the urge to dash at me makes me feel absolutely proud of Harry and his amazing choice of wardrobe, making me silently vow to make sure the boy will – in the future – open his own clothing store or something.

Then the two Keyblade Wielders reach me and this time, does Zexion take the stand before us, the Cloaked Schemer having been chosen as our speaker as he had always struck us both as the one member of the Organization with the best ability of speech and usage of words – at least if you didn't count Xemnas along there.  
>The man himself had been a little shocked that we had picked him, but he had been honored nonetheless and this is visible in his eye as he stands before us, coughs softly and says: "Today we are all gathered under the same sun, sky and destiny to witness a union unlike any other, a union others may not have thought possible.<br>Axel and Roxas, two Nobodies who were the first to prove us all wrong. Axel and Roxas, the two Nobodies who – together – grew as friends and learned what it is like to have a Heart. Axel and Roxas, the living proof that one can never truly deny oneself his heart, as bonds create emotions and emotions regrow hearts, always.  
>I will now hold my silence, yet anyone who speaks, may only do so if they believe that these two should not be wed." And while the man falters, do I not hear a single word from the world on my right, part of me wondering if this is really because people want this bond, or because they are awed with Zexion's speech.<p>

The Cloaked Schemer then continues, making me feel that it doesn't matter as he asks: "Do we have rings?" And like Sora before him, does Lea walk forward, one Chakram in each hand and one ring being carried on a pillow that is laid in the very center of the weapon, Lea taking extra care to hold them both straight as he walks.  
>The man reaches us and hands us both the pillows, both Roxas and me happily taking the rings on top of them as the man goes back to his seat and lies the pillow on his left, while pulling Harry, who sits on his right, closer against his side as he smiles at us and dismisses both his weapons with a simple wave of his hands.<p>

Then Zexion speaks again and says: "May the hearts you have grown together speak and may you envoy to us how you feel about each other. Axel, you may be first." And with that I nod, feeling that this is the absolute moment of truth, not because of all the people beside me, but because of the angel standing in front of me.  
>Gazing at Roxas in his gorgeous dress, do I softly open my mouth and follow the man's advice as I say: "Roxas, when you and I first met, it was at the top of this very tower. You were a zombie and you could barely remember your own name, let alone anything else. Still, over the year we spent together, did you grow – and so did my heart.<br>With every ice cream that we shared on top of that tower did you make me grow a little more of a renewed heart and with every time we watched those sunsets together did you – at the same time – steal it from me a little more with your amazing character, your precious person and your undeniable strength, both in magic and in life.

You were what I was before I was lured into Xemnas' trap and while that – at first – had been what had drawn me to you as it felt great to again remember those times, did you become precious, valuable and irreplaceable to me a little more every day. We spend almost a full 356 days together – and they were the start of my happiness.  
>Yet, I know they weren't always all that great. I know you were troubled, that you had questions, that you even felt betrayed and – and when you walked away, you walked away with my heart. When you said that no one would miss you, I silently admitted to myself that that wasn't true, did I silently admit that I would.<br>That was the start, Roxas, the start of me realizing who you were to me. That was what made me so adamant on finding you after you were taken to the Digital Twilight Town, why I had that Dusk take all those pictures of you, why I was willing to knock you out in order to take you back with me when we met at the Struggle Tournament.

You were already my everything and – when you were part of Sora – did that make me all the more adamant to get you back. Yet, you influenced Sora the entire journey and I noticed it at every turn. So when I saw him in danger, I believed it was you and I instantly decided that I had to protect you at all costs, even my own life.  
>Sora, Riku and all of our friends gave us a second chance and I swear to you, Roxas, here and now, I will never waste another minute of that chance. I will never let you believe what you believed when you ran away again. I will never hurt you, I will never slight you and I will always make sure I am by your side.<br>For you, Roxas, are the one who gave me a heart and you are the only one who I want in my heart, my life and my future. My heart was made by you and my heart belongs with you. So as I slide this ring on your finger, I need you to – forever – _keep that memorized._" and with that do I slide the ring across his delicate finger.  
>The ring itself is absolutely gorgeous as its pure gold with a red ruby on top and with a black and white cross of black and white gems softly bending themselves over the gem, attaching it all the more firmly to the center of the ring, the gems themselves representing Roxas' Dual Blade Ability and his two most powerful blades.<p>

Roxas himself has silent tears streaming down his beautiful face as a smile of tranquil love is shining up at me and while – like at the previous wedding – several of our guests are either teary-eyed or crying softly, does Zexion take a deep breath and say: "Roxas, speak your heart and let your emotions flow from your lips."  
>And the golden-blonde haired angel looks at me as he speaks and says: "Axel, you – you started out chosen as my mentor by Saïx, yet over the year you tutored me, helped me learn about the Keyblade and about myself, you became so much more so fast, that I don't think I ever even got the chance to see you as my mentor.<br>Right after our first mission together did you take me out for ice-cream and did you share your thoughts and beliefs with me, making it easier for me to grow a personality of my own and to – as you say – grow a heart of my own, one that you stole even though I had no idea what it was like to feel or what emotions could even mean.

You and I spend many missions together until you were send to Castle Oblivion and – while others may have denied it – do I know that, when I heard what happened there, you had already blessed me with a heart as I worried endlessly for you. I even went to the Clock Tower every day while you were out on your mission.  
>Still, the relief I felt when you came back to me, when you met me in the Back Alley and when you proved to me you were still alive – is only a sliver of the love I have grown to feel in my heart since that day. Axel, you gave me the chance to have a heart, yet you stole it from me at the same time – and neither of us even knew.<br>Yet, when I had been kidnapped and when I was on my way to merge with Sora, after our battle, did I vow to myself to make your words come true. You told me there and then that we would meet again in the next life and while you didn't believe your own words, can you not deny what is taking place right here, right now.

This, Axel, this is the next life. This wedding right here is the first step in our next life and I can tell you something that I believed then, that I believed when we all came back, that I believe now and that I will believe in the years to come. This life, the previous or the next, it won't matter to me as long as I have you by my side.  
>You, Axel, you are the Light shining from my Oathkeeper Keyblade and you are the Darkness strengthening the power of my Oblivion Keyblade. You are the one that taught me the ability of Dual Blading, because you are everything that I feel my heart stands for. And because of that, do I hereby make you my husband for life."<br>And while I feel my heart beat a thousand beats a second and while I want nothing more than to pull that gorgeous angel against my own body and kiss him more senseless than Riku did at his wedding, do I focus on how right, how perfect and how beautiful it feels to have Roxas put my own wedding ring on my finger.  
>The ring itself is definitely just as beautiful as Roxas' as it's made of a dark, almost iron-colored silver and has a golden gem on top, this one covered by a beautiful web of silver and red circles that expand from the very center of the gem and that represent my own Chakrams, the colors making the golden gem shine with a blazing radiance.<p>

By this time is everyone who is partnered crying, Olette at the front crying in Neville's shoulder, Riku holding a teary-eyed Sora, Lily being comforted by James and Lea having a softly sniffling Harry in his lap as Zexion actually scrapes his throat and says: "I announce you husband and wife, you may kiss with your hearts."  
>And those words are soon followed up by action as I relish in the feeling of Roxas' dress-clad waist in my arms, his lips pressing themselves against mine and his hands actually messing up my still sweaty-slick hair – as the Keyblade Wielding angel actually pulls me close against him before I can even so much as wrap my arms around him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>YES! that was BRILLIANT!<br>**__**And what did you think of Roxas being the one to initiate the kiss? I thought I had to give a little twist at the end seeing it was Riku that had initiated his wedding kiss with Sora and this just sounded too cute and too perfect not to try out. Also, I am very proud to say that this is the FINAL CHAPTER of the story.  
><strong>__**The only thing left of this story is the epilogue and as I don't consider that a real chapter, it's not called that, it's called epilogue, do I feel very proud to have this as my final chapter as it – more than anything – proves my growth as a writer, in context, content, ways of wording and describing of people and scenery.  
><strong>__**So next part will be the final part, it will be the epilogue and it will be in Harry's POV. It will be several years from where this story has ended, I'm still contemplating how many, though my preference goes out to 10 years, so we will just have to wait and see, but I will include all known pairings in the epilogue.  
><strong>__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	34. Epilogue

_**Hey everyone,  
><strong>__**Well, I thought long and hard on how many years I should put between last chapter and this one, which – I repeat – is an epilogue not a real chapter, and I decided on two things. #1. The epilogue will consist of small POV changes throughout the entire series. #2. I will let 19 years pass as that will make the epilogue take place in – 2015!  
><strong>__**Yep, 1996 + 19 = 2015 and I decided that that would be a good year to end this story on as it's a year we just got into. So to start this new year of mine off, I will end one of my stories in 2015 – in both the year itself and the story! Okay, I feel like I'm about to befuddle myself with this info, so I will just get into the epilogue now.  
><strong>__**ENJOY,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<br>**__**19 Years Later**_

_**5**__**th**__** of February 2015  
>Radiant Garden<br>**__**Harry's POV**_

Nineteen years have passed since my parents – supposedly – came back to live, my godfather was saved from certain death, my cheating, self-absorbed headmaster was put to his end and since I myself discovered what it is like to actually live – and that last one is mostly thanks to my destined mate and beloved husband.  
>Lea himself had actually taken a whole year after our moving to Radiant Garden before he popped the question, yet the way he had done it, the way he had arranged everything bar my wedding dress and the way he had spoken to me on our wedding day and made love to me on our wedding night had made the year long wait worth it.<p>

Of course, during this year of waiting a lot of things had happened. Sora and Roxas had both gotten pregnant due to their stay in Potter Place for their honeymoon – and the apparent balls of energy that dad later told me about and Sora, who had become pregnant late November, had given birth to a beautiful baby girl in August.  
>Roxas on the other hand had gotten pregnant halfway through January and had given birth to the most amazing little boy with the cutest strawberry blond hair imaginable at the start of September, after a sudden Heartless attack had actually shocked the poor blonde into a sudden labor, making it so the poor thing almost miscarried.<br>Both Axel and Roxas had been over the moon when they heard that the child was perfectly alright and that the shock had only caused for the placenta to break earlier than scheduled, yet that the two weeks that it was ahead of schedule had not affected their firstborn a single bit, something that had made Roxas teary-eyed with relief.  
>Both of them had cooed and fretted and adored their little boy and I know for a fact that now, 17 years later, little Rex has grown into the most grownup spoiled adult Twilight Town has ever seen, yet that at the same time the young adult carries his name – which is a mix of both his parents – with true pride and dignity every day.<p>

I myself had been shocked when I had been named godfather for both young Rex as well as Riku and Sora's little girl Canella, a name that had come to Sora while he was only a few months pregnant and that had made him feel absolutely certain he would have a girl even before any doctor or healer could determine the gender.  
>Riku had been a little doubtful as they were both firstborn of their own parents, yet he had lovingly given his daughter the name when she was indeed put in his arms for the first time. The man had also, shown what kind of protective father he would be and I know that even now, years later, Canella is still annoyed with it.<br>The girl herself had actually moved out to Radiant Garden to live with me and Lea for the last couple of years and I know darn well that if it weren't for the fact that I lived here too and that Riku trusted relentlessly on the RG Restoration Committee, that his daughter would have been forbidden from moving so far away.  
>I also know that this annoys Canella even today and I tried every day that she lived in Radiant Garden to at least make sure she floo-called her parents every so often, making certain that her annoyance with her father's over-protectiveness wouldn't break the bond between them, something Canella understood how much I feared that.<p>

Yes all of the children born here and in other worlds were constantly told the story of how my family and I lived before we moved to this Universe, mostly because everyone in the entire Universe knows of Master Yen Sid's masterful defeat of his own counterpart, a story that would not have existed were it not for our own existence.  
>Yet, unlike with the Boy-Who-Lived saga of my life, was this story not blown over the top and did everyone in every world make sure to keep with the facts and to – if they forgot how certain events went – either consult my father, Voldemort, Uncle Sev or myself, even if they more often than not chose the others over me.<br>I, of course know that everyone in the other worlds does this because they feel I deserve to forget about everything bad that happened to me and while I feel grateful for their compassion, can I not help myself but wonder how the other world is doing, now that all of the strongest forms of Light and Darkness have left their world.

Of course, life here in the Garden – as I sometimes call it – has been anything but quiet and there have definitely been some wonderful things that happened, alongside the two pregnancies of which I personally believe a third wedding will soon sprout if the behavior between Rex and Canella is anything to go by.  
>Yes, both Sora and Roxas had given birth in the year after our moving here, yet neither of their children had been born in the Garden, unlike the two sons of my Uncles Sirius and Severus, who were both born almost a week after each other, Sirius' being born so closely after Severus' due to his worrying over Severus in labor.<br>Both men had fretted and worried and pulled at their hair and bitten their tongues and nails all in effort to keep most of their patience and calm while in the other room their spouse was in labor of a child, yet while Severus had his one week old child to contend with, had Toby and John kept Sirius close to them as Severus gave birth.  
>Both mothers had also been wealthily rewarded for their patience afterwards as Severus had wanted Sirius to be the first to hold his son and Sirius had done the same when his baby boy had come into the world, both of the men having been equally out of this – and all – worlds with joy when they first held their spouse's child.<p>

I then look down from the balcony on which I am resting, down into the central part of the town center, where my two godchildren are happily playing baseball – a sport my mum insisted on and that Sora, Roxas and their spouses were only too happy to learn about themselves – alongside my two eighteen year old cousins.  
>The two boys, born of Sirius and Severus, had been given the same tradition as their elder twin brothers and Matthias Romulus – short Matt – and Raider Orion – Severus and Remus had insisted on the second name – have both grown up very loved, slightly spoiled, but with the firm lesson that they should always love and be loved.<br>This had been a lesson that all of us had agreed to raise our kids with, not just because of the positive energy that flows from Radiant Garden's Keyhole, but because none of us living at the Town Center had wanted for a chance of our own world's beliefs to spread into this new world, for the problems there to re-occur here.  
>Because of this had everyone in the group, both parents as well as Death Eaters as well as all of my friends, vowed to work our hardest to make our future kids grow up, not just enjoying the positive life coming from the Garden's Keyhole, but with the lesson that love is the most important emotion in any and every heart, no matter what world.<p>

I then hear a door open below me and smile widely as I see my own two kids, my little ten year old Isabelle and my seven year old Jeremiah, run out of the house wearing gear that helps protect them as Matthias and Rex are sometimes known to play a little rough when they really get into a game, making them forget the player's ages.  
>I myself still can't help but feel slightly sad as it had taken Lea and me several years, a full eight even, before I had finally been diagnosed with a child and because of this long wait had I often had periods of time where I feared that my uncle's actions and the treatment of my Muggle Family had taken me all chances of a family of my own.<br>Lea had, every time again, proven to me not just why he was meant for me and my future, but why he was the Dominant in our love-life as he had held and comforted me while I cried and raged over the unfairness of it all, before taking me to see my mum, who would then perform magical scans to assure me that I could still get pregnant.

It had therefore been a blessing beyond words when, on Christmas eve of our eight year long bond together, mum had come to my own house early and had noticed something about me, something that made her draw her wand and cast the magical spell that announced that I was four months pregnant, something that had blown me away.  
>Five months later, little Isabelle had been born and she had been the most beautiful and most precious little thing I had ever laid eyes on, making me feel as if I was in a world of my own when I first got to take a hold of her after mum and Aerith had helped me deliver her safely, the baby girl fitting into my arms like pure perfection.<br>I had, for a short time, been worried over how little she moved while asleep, but mum had assured me that I had done the same and then something had happened that Sirius to this day calls a Déjà vu. I had given Isabelle to her daddy and when Lea turned her so he could have a good look at her face, had our little girl opened her eyes.

At this I feel new tears gather in my eyes, just like it does every time when I think back to that day and while I feel a large smile grow on my face as Jeremiah jumps extra high in order to catch his cousin's fast ball – something that Matthias specializes in – do I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around my flat-stomach.  
>I turn my face and see the handsome face of my destined mate and eighteen year long husband, the man gazing at his kids in pride before he turns his gorgeous green eyes my way and asks: "And how was work today?" To which I have to keep the true radiance out of my smile as I turn back outside and calmly say:<br>"I had to leave early. Had to close the store." This makes the arms around my waist tense and Lea's voice drops a note as he asks: "Why?" I yawn, another sign to me that what I had believed this morning to be true, and say: "Oh, because I almost threw up over Leon's Anniversary suit. We can't have that now, can we?"

To this Lea turns me around and looks at me sternly, having grown to be much more stern with me when he feels his worry get the better of him and he says: "You shouldn't be feeling bad enough to try and puke at all. What happened? Did you see Aerith? Or your mum?" To which I laugh and say: "I did, love, I already did."  
>"Then why are you so happy?" The man almost demands and I kiss him, loving how open and obvious the man has grown in showing what his heart is telling him and before I lose myself in the intense emotions I feel coming off of him, do I part with him and whisper: "Because you're going to be a daddy – again."<br>And just by those words do Lea's arms tense around my waist for a completely different reason and while I feel confident that the man could never squish me too tightly to hurt me, can I not help but enjoy the feeling of his arms around me – around the little bundle of joy that is, for the fourth time in a row growing inside of me.  
>And then, as if she can hear my thoughts, does a little girl of only two years and nine months old hobble into her parents' bedroom, one hand holding onto the pretty skirt I put her into just this morning, the other having a finger stuck in her mouth as she sucks on it and little Dorea asks: "Mummy?" Making me smile widely.<p>

_**Destiny's Islands  
>Sora's POV<strong>_

The last nineteen years have been the best years of my entire life. I have the husband of a lifetime by my side, I have a beautiful full-grown daughter that – while she lives in another world – still contacts me and Riku every so often and I have two more baby kids – who are actually five year olds – living on the islands with me and my love.  
>Riku has definitely toned down after his daughter moved away because of his over-protectiveness and I know that he is just dying for Rex to pop the question with Canella as the amazing man constantly sprouts to Roxas and Axel how wonderful it would be if they would all be one big family, something all three of us agree on.<br>Yet Rex seems to have inherited his parents fear of losing friendship and while the two had taken almost a year of turning around each other before Severus and Sirius had solved the issue by summoning them while standing behind the other, causing for our kids to clash with each other and kiss, is Rex still petulant.  
>This I know isn't just because the younger man is spoiled by his parents and wants only the best for Canella, which only further drives Riku's belief that they're made for each other, the teen also has his father's pride and – while the others are clueless – do I know that Rex has been working overtime in order to pay for a decent ring.<p>

I myself still live on the islands while Rex had moved from Twilight Town to Radiant Garden after he and Canella had been dating for a year and Canella had moved there after having enough of Riku's need to be around her, yet I had also learned Apparation from James and had taken a job in my favorite of all worlds.  
>Riku himself had not been happy to hear that I wanted to work as a Hero in the Coliseum, mostly because Hades has yet to tone down his need to take down Hercules over the last two decennia, yet I had agreed with Phil that I would just work there to train out and to take any match Hercules or the crowd deemed unworthy of him.<br>This had, shockingly enough, angered Riku even more and he had shouted at Phil for treating his husband like some underdog, yet when the coach had proclaimed that it was my idea, had the silver-haired god been silent and had I been able to explain that this job came with more free time than Herc's which we both enjoyed very much.  
>Phil himself had insisted that I practice whenever possible, but the trainer had also forbidden me complete entrance from the Coliseum after hearing about my two pregnancies, telling me how he had faced my angry husband once and had no interest in getting a repeat performance, something that had made me leave with a laugh.<p>

I then look out over the ocean from my absolutely favorite spot on all of the islands, a spot that the Islanders had actually proclaimed mine, Riku and Kairi's after a few years and while lying on the tree that I always share with the two, do I hear the footsteps of my sons and husband as Riku says: "You really should be more careful, you know?"  
>To which I tease: "Is over-protective papa really making a comeback?" Making the kids beside their father snort and making Riku send me a playful glare that I ignore while I lie my hands on my slightly round belly, one that proves I am just under six months pregnant and Riku sighs before he walks over and starts rubbing it himself.<br>This makes me turn my head away from the sunset while my eyes fall closed and I can't help the moan that escapes my throat as the feeling of Riku's nimble fingers on my ever stretching stomach is a relief-filled sensation unlike any I have ever felt, more even than the so-called traditional foot-massages against sore ankles.

Riku smiles – I just know it – as he hears me respond to his touch and then, for the fourth time this month does Ricky – who I just had to name after Riku because of his crystal eyes since birth – ask me childishly: "Mummy, why is your tummy so round? Are you eating too much? Is daddy lavishing you like he did Canny?"  
>And while I adore the sound of my daughter's name in kiddy language, do I hear Riku softly explaining: "No Ricky, mummy is just filled with the love daddy gave him every day and night and that love magically made a baby grow inside mummy, one that is now stretching mummy from the inside as it needs space to grow."<br>And while I can barely believe how well my husband is using kiddy language to explain my pregnancy to two five-year olds, do I have no doubt that Riku will be explaining this a few times over as I have already heard this explanation two times before and then Solance asks: "So love can make babies grow inside people?"

And Riku answers: "It can, but only true love shared between mummies and daddies. You don't have to worry, son, my love for you won't make a baby grow inside you, that is different love." And while I know that Solance is tilting his head in confusion over the different kinds of love, does Ricky prove his heritage as he says:  
>"Hey Solance." And then silence, before I hear a soft slap and hear Ricky shout: "TAG, you're it! You'll never catch me!" And the little guy laughs as he runs away from the both of us, Solance shouting: "Hey, unfair!" Before he runs after his brother, who was actually born only four minutes later than him.<br>Then suddenly do I feel an Aero spell being cast on me before Riku positions himself so he is sitting wide-spread onto the tree behind me, the taut muscles of his torso and abs being the new pillow for me to lie my head in and while I again turn to watch my two suns run over the beach, does Riku light up my day as he says:  
>"I love our family." And while from those four words I can hear how much the father misses his firstborn, can I also easily detect the endless love Riku has been proving to feel for me over the last near two decades and the tireless love and care that he constantly puts into the raising of his sons, before I whisper: "So do I." Feeling truly happy.<p>

_**Twilight Town  
>Roxas' POV<strong>_

What a life! Even after nineteen years can I still not believe that this is the life I have been living, when my most dated memory, of the first year of my existence, concerned me beating Heartless without knowing why, feeling betrayed and left in the dark about who I was and being manipulated into losing my own life in the end.  
>Yet still, none of the feelings I have felt during that year are present in my life right now – none, bar the love I feel for my husband and our seventeen year old son. Rex was almost reluctant to leave Twilight Town for Radiant Garden, yet the love he felt for Canella, who had left her own home world had won out over his reluctance.<br>And that is something that I know Riku, Axel, Sora, Harry, I myself and – most importantly – Rex and Canella celebrate and rejoice in every day as the two make an amazing couple and I know that Axel and Riku are both dying to wait for Rex to pop the question, while Rex himself is proud enough not to until he has the proper ring.  
>I myself had been almost teary eyed when my son confided this in me and while – unlike Canella – he didn't fully move away from home as he still often stayed with Axel and me over the weekends, had one of those weekends been the one where he had told me this, after he had persuaded Axel to spend some time with Riku.<p>

Still, next to the memory of my son's birth, my wedding, some of my anniversaries with Axel and a few other happy unions between our friends, is there one memory that stands out the most of them all as one of the happiest in the last nineteen years of my life. It had been eleven years ago and had been the announcement of my 2nd pregnancy.  
>Axel and I had actually taken to some sparring as I had missed the feeling of the Keyblades in my hand and the sense of all those elements that were combined with it steering through my body, yet, during a few of our sparring sessions had I suddenly felt ill and wheezy after using some magical spells, even simple ones like Fire.<br>Axel had become more and more worried with me the longer this had lasted and while we only sparred once every three days, had it taken the man three sparring sessions before he decided enough was enough and had he instantly Phased me over to Aerith, being almost anxious as I had swayed dangerously upon arrival.  
>Axel had been frantic as he moved one of my arms over his shoulder and had led me to Aerith's couch, ignoring how the Elf-like woman had asked us how we even got into her house and demanding that she check me over as I – according to his words – shouldn't feel fatigued over a spell that was his own specialty, for Keyblade's sake.<p>

The woman had pushed aside her anger at seeing that the man was right and had even pushed him away, something I had not thanked her for in the slightest as I had really felt reliant on Axel back then, but the news that I was wheezy and fatigued due to a child growing within me had shocked the both of us straight out of our skins.  
>The woman had even run an extra scan on me to prove it to both of us and when she had used her magic to show me the baby pink light that was coming from just above my hip line had I been teary eyed and crying for Axel to hold me as I wanted him to share with me the happiness of having another child on the way.<br>The man had actually been teary-eyed himself and had hugged me tightly, whispering words of apology over endangering me and making me do things that were unhealthy for the baby, yet I had been too excited over the prospect of another child to even care and had shared my joy with him by silencing him with a kiss.

This is now eleven years ago and I feel contend beyond words, not to mention excited as today is my little girl's eleventh birthday and that is something that is just beyond special, even if it will mean something Axel and I have been silently preparing for over the course of the last year, namely to move ourselves to Radiant Garden.  
>No one, not even Canella and Rex know that we are planning this, yet it is because of something Harry asked Lea, Ansem the Wise and Leon to take care of about five years after his move to Radiant Garden that Axel and I have deemed this move necessary and I have no doubt that we will be the first of many of this year to do so.<br>Then Axel, who has just come back from his work in the Sandlot enters the white room that I have dubbed my own after we moved here and that I have agreed to spend time in whenever I either really feel like it or am pregnant and because this isn't the first day this year for Axel to find me here, does he not ask me about my health.

Instead of that, does he move one of the chairs over to stand beside mine, while I have moved my own to be placed just at the left edge of the large window on the left part of the upper floor, allowing me a perfect view of the garden below and the forest that separates me and my family from the rest of Twilight Town.  
>"You almost ready to go?" The man then asks and I answer: "We still have to tell her that we will be moving away soon. She'll really miss this place, more than Rex sometimes tries to hide that he does." At this Axel smiles as he says: "It's only for her school years. I have the mayor's assurance that this house will stay our property."<br>And while I know that this will indeed solve some of the issues my near-eleven year old daughter will have with this move, do I sigh as I say: "Sure wish I was in this room for the true reasons." To which Axel asks: "What? You want to try for one more?" And while I can easily hear the excitement he tries to hide, do I shrug and say:  
>"I guess if you have two kids who, with several years between them, run around like little tykes, you get used to that sound and start to miss it when your babies show signs of growing up, even more now that Rex has moved out for a year." And with that, am I pulled out of my chair and phased over to our bed, Axel instantly jumping after me.<p>

_**Voldemort's POV**_

Nineteen years of peace. Not just peace in all the worlds, but the peace of my mind and the peace of heart I haven't ever felt before. A certain peace of heart that I had even mocked and laughed at while a student, one I had never believed I could have while traveling to learn the Dark Arts and that I only glimpsed at around the eighties.  
>Yet the same special peace of heart that I have – since my decision to leave the Wizarding World behind and actually become a teacher for the new Hogwarts - reveled in, cherished and blessed myself with and that I have worked hard to share with all of those that had come with me, be they my followers or my friends.<p>

Yes, the new Hogwarts, that had been build out of Ansem the Wise's castle, had actually been Harry's idea, five years after we had all moved away and while some of us had been reluctant to proceed, had Harry told us that – as long as we formed the Board of Governors – our experiences would prevent the same crap from happening.  
>This had made us all determined to see this vision come true and while the rebuilding and remodeling of the castle had taken a good year, had all Radiant Garden Locals commented on how the new castle looked even more amazing than the old one – the one that stood proud before Malificent had taken over – had looked.<br>This had only motivated us more and while all members of the moving group have long since either taken a permanent job as Board member, teacher or had moved away from the school as they felt they could do the town more good with a different profession, had we integrated one important part in our permanent lesson plan.

A Mandatory History class to all new arriving students and all graduating students to teach them and remind them of the mistakes made by us when we still lived in the world where their current school originated from along with all the mistakes that were made during this – as we had dubbed it – Era of Error and Grief.  
>All of the first and seventh years of the last thirteen years had taken these lessons in stride and some of the later groups had even taken to reminding the smaller forms of bullies of what they could become if they were to continue how they were going, something that made bullying – other than the usual teenage bullying – almost non-existent.<br>Harry himself had been almost speechless and overwhelmed with happiness and gratitude to the student body when he first heard of this and I know that the young man takes pride in each and every of these events as the sixth years have made it a personal goal to remind themselves of these facts just before their exams in exactly that fashion.

I myself am seated behind a very powerful looking desk, even if I am still only the History of Worlds teacher as I had taken to traveling all of the worlds available to me shortly after the Christmas wedding between Roxas and Axel and after this – and a second journey after I heard of Harry's idea – had I proposed the class a lesson idea.  
>Harry and the others – especially Riku and Leon who had also joined the Board – had jumped at the idea and I have been working this permanent job for the last ten years, something that makes me very proud and – at very infrequent points of time – makes me want to laugh at the late Dumbledore as he had never believed I could do this.<br>Yet thoughts of the old geezer, as I had started calling him, had never remained in my mind for very long, mostly because the sight of all those amazing students – as the student body itself has grown to exceed that of the old Hogwarts over the last five years – makes me feel that these thoughts aren't even worth my time.

I then page through the list of graduates this year before moving over to the list of potential first years for next year, something Harry had told us should be done by the first of January as some ten year olds start showing powerful signs of either our or this world's magic and we shouldn't let them skip years if this proves unnecessary.  
>This was something that Jeanette, who had told us how she had actually been born in September 1979 and had constantly been a year older than her peers a few weeks into the school year, had emphasized and while the girl had personally proven that this wasn't always a bad thing, had we all agreed not to take any possible chances.<br>I then suddenly find my eyes scan over a very familiar name, one for who I got a birthday invitation only yesterday and I smile widely as this girl's older brother is actually a late-bloomer in our facility, having joined us in his fourth and being on my list of graduates for this year and then I think: "It runs in the family. Welcome, Alexandra."

**The End (Smiley Face)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I know!<br>**__**Corny ending and really obvious naming for that little girl, but I couldn't think of anything else and the name fitted the ending. I love it, I love everything I wrote and while I might add some things later, such as where some others work and whatnot, do I feel that the story has come to a very, very acceptable ending.  
><strong>__**This was an epilogue that I have been very proud to make and that actually made me work to late in the night as it's half an hour away from midnight by now on Thursday, but like I said, I am proud, I feel contend and I believe I have brought this story to a loving, homecoming and an ending that all of my loyal readers can agree to.  
><strong>__**See you next story,**_

_**Venquine1990  
>PS. Please vote my poll.<br>My next story depends on it.**_


End file.
